


More than ever

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pregnant Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 66,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Твою пару зовут как нападающего Нью-Йоркских Вервольфов? – бровь Джона вопросительно приподнимается.<br/>– Моя пара и есть нападающий Нью-Йоркских Вервольфов, – Стайлз откладывает вилку в сторону, решая, что кусок индейки не заслуживает подобных мучений, и смотрит на отца укоризненно, когда тот заливается смехом.<br/>– Оу. Так ты не шутишь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу поблагодарить прекрасную Mistress_Alien за вычитку, пинки и вдохновение. 
> 
> Это типичный омегаверс со страдашками, выяснением отношений, обилием диалогов, странным чувством юмора и капелькой порно.  
> Стайлз немного эмоционально нестабилен (ему простительно), Дерек пытается не быть скотиной (не всегда получается).
> 
> Божественная DakotaLiar нарисовала очаровательный арт к одной из сцен фанфика (ей моя любовь и обожание навечно)  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/ef4acb05d3f116edf75634b550ca1389/tumblr_ny0dh6Fq2I1sbkk8ho1_1280.jpg  
> И еще один шедевральный арт от нее же, любимой DakotaLiar  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/08b6cc374f03902c663e7b46e3a54897/tumblr_o0u4iouz2V1sbkk8ho1_1280.jpg

— Мистер Стилински, вы прекрасный специалист, гениальный ученый, но поймите, наш университет придерживается консервативной позиции в межполовых отношениях. Я не говорю, что омеги не имеют права голоса, или не должны работать. От этого мы ушли уже очень давно, и вы наглядное тому доказательство. Но сами знаете законы нашей страны, любой омега должен родить ребенка до двадцати пяти лет, — лицо руководителя физической лаборатории при Калифорнийском университете морщится, видимо, Харрис таким образом выражает сочувствие, — вам уже двадцать четыре. Стайлз, если вы не займетесь решением этого вопроса сейчас же — нам придется с вами распрощаться, несмотря на весь ваш потенциал. Мы не хотим проблем с законом и правительством.  
  
Стайлз сдерживает рвущиеся с языка ругательства. Они делу не помогут. До этого его никогда не притесняли по половому признаку, и сейчас ему пока еще трудно осознать, что вся его карьера может пойти псу под хвост, просто потому что он до сих пор не родил ребенка. Длинные тонкие пальцы сжимаются на ручке рюкзака, лежащего на коленях, а Стайлз, ушедший в свои мысли, не замечает липкого взгляда начальника.  
  
— Я вас услышал, мистер Харрис, — губы растягиваются в учтивой улыбке, но глаза остаются холодны. Он встает с кресла и резкой походкой выходит из кабинета, осторожно прикрывая дверь за собой.  
  
Если бы начальник знал, сколько сил Стайлзу потребовалось, чтобы не врезать ему кулаком по надменной челюсти, то самодовольное выражение лица мигом бы улетучилось.   
  
Стайлз чеканит шаг, контролируя вдохи и выдохи, сдерживает бурлящую ярость внутри, пока идет до своего кабинета. Злостно клацает по кнопке выхода из режима сна на открытом лэптопе и несколькими щелчками включает скайп, набирая Лидию.  
  
— Милый, ну как ты? — рыжеволосая омега эффектно стягивает очки с изящного носика и поворачивается к вэб-камере.  
  
— В бешенстве. Этот ублюдок заявил мне прямым текстом, что, если я не рожу за год, он меня уволит. Старый сексист, — Стайлз устало трет переносицу, — что мне делать, Лидс? Где мне найти альфу?  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь попробовать с кем-то познакомиться по всем правилам? — зеленые глаза смотрят сочувственно. Конечно, ей же всего двадцать, она еще четыре года может не думать об этом идиотском законе.  
  
— Посмотри на меня. Из тех, кто соглашается со мной поговорить, только один умнее табуретки, — горький смешок и печальная гримаса на лице.  
  
— Стайлз, ты слишком придираешься, — Лидия хмурится, но Стайлз прерывает ее взмахом ладони.  
  
— Я не хочу ребенка-идиота. Ты это знаешь.  
  
— Знаю, милый. Но сейчас у тебя нет особого выбора, признай, — голос сочится сочувствием, но Стайлзу лишь больнее от этого.  
  
— Мне нужен кто-то не совсем тупой. Кто хотя бы сможет меня выслушать и не поплыть. Неужели я многого прошу? — он горестно стонет.  
  
—Тебе надо расслабиться. Отпустить ситуацию из-под контроля. Может, все-таки сходишь на одну из вечеринок, которые устраивают после игр в команде Джекса? Заодно и со мной встретишься наконец-то. Я тебя не видела с момента поступления в Нью-Йорк.  
  
— Ты улетела хвостом за Уиттмором на другой конец страны, и еще ухитряешься меня обвинить в нашей долгой разлуке? Только женщины-омеги так умеют, — он ехидно ухмыляется, а Лидия уже хочет возмущенно его отчитать, но Стайлз не дает и слова сказать, — ладно. Все равно у меня накопилось несколько месяцев отпуска.  
  
Лидия довольно щурится и прощается с легкой усмешкой. Жаль только, что Стайлзу легче не стало. На душе все еще тяжело от неприятных предчувствий, но он набирает текст заявления на неделю выходных, и выходит из кабинета, тщательно запирая за собой дверь.  
  
Мисс Флетчер улыбается, когда он отдает ей листок бумаги. Уж она знает, как редко он позволяет себе отдыхать, не прекращая научных исследований ни на секунду. А у Стайлза мороз идет по коже только от одной мысли, что придется отвлечься от работы. Для него это смерти подобно — не иметь доступа к мировым библиотекам, не следить за прорывами. Да у него любимое занятие дискутировать о новейших гипотезах. Маленькая японка Кира Юкимура просто ненавидит Стайлза за то, что он опроверг последние три ее теории. И это никак не связано с тем, что она альфа. Просто идеи у нее сырые и немного нелепые.  
  
* * *  
  
— Пап, все в порядке. Я долетел, получил багаж, и сейчас на такси доеду до Лидс, — он катит огромный чемодан за собой, прижимая телефон к уху.  
  
— Почему я только сейчас узнаю, что ты отправился к Лидии? — усталый вздох отца давит на совесть Стайлза, но он лишь перекладывает трубку на другое плечо.  
  
— Потому что это получилось спонтанно? Потому что мне двадцать четыре года, и я сам могу принимать подобные решения? Потому что ты был на дежурстве, и я не хотел тебя отвлекать? — он с силой дергает чемодан, застрявший в дверях на выходе из терминала прилета, и почти кубарем катится на землю.  
  
— Ребенок, я знаю, сколько тебе лет. Наверное, в этом и есть главная проблема. Ты же знаешь, что омег твоего возраста контролируют и подвергают проверкам, но все равно ты уехал из Лос-Анджелеса, где я могу хотя бы попытаться тебя защитить, в Нью-Йорк, где я совершенно беспомощен, — голос Джона наливается сдерживаемым раздражением.  
  
— Пап, все будет хорошо. Не переживай, — он поднимается с колен, отряхивая джинсы, — вечером тебе позвоню, ладно? Мне немного неудобно сейчас разговаривать, — он подходит к стоянке такси. Водитель-бета улыбается ласково, помогая уложить багаж в машину, а Стайлз в ответ дергает уголком губ немного неловко, не привыкший к чужому вниманию.  
  
Всю дорогу отстраненно пялится в стекло, сидя на заднем сидении. Надеется, будто шофер поймет, что Стайлз не заинтересован, и отвалит. К счастью, водитель не идиот, и буквально через час он трезвонит в дверь Лидии.  
  
— Кто бы там ни был, идите к черту, — хриплый голос с той стороны вынуждает Стилински долбануться несколько раз головой. Но дверь распахивается, и на пороге стоит сонный Джексон, — Стилински? Какого черта ты приперся?  
  
— Я так же не рад тебя видеть, как и ты меня. Лидия тебя не предупредила, что я приеду? — Стайлз протискивается мимо злющего альфы в прихожую, затаскивая на буксире свой чемодан и мстительно проезжая колесиками по голой ступне.  
  
— Стилински! — бесится Джексон, а Стайлз лишь злорадно скалится, прекрасно зная, что сможет постоять за себя, если тот сорвется.  
  
— Давай спокойнее, ящерица. Если бы не Мартин, меня бы здесь не было. И ты бы дальше наслаждался своим утренним мягким сном. Удивлен, что ты сменил ночную рубашку. Тот плюшевый комбинезончик так тебе шел, — он стягивает кеды и проходит в ванну, оставляя Джексона бессильно скрипеть зубами.  
  
Он чувствует себя как дома, предпочитая делать вид, что Джексона в квартире нет. И только через какое-то время доходит, как он чертовски соскучился по Лидии. Где-то в тот момент, когда он сжимает в своих пальцах кисть с мягким ворсом. Он почти забыл, что Лидия рисует акварелью, когда ее снедает беспокойство. И судя по количеству рисунков в комнате, отведенной под мастерскую, беспокоится она довольно часто. Стайлз зло щурится, думая, что во всем как обычно виноват Джексон, но решает не устраивать расправы, пока не поймет наверняка.  
  
Стайлз засыпает в гостиной на диване, чтобы проснуться от разговора Лидии и Джексона.  
  
— Детка, этот мудак мне ногу отдавил своим чемоданищем. Зачем ты его позвала? — голос альфы не должен звучать так обиженно, но не ему об этом говорить.  
  
— Не жалуйся, он мой друг, и я не поверю, что омега посмел бы обидеть такого сильного альфу, — Лидия старается звучать нейтрально, но Стайлз слышит нотки иронии.  
  
— Ты можешь ехидничать сколько угодно, но если он еще что-то подобное выкинет — отправится жить к кому-то другому. Ты правильно заметила, я твой альфа, и ты должна меня слушать, — Стайлз почти вслух стонет, Джексон не мог подобрать слов хуже.  
  
— Джексон Уиттмор, ты меня ни с кем не перепутал? — Стайлз почти видит, как Лидия тыкает острым ногтем в грудь неудавшемуся командиру и шипит рассерженной кошкой, — ты живешь в моей квартире, ешь мою еду, и еще вздумал мной командовать? То, что ты родился альфой, не делает тебя выше меня, понятно? И еще одна такая реплика и это ты отправишься жить к кому-то другому. А Стайлз останется здесь и миллион раз повторит мне, что он предупреждал на твой счет. Так что не заставляй идти на крайние меры, ладно, милый? — последнее слово пропитано ядом.  
  
— Чертов Стайлз, — Джексон хлопает дверью в спальню, а Лидия лишь фыркает на подобную экспрессию.  
  
Стайлз слышит шорох босых ножек, подкрадывающихся к его убежищу, и только охает, когда Лидия переваливается через спинку дивана прямо на него, угодив острым локтем точно в живот.  
  
— Стилински, опять обижаешь моего альфу? — шипит прямо в ухо, чтобы Джексон не различил.  
  
— Не буду опускаться до его уровня и говорить, что он первый начал. Достаточно того, что он мудак. И мы оба это знаем, — он прижимает ее тело к себе и привычно жалеет о том, что они оба омеги. Связь двух омег еще страннее и бесполезнее, чем пара бета-омега или альфа-бета.  
  
— Ну, конечно, а ты невинный слабый омежка, который и мухи не может обидеть, да? — зеленые глаза сияют от радости, а Стайлз отфыркивается от рыжих прядей, щекочущих нос и губы.  
  
— Именно так, милая, именно так. Какие у нас планы? Когда, говоришь, эта вечеринка?  
  
— Послезавтра. А завтра мы будем приводить тебя в порядок, — по спине Стайлза пробегает дрожь ужаса, но он не хочет спорить с Лидией.  
  
— Мы?  
  
— Да, красавчик, мы, — она, будто заранее его жалея, проводит ладонью по щеке, — я и менеджер команды Джексона.  
  
— Но, милая, зачем нам кто-то еще? Разве ты не справишься одна? — он пытается надавить на ее самолюбие, но Лидия лишь вопросительно приподнимает бровь, — ла-а-адно. Поможешь разобрать диван?  
  
Лидия кивает и, кряхтя, скатывается на пол, игнорируя насмешки Стайлза. Его немного напрягает перспектива общения с незнакомцами. Он не слишком хорош в сближении с людьми. Та же Лидия терпит его только из-за слишком большого сходства. И отец.  
  
Засыпает Стайлз только тогда, когда свет неоновых вывесок блекнет из-за тусклых солнечных лучей, а свежие простыни сворачиваются жгутом вокруг утомленного тела.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз просыпается, ощущая настойчивый чужой взгляд и слыша ругань Джексона в прихожей. Лидия улыбается ему, сидя в кресле напротив, подогнув ноги под себя и делая маленькие глотки из большой кружки. С кухни вкусно пахнет кофе, и он со стоном вытягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы. Да, это не удобная родная кровать, на которой можно развалиться звездой, а обманчивый диван. Он только кажется комфортным, а на деле орудие пыток.  
  
— На сковороде треть омлета, в кофеварке твоя часть кофе. Вперед, ковбой, — Лидия машет рукой, будто придавая ему ускорения.  
  
Стайлз ползет на кухню, потирая ноющую поясницу и мимоходом показывая фак уходящему Джексону. Знает, что есть в комнате нельзя, и потому устраивается за столом, ковыряясь вилкой в омлете и прихлебывая из кружки — точной копии хозяйкиной. Лидия шлепает мягкими пушистыми тапочками и отвешивает легкую оплеуху, когда Стайлз зевает, широко раскрыв рот. Он клацает челюстью, но лишь возмущенно сопит на нее.  
  
— Я обязательно расскажу Джону о некоторых пробелах в твоем воспитании, — она мило улыбается и садится рядом с ним.  
  
Стайлз жмет плечами и продолжает завтрак. Если бы он обращал внимание на каждую подобную угрозу, то наверняка Лидия сделала бы его жизнь еще невыносимее. А так он не реагирует, и ей быстро становится скучно.  
  
— Так какой у нас план? — он подчищает тарелку от последних крошек еды и уделяет все свое внимание Лидии. Ну и божественному напитку в кружке.  
  
— Ты в душ, я собираться, — Стайлз грустно вздыхает и послушно идет в ванную, потому что спорить с Лидией — себе дороже.  
  
* * *  
  
— Когда ты говорила, что мы встретимся с Хани, я представил себе немного другой типаж. Скажем так, более подходящий для подобного имени, — он изучающе разглядывает девушку, ожидающую их у входа в молл. Темные волосы, вздернутый нос, стройная фигура, затянутая в джинсы и толстовку — ни разу не менеджер команды НБА.  
  
— Стилински, если ты хочешь найти себе друзей кроме меня, ты не должен быть такой скотиной. И ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько ты не прав, — Лидия ухмыляется, будто знает какой-то секрет, а Стайлз закатывает глаза, не желая с ней спорить.  
  
Они подходят ближе, и он замечает, что у беты пухлые розовые губы, пронзительные голубые глаза и ямочка на подбородке. Ловит такой же пристальный взгляд на себе и фыркает.  
  
— Так значит это ты гениальный омега, лучший друг, который до сих пор не нашел себе пару? — темная бровь изгибается дугой, а губы девушки кривятся в ехидной усмешке. Лидия хочет ее одернуть, но повинуется невнятному жесту.  
  
— Так значит это ты рулишь командой, которая не побрезговала взять к себе Джексона? — он зеркалит вопросительно поднятую бровь.  
  
— Рулит командой тренер. И хозяин — Крис Арджент. Я всего лишь решаю организационные вопросы. Аренда стадиона, зарплата игрокам, цены на хот-доги, — она немного скучающе загибает пальцы, перечисляя обязанности, — видишь, даже вот всяких нелепых слабеньких омежек приходится одевать.  
  
— Меня хотя бы зовут нормально, — Стайлз сверкает карими глазами.  
  
— Н-дэ? И давно Стайлз Стилински — это нормальное имя?  
  
— Ну, Стайлз хотя бы не мое настоящее имя, Ханисакл Блу. Нет, серьезно? — Хани закатывает глаза, подобные вопросы ей уже осточертели, хотя она даже не удивляется его осведомленности, — я видел твои права, и, кстати, твой звериный оскал на всех фотках это не улыбка, да-да, вот именно он. Дорогуша, улыбаться надо вот так, — Стайлз растягивает губы в идеальной усмешке, а Хани сдерживается, чуть не взрываясь от ярости.  
  
— Если вы закончили обмен любезностями, может, мы уже пойдем внутрь? — Лидия нетерпеливо подгоняет их ко входной двери, а Стайлз понимает, что Хани ему нравится. Он готов поспорить, что даже мудаку-Джексону, несмотря на его статус альфы, Хани не дает спуска.  
  
Пока Лидия увлеченно ворошит стойки с мужской одеждой в поиске подходящих размеров, фасонов, расцветки, Стайлз подходит к озирающейся Хани, но та даже рта не дает ему открыть:  
  
— Не вздумай даже извиняться. Не смей. Ты сказал то, что думал, и мне это нравится в людях, пусть даже они такие бестолковые омежки, как ты, — она немножко насмешливо смотрит на него, а он жмет плечами.  
  
— Не такая уж ты и суровая. Так, середнячок, — не в правилах Стайлза молчать, последнее слово всегда должно оставаться за ним.  
  
Хани фыркает и прикладывает к его груди вешалку с приталенной явно женской футболкой, Стайлз брезгливо морщится и отстраняет ее руку. А она упорно приносит ему платья. Он принимает игру и немного жеманно отвергает наряды, которые ему не нравятся. Длинные, короткие, закрытые, на бретелях, с глубоким вырезом и монашеские. Стайлз даже не присматривается особо, пока не видит легкое, струящее вдоль тела, черное платье со скромным декольте, но полностью открытой спиной. Он никогда не представлял себя в женской одежде до этого момента. Ему кажется, что это платье подойдет ему идеально, но ловит внимательный взгляд Лидии, и отдергивает пальцы от приятной даже наощупь ткани.  
  
— Кажется, кто-то нашел себе наряд для вечеринки, — Хани не может держать язык за зубами, даже когда Стайлз цыкает на нее. Это все выглядит безобидной шуткой, только не для Лидии, которая задумчиво смотрит на него, будто на незнакомца.  
  
Лидия довольно бесцеремонно заталкивает его в примерочную, отдавая ворох одежды. Стайлз смиренно слушается ее и натягивает на себя шмотки именно в тех сочетаниях, в каких сказано. Но на двадцатом комплекте его психика уже не выдерживает и, слыша категоричное «Нет. Следующее», он начинает тихонько скулить. Хани заливисто хохочет, пока Лидия не бросает на нее свой коронный взгляд «лучше тебе заткнуться, если ты не хочешь ощутить носок моей туфли в своей заднице». Хани пристыженно замолкает, но снова давится смехом, а Лидия переключается на Стайлза. Милостиво машет рукой — пусть будет этот вариант, а Стайлз не верит своему счастью. Хотя не особо понимает, чем светлая рубашка и темные брюки отличаются от всех предыдущих вариантов. Лидия удаляется из магазина, энергично цокая каблуками. Он тащится следом, выжатый и эмоционально, и физически.  
  
— Ты очень трогательно скулил, — Хани легко толкает его плечом и отбирает несколько пакетов, ободряюще улыбаясь, — ну и в этих брюках твоя задница просто роскошна, — она подмигивает и догоняет подругу, завязывая оживленный разговор.  
  
* * *  
  
— Лидия! — в голосе Джексона слышна едва контролируемая ярость, и Стайлз предвкушающе замирает на кухне прямо в процессе приготовления кофе.  
  
— Прежде, чем ты что-то скажешь, подумай хорошенько, милый, — хладнокровный голос Лидии доносится из ванной.  
  
— Милая, мы опаздываем, — Джексон цедит сквозь сжатые до желваков челюсти, а Стайлз разочарованно вздыхает. К такой формулировке Лидия не станет придираться.  
  
— Если ты так торопишься — едь один. Хани нас подберет, — рыжая головка с уложенными локонами показывается в дверном проеме и обводит пристальным взглядом костюм Джексона, удовлетворенно кивает, будто отпуская его, — иди. А то ребята засмеют, да? — вновь скрывается в ванной, продолжая прихорашиваться.  
  
Стайлзу даже не надо прислушиваться или выглядывать в коридор. Он и так представляет злую физиономию Джексона, которого в очередной раз ткнули носом в детское поведение и зависимость от чужого мнения, да еще и так милостиво отпустили из дома. Лидия ходит по тонкому опасному лезвию, забавляясь с альфа-хищником, но это совершенно не его дело. Лезть в чужие отношения Стайлз не собирается. Пусть и считает, что Лидия немного перегибает. Тем более так забавно наблюдать за душевными терзаниями Джексона, которого унижают у него на глазах.  
  
— Беги скорее, Кермит, а то друзья больше не позовут тебя гулять, — Стайлз не может сдержать ехидного оскала, выходя в коридор и облокачиваясь плечом на косяк.  
  
Джексон сжимает зубы до скрипа, но молчит, натягивая дорогущие туфли на ноги. Один из шнурков не поддается, и он краснеет от злости. Выпрямляется рывком и сверлит Стайлза уничтожающим взглядом, а тот в ответ приподнимает руки в защитном жесте. Джексон уже разворачивается и открывает дверь, но замирает на месте.  
  
— Кермит же лягушка, а не ящерица, — косится на Стайлза злыми глазами, а тот вопросительно-удивленно приподнимает брови.  
  
— Я в смятении. То ли унизить тебя за то, что ты вообще знаешь, кто такой Кермит, то ли рассказать тебе, насколько мне плевать на то, что он лягушка. Так что беги отсюда, сверкая лапками, а то сейчас мамочка даст тебе по попке. Кто плохой альфа? — Стайлза несет, но он не может остановиться.  
  
— Джексон? — Лидия вновь высовывается из ванной, оглядывая сцену в коридоре, — я же сказала, что ты можешь идти. А ты почему до сих пор не одет? — она смотрит на Стайлза, и тот сразу пятится к дивану с разложенной на нем одеждой.  
  
Джексон лишь скалится мстительно и хлопает входной дверью, но все равно это не портит Стайлзу настроения.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз буквально вываливается кулем к ногам Хани, поднимается, отряхиваясь и шипя от боли — локтю не нравится столкновение с асфальтом. Она смотрит на него с какой-то мягкой издевкой, изогнув соболиную бровь и скрестив руки на груди. Молчит, потому что даже говорить ничего не надо. Лидия с другой стороны машины нетерпеливо притоптывает ногой, обутой в изящную шпильку.  
  
— Знаешь, у менеджера такой крутой команды могла быть машина и поудобнее, — Стайлз все-таки не удерживается от комментария, проверяя целостность собственной одежды и приглаживая взъерошенные пряди.  
  
— Он не хотел тебя обидеть, миленькая моя, — Хани любовно поглаживает ярко-красный капот своего Мустанга и яростно сверлит Стайлза взглядом, — я твоего мнения не спрашивала. Скажи спасибо, что вообще согласилась пустить тебя в салон.  
  
Стайлз фыркает, но никак не реагирует на провокацию, обходит машину и подставляет локоть, за который сразу цепляется Лидия, одарив его шикарной улыбкой. Хани идет следом и довольно скалится.  
  
Стайлз, гордо задрав нос, проходит сквозь ворота, у которых толпятся репортеры и зеваки. Лидия семенит рядом, незаметно сжимая пальцы на его руке:  
  
— Расслабься, Стайлз. Здесь ты можешь не притворяться занозой в заднице. Просто будь собой, — он искоса смотрит на Лидию и ловит ободряющую улыбку, затем слабо улыбается в ответ, задумываясь над ее словами.  
  
Стайлз разглядывает большой особняк, стоящий на возвышении. К нему и ведет широкая дорога, по которой они шли. Свет из помещений заливает лужайки перед домом, на которых установлены столы с закусками и напитками. Живые изгороди увешаны фонариками, вглубь парка уходят аккуратные аллеи. Гости стоят группками, между которыми снуют учтивые официанты, а Стайлз при виде этого ежится.  
  
— Милый, на заднем дворе все более свободно. Там вечеринка у бассейна. Просто здесь, на лужайке, собрались друзья Криса. Они не заходят в дом, потому что знают, что там царствует команда, — Лидия хмыкает, глядя на вытянувшееся от удивления лицо Стайлза, — я и вырядиться тебя заставила только чтоб соответствующе пройти через эту лужайку.  
  
— Не верю, что здесь нет черного входа, — Стайлз придерживает входную дверь перед Мартин, пропуская ее вперед учтивым жестом, — мы вполне могли обойтись и без подобного пафоса.  
  
— Но тогда никто не увидел бы такого соблазнительного омегу, как ты, милый, — она лукаво усмехается, а Стайлз лишь иронично изгибает брови, — да-да. Я, конечно, хочу, чтобы ты расслабился и отрешился от поисков пары, или хотя бы альфы, который согласится сделать тебе щенка. Но все-таки «Нью-Йоркские Вервольфы» собрали в своем составе восемь роскошных альф, и пять из них свободны, — она видит, как Стайлз напрягается, но гладит его ладонью по плечу, — Стайлз, я не собираюсь подкладывать тебя под кого-то из них. Просто осмотрись. Даже если ты не найдешь отца своему ребенку, то хотя бы повеселишься. Эти ребята развращенные сексуальные гиганты. Все, кроме Джексона, разумеется. Этот пусть только попробует подойти к кому-то кроме меня, — она хищно усмехается.  
  
Они проходят сквозь череду просторных комнат, в которых на диванах удобно устроились гости игроков. Лидия тихим голосом рассказывает ему о составе команды, кивая головой на нескольких мужчин, мимо которых они прошли. Стайлз прислушивается и попутно осматривается, разглядывая стильную мебель, дорогие картины на стенах и прочие элементы декора. Тормозит у приоткрытой двери в библиотеку и не может удержаться от соблазна зайти и посмотреть. Лидия жмет плечами и идет дальше, мимолетно улыбнувшись ему.  
  
Стайлз осторожно входит в темное помещение, освещаемое лишь светом ламп с улицы. Стены обшиты деревянными панелями, у камина установлено несколько удобных кожаных кресел, у стеклянной двери на террасу стоит большой письменный стол. Стайлз даже закатывает глаза от стандартности облика этой комнаты. Классический кабинет английского лорда просто. Но даже подобный скептицизм не мешает ему щелкнуть выключателем, освещая библиотеку теплым желтым светом настольной лампы, и приблизиться к стеллажам, уставленным книгами. Он бережно оглаживает подушечками пальцев кожаные, тисненые позолотой переплеты. С любопытством рассматривает заголовки и изучает авторов. Рядом с энциклопедиями и научными справочниками стоят коллекционные издания спортивных альманахов, а классические детективы и фантастические саги соседствуют с ширпотребными любовными романами. Он даже замечает полку с книгами Кинга. Казалось бы, всего четыре стеллажа, но любой найдет чтиво по душе. Стайлз легко улыбается, но вздрагивает, слыша скрип двери и дребезжание стекла за спиной, и резко оборачивается, слегка беспомощно рассматривая мужчину, стоящего в проеме приоткрытой двери.  
  
— Извини, я не хотел тебя пугать, — мужчина улыбается мягко, — просто удивился, что здесь горит свет.  
  
Стайлз немного расслабляется, потому что незнакомец не проявляет агрессии и сам выглядит настороженным. Стайлз чувствует, что перед ним альфа, причем чистокровный, с хорошей родословной, как бы потребительски это ни звучало. Он ощущает странную щекотку внизу живота. Рот наполняется слюной, и он с трудом сглатывает, не отводя взгляда от мужчины, разглядывая то, что освещает лампа. Широкие мускулистые плечи, скрещенные на груди руки, плоский живот, длинные ноги. И все это упаковано в оливковый джемпер, темные джинсы и стоптанные кеды. Очень дорогая и стильная брутальная красота.  
  
У Стайлза зудят кончики пальцев — так жаждет провести ладонями по напряженному телу, ощутить подушечками пальцев узловатые шрамы от застарелых травм. Впервые в жизни ему хочется подойти и обнюхать чужую шею, провести влажным шершавым языком по коже, слизывая испарину и наслаждаясь вкусом альфы. Он завороженно хлопает глазами, но переводит взгляд на лицо мужчины и понимает, что минут пять молча пялится на незнакомца, облизывая пересохшие губы. Тут же стряхивает наваждение и матерится про себя, понимает, что встретил свою гребаную пару и от этого осознания по спине пробегает дрожь предвкушения. Незаметно отирает вспотевшие ладони о ткань брюк. Предательский организм реагирует в соответствии с учебником по анатомии омег.  
  
Стайлз разрывается от противоречивых желаний: с одной стороны, ему безумно хочется зарыться носом в ямочку между ключицами мужчины, вдыхая феромоны альфы, а с другой — он считает себя выше низменных рефлексов и поэтому делает шаг назад, упираясь в стеллаж. Длинные пальцы стискивают деревянные полки — дополнительная помощь в сдерживании жажды прикоснуться. Стайлз напряженно смотрит в лицо незнакомца, в тусклом свете лампы не может разобрать цвет глаз, но они кажутся светлыми.  
  
— Меня зовут Дерек Хейл, — организм Стилински уже начинает перестраиваться, тянется к желанному альфе, и его буквально выламывает от волны удовольствия. Омега слышит своего альфу. Омега хочет угодить альфе. А разум упорно твердит, что он не безмозглая, помешанная на гормонах омежка и не будет вести себя так, как говорит ему природа, — может, представишься? — темные брови вопросительно изгибаются, а Стайлз задыхается от накатывающих ощущений. Удивляется, что Дерек еще не ощутил его запах, но может альфам нужно больше времени, чтобы узнать пару? Разумная мысль немного отрезвляет и придает сил.  
  
— Стайлз Стилински, — Стайлз видит, как мгновенно меняется выражение лица Дерека с настороженно доброжелательного и спокойного на язвительную хищную усмешку.  
  
Светлые холодные глаза не спеша осматривают Стайлза, а тот ежится от липкого ощущения, старается не отвести взгляд, показывая свою слабость. Чувствует давление силы альфы, которую Дерек выпускает на волю, но держится. Хотя все нутро сжимается в желании подставить ему шею.  
  
— Вот, значит, ты какой, — Дерек заканчивает его разглядывать и вновь смотрит ему в глаза, делает шаг вперед, а Стайлз ощутимо напрягается, но это помогает сбросить оцепенение.  
  
— Какой? — он вздергивает подбородок, будто это поможет удержаться в руках, — милый? Красивый? Умный? Воспитанный? — с каждым словом к Стайлзу возвращаются силы и обычная пиздливость. Глаза полны насмешки, а пухлые губы растягиваются в оскале, будто угрожая острыми ровными зубами.  
  
— Скорее вредный, грубый, непослушный и дерзкий. Хотя Джексон вообще использует слова в разы хуже, когда говорит про тебя, — Дерек говорит вкрадчиво, делая еще один шаг к Стайлзу, а тот нервно переводит взгляд с Дерека на выход из комнаты и обратно, — что такое, Стайлз? — бровь вопросительно изгибается, а в голосе звучит бархатная хрипотца, от которой Стайлзу хочется постыдно застонать.  
  
— Знаешь, я вспомнил, что обещал Лидии прийти и помочь ей. Прямо сейчас. Да, — угрожающая усмешка бледнеет, превращаясь в беспомощную гримасу, когда Стайлз пытается отступить к двери в коридор. Чертова омежья суть противится любой попытке уйти от альфы, и от напряжения у него на лбу выступают капли пота.  
  
— Ты выглядишь возбужденным, Стайлз. С тобой все в порядке? — еще один небольшой шаг и движение языка по губам, Стайлз зажмуривается.  
  
— Дерек, рад был с тобой познакомиться, мне пора, передавай привет ящерице, — Стайлз собирает все свои силы в кулак, выпаливает слова на одном дыхании и срывается с места, выбегая в коридор, будто за ним черти гонятся.  
  
Он не слишком разбирает дорогу, но приходит в себя в какой-то комнате, сидящий на полу у запертой на замок двери. Испуганный мозг самостоятельно увел его дальше от опасности. Стайлз тратит пару минут на дыхательную гимнастику, успокаиваясь, и идет искать Лидию. Он не задержится на этой вечеринке ни на секунду дольше, чем надо будет, чтобы дойти до ворот и сесть в машину.  
  
* * *  
  
Он находит Лидию у бассейна с подсвеченной водой. Подруга потягивает какой-то хитроумный коктейль через изогнутую трубочку и болтает с Хани, усевшись в шезлонги, стоящие по периметру. Стайлз почти приходит в себя, прихлебывая шампанское из бокала, добытого у пробегающего мимо официанта. Беспокоит только тянущее чувство внизу живота и озноб, накатывающий волнами. Он подходит к девушкам, вымучивая из себя широкую улыбку, надеясь, что они ничего не поймут, но если Хани ограничивается быстрым взглядом и успокаивается, то внимательный взгляд Лидии не сулит ему ничего хорошего.  
  
— Лидс, я поеду домой, мне не очень хорошо, — Лидия вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а Хани осматривает его более пристально, пытаясь найти признаки плохого самочувствия.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Наверное, я простыл. Или отравился. Скорее всего отравился, — Стайлз не умеет врать Лидии, да и толком не продумывает какую-то причину, ему просто отчаянно хочется сбежать отсюда.  
  
Лидия царственно встает с шезлонга и смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
— С кем ты встретился?  
  
— Что?.. Как? Ни с кем. С чего ты взяла? — он ошарашено пялится на Лидию, не понимая, где спалился.  
  
— Румянец на щеках, рука, прижатая к низу живота, испарина на лбу. Ты можешь провести кого угодно, но не меня. Кто, Стайлз? Говори живо! — она объясняет ему как маленькому, но к концу фразы ее терпение кончается.  
  
Стайлз как-то затравленно озирается и замечает на другой стороне бассейна Дерека. Он не отводит взгляд, а Лидия замечает, как Стайлз вздрагивает и безошибочно находит Дерека. Стайлз обхватывает себя ладонями, растирая озябшие плечи от очередного приступа дрожи, лопатками чувствует внимание своего альфы и из последних сил сопротивляется его молчаливому зову.  
  
— Я уже вызвал такси, просто пришел сказать, что ухожу, — он облизывает пересохшие губы и старательно не косится глазами в сторону Дерека.  
  
Лидия снимает ридикюль с плеча и вытаскивает из внутреннего кармашка оранжевый пузырек с таблетками. Стайлз настороженно разглядывает баночку, но этикетка пуста. Она протягивает белую капсулу, а он сжимает ее кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Это подавитель течки. И обезболивающее. Я всегда его принимаю, когда она начинается. И буду принимать, до двадцати четырех лет. В идеале ты должен был знать о таких таблетках, но я делаю скидку на то, что это твой первый раз во всех смыслах, — Лидия выглядит немного обеспокоенной, — ты можешь запить шампанским. Ничего страшного не случится.  
  
Если бы Стайлз не ловил напряженно каждый звук со стороны Дерека, он бы увидел странный взгляд, который кинула Хани на Лидию, и как та в ответ дернула плечом. Но все нутро сосредоточено на борьбе с собой, и он рассеяно кладет капсулу на язык, запивая ее игристым напитком из бокала. Лидия выдыхает, наблюдая за глотательным движением.  
  
— Милый, ты дрожишь. Скоро станет легче, но, может, пока такси не приехало, посидишь в библиотеке? — Стайлз растерянно кивает головой, кажется, что он сосредоточен на внутренних ощущениях, не обращает внимания на окружающее пространство, и Лидия, как маленького, ведет его к стеклянной двери в кабинет.  
  
Она помогает Стайлзу сесть в кресло у камина. Он беспомощно крутит бокал шампанского в ладонях, изредка подносит его к губам и делает маленькие глотки. Напиток выдохся, но Стайлз лишь смачивает пересыхающие от внутреннего жара губы. Даже не замечает, как Лидия выходит обратно к бассейну, оставляя его одного. Поглаживает пальцами левой руки собственное бедро, слегка нажимая ногтями, проверяя чувствительность. Тянущая боль внизу живота отпускает, волны озноба тоже проходят, но вместо этого Стайлзу становится чертовски душно. Он рвано дышит, дергает непослушными пальцами за пуговицы на рубашке, пытаясь их расстегнуть, но они отрываются, осыпаясь на пол с легким стуком.  
  
Сознание туманится, он теряется в пространстве, осознавая лишь что он сидит в кресле в кабинете. Стайлз внимательно рассматривает собственную ладонь, вглядывается в рисунок вен, проступающих под бледной кожей, изучающе смотрит на коротко стриженые ногти. Ему кажется, что это не он. И само тело ощущается более легким. Только грохочет кровь в ушах, заглушая чужие шаги по ковру, и нарастает жар в паху. Член наливается возбуждением, и Стайлз уже тянет ладонь к ширинке, не задумываясь о приличии, когда чужая рука сжимает его предплечье, не причиняя боли, лишь удерживая на месте. Он даже не вздрагивает, ощущая аромат альфы. Где-то на краю сознания тревожно звенит колокольчик. Мозг пытается что-то сообщить своему хозяину, но терпит сокрушительное поражение, потому что Стайлз тянется к альфе, издавая горловое урчание и прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.  
  
Он будто в бреду, а ладонь Дерека ерошит пряди волос, слегка оттягивая их на себя, так чтобы Стайлз отклонился назад, выставляя беззащитную шею. Дерек тянет безвольного Стайлза на себя, поднимая и подхватывая на руки. Тот лишь скулит, ощущая восторг от близости к паре, теряя последние крупицы рационального мышления и полностью поддаваясь рефлексам, заложенным природой. Утыкается носом в шею Дереку и облизывает ее шершавым языком, сжимая смуглую кожу острыми зубами, не обращая внимания на то, что его куда-то несут. Какая разница, когда альфа так близко, что можно облапать его, лизнуть, оставить свою метку?  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как его опускают на что-то мягкое, расфокусированный взгляд блуждает по темной спальне, освещаемой лишь отсветами уличных фонарей. Глаза вновь возвращаются к нависающей над ним фигуре Дерека. Тот стоит и изучающе разглядывает припухшие от частого облизывания губы, лихорадочно блестящие глаза.   
  
— Детка, — хриплый голос Дерека волной проходится по оголенным нервным окончаниям Стайлза, и тот прогибается в спине лишь от этого обращения с ноткой приказа, — я хочу, чтобы ты разделся. Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас произойдет? — Стайлз кивает головой, стягивает с себя рубашку, скидывает на пол ботинки, а затем расстегивает ремень на брюках, — скажи мне.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на Дерека непонимающе, пальцы замирают на пряжке, а тот приподнимает бровь. Омежья суть тут же заставляет Стайлза заскулить. Пара недовольна, омега делает недостаточно для удовлетворения ее нужд. Язык пробегает по сухим губам в бесплотной попытке увлажнить кожу. Все слова будто разбегаются и не желают выстраиваться в связные предложения. Но он с трудом фокусирует взгляд на Дереке.  
  
— Ты сейчас отметишь меня как свою пару, — с трудом сглатывает слюну, Стайлз буквально чувствует острые зубы Дерека, смыкающиеся на его плече и оставляющие свою метку, — и трахнешь меня с узлом, — Дерек внимательно слушает и кивает, довольно улыбаясь.  
  
Ему словно нравится, что Стайлз действительно понимает, что сейчас произойдет, и не будет потом строить изнасилованную невинную деву, как бы ни сложились их дальнейшие отношения. Длинные пальцы все еще сжимают пряжку ремня, а взгляд возбужденных глаз гипнотизирует крепко стоящий член. Стайлз жадно втягивает тяжелый мускусный аромат смазки, текущей с члена, дурея, будто наркоман от дозы. Дерек довольно скалится, опускаясь на кровать и отводя руки Стайлза в стороны. Тот бессильно откидывается на спину и бесстыдно пялится. Дерек высвобождает длинный кожаный ремень из петель на поясе, укладывает его неподалеку от себя, не может сдержаться от предвкушающей улыбки. Стайлз отвечает понимающим взглядом, поднимая руки над головой и скрещивая их в запястьях.  
  
— Послушный маленький омежка. Минуту назад ты еще мог попытаться сбежать от меня, но теперь ты не сможешь, даже если захочешь, — хриплый низкий голос обволакивает безвольное сознание Стайлза, а тело выгибается дугой от случайной ласки пальцев, мазнувших по чувствительному животу, — спорим, твое белье пропитано смазкой? — Дерек склоняется, лизнув кожу прямо над резинкой боксеров.  
  
Стайлз беспомощно стонет, но руки не опускает, будто уже связанный ремнем. Дерек восхищенно вздыхает, оглядывая длинное тело, покрытое сухими мышцами. Ловко стягивает брюки вместе с бельем, ухмыляется и охватывает скрещенные запястья одной ладонью, обвязывает их кожаной полосой, надежно фиксируя, а Стайлз даже морщится от болезненной волны возбуждения, скручивающей пах. Он совершенно теряется в волне ощущений, охватывающей предательское тело. Дерек ласкает его, безошибочно определяя каждую эрогенную зону. Пощипывает чувствительные соски, оглаживает напряженный живот и мажет двумя пальцами по сжатому анусу, из которого течет пахучая смазка.  
  
Воздух в спальне пропитывается феромонами омеги в течке и его альфы. Пары. Дерек дышит с трудом, пережимая основание члена.  
  
— Детка, ты часто занимаешься сексом? — он сдавленно хрипит, когда устраивается между бедер Стайлза, широко разведя их в стороны и глядя на сжатый анус. Стайлз смотрит на него непонимающе, и Дереку приходится пояснить, — секс, Стайлз. Часто ли ты занимаешься сексом? — Стайлз в ответ закусывает губу и морщится, немного смущенно мотает головой, а у Дерека перехватывает дыхание, — моя послушная детка.  
  
Пальцы касаются напряженного ануса, другая ладонь сжимается на твердом члене. Когда Дерек скользит во влажное отверстие сразу на две фаланги, Стайлз выгибается дугой на постели. Его тело трясет от новых ощущений, а тяжелый, пропитанный похотью воздух, оседает на чуткой коже испариной. Грудь ходит ходуном, но Дерек неумолимо растягивает Стайлза, скользя пальцами на всю глубину, завороженно наблюдая, как смыкаются края ануса, и как гладкие мышцы туго сжимаются.  
  
Дерек подтягивает Стайлза к себе на колени и приставляет истекающую смазкой головку члена к растянутому анусу.  
  
— Стайлз, ты готов? — тот кивает, глядя на Дерека из-под опущенных ресниц. Подается бедрами навстречу, впуская в себя твердую головку.  
  
Дерек сжимает зубы, а его пальцы впиваются в бедра, оставляя безобразные отметины, член растягивает задницу невыносимо медленно. Черты лица Дерека заостряются, а глаза Стайлза закатываются, будто он испытывает невыносимое блаженство. Когда Дерек входит в тугой анус до упора, мышцы так сильно сжимают член, что он замирает на грани оргазма.  
  
Стайлз закусывает губу, когда Дерек начинает двигаться плавными и глубокими толчками. С его члена стекают тягучие капли смазки и ему отчаянно хочется подрочить себе, но руки все еще зафиксированы, и он может лишь беспомощно стонать и подаваться бедрами, насаживаясь на толстый член альфы. Дерек скользит взглядом от раскрытого ануса, сжимающегося на члене при каждом толчке, по телу и искаженному похотью лицу. Стайлз дуреет от возбуждения и стонет громко, пошло. Дерек рывком поднимает Стайлза, усаживает его на себя, а связанные руки опускает себе за голову. Он трахает Стайлза, приподнимая и опуская его на свой член, и, когда тот начинает скулить на одной ноте, Дерек наклоняется и прокусывает кожу на левом плече, зализывая метку, которая останется с ним. Знак принадлежности альфе. _Ему_. _Дереку Хейлу_.  
  
Глаза Стайлза снова закатываются, когда он чувствует влажный язык, вылизывающий чувствительную кожу. Его сознание перегружено ощущениями: толстый член в заднице, сильные руки, поднимающие его, как тряпичную куклу. Он ощущает себя зависимым и беспомощным, но тягучие ощущения скользящего языка вкупе с резкой болью швыряют его в оргазм и он кончает, заливая живот и грудь Дерека спермой. Дерек с громким стоном насаживает сжавшуюся дырку до самых яиц, вталкивая набухший узел глубже, и сжимает Стайлза в руках, удерживая его на месте. Гладкие мышцы ощущаются на слишком чувствительной плоти идеально, и узел давит на простату Стайлза, выбивая из того постыдные стоны. Дерек держится из последних сил, но Стайлз всхлипывает, сжавшись на узле от удовольствия, и Дерек кончает горячей струей спермы прямо в задницу Стайлзу.  
  
Влажные и грязные тела скользят, но сцепленные узлом на какое-то время, наслаждаются посторгазменной негой. Дерек покрывает искусанную шею Стайлза легкими поцелуями, а тот зарывается пальцами во влажные пряди, насколько это позволяет сделать ремень на запястьях. Дерек спохватывается и снимает кожаную ленту, разминая кисти и ускоряя кровообращение.  
  
Когда узел спадает, Дерек осторожно выскальзывает из ануса, укладывая Стайлза на кровать и раздвигая его ноги.  
  
— Стайлз, я должен проверить, что не порвал тебя. Ты ведь был такой узкий, — он мурлычет и пальцами скользит в растраханную задницу. Скулы Стайлза покрываются легким румянцем, но он лишь шире разводит бедра, наслаждаясь интимными прикосновениями Дерека. И всхлипывает, когда ощущает язык, вылизывающий анус, — ты такой вкусный, детка. И такой жадный, — Дерек отстраняется, наблюдая за разочарованным Стайлзом, потянувшимся следом за альфой.  
  
— Дерек, мне нужно еще. Дай мне еще, пожалуйста. Альфа, я хочу еще раз твой узел, — Стайлз беспомощно стонет и смотрит на Дерека.  
  
— Дай мне несколько минут, детка. И ты не пожалеешь, — язык слизывает солоноватую смазку и терпкую сперму, оставшуюся на губах, но они оба уже снова возбуждены, и Дерек целует Стайлза, щедро делясь с ним смешением их вкусов.  
  
* * *  
  
Солнечный луч светит Стайлзу прямо в веко, мешая сладко спать. Он ворчит и пытается перевернуться на другой бок, желая насладиться горячим альфой хотя бы во сне, но распахивает глаза почти в ужасе, чувствуя жар чужого тела, к которому он прижимается.  
  
Рядом с ним лежит Дерек Хейл. Тот самый, который вчера в кабинете смотрел на него, будто на вкусный кусок пирога. Тот самый, который оказался его гребаной парой.  
  
Стайлз пытается вспомнить события прошедшей ночи, корочка из подсохшей спермы и смазки на животе раздражает кожу. Он осматривает себя и понимает, что почти целиком покрыт этой засохшей смесью. В мозгу вновь вспыхивают яркие образы, которые он изначально считал сном. Беспомощный и распятый омега со связанными руками, альфа натягивает его на свой член, запирает дырку узлом и долго кончает. Или пошлый и развращенный омега, наслаждающийся вылизывающими прикосновениями горячего языка альфы. Или обманчиво послушный альфа, смиренно принимающий каждую ласку своей пары.  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как он краснеет. Горят даже кончики ушей. Особенно неловко вспоминать, как Дерек ушел в бета-релиз. Ему должно было стать страшно при виде массивных надбровных дуг, выступающих клыков и красных глаз. Но он лишь ощутил болезненный прилив жара к напряженному члену, особенно когда собрал пальцами капли крови, выступившие на губах в тех местах, где клыки поранили нежную кожу.  
  
Значит, все-таки не сон. Значит, таблетка, подсунутая Лидией, была никаким не подавителем.  
  
Он пытается медленно отстраниться. Дерек хмурится, тянется следом за ускользающим теплом, но не просыпается. Стайлз выдыхает только тогда, когда приземляется саднящей задницей на ковер. Дерек переворачивается на живот, устраиваясь там, где только что лежал Стайлз, а простыня, которой он был накрыт, съезжает, открывая упругие ягодицы и мускулистые бедра. Стайлз скользит взглядом по мощному телу и сглатывает слюни, но замирает, увидев почерневший след от укуса на плече. Видимо, он настолько обезумел ночью от близости пары и под влиянием гормонов, что поставил ответную метку на плече Дерека. Длинные пальцы неосознанно потирают такой же след на своем плече. Прикосновение отдается тянущей болью, а сама метка горит пламенем.  
  
Стайлз понимает, что пялится слишком долго и, что Дерек вот-вот проснется, как и весь остальной дом. У него совершенно нет сил, чтобы выяснять отношения сейчас. И очень хочется сказать пару слов обнаглевшей Лидии. С каждой минутой в нем закипает злость на подругу, которая слишком много на себя взяла. Пытается оттереть хотя бы часть корки с кожи, проклиная лень Дерека, не сумевшего обмыть обессиленное тело омеги, но делает только хуже, потому что тело начинает зудеть. Стайлз раздраженно выдыхает, смиряясь с вынужденными неудобствами, натягивая на себя измятые вещи, раскиданные по комнате, недоуменно смотрит на рубашку без пуговиц, но отмахивается. У двери на балкон бросает на Дерека последний взгляд, почти твердо уверенный в том, что больше никогда его не увидит. Потому что в этом нет смысла. Их отношения бесперспективны, они из разных миров и то, как он вчера себя вел — следствие первой течки, помноженное на наркотики в крови и алкоголь. В общем, сам виноват. Он просто вернется в Лос-Анджелес и постарается забыть о Дереке, как об очень горячем мокром сне.  
  
Стайлз выскальзывает на террасу, радуясь странности постройки. Балкон опоясывает весь второй этаж и имеет лестницу в конце, так что он может спуститься прямо в сад, минуя бесконечные коридоры внутри дома. Это идеальный вариант для того, кому неохота искать дорогу и разговаривать со слугами, хозяевами, гостями — кем угодно. Потому что по его виду прекрасно видно, чем он занимался всю ночь. Как и то, что он этим не очень гордится.  
  
Ему не встречается никого до больших двухстворчатых ворот, где у каморки замер охранник, проверявший их с Лидией накануне вечером. Стайлз собирает всю свою решимость, привычно задирает нос и гордо подходит к нему, нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой, пока служивый открывает небольшую калитку. Величаво кивает и выходит на улицу, не оборачиваясь из страха увидеть издевку на широком лице охранника. Впрочем, он мог не опасаться этого, потому что у Арджента служит вышколенный персонал, знающий, когда стоит притвориться немыми, слепыми и глухими.  
  
Стайлз ощущает себя немного лучше, нацепив на лицо привычную высокомерную маску и язвительную ухмылку. Никому не нужно знать, что внутри него глубокая удовлетворенность причудливо смешивается с гадливостью и стыдом за самого себя. И не потому, что ему было до чертиков хорошо и приятно, и даже не потому, что его первый раз произошел в таком, не особенно романтичном, ключе. Стайлз давно привык к своим странностям и знал, что в его возрасте, с его приоритетами, максимум, на что он может рассчитывать, это спокойный альфа, которому захочется приятно провести время, скоротать вечер, «помочь» застрявшей в невинности омеге. И Стайлз был даже готов к этому. Но сейчас, когда до уставшего, совершенно не отдохнувшего за ночь мозга, доходила вся суть ситуации, Стайлзу было обидно до слез. Просто потому что он всегда считал себя рациональным человеком, не склонным к потворству собственной омежьей натуре. Слишком сильное разочарование, чтобы смириться с ним за полчаса, прошедших с его пробуждения рядом с Дереком, который использовал его ночью, как хотел.  
  
Он сутулится, как только кованые ворота скрываются за изгибом улицы. Богатый район,в котором с обеих сторон от дороги высятся двухметровые заборы, прерываемые изящными калитками, где нет свидетелей его морального падения. Слишком рано для машин в выходной день, хоть солнце давно сияет на небе. Стайлз не может вызвать такси из-за разряженного телефона, ловит машину только когда проходит кварталов десять. Ноги гудят, кожа непрерывно зудит, все тело болезненно отзывается на каждое движение, не говоря уже о боли в заднице. Он морщится, залезая на заднее сидение желтой машины с шашечками на крыше, и всю дорогу до дома подруги старательно обдумывает слова, чтобы не быть слишком уж резким и категоричным. Даже в уме выходит не очень, и злость не утихает.  
  
У него нет ключей от двери, поэтому он терпеливо дожидается, пока ему не откроют. Лидия выглядит отдохнувшей и выспавшейся. Будто не провела ночь на вечеринке. Хотя он понятия не имеет, когда она уехала из особняка. Может, даже не стала оставаться, свалив под руку с Джексоном сразу, как подложила его под Дерека.  
  
Злость на подругу вспыхивает с новой силой, Стайлз даже не замечает, что они стоят друг напротив друга и сверкают глазами.  
  
— Какого черта, Лидия? — это самое нейтральное, что он смог из себя выдавить.  
  
Зеленые глаза осматривают его внимательно, не упуская ни одной мелочи, а Стайлз ощущает себя болезненно уязвимым и голым.  
  
— Как все прошло? — в голосе Лидии слышится забота, искреннее переживание и… интерес?  
  
— Серьезно, Лидс? Ты меня обманула, подсунула какую-то наркоту, буквально подложила под незнакомого мужика, и тебя волнует, как все прошло? — он понимает, что в его голосе звучат истеричные нотки, но в голове не укладывается подобное отношение к себе.  
  
— Стилински, угомонись. Может тогда ты поймешь, что я действовала в твоих же интересах, — Стайлз задыхается от подобной наглости, а голос Лидии холодеет, — ты собирался сбежать от своей пары, будто трусливый мальчишка. Оставить _идеального_ для тебя человека!  
  
— Что за бред, Лидия? Я видел его впервые. Течка не аргумент. Это просто следствие химической реакции в мозгу, тебе ли не знать! — пока что он не готов признать, что ночью ощущал глубокую, прочную нить, связавшую их с Дереком. То, что он не может объяснить физическими законами, требует длительного обдумывания.  
  
Да и дело-то не в этом. Да, возможно, они переспали бы в любом случае.  
  
Но Стайлз меньше всего на свете хотел, чтобы это произошло _так_.  
  
— Лучше тебе закрыть рот и не говорить того, о чем ты скоро пожалеешь, — она бросает на него последний холодный взгляд и уходит в спальню.  
  
Стайлз проходит в квартиру, небрежно скидывает обувь, поднимает голову, натыкаясь глазами на гнусно ухмыляющегося Джексона. Он ничего не говорит, лишь вопросительно изгибает бровь. У него нет ни сил, ни желания препираться сейчас с этим недоумком. Джексон обводит его красноречивым взглядом, не обходя вниманием ни метку, выступающую над воротником рубашки, ни отсутствующие пуговицы, ни будто изжеванную одежду. Стайлз сжимает кулаки, успокаиваясь и думая, что все будет хорошо, пока этот мудак молчит. Но когда тот демонстративно вдыхает носом запах, исходящий от Стайлза, и морщится, у него темнеет перед глазами от бешенства. Он кидается на зарвавшегося ублюдка, вбивая Джексона в стену, впивается длинными пальцами в воротник футболки, а Джексону будто плевать. Он совершенно спокоен и отцепляет ладони Стайлза медленно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой чужой беспомощности.  
  
— Ты бы принял душ. Воняешь, — он склоняет голову набок, а Стайлз рассерженно шипит, отходя на шаг назад, — давай-давай, стоило почувствовать пару, а ты уже ноги раздвинул, да, Стайлз? — Стайлз скалится, сознание кристально ясное, вся ярость схлынула, оставляя понимание после себя.  
  
— Иди нахуй, — разворачивается, исчезая в ванной и запирая за собой дверь.  
  
Когда Стайлз вываливается в коридор вместе с клубами пара, то косится на Джексона недовольно, но ничего не говорит, поправляя узел полотенца на бедрах. Проходит к своему чемодану, вытаскивая мешковатые штаны и одну из любимых клетчатых рубашек. Джексон стоит в проходе в комнату и наблюдает за Стайлзом, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от укусов на ребрах, рассматривая следы пальцев на бедрах и боках — Стайлз чувствует этот взгляд, но он не стесняется Джексона, натягивая нижнее белье и комкая ненужные вещи, кидая их обратно в разворошенное нутро гиганта на колесиках.  
  
— И что это ты делаешь?  
  
— А на что это похоже, гений? Собираю свои вещи, — Стайлз даже не смотрит на Джексона.  
  
— Далеко собрался? — тот приподнимает брови.  
  
— Домой, блядь, — терпение Стайлза на исходе, захлопывает крышку и застегивает молнию. Проверяет документы, кошелек и катит чемодан к выходу, протискиваясь мимо застывшего Джексона.  
  
— Совсем рехнулся? Не делай глупостей. Ты же даже не попрощался с Лидией, — Джексон хватает Стайлза за плечо, но отдергивает руку, когда тот окатывает его презрительным взглядом.  
  
— Правильно, ящерица. Не надо меня трогать. От меня же воняет, правда? Как обычно, именно омега во всем виноват. А Лидии можешь передать, что мне не о чем с ней разговаривать.  
  
Он уходит, оставляя Джексона в растерянности. Ловит такси и старается не думать ни о чем до самого аэропорта. Жалеет только, что поездка к подруге оканчивается полным пиздецом. Да блядь, неужели так сложно было его просто понять? Милая девушка в кассе с огорчением сообщает, что на ближайшие пять рейсов до Лос-Анджелеса нет билетов эконом-класса. Стайлз вспоминает примерный баланс на его дебетовой карте и покупает место в бизнес-класс.  
  
Лишь устроившись удобнее в широком кресле, он позволяет себе расслабиться, и проникается каждой нотой боли, терзающей уставшее тело. Это утро выжало из Стайлза все соки, и, если бы он мог, свернулся бы комком и просто заснул. Не думая о своем внезапном партнере, о предательстве Лидии, о хамстве Джексона. Но после взлета самолет немного трясет, и он не проваливается в спасительную дрему, а как идиот смотрит в иллюминатор на далекую землю, освещенную рассветным солнцем, расцвеченную квадратами вспаханных полей, извилистыми лентами рек. Отвлекается и становится на секунду легче. Но тут же рассеянно почесывает шею, задевая пальцами почерневшую метку и морщится, погружаясь в воспоминания.  
  
После перекуса он все-таки засыпает, продолжая беспокоиться даже во сне. Ему кажется, что Дерек гонится за ним, не желая выпускать из своих рук, а отец угрожает альфе табельным оружием, мимоходом оборачиваясь к Стайлзу, говоря взглядом «я ведь предупреждал тебя, ребенок». Он просыпается от собственного тихого всхлипа и от ощущения пальцев, сжатых на одном из синяков на плече. Стюардесса, заботливо улыбаясь, говорит, что они начинают снижение, и что надо пристегнуть ремень.  
  
Стайлз послушно щелкает пряжкой, понимая, что никакой ремень не спасет, если самолет начнет падать, и трет ладонями опухшее лицо. Вспоминает, что забыл позвонить отцу, но утешает себя мыслью, что скоро будет дома. Не сомневается в том, что хоть кто-то его поддержит. Пусть и вздохнет устало, ероша волосы.  
  
Псевдо-удобное кресло давит на все синяки разом, спина немеет, но вытерпеть остается совсем чуть-чуть, и Стайлз покидает самолет в числе первых, как только к выходу подводят рукав. Солнечные очки, мешковатая одежда и дерзкий вид — естественная броня помимо тонны сарказма внутри. Никому не надо знать о той избитой мякоти, что находится в душе.  
  
Когда он доезжает до дома, минуя пробки из-за раннего утра, до окончания ночной смены отца остается буквально полчаса — впритык времени, чтобы принять душ и приготовить индейку на пару с гарниром из риса. Стайлз отдается этой домашней суете, успокаиваясь от самой атмосферы, и когда Джон бренчит ключами и хлопает дверью, он радостно вылетает в коридор, сжимая его в объятиях, будто они не виделись несколько месяцев, а не три дня. Джон прижимает сына к себе, но тут же отстраняет его на расстояние вытянутых рук, тщательно осматривая, и мрачнеет, когда видит отметку альфы.  
  
— Видимо, нам надо серьезно поговорить, сын? — в мягком голосе прорезаются стальные нотки, а Стайлз обреченно кивает. Они оба забывают, что омега далеко не ребенок, все-таки двадцать четыре года, но оба считают обращение более привычным, чем любое другое.  
  
Конечно,Стайлз понимает, что не сможет — не станет — скрывать метку пары, но он не думает о том, чтобы вывалить новости вот так, прямо с порога, шокируя. Просто за домашними обязанностями это вылетает из его головы. Они усаживаются в гостиной, но напряженная атмосфера давит на барабанные перепонки. Джон не знает, как тактично спросить сына об альфе, понимая, что вряд ли ребенок вернулся бы так внезапно домой, если бы все было прекрасно. А Стайлз не знает, как рассказать о том, что его единственная подруга дала ему наркотик, из-за которого его благоразумная попытка избежать вязки провалилась.  
  
— Знаешь, я хочу тебе напомнить, что мне не важно, кто это. Вернее, конечно, важно. Но для меня важнее, что это было добровольно. Скажи мне, тебя ни к чему не принуждали? — Джон кладет ладонь на плечо Стайлзу, а сердце того переполняется любовью.  
  
Потому что мало кто способен изначально смириться с тем, что его сын с вероятностью девяносто пять процентов найдет себе пару среди альф мужского пола (статистика жестокая вещь, разбивающая хрупкие родительские надежды, особенно если рожденный ребенок — омега). И то, что Джон волнуется о его благополучии не что-то новое и внезапное, но что-то, что возвращает уверенность в себе. Помогает склеить осколки уничтоженного самолюбия.  
  
Стайлз несмело кивает головой и растягивает губы в ироничной усмешке. С отцом все намного проще. Пусть и неловко, но Джон знает своего сына. Знает его отношение к этому нелепому закону о детях омег, об отношении к собственной сути. И даже о непримиримой злости на самое себя. Когда Стайлз рассказывает, что это было похоже на вспышку безумия (естественно, не особо вдаваясь в подробности), Джон улыбается добро. Он слушает эмоциональный треп Стайлза и наверняка вспоминает встречу с мамой.   
  
Несмотря на прояснившуюся ситуацию, Стайлз так и не рассказывает Джону ничего об альфе. Как зовут его пару, где он с ним познакомился и что тот вообще за человек. Джон на время отступает, Стайлз благодарно целует его в щеку и гонит на кухню — откровения откровениями, а нарушенный режим правильного питания надо восстанавливать. 


	2. Chapter 2

Скайп нетерпеливо мигает непрочитанными сообщениями и пропущенными вызовами. Мобильный периодически вибрирует на беззвучном режиме, исправно приближаясь к краю стола. Стайлз пустым взглядом смотрит в окно, а на часах четыре утра.  
  
Его режим за последний месяц меняется на диаметрально противоположный обычному. Он работает ночами, штудируя новые статьи, которые присылаются ему на почту. Стайлз — хитрая задница, подписавшаяся на обновления в режиме онлайн. И из-за капризов его организма он самый первый читает очередные теории японцев. Даже не задумывается, почему отец каждый раз провожает его странным взглядом, когда в семь утра он обессиленно затаскивает свое тело на второй этаж в постель.  
  
Все это время его спасает Хани, которая самоотверженно занимает место Лидии, не давая опуститься в пучину депрессии и жалости к себе. Конечно, недолгие разговоры по скайпу или телефону не могут сгладить те часы, которые Стайлз проводит в раздумьях о собственной глупости, но ему становится немного легче, когда он слышит грубоватый голос, четко отбивающий слова. Хани становится источником информации и о Лидии, и о Дереке. Причем в обоих случаях она делает вид, что не понимает, как Стайлз жадно вслушивается в каждую крупицу информации, а он старается не скулить при ней, как побитый щенок.  
  
И это Хани очень хитро подталкивает Стайлза к мысли о тесте на беременность. Он не идиот, но при этом из головы совершенно вылетают все признаки из опостылевших учебников по анатомии омег.  
  
Именно поэтому Стайлз уже несколько часов сидит неподвижно на кресле, глядя в окно, до которого не достает даже свет фонарей с далекой парковки. Такой глубокой ночью спят даже охранники. Даже сам свет затухает, засыпает. На столе перед ним груда незаполненных бланков по отчетности, требуемой Харрисом. На углу громоздятся бумажные стаканчики из-под кофе — Стайлз смотрит на них с тоской, прощаясь.  
  
В урне, стыдливо прикрытый салфетками, тест на беременность с двумя полосками.  
  
У Стайлза внутри маленький щенок и удушающая пустота.  
  
Он кладет ладонь на плоский живот, понимая умом, что еще пару месяцев и живота-то почти видно не будет. Но иррациональное желание ощутить отклик не отпускает. Он пока не очень понимает, что чувствует, потому что и тест решил сделать просто из желания доказать Хани, что она не права.  
  
Когда телефон все-таки падает на пол, Стайлз от неожиданности дергает головой, но это помогает ему выйти из транса. Поднимает гаджет и видит десяток пропущенных от Хани.  
  
— Хэй, крошка. Тебя разве мама не учила, что так навязываться мальчикам неприлично? — он прямо гордится своим спокойным и уверенным голосом. Будто ничего и не случилось.  
  
— Стилински, ты охуел? Я уже два часа не могу до тебя дозвониться, — голос Хани полон концентрированной ярости.  
  
— Я был занят. Кира снова явила миру очередную гипотезу по теории струн, я не мог не разбить ее в пух и прах. Понимаешь, иначе скучно жить, — он уже набирает воздуха, чтобы в подробностях рассказать Хани, в каких именно местах Юкимура написала чушь, но та не дает и слова вставить.  
  
— Ты сделал тест? Какой результат?  
  
Он закашливается, поперхнувшись дыханием.  
  
— Хани, ну нельзя же так. Я даже когда просто слышу подобные вопросы, у меня дрожь ужаса пробегает по спине. Если бы я был беременный — а я нет — я бы уже ехал в клинику на осмотр. Ну, и на постановку на учет, как законопослушный омега, — он сам морщится, понимая, что ехать действительно придется.  
  
— Стилински, скажи мне правду, — голос в трубке сочится подозрением, но Стайлз лишь фыркает на попытку удаленного манипулирования.  
  
— Крошка, я только что тебе ее сказал. Я не беременный. Неужели ты думаешь, я бы стал такое скрывать? Да я бы прыгал выше потолка. У меня, знаешь ли, уже почти нет времени. А значит, скорее всего, через годик буду отбывать повинность в лагере, — он подбавляет дрожи в голос, хотя и притворяться особо не надо, потому что у него трясутся колени от навалившегося ужаса перед больницами.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, омежка. Не переживай, — Хани немного смягчается, но ненадолго, — а теперь шуруй домой, ты надоел уже своими ночными бдениями. Не думай, что я забываю про разницу во времени, у тебя гребаных четыре часа утра.  
  
— Да, мам, — Стайлз закатывает глаза, но послушно блокирует компьютер, выскальзывая из-за стола и запирая кабинет, спускается на парковку, — я уже почти в машине, а ты же не хочешь, чтобы я нарушал правила дорожного движения.  
  
— Не умничай мне тут. Завтра созвонимся, — Хани фыркает и отключается, а Стайлз еще какое-то время сидит в машине, не уезжая.  
  
Пытается согреться, даже печку включает, но пальцы все равно ледяные и онемевшие. Набравшись смелости, выезжает на дорогу и движется к больнице. По закону он действительно должен встать на учет сразу же, как только узнает о беременности. Вне зависимости от времени суток.  
  
На парковке госпиталя теряет еще десять минут. Это слишком важное решение в его жизни, и как же ему хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом сейчас. Не отец, тот и так мучается со смерти мамы, воспитывая вздорного и слишком умного омегу. Но хотя бы… Хейл. С его холодностью светлых глаз (господи, он так и не знает, какого цвета глаза у отца его ребенка), с большими ладонями, которыми он так уверенно может притиснуть к себе, с низким голосом, выражающим поддержку одной интонацией.  
  
Он с силой щиплет себя за мочку уха:  
  
— Стилински, ты совсем ебанулся? Какой нахуй Хейл?! Он поимел тебя, пока ты был под наркотой, а ты мечтаешь о его нежных руках и пухлых губах.  
  
Выскакивает из машины и хлопает дверью, вымещая на невинном куске железа злость на себя и свою тупую омежью сущность. Но из головы не выходит то ощущение связи, возникшее во время вязки. Он чувствовал пару и это было прекрасно. Лучше оргазма. Даже лучше узла. Стайлз ощущал себя целым, и это чувство невозможно забыть. Он думал об этом каждый день с той вечеринки.  
  
Он будто один сплошной клубок противоречий, который никак не может принять решение. Ночной воздух отрезвляет, Стайлз глубоко вздыхает, задирая голову и глядя в небо. Замечает, что начинает светлеть.  
  
Приемный покой больницы тих, даже уютен в какой-то мере, если это слово вообще применимо к любому типу госпиталя. Как раз то время, когда все ночные пострадавшие уже приняты, а новые не поступают. На неудобных сидениях вдоль стен ютятся несколько человек с ушибами и порезами. Видимо, ждут своей очереди в смотровую. Усталая медсестра, на карточке которой написано «Мелисса МакКол», с пониманием слушает его немного дерзкую речь. Проводит его в процедурную, задает несколько стандартных вопросов и берет кровь из вены. Его немного мутит, но он растягивает губы в улыбке, когда Мелисса кидает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
— К-хм. Миссис МакКол, я знаю, вы должны сообщить о беременности моему отцу, но не могли бы вы пойти на небольшое должностное преступление? — Мелисса вопросительно приподнимает брови, а Стайлз немного виновато трет шею, в миллионный раз задевая так и не сошедшую метку альфы и раздраженно шипя. — Я бы хотел сам поговорить с отцом, когда буду готов.  
  
Мелисса отворачивается от него, снимая с рук резиновые перчатки и отбрасывая их в мусорную корзину вместе с упаковкой от одноразовой иглы, которой она брала кровь из его вены. Протирает ваткой со спиртом ранку, заматывает ее кусочком бинта и жестом показывает согнуть локоть. Стайлз покорно сгибает руку и смотрит на нее, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Стайлз, тебе двадцать четыре. Большинство омег становятся на учет с шестнадцати. И родителям мы обязаны сообщать именно в случае такой беременности. Так что ты можешь даже не говорить отцу, если не хочешь, — она улыбается ему, а Стайлз облегченно выдыхает, — давай заполним документы. Твое настоящее имя?  
  
Стайлз фыркает и пишет имя на листке бумаги, протягивает его Мелиссе, а та переводит неверящий взгляд с бумаги на него и обратно:  
  
— И не надо на меня так смотреть. Да, это мое имя. Просто не хочу диктовать вам по буквам, вот и написал его на бумаге, — скулы немного розовеют, но он упрямо вздергивает подбородок, — из-за подобной реакции я и придумал себе прозвище.  
  
— Ну, прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть, — она вновь улыбается, но теперь уже неловко, и аккуратно переписывает имя в бланк, приписывая в скобочках его прозвище, — хорошо. Теперь имя отца, — поднимает взгляд, и с каждой секундой его молчания ее выражение лица меняется с добродушного на жалеющее и потом на сочувствующее. — Тебя изнасиловали?  
  
— Что? Нет! Почему все думают, что меня могли изнасиловать?! — от неловкости он кашляет и рефлекторно растирает ледяные ладони, — я просто не хочу говорить имя. Я же могу не называть его? — Стайлз смотрит на Мелиссу с надеждой.  
  
— Обычно так поступают как раз те омеги, которые не знают имени отца в силу обстоятельств. Но если ты так хочешь, то пока можешь не говорить. Ведь все еще может измениться, — она ободряюще сжимает его пальцы, — у тебя всегда такие холодные руки?  
  
— Я сегодня немного перенервничал. Мне кажется, это просто стресс.  
  
— Может и так. Но я сделаю пометку в твоей карте. Если проблема сохранится, ты должен прийти раньше следующего приема. У организма и так ближайшие девять месяцев будет много проблем. Не надо его напрягать дополнительными заболеваниями сосудов, — строгий голос вызывает у Стайлза желание сказать покорно «да, мам», чтобы не расстраивать Мелиссу, но он прикусывает язык, удерживая неуместные слова внутри.  
  
— А как часто я должен посещать врача?  
  
— По самочувствию, но раз в неделю точно. Взвешивания, анализы, УЗИ, — Мелисса видит, как бледнеет Стайлз с каждым ее словом, — слишком рано, да? Давай сделаем вот как. Я дам тебе книгу. Только ты не смотри на ее детскость, мы всегда даем ее при первой беременности, а, сам понимаешь, обычно она наступает намного раньше. Ты с ней ознакомишься, если останутся какие-то вопросы приходи сюда. Или поищи в интернете. И в следующую пятницу жду на осмотр.  
  
Стайлз кивает, берет протянутую ему жизнерадостную книжонку и, шатаясь, выбирается из процедурного кресла. Ноги немного ватные, то ли из-за усталости, то ли из-за четырех пробирок крови, взятых из вены, то ли от шока в целом. Он прощается с Мелиссой, обещая вызубрить текст из брошюры наизусть и строго следовать всем предписаниям, и выходит из больницы.  
  
За это время небо белеет, и солнце робко золотит верхние этажи госпиталя. До парковки лучи пока не доходят, и воздух все еще по ночному свеж. Стайлз вдыхает его полной грудью, изгоняя слабость усилием воли. Ему нужно научиться жить с беременностью. Вряд ли это будет легко, но теперь он отвечает за маленькую жизнь внутри себя.  
  
* * *  
  
Очередное утро начинается с мучительного свидания с фаянсовым другом. Стайлз снова спит ночами, а работает днем, но взамен он не ест ничего кроме соленых сухариков и пьет литрами травяной настой. Каждый раз молится, чтобы отец уже ушел на смену и не слышал, как его выворачивает наизнанку.  
  
Все пособия и книги утверждают, что токсикоз пройдет к концу первого триместра. То есть ориентировочно ему страдать еще месяц. Не представляет, получится ли скрывать это так долго, но Стайлз до сих пор не готов объясниться с отцом. Только когда все внутренности скручиваются от долгого спазма, выворачивающего наизнанку, когда тянет низ живота из-за укрепляющегося маточного пузыря со щенком внутри, ему не до сохранения тайны. Скорее он просто мечтает о прекращении боли. Но, на удивление, он не жалеет о своей беременности. О том, что Дерек оказался мудаком — жалеет. А о жизни внутри себя — не жалеет ни минуты.  
  
Он стирает ладонью холодный пот с напряженного лба, пытаясь сдержать рвотный позыв. От светлого кафеля режет глаза, а сиплые вдохи не приносят достаточно кислорода, Стайлз словно задыхается. Не утешает даже мысль, что от него отстанут после родов. Он не будет ничего никому должен. Утирает ребром ладони горькую слюну с подбородка и отстраненно думает, что пока все идет в соответствии с учебниками. Пусть мужчины-омеги намного сложнее переносят беременность, но у них есть послабления, предусмотренные законом. Другое дело, что попадать в лагерь, где ему найдут подходящего партнера («осеменителя»), совсем не хочется. Государство все-таки дает достаточно времени, чтобы найти себе пару. И это вина Стайлза, что он настолько асоциален, что только к двадцати четырем годам нашел своего альфу.  
  
Он хмыкает, понимая, что научился думать, не замечая скручивающих спазмов, но тут же склоняется над унитазом с горестным стоном. Почти пропускает мимо ушей легкий стук костяшками пальцев в дверь. Слышит тихий скрип створки и, как в замедленной съемке, поднимает взгляд на отца, стоящего на пороге в своей форме. К своей чести довольно быстро справляется с неконтролируемой паникой, накатившей волной, и нацепляет на лицо маску, подходящую ситуации.  
  
— Привет, пап. Я думал, ты уже ушел на смену, — растягивает губы в слабом подобии улыбки, и машинально облизывает горькие губы распухшим языком.  
  
Джон смотрит на сына с беспокойством, но не заходя внутрь довольно тесного помещения.  
  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Стайлз?  
  
— О чем ты? Я просто отравился. Знаешь, креветки были испорченные. Или молоко. Или их смесь, — он дергает плечом, надеясь, что Джон поверит, и втягивает носом воздух. Понимает, что от того уже довольно давно не пахнет его любимым одеколоном. Он смотрит на Джона более внимательно, — у тебя кончилась твоя туалетная вода?  
  
— Нет. А ты совсем перестал мне доверять, ребенок, — он грустно улыбается, но разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Как ты понял? — голос Стайлза хрипит от волнения, а он сам с трудом поднимается на ноги.  
  
— Я альфа, а ты постоянно об этом забываешь. Твой запах изменился месяц назад, а я устал ждать, пока ты мне скажешь. Чем я заслужил подобное, Стайлз? — его голос полон горечи и обиды, чувства прорываются сквозь обычную невозмутимость.  
  
— Я… — Стайлз делает шаг к Джону, но тот будто за тысячи миль от него, несмотря на замкнутость маленького помещения, — я боялся разочаровать тебя.  
  
Джон поворачивается обратно, на его лице боль и непонимание.  
  
— Как такое может быть? Разве я когда-то давал тебе основания думать обо мне так?  
  
— Нет. Прости меня, пап. Ты должен понимать, что я все-таки не самый умный. Особенно теперь, — Стайлз трет шею неловким движением и с надеждой смотрит на Джона. Тот вздыхает и делает шаг к сыну, притягивая его в свои объятия, — спасибо.  
  
— Ты мой ребенок. Как я могу отвернуться от тебя? — он невесомо целует Стайлза во взъерошенные и влажные волосы, — но не думай, что я не выпытаю из тебя информацию. Я должен знать, кто твой альфа, понимаешь?  
  
Стайлз кивает и сопит в шею Джона, успокаиваясь привычным запахом.  
  
— Я уже встал на учет в нашей клинике. Пока никаких осложнений нет.  
  
— Конечно, никаких осложнений быть и не должно. У тебя же только второй месяц беременности, Стайлз, — Джон фыркает, отстраняясь в сторону, — мне пора идти. И я рад, ребенок. Пусть это довольно неожиданно. И я жду от тебя больше информации. Пусть ты не хочешь об этом говорить, пусть тебе неловко, но я должен подготовиться.  
  
— Ладно. И не забудь — никаких бургеров, — Стайлз ухмыляется, а Джон лишь закатывает глаза, разворачивается и выходит из ванной, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Адреналин от признания схлынул, все тело вновь слабеет. Стайлз ковыляет до раковины, вцепляясь в нее неловкими пальцами. Ладони скользят, а он смотрит в зеркало, отражающее какого-то всхуднувшего зомби с запавшими щеками, скулами, грозящими разрезать истончившуюся кожу, и мешками под глазами. Смотрит на живот, скрытый под мешковатой футболкой.  
  
— Чувак, я знаю, ты меня еще не слышишь и не понимаешь, но давай договоримся, что ты не мешаешь жить мне, а я не буду мешать тебе? — ухмыляется сам себе, едва сдерживая дрожь — все-таки его лягушачий рот растянутый в оскале на осунувшемся лице выглядит довольно жутко.  
  
Бросает последний взгляд в зеркало и выходит из ванной, потому что теряет драгоценное время, ведь его работу никто еще не отменил.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз прихлебывает теплый настой из большой кружки, которую рассеянно отставляет в сторону, чтобы не залить все такую же огромную кипу документов на столе. Интереснейшая статья о редкой популяции утконосов, обнаруженной на востоке Австралии, поглощает все его внимание. И да, несомненно, он читает ее исключительно потому что у него до черта других срочных занятий. Он с точностью до ста процентов может предсказать, что после этой статьи переключится на изучение информации о енотах в Калифорнии, потом перейдет по ссылке на материал о красных пандах — они такие чертовски милые, особенно когда пугаются и пищат.  
  
Стайлз наслаждается спокойствием — утренняя рвота почти перестала его беспокоить, он даже ест омлет на завтрак вместо одного сухого поджаренного тоста. Остальные приемы пищи у него нормализовались, сегодня на обед надо будет съесть свой сэндвич с индейкой — кто-то же должен ее есть, если отец упрямится, продолжая тайком забивать свои сосуды холестерином.  
  
В полдень раздается звонок Хани, интересующейся его делами. Иногда он спрашивает себя, зачем он терпит подобное вмешательство в его жизнь, но проще потерпеть, чем объяснять, что ее любопытство неприемлемо. Ну и она хотя бы не пытается подложить его под первого же попавшегося альфу, случайно оказавшегося его парой, напоив его наркотой. Тем более, из-за гормонов у него довольно часто меняется настроение, и он сам не всегда понимает, действительно ли он злится или нет.  
  
Взгляд падает на рюкзак с торчащей папкой. Перед работой он заезжал в больницу на осмотр и первое УЗИ. Как-то так повелось, что Мелисса стала его «персональной» медсестрой, а доктор Морелл была очень вежлива и мила на каждом приеме. Вот и сегодня она радостно потрепала его по плечу, когда он сказал, что токсикоз его больше не беспокоит, а Мелисса отвлекала его разговором, пока размазывала холодный гель по чувствительной коже живота.  
  
Он немного нервничал, но Мелисса спросила про диету отца, и Стайлз радостно попался на удочку, принимаясь возмущенно рассказывать о коварстве Джона, приносящего домой шоколадные маффины, от которых они оба не могли отказаться. Морелл вежливо выслушивала его сумбурно-возмущенную речь, осторожно водя по животу датчиком, но потом прервала его, поворачивая экран, чтобы ему было видно.  
  
Стайлз завис, пропустив мимо ушей все ее следующие слова. Что-то про развитие плода, размеры и еще такое же не важное для него сейчас. Он глядел на монитор и пытался соединить в мозгу, что это крошечное создание действительно находится в нем. До этого щенок воспринимался как-то абстрактно, а когда он видел его своими глазами, все становилось слишком реально. Стайлз перевел взгляд на доктора Морелл и от ее понимающей улыбки слегка покраснел.  
  
Он неловко дергается и возвращается в реальность, понимая, что только что опрокинул на себя многострадальную кружку с настоем. Чертыхается и промакивает любимые бежевые штаны бумажными платками, приютившимися на краю стола. Встает из-за стола, спотыкаясь о провод телефонной зарядки, и вновь ругается. Его неловкость за три месяца беременности приобретает просто колоссальные масштабы из-за задумчивости. Он и так постоянно витал в облаках, обдумывая порой самые странные идеи, записывая формулы на любом свободном клочке бумаги или на своей руке, а сейчас это происходит постоянно.  
  
Как-то он уже вылил на светлую футболку этот отвар, и теперь на ней красуется отвратительное пятно, потому что он вовремя не застирал ее. Поэтому Стайлз выходит из кабинета, пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину. По инструкции ему всегда нужно запирать за собой дверь, даже если он выходит в туалет, находящийся в конце коридора. Это самый оживленный корпус университета и научной лаборатории, поэтому он привык к вечному гулу. Группы студентов спешат по самому короткому пути от лекционных аудиторий к кафе или другим корпусам. Стайлз слышит приближающиеся шаги, но не обращает на них внимания, наконец-то попадая ключом в замок, довольно ухмыляясь. Запирает дверь и оборачивается, чтобы почти столкнуться с Дереком Хейлом, стоящим прямо за его спиной с покерфейсом.  
  
— Какого хера ты здесь делаешь? — Стайлз слишком сильно пугается, чтобы удержать на лице бесстрастное выражение.  
  
— Знаешь, в настоящий момент я задаю себе примерно такой же вопрос, — зеленые глаза (они зеленые, господи, этот вопрос не давал ему спать три долбанных месяца) смотрят цепко, обводя Стайлза взглядом от кончиков кед до всклокоченных волос.  
  
Стайлз прикрывает ладонью мокрое пятно на штанине и делает шаг назад, упираясь в деревянную дверь. Кажется, сам загнал себя в ловушку, идиот. Нескольких мгновений молчания хватает, чтобы попытаться согнать испуг с лица, возвращая себе пиздливое настроение. Видит, как Дерек глубоко вдыхает его запах, и мгновенно потеет, улыбаясь немного неловко.  
  
— Так что ты здесь делаешь, Дерек? — пытается перевести накаляющуюся обстановку в более безопасное русло, Дерек подозрительно щурится, продолжая вдыхать его запах, раздувая ноздри. Каждый его вздох приносит седых волос Стайлзу.  
  
— Я приехал на дружественный матч с командой университета Невады. По указанию одной известной тебе особы, Ханисакл Блу. Она сказала мне зайти перед матчем в кабинет двести двадцать четыре, — Дерек кивает головой на его дверь, и Стайлз машинально смотрит на номер кабинета. Ругает себя мысленно, но ему простительно, он гормонально нестабильное существо с заторможенными мозговыми реакциями.  
  
— Оу, ясно. Ну, тогда удачно посмотреть игру, — Стайлз делает вид, что Дерек, стоящий перед ним, примерно такое же обычное явление, как например настой из трав, который он пьет по утрам. Или как шнурки на кроссовках, которые в любом случае придется завязывать.  
  
Черт возьми, о чем он думает? Стилински, ты идиот?  
  
— Стилински, ты идиот? — Дерек настолько резко попадает своей фразой в унисон с мыслями самого Стайлза, что тот снова вздрагивает, не зная, куда деть руки и самого себя, — я приехал играть, а не смотреть. НБА, «Нью-Йоркские Вервольфы», — смотрит на него испытующе, а Стайлз боком движется в сторону туалета.  
  
— Забыл. Не то, чтобы запоминал, не обольщайся, — Дерек смотрит на него не отрываясь, но стоит Стайлзу повернуться к нему спиной, глаза альфы распахиваются в неверии.  
  
— Ты беременный?! — в голосе звучит ужас наравне с бешенством, — какого хуя, Стилински?!  
  
Стайлз замирает, вжимая голову в плечи, потому что ну блядь, он же почти успел уйти отсюда. Обреченно оборачивается, понимая, что спорить бесполезно. Если его отец смог почувствовать изменение в запахе, то его пара почувствует обязательно. Расправляет плечи, вздергивая подбородок вверх.  
  
— Не от тебя.  
  
— Ты пиздишь мне. И знаешь, что я это чувствую, — Дерек в один шаг скользит к Стайлзу, прижимая его к стене, — кивни, если я отец этого щенка, но не вздумай мне снова врать, — цедит сквозь стиснутые от злости губы.  
  
Его челюсти сжаты до желваков, а зеленые глаза смотрят пристально, улавливая каждую эмоцию на осунувшемся лице. Стайлз лихорадочно пытается придумать, как ему можно увильнуть от этого вопроса, но Дерек находится слишком близко, мозг не соображает, и лишь сирена опасности звенит в голове.  
  
— Стайлз. Ты. Сейчас. Рискуешь, — Стайлз забывает, как дышать, потому что Дерек на грани ухода в бета-релиз, а его предательское тело прошивает разрядом возбуждения, — ты забеременел от меня? — он рычит, оскаливая прорезавшиеся клыки.  
  
Он встряхивает Стайлза за плечи, как тряпичную куклу, и тот бессильно кивает после едва слышного рыка сквозь зубы. На лице Дерека видна борьба: кажется, он сопротивляется желанию размазать Стайлза по стенке.  
  
Дерек так резко разжимает пальцы, что Стайлз с трудом удерживается на ногах, цепляясь рукой за стену. Затравленно смотрит, как Дерек успокаивается, возвращаясь в человеческий облик, и одергивает рукава джемпера. Будто ему каждый день сообщают о том, что он станет отцом. Стайлз горько усмехается — может действительно каждый день. Дерек отступает на шаг назад, глядя на него, как на безвредную, но мешающую букашку, а тот прячет руки в карман, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Уже плевать на испорченные штаны. На кипу документов на столе. Даже на Юкимуру плевать. Стайлз понимает, что эти пять минут — очередной поворот в его долбаной жизни.  
  
— Мне надо идти, — Дерек разворачивается и уходит, оставляя за собой окаменевшего Стайлза.  
  
Он лишь хлопает обалдевшими глазами и смотрит вслед Дереку.  
  
Что, блядь, сейчас произошло?  
  
* * *  
  
До конца дня Стайлз дергается от каждого звука, почти с ужасом ожидает, что Дерек ворвется к нему в кабинет. Правда, дальше этого мысли не идут, он не может представить, что будет тот делать, если все-таки вернется к нему. Но солнце скрывается за горизонтом, и Стайлз крадучись выбирается из лаборатории, запрыгивая в машину и срываясь с места, будто за ним кто-то гонится.  
  
Лишь дома успокаивается, когда слышит привычный шум телевизора из гостиной и комментарии отца к очередной спортивной программе. Кидает ключи в миску на столе у входа, стягивает кеды, наступая на пятки, и идет готовить ужин. Знает, что отец только недавно пришел со смены и ждал его. Пока руки занимаются едой, голова в сотый раз анализирует сегодняшнюю внезапную встречу. Он испугался, запаниковал, надерзил своей паре, но тот не ударил его, а лишь зарычал и прижал к стене. На плечах даже синяков не осталось, хотя Дерек наверняка хотел стереть его в порошок. И только когда тот ушел, Стайлз понял, что за ужасом не заметил внутреннего тепла и спокойствия, омежья натура вновь подняла голову, стоило паре оказаться рядом. Если бы они встретились еще позже, то и щенок бы тоже отреагировал.  
  
— Ты сейчас эти овощи превратишь в пюре, — тактичное покашливание за спиной отвлекает Стайлза от приготовления салата. Он оглядывается через плечо, мягко улыбаясь отцу, и быстро ссыпает нарезанное в миску, перемешивая ложкой и ставя емкость на стол.  
  
Он ковыряет еду на тарелке, раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать об этом, но ранее данное обещание перевешивает желание оставить все в тайне.  
  
— Я сегодня встретил своего альфу. Он узнал, что я беременный. — Джон поднимает взгляд на сына, медленно дожевывая салат и проглатывая его. — Он был очень удивлен.  
  
— Ты не сообщил ему о ребенке? — Джон смущает Стайлза и он прячет взгляд, — серьезно? Что он сказал? Он же не причинил тебе вреда?  
  
— Я не думал, что вообще его встречу, пап. Это мой ребенок, я не собирался ничего ему сообщать, — Стайлз воинственно вздергивает подбородок, забывая, что Джон на его стороне. — Он меня не тронул. Вроде как.  
  
— Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что это должно было быть не только твое решение? — отец говорит как можно мягче, но Стайлз мгновенно закрывается, — вы оба должны нести ответственность за свои действия. И ты должен был давно сообщить ему о щенке. Он должен был узнать. Кстати, ты не хочешь мне все-таки сообщить его имя?  
  
— Знаешь, я понимаю, ты говоришь мне правильные вещи, но от этого мне даже стыдно не становится, — он вздыхает, — Дерек Хейл.  
  
— Твою пару зовут как нападающего Нью-Йоркских Вервольфов? — бровь Джона вопросительно приподнимается.  
  
— Моя пара и есть нападающий Нью-Йоркских Вервольфов, — Стайлз откладывает вилку в сторону, решая, что кусок индейки не заслуживает подобных мучений, и смотрит на отца укоризненно, когда тот заливается смехом.  
  
— Оу. Так ты не шутишь.  
  
— Спасибо за поддержку, пап, — Стайлз со скрипом отодвигает стул от стола и встает, накрывая свою тарелку пищевой пленкой и убирая ее в холодильник. Дергается от прикосновения ладони к плечу.  
  
— Ребенок, прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, ты же знаешь. Просто ты так долго держал имя альфы в секрете, то подумал, ты шутишь и снова уходишь от ответа, — он прижимает Стайлза к себе, а тот, подумав секунду, расслабляется, — значит Дерек Хейл? И как же вы с ним познакомились? — он идет в гостиную, утягивая за собой и Стайлза, давая понять, что разговор еще не закончен.  
  
— Альфа Лидии, Джексон Уиттмор, играет там защитником. И Лидия уговорила сходить меня на одну из вечеринок, которые они устраивают после матчей. Я же рассказывал тебе, когда вернулся из Нью-Йорка.  
  
— Но тогда я и не догадывался, что мой сын — пара чистокровного альфы из хорошей семьи. И зачем он приехал в Лос-Анджелес?  
  
— Не знаю. Не спрашивал. Это не имеет значения. Он мне не нужен. А ему не нужен ребенок. Конец истории, — Стайлз даже взмахивает рукой, чтобы подтвердить серьезность своих слов.  
  
Джон смотрит на него скептически, но не спорит.  
  
— Я сегодня ходил на первое УЗИ. Правда, прослушал большую часть того, что мне сказала мисс Морелл, но, думаю, ничего важного не было сказано.  
  
— Нашли какие-нибудь патологии? И какого пола щенок? — Стайлз недоуменно смотрит на Джона, а тот лишь стонет беспомощно, — видимо, пол ребенка и его возможные болезни твой мозг причисляет к неважной информации. Сын, иногда ты меня все-таки удивляешь.  
  
Стайлз неловко трет шею пальцами, неосознанно проводя ладонью по метке альфы и не замечая пристального взгляда отца.  
  
— Я спрошу на следующем приеме. Можно конечно посмотреть в карте, но я лично ни черта не понимаю в этих каракулях, — его улыбка полна раскаяния и детской непосредственности. Джон треплет его по вихрастому затылку, никак не комментируя.  
  
— Ладно, я займусь рапортами, нельзя же забывать о работе, — встает с дивана и идет на кухню, собираясь разложить кипу документов на обеденном столе. Стайлз бесцельно щелкает пультом, пока не натыкается на трансляцию записи сегодняшнего матча Калифорнийского университета с командой университета Невады.  
  
Сам не замечает, как с игры переключается на наблюдение за тридцать первым номером, играющим в свободной спортивной форме, но от этого выглядящим еще более горячим. Непроизвольно облизывает пересохшие губы, когда Дерек вытирает лоб краем майки, обнажив при этом кубики пресса. Пах ошпаривает жаром желания, когда он вспоминает, как ласкал этот плоский напряженный живот языком, спускаясь ниже, к более интересной части тела альфы.  
  
Раздается стук в дверь, и Стайлз дергается, возвращаясь с небес на землю. Слышит шаги Джона и скрип петель и напрягается, понимая, что не слышит ни-че-го.  
  
— Пап? Кто там? — поднимается с дивана и идет в прихожую.  
  
Дверь распахнута настежь, Дерек Хейл стоит на крыльце с покерфейсом, а Джон поворачивается к нему лицом, скрещивая руки на груди. Стайлз читает в его позе молчаливый укор «Я же говорил» и едва удерживается от нескольких ударов головой о косяк.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он смотрит на Дерека максимально враждебно, не вслушиваясь в звенящий внутри восторг от того, что Дерек здесь, приехал к нему в дом, цель не важна.  
  
— Приехал представиться отцу моей пары? — его бровь вопросительно изгибается, и Стайлз мысленно заканчивает за него фразу «и видимо мне придется делать это самому, потому что ты мелкий ершистый пиздюк, который не догадается сделать это самостоятельно».  
  
— А я тебя приглашал? — он зеркалит движение бровью, и Дерек фыркает едва слышно. Джон переводит взгляд с одного на другого, впитывая энергетику, витающую в воздухе.  
  
— Если бы ты оставил мне свой номер телефона, я бы обязательно спросил у тебя разрешения. Или нет, — Дерек обаятельно ухмыляется, и сразу становится ясно, что он бы не стал спрашивать, даже если бы у него был и мобильный телефон, и домашний, и любой другой телефон мира.  
  
— Я и так знаю, что ты Дерек Хейл. Я Джон Стилински, — Джон протягивает Дереку руку для рукопожатия, и тот жмет руку, — если вы хотите и дальше продолжить ваши заигрывания, думаю лучше делать это внутри, — он уходит обратно на кухню, а Стайлз застывает, поперхнувшись возмущенной тирадой.  
  
— Что? Нет! Пап!  
  
— На самом деле, мистер Стилински, я хотел бы поговорить с вами, — Дерек заходит в дом, осторожно огибая замершего Стайлза, и идет следом за Джоном.  
  
Стайлз захлопывает дверь и, обреченно вздыхая, плетется следом за Хейлом, потому что не намерен оставлять этого мужлана наедине с Джоном. По поведению Джона совершенно не ясно, на чьей тот теперь стороне.  
  
— Сэр, вы уже знаете, что ваш сын носит моего щенка. Я хотел бы узаконить наши отношения и увезти его в Бикон-Хиллз, где у меня семья и дом. Стайлз, молчи.  
  
— Что? Какого черта? Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с Дереком Хейлом? Ты его брат близнец? Потому что ты точно не тот же самый человек, который тряс меня сегодня как безвольную куклу, заорав сразу, как почувствовал запах беременности, а потом сбежал на свою игру в баскетбол, — Стайлз ловит пристальный взгляд Джона и вздергивает подбородок вверх, не собирается объяснять, почему не сказал этого раньше.  
  
— Да, я знаю о беременности. А еще я знаю, что ты о ней узнал только сегодня. Тебе не кажется это слишком поспешным?  
  
— Сэр, при всем моем уважении к вам, мне с детства внушали мысль, что ребенок не должен рождаться вне брака. И я намерен сделать все от меня зависящее, чтобы этот ребенок был рожден правильно.  
  
— Если бы ты держал свой член при себе, такой бы проблемы вообще не возникло, — голос Стайлза звучит немного истерично, но ему плевать, — и вообще, Хейл, убирайся. Я не выйду за тебя. Этот ребенок мой и точка.  
  
— Стайлз, — Джон предостерегающе смотрит на Стайлза, но тот разбушевался не на шутку.  
  
— Что Стайлз? Это я ношу этого щенка. Это я буду его рожать. И это мое мнение должно учитываться в первую очередь при решении подобных вопросов. Стайлз не выйдет за Хейла, — он обжигает злым взглядом обоих мужчин и уходит из кухни, чеканя шаг. Правда замирает на лестнице, вслушиваясь в разговор.  
  
— Сынок, я думаю тебе пора.  
  
— Но, сэр…  
  
— Ты его слышал. А я никогда не буду заставлять своего сына делать что-то против воли. Не знаю, что там между вами происходит, или чего не происходит, — он делает на последнем словосочетании особое ударение, — но пока он сам не захочет — он не станет твоим мужем. И будь уверен, я поддержу его в любом решении и смогу удержать тебя на расстоянии, пусть даже для этого мне понадобится судебное решение.  
  
— Можете не провожать, я вполне запомнил, где здесь выход.  
  
— Всего доброго, Хейл. Надеюсь, вы сможете решить ваши проблемы. Хоть Стайлз и не самый простой омега, — последнюю фразу он говорит еле слышно, Стайлз едва различает ее и, спохватившись скрывается на втором этаже, когда видит, как Дерек уже выходит из кухни.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Джон поднимается на второй этаж, заглядывая в комнату Стайлза. Тот лежит на кровати, сверлит злющим взглядом потолок и безотчетно потирает ладонью низ живота.  
  
— Он ушел? — быстрый взгляд на Джона и вновь мстительное уничтожение побелки на потолке.  
  
— Ушел, — Джон прислоняется к косяку, — ты же знаешь, что я на твоей стороне?  
  
— Надеюсь на это, пап. Если ты тоже станешь на меня давить, я не знаю, что буду тогда делать, — Стайлз тяжко вздыхает, — просто я не хочу идти на поводу у гормонов и рефлексов. Не хочу становиться одной из тех омег, что живут ради альфы и детей. Я хочу продолжать работать, понимаешь? Заниматься любимым делом.  
  
— А почему ты думаешь, что Хейл не даст тебе работать или развиваться дальше? — Джон проходит в комнату и садится на край кровати, глядя на Стайлза добрым взглядом.  
  
— Я не знаю. Я вообще не знаю, что он за человек. Мне страшно, пап.  
  
— Я понимаю тебя. Но он нашел в себе силы прийти к нам в дом, познакомиться со мной и заявить о своих планах относительно тебя. Почему ты не хочешь проявить уважение в ответ, хотя бы дать шанс ему все объяснить или поменять?  
  
— Потому что он воспользовался мной, когда у меня началась течка, — злые слова необдуманно срываются с губ, но Джон лишь вздыхает.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты был сильно против, сын. Будь честен сам с собой. И поступи по совести, — Джон встает с кровати, склонившись, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, — ты справишься и примешь верное решение, я уверен. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— И тебе, пап. Я постараюсь не подвести тебя, — Джон улыбается ободряюще и выходит из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
А Стайлз еще долгое время гипнотизирует потолок, будто тот может дать ответы на все интересующие вопросы. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать дальше, но может отец прав и Дереку действительно надо дать шанс?  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлзу не нравится тот понимающий и сочувствующий взгляд, которым его встречает отец с утра. Стайлз чувствует себя измученным, он так и не смог заснуть ночью, думая о щенке, Дереке, его «предложении», если это, конечно, можно так назвать. Он вырывает из рук Джона кружку с кофе, тот думает, что он из-за невнимательности не заметит нарушение режима. Жаль выливать хороший напиток в раковину, но он до сих пор пьет литрами травяной настой, а Джон должен пить зеленый чай.  
  
Косится на него недовольно, но вздыхает, понимая, что виноват только сам. Ловит теплую улыбку Джона и улыбается в ответ, попивая горячий отвар.  
  
Добирается до университета на удивление быстро — даже думает на секунду, что сегодняшний день может еще исправиться, но кипа документов на столе не уменьшилась за ночь, как и ворох остальных проблем. Стайлз берет себя в руки, потому что нельзя оставлять бумаги на декретный отпуск, пусть он и будет продолжать работать. Методично заполняет каждый отчет, проверяя все до запятой, потому что знает, как Харрис любит придираться к мелочам. От уныния и злости не спасает даже бодрая музыка из колонок. Но стопка макулатуры уменьшается, как и его запал нелюбви к бюрократии, и к обеду стол чист, если не считать подставки для карандашей с человеком-пауком и маленького Грута рядом с лэптопом.  
  
Стайлз доволен собой и, подхватывая стопку бумаги, выходит из кабинета, чтобы отнести все отчеты в приемную руководителя. Аккуратно пристраивает эту кучу на край стола мисс Блэйк, а та смотрит с ужасом.  
  
— Вы что, все эти документы полгода копили?  
  
— Эм, нет, чуть меньше, — он лучезарно улыбается и легкой походкой выходит в коридор, с души будто камень свалился.  
  
Позже он пару раз проклянет свою интуицию, которая даже не завопила о возможной опасности. Но когда он заходит в открытый кабинет и обнаруживает там Дерека Хейла, то позорно взвизгивает и прижимает руку к груди, где бешено колотится сердце.  
  
— Хейл, да какого черта?! Как ты сюда попал? Зачем ты вообще пришел? Твою мать, у меня когда-нибудь точно случится сердечный приступ, — Стайлз успокаивает сердцебиение, неосознанно опуская ладонь на все еще плоский живот в защитном жесте, — что тебе здесь надо? — проходит к столу, усаживаясь в свое кресло.  
  
Дерек, поморщившийся, когда Стайлз заорал, следит за ним с неподдельным интересом, приподняв густые брови вопросительно.  
  
— Ты реально думал, что я уеду из этого города, зная, что здесь моя беременная пара?  
  
— С каких пор ты вдруг стал так поддерживать общепринятые нормы заботы о потомстве? — Стайлз хочет верить, что он действительно злится, а не просто защищается от чужого обаяния.  
  
— А с каких пор я не должен был их поддерживать? — зеленые глаза холодеют, — как ты можешь столь категорично судить обо мне, Стайлз? Ты ведь меня не знаешь от слова "совсем".  
  
Стайлз старается подобрать как можно более приличные слова.  
  
— А ты действительно считаешь, что у меня нет оснований считать тебя ублюдком, трахающим омег в течке и оставляющим их со щенками? Может, ты скажешь, что ждал всю жизнь только меня и никогда ни с кем не трахался? Не засовывал свой чертов узел в текущие дырки? — он понимает, что с приличными словами как-то не срастается, но его уже изрядно несет, а Дерек лишь скрещивает руки на груди, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле для посетителей.  
  
— Я не говорю, что идеален. Я не утверждаю, что никогда и ни с кем не спал до нашей встречи. Но у меня хватает воспитания и мозгов, чтобы осознать свою ответственность перед тобой и этим ребенком. В отличие от тебя.  
  
— Если бы у меня не хватало ответственности, — морщится Стайлз, — я бы сделал аборт сразу же, как только узнал. Избавь меня от нотаций, окей? Мне от тебя ничего не надо. Уходи, пока у меня хватает сил с тобой разговаривать прилично, — Стайлз сжимает ладони в кулаки и мысленно просит прощения перед щенком, который наверняка чувствует и его беспокойство, и его злость.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел за меня замуж и уехал со мной в Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз сжимает зубы до боли, понимая, что сдерживается из последних сил.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что ты чужой для меня человек! То, что ты засунул мне в задницу свой член, не дает тебе права ломать мне жизнь. Я справлюсь сам. Ты мне не нужен, — Стайлз цедит слова, с трудом вообще выталкивая их из себя.  
  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что именно твоя жизнь будет сломана этим браком? Серьезно, Стайлз? И ты полностью уверен в том, что я тебе безразличен? — Дерек поднимается, обходит стол и нависает над ним, хотя тот не сдается и не сгибает спину перед альфой. — Я помню, как ты извивался подо мной, признавался в любви и просил большего, — в его голосе вновь звучит бархатная хрипотца, манящая Стайлза, будто огонь мотылька. — Нам было так хорошо вместе, а будет еще лучше. Только представь, огромный дом, куча горизонтальных поверхностей, на которых я смогу тебя разложить.  
  
Предательское тело опаляет жаром от нарисованных картин, скулы заливает румянцем. Омежья суть внутри трепещет, желая упасть на колени, прижаться к ногам Дерека лицом. Пальцы зудят от жажды прикоснуться, но Стайлз подавляет эту чушь в себе, твердо глядя в ответ. Ведь вместе с этим приходит отвращение. К такому предложению, к самой формулировке, к себе и к тому мужчине, который находится сейчас слишком близко, бесцеремонно нарушая личное пространство.  
  
— Ты называешь меня безответственным, но сам из всех возможных гарантий предлагаешь только регулярный секс и деньги? Что будет, когда мой щенок, например,заболеет? Смогу ли я позвонить тебе и попросить отвезти его к врачу? Если бы я был уверен, что ты это сделаешь, я бы согласился с тем, что ты ответственный, понимаешь? Вся проблема в том, что мы с тобой не нужны друг другу, что бы ты себе не напридумывал. Я собираюсь родить, сделать своего ребенка счастливым, и знаешь, мне кажется, именно это значит быть ответственным. А то, что у нас был прекрасный, не отрицаю, секс, совершенно не означает того, что я могу на тебя положиться. Я готов взять на себя ответственность за щенка, и я понимаю, что ты хочешь побыть нянькой, но мы чужие друг другу люди. И если ты опускаешься до грязной игры на моих взбесившихся гормонах, то ты точно не тот человек, который мне нужен, Хейл. Попробуй придумать более весомые аргументы, а лучше уезжай обратно в свой Нью-Йорк и забудь о моем существовании. Сделаем вид, что ты не знаешь о ребенке, а я не знаю о тебе.  
  
Дерек отшатывается, а Стайлз еле удерживается, чтобы не последовать за ним, вжаться носом в смуглую шею, вдыхая запах пары, но смаргивает наваждение, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я еще вернусь? — он разворачивается и идет к выходу из кабинета.  
  
— К моему великому сожалению, — Стайлз провожает Дерека взглядом и глубоко вздыхает, когда за ним закрывается дверь.  
  
Он гордится собой, гордится тем, что не пошел на поводу у гормонов, что ответил мотивированным отказом, не давая возможности назвать себя истеричным омегой, не знающим, чего он хочет. Только почему же так больно в груди?  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз ничего не говорит отцу о визите Дерека, не хочет лишний раз волновать. На самом деле он ждет, что Дерек объявится этим же вечером, но этого не происходит. Не появляется он и на следующий день. И даже через один. Стайлза разрывает противоречивыми эмоциями — с одной стороны он рад, что этого дестабилизирующего сегмента нет рядом, с другой он злится, что Дерек так легко сдается и плюет на свои же собственные слова, оставив беременную пару в одиночестве.  
  
Когда на улице светит солнце, Стайлз упивается своей самостоятельностью, погружаясь в исследования, читая статьи или слушая музыку. Но ночами, когда он ворочается на смятых простынях и не может уснуть, ему хочется ощутить чье-то присутствие рядом. Стайлз пытается себя убедить, что ему просто одиноко. Что за двадцать четыре года ему наконец-то недостаточно своей работы и любви к комиксам, чтобы быть счастливым. Что он нуждается в ком-то другом. Не в наглом Дереке Хейле с его пошлой ухмылкой, вызывающей каменную эрекцию в штанах. Совсем не в нем. Он же умный и взрослый человек, он понимает, что это игра его разума под воздействием гормонов. Но так трудно сопротивляться мыслям о том, что он упускает, не позволяя Дереку приблизиться.  
  
Если ему все-таки везет, и он засыпает за несколько часов до рассвета и звонка будильника, то просыпается усталым и измученным. Чертов Дерек будто запускает в организме какую-то программу, которая теперь требует наличие альфы рядом. Как минимум для утоления плотского желания, потому что если стояк по утрам для него в порядке вещей, то третий раз подряд просыпаться с промокшим от спермы и смазки бельем ему в новинку. Стайлз даже проверяет защелки на окнах, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не мог проникнуть к нему ночью, пока он спит.  
  
Субботнее утро встречает его чистым небом, голодным бурчанием живота и бодрым отцом, только вернувшимся домой после ночного дежурства. Стайлз следит за ним подозрительным взглядом, думая, что Джон наверняка наелся фастфуда и пончиков, но лишь зевает, широко разевая рот, пока руки заняты сооружением нехитрого омлета.  
  
— Где ваши манеры, молодой человек, — Джон ехидно ухмыляется и отвешивает легкую оплеуху, — не думай, что ты можешь забыть о приличиях.  
  
— Хэй, разве ты не должен беречь меня, как единственного ребенка, да еще и с твоим внуком! — Стайлз потирает ладонью ушибленное место.  
  
— А разве ты не должен вести себя, как воспитанный ребенок? — Джон наливает себе кружку зеленого чая, слегка притушив пожар подозрений в душе Стайлза, — для меня порция найдется? — кивает головой в сторону сковороды, накрытой крышкой.  
  
Стайлз заваривает свой любимый настой и согласно кивает. Дверной звонок заставляет его напрячься. Он переглядывается с Джоном, медленно поворачиваясь к прихожей.  
  
— Бога ради, Стайлз, это просто звонок в дверь, — Джон закатывает глаза, — зачем ты разыгрываешь сцену из какого-то шпионского боевика?  
  
— Кто может додуматься прийти в девять утра в выходной день?  
  
— Да кто угодно. Мистер Пайнс за стаканом сахара. Или миссис Ферб, которая не может открыть банку с огурцами. Я только что вернулся домой, наверняка, просто кто-то из них увидел, как я подъехал к дому. А ты уже напридумывал себе ерунды и напеваешь под нос мелодию из «Миссия невыполнима». — У Стайлза краснеют даже кончики ушей, потому что он опять забыл о чертовом слухе альф.  
  
Он раздраженно идет к двери, демонстративно топая ногами, и распахивает дверь, даже не глядя в окошко сбоку. Он даже почти не удивлен.  
  
— Все-таки пришел, — поджимает губы, глядя на свежего и отдохнувшего Дерека.  
  
— Я же говорил, что вернусь, — Дерек склоняет голову набок, изучает взглядом Стайлза, — выглядишь не очень.  
  
Стайлз вновь заливается румянцем, но теперь уже злым. Демонстративно приваливается плечом к косяку и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Ты пришел сюда практиковаться в отстойных комплиментах? Если да, то ты выбрал неправильную мишень. Если нет, то у меня для тебя плохие новости. Ты не умеешь делать комплименты от слова "совсем".  
  
— Это ребенок тебя беспокоит? — Дерек пропускает мимо ушей чушь, которую несет Стайлз, продолжая пристально рассматривать осунувшееся за пару дней лицо, мешки под глазами и острые скулы.  
  
Карие глаза сверкают возмущением, но Дерек лишь терпеливо ждет ответа, изогнув брови.  
  
— Ребенку только тринадцать недель. Это я его могу волновать своим напряжением, а не он меня. Пока что. Ты совсем не разбираешься в этом, да? — Стайлз смотрит на него снисходительно, забывая, что сам буквально три дня назад пел щенку, зная, что тот его еще не слышит.  
  
Он упускает момент, когда Дерек делает шаг к нему и кладет широкую ладонь на живот, прикрытый тонкой тканью линялой футболки. Стайлз задыхается и отшатывается, отталкивая Дерека ослабевшими ладонями.  
  
— Ты… что себе позволяешь? — сердце колотится, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, а Стайлз не понимает, что именно его так волнует — прикосновение Дерека к его телу или то спокойствие, с которым он в очередной раз вторгся в личное пространство, не спрашивая на это разрешения.  
  
Дерек отходит назад и переводит взгляд на Джона, наблюдающего за этой картиной из прохода в кухню. Стайлз кидает на Джона беспомощный взгляд, будто не знает, как ему теперь реагировать, но тот стоит с бесстрастным выражением лица.  
  
— Хейл, — кивок.  
  
— Мистер Стилински, — ответный кивок.  
  
— Что ты хочешь от моего сына? — возможно, Джон рассчитывает произвести угрожающее впечатление своей формой, но Дерек переводит взгляд на Стайлза.  
  
— Я бы хотел предложить сходить на сеанс «Стражей галактики». Я прочитал, что в ленту включили вырезанные ранее десять секунд фильма, — карие глаза Стайлза загораются предвкушением, и Дерек понимает, что это стопроцентное попадание, — и потом хотел бы перекусить. Ты не против, Стайлз?  
  
— С чего вдруг такая забота, Хейл? — трудно изгнать въевшуюся подозрительность, и Стайлз щурится, растеряв ту беспомощность, что была в его глазах всего минуту назад. Разительная перемена наверняка веселит Дерека, но тот удерживает нейтральное выражение лица.  
  
— Я учусь на своих ошибках, — Дерек пожимает плечами, — так ты согласен?  
  
— Я все еще ожидаю от тебя подвоха, но почему бы и нет.  
  
— А вы не против, Джон? — Дерек вновь глядит на Джона, а тот в ответ зеркалит пожатие плеч.  
  
— Мой сын уже не маленький мальчик. Он и сам может принять решение.  
  
— Отлично. Стайлз, я заеду за тобой в полдень, договорились? — Дерек выглядит слишком довольным собой, но Стайлз не может придумать ничего, чтобы сбить с него спесь. Приходится проглотить желчь и кивнуть головой, закрывая дверь, лишь когда Дерек садится в машину и уезжает.  
  
Джон сочувственно похлопывает его по плечу, а Стайлз смотрит на него непонимающе.  
  
— У судьбы идеальное чувство юмора. Вы друг друга стоите, ребенок, — посмеиваясь, уходит наконец в свою спальню, отдавая дань сну после ночного дежурства.  
  
* * *  
  
Где-то за полчаса до полудня Стайлз осознает, что он слишком нервничает для ни к чему не обязывающего похода в кино. Чертов Хейл ухитряется испортить даже перспективу просмотра офигенного фильма с бонусом специально для таких задротов, как он.  
  
Спускается в кухню за несколько минут до приезда Дерека, делая несколько глотков настоя в качестве успокоительного из натуральных компонентов. Обострившимся слухом слышит тиканье часов, отсчитывающих каждую секунду. Время тянется, будто патока, и он нетерпеливо ерзает на стуле, прокручивая кружку в ладонях, постукивая пальцами по столу, одергивая задирающиеся рукава худи. Когда звенит дверной звонок, он едва сдерживает возглас облегчения, лишь чтобы не радовать Дерека. Идет к выходу преувеличенно медленно, но не настолько, чтобы можно было позвонить повторно — Джон еще спит.  
  
— Готов? — Дерек не спеша оглядывает Стайлза.  
  
— Если у тебя не появились срочные дела, — Стайлз пожимает плечами, делая вид, будто ему совершенно все равно.  
  
Дерек прячет ухмылку, кивая головой с серьезным выражением лица — «верит» в безразличие Стайлза, и делает приглашающий жест рукой в сторону машины. Стайлз скользит по спортивной тачке быстрым взглядом. И даже устраивается на переднем сидении, не споткнувшись и не ударившись лбом о крышу. Незаметно проводит пальцами по кожаной обивке сидения и уже тянется к ремню безопасности, но Дерек опережает его, склоняясь и щелкая замком. Его руки слишком близко к паху Стайлза, и того прошивает волной возбуждения и смущения. Когда горячий румянец заливает скулы, Стайлз отворачивается к окну, не желая начинать ругаться из-за очередной неуместной выходки его пары. Дерек не имеет никакого права так влезать в его личное пространство, не спрашивая разрешения и не имея на то необходимости, но, видимо, ему плевать, он делает, что хочет. Стайлз поджимает губы, гипнотизируя проплывающие за окном дома и деревья.  
  
— Почему ты злишься? — Дерек смотрит на него искоса, пока они стоят на светофоре в ожидании зеленого сигнала.  
  
— Не злюсь.  
  
— Я чувствую твою ложь и твою злость. Пара, альфа, оборотень, помнишь? — бросает на Стайлза быстрые взгляды, даже когда машина трогается с места.  
  
— Мне не нравится маршрут, которым мы едем, — Стайлз упрямо смотрит в окно, а Дерек вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
  
— Какая разница как мы едем в кино? — Стайлз молчит, а Дерек тоже начинает раздражаться, — Стайлз, я ведь не заставлял тебя ехать со мной. Я пришел, спросил, дважды уточнил, не передумал ли ты. Что опять за перепады настроения? Как я тебя уже успел задеть?  
  
— Чувак, я вообще-то беременный. Беременным свойственны перепады настроения, — Стайлз огрызается, не поворачивая головы.  
  
— И ты теперь до родов будешь прятаться за эту отговорку, уходя от разговора?  
  
— Да бога ради, с хренов ли ты вдруг такой настойчивый? Пропал на несколько дней, хотя говорил, что будешь здесь, и ожидаешь, что я буду плясать от радости и облизывать тебя? Влезаешь в мое личное пространство, обращаешься со мной, как с ребенком. Хейл, я беременный, а не тупой. Я дееспособный член этого ебучего общества, — Стайлз морщится и растирает занывшие виски. Чувствует себя истеричкой, но злость прорывается гейзером.  
  
— Так значит, ты все-таки ждал меня? — внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз не позволяет побиться Стайлзу затылком о подголовник.  
  
— Это все, что ты услышал?  
  
— Это самое важное, что я услышал. Но про ребенка я не соглашусь. Ты обвиняешь меня в безответственности, но когда я пытаюсь проявить элементарную заботу и вежливость, ты воспринимаешь все в штыки и не подпускаешь к себе. Я понимаю, у тебя нет причин мне доверять, но серьезно, Стайлз, ты перегибаешь в своей осторожности и желании быть самостоятельным. Я все-таки альфа, твоя пара и отец этого щенка. У меня есть свои инстинкты, с которыми мне трудно бороться. Например, мне нужно прикасаться к тебе, защищать тебя. А ты упрямишься.  
  
Стайлз обреченно вздыхает и поворачивается к Дереку лицом, пытаясь собрать в кучу мысли и выразить их правильными словами, но лишь сжимает губы.  
  
— Хейл, чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Давай попробуем быть ответственными. Хотя бы ради ребенка. Ты ведь ничего не потеряешь, если просто поживешь со мной. Потому что, Стайлз, у меня есть гордость и я не буду бегать за тобой год или два. Это общий щенок, так давай хотя бы попытаемся. Обещаю не заходить дальше, чем просто уход за беременной омегой, но и ты не будь сволочью.  
  
— Мне надо подумать.  
  
— Думай. Просто хочу сказать еще одно, — Дерек паркуется у кинотеатра и внимательно смотрит на Стайлза, — я уезжал в Нью-Йорк. Обговаривал с Хани возможность отсутствия до начала сезона. Она отпустила меня до конца октября, и я надеюсь, что до этого времени ты все-таки согласишься, и я смогу перевезти тебя в Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы устроить в своем доме.  
  
— И что дальше? Что будет в ноябре? Бросишь меня в чужом городе одного, а сам укатишь строить карьеру? — Стайлз зло щурит глаза.  
  
— Стайлз, ты даже еще не согласился на переезд. Или согласился? — Дерек ухмыляется, когда Стайлз мотает головой, — давай мы не будем торопиться. Пусть оно идет само, хорошо?  
  
Он выходит из машины, не дожидаясь ответа, обходит корпус и открывает перед Стайлзом дверь, пока тот воюет с пряжкой ремня безопасности. Но Дерек не помогает, памятуя о всплеске раздражения из-за пристегивания к креслу. Он лишь протягивает ладонь, вытягивая Стайлза из машины, но тут же отстраняясь, хотя больше всего хочется прижать его к себе, положить руку на талию или плечо. Дерек чертыхается про себя, проклиная инстинкты альфы рядом с парой.  
  
Стайлз совершенно спокойно держится, пока они стоят в очереди у входа, пока берут ведро соленого попкорна и диетической газировки — Стайлз не уверен, что его желудок оценит подобное, но Дерек уверяет, что и сам без труда уничтожит закуску. Даже когда они устраиваются на последнем ряду в самом темном углу, а Дерек смотрит виновато и говорит, что это были последние места, даже тогда он спокоен. Но как только в зале гаснет свет, на экране начинаются трейлеры новинок кино, он тянет ладонь к попкорну и тут же сталкивается с ладонью Дерека. Никакой искры, ничего, но он так остро чувствует присутствие пары из-за обострившихся в темноте чувств, что покрывается гусиной кожей и вслушивается в бешеное биение сердца, разбухшего внутри грудной клетки. Дерек сверкает белозубой улыбкой и протягивает картонное ведерко ему, Стайлз зачарованно наблюдает за ним и набирает горсть лопнувших зерен, но тут на экране появляются первые кадры фильма, и он переключает внимание на «Стражей галактики».  
  
Где-то до середины ленты он увлекается сюжетом, только потом чертов Дерек прижимается к его плечу и робко сжимает пальцы Стайлза в своей горячей ладони. Стайлз выпадает из реальности наслаждаясь теплом и прикосновением, превращается в совершенно безвольное существо.  
  
— Хейл, что ты делаешь? — еле слышно шипит, чуть повернув к нему голову.  
  
— Держу тебя за руку. Можно? — Дерек делает вид, что не понимает, что в этом такого, а Стайлз сжимает зубы и максимально тактично высвобождает ладонь, замечая краем глаза как дергается уголок губ Дерека, будто тот сдерживает улыбку.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, — Стайлз пробирается к выходу, желая освежиться и забив на фильм. Пусть Дерек и взял его за руку, но вряд ли он имел в виду что-то большее, чем просто физический контакт. И он не виноват, что гормоны омеги взбесились из-за присутствия пары рядом. Стайлз брызгает прохладной водой в лицо, стирая капли бумажным полотенцем, и гипнотизирует свое отражение в зеркале, — не подведи меня, Стилински. Не поддавайся этому сладкоречивому засранцу.  
  
Дерек стоит у двери в туалет, привалившись плечом к стене. Выражение лица совершенно бесстрастное, особенно когда внимательный взгляд осматривает Стайлза от макушки до кед.  
  
— Ты выглядишь взбудораженным. Все хорошо?  
  
Чертов притворщик, будто не он виноват.  
  
— Я проголодался. Если ты не против, поедем перекусим? — Стайлз неловким движением трет шею, в миллионный раз задевая отметку пары. Чертыхается, отдергивая руку, но Дерек замечает и моментально подбирается, будто охотничья собака, учуявшая дичь.  
  
— А как же кино?  
  
— Если честно, я не смогу сосредоточиться сейчас ни на чем, кроме своего пустого желудка. Он ужасно бурчит и отвлекает от всего.  
  
Кроме тебя, гребаный Хейл.  
  
Они выходят из кинотеатра, и Дерек не повторяет своей ошибки, ожидая, пока Стайлз сам пристегнется. Несколько минут они спорят, выбирая мексиканскую кухню (любит Дерек) или китайскую (любит Стайлз), и останавливаются на нейтральном KFC. Альфа доволен – его пара соглашается с аргументами, не критикуя и не включая сволочь. А Стайлз даже не замечает, что Дерек улыбается, завоевав несколько пунктов в рейтинге «не самый худший мужчина на свете».  
  
Дерек устраивает Стайлза за столиком и делает заказ, но не знает предпочтений Стайлза, поэтому старается угадать. Стайлз довольно жмурится, медленно наслаждаясь картошкой фри, слизывая крупинки соли с кончиков пальцев, но отказывается от газировки и бургера, отдавая предпочтение салату. Они болтают о какой-то незначительной ерунде из разряда — кто твой любимый супергерой из вселенной Марвел, или какой колледж ты вообще закончил. Дерек взял только одно мороженое в изящной плошке, и съедает немного, прежде чем замечает жадный взгляд, которым Стайлз провожает каждую ложку лакомства. Он набирает немного замороженной массы и подносит к пухлым губам, задерживая дыхание. Стайлз сначала крепче сжимает губы, но потом слегка морщится, будто от спора с самим собой, и раскрывает их, слизывая мороженое с пластика языком.  
  
Дерек выдыхает, когда Стайлз прикрывает глаза и негромко стонет от удовольствия. Перед глазами всплывают кадры, как он так же неуверенно облизывает напряженную головку члена, втягивая ее в жаркую глубину рта.  
  
— Любишь шоколадное мороженое? — откашливается, потому что хрипотца неконтролируемо прорывается вместе с бархатной ноткой.  
  
— Лучше шоколадного мороженого может быть только шоколадное мороженое, политое лимонным сиропом, — Стайлз ухмыляется, слизывая капельки сладости с губ.  
  
— Если ты наелся, можем еще покататься по городу или могу отвезти тебя домой, — голос Дерека звучит немного неуверенно, и Стайлз ценит то, что его мнением интересуются, позволяют сделать выбор.  
  
— Наверное, домой, — думает, что эти полтора часа были слишком насыщенными, и ему требуется небольшой перерыв.  
  
Дерек ничего не говорит, лишь кивает и встает из-за столика, собирая мусор на поднос и выкидывая его в контейнер. Стайлз думает, что это уже слишком наигранно, и фыркает своим собственным мыслям. Дерек придерживает перед ним дверь, и он благодарно улыбается, понимая, что к подобному легко привыкнуть, пусть подобная мягкотелость ему совершенно несвойственна.  
  
В салоне машины на обратной дороге царит тишина, но это скорее дружелюбное молчание, чем гнетущее, когда ты не знаешь, о чем можно поговорить. Дерек искоса поглядывает на профиль Стайлза, думает, что возможно тот не такое уж отродье, как о нем отзывается Джексон. А Стайлз думает, что Дерек слишком явно его рассматривает, от чего скулы заливаются легким румянцем, и все тяжелее бороться с желанием облизнуть пересохшие губы. Он знает, что стоит только провести по ним языком, то он не сможет остановиться.  
  
Дерек паркуется перед домом и поворачивается к Стайлзу.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроен тем, что мы так и не досмотрели фильм? — пальцы выстукивают ритм по рулю, и Стайлз зависает на этих движениях, пропуская вопрос мимо ушей, — Стайлз?  
  
— А? Да нет, чувак, это же я попросил тебя уйти оттуда. Все в норме, — он машет рукой, переводя взгляд на лицо Дерека, — спасибо, мне понравился этот день.  
  
— Может завтра еще куда-то выберемся? — Дерек недоуменно смотрит на руку Стайлза, протянутую к нему.  
  
— Дай свой телефон, — Хейл вкладывает аппарат в ладонь, изогнув темную бровь и глядя, как Стайлз что-то набивает, удовлетворенно кивнув.  
  
— Я записал тебе мой номер. Можешь написать мне вечером, если захочешь, конечно, — он смущенно улыбается, и, видимо, уже жалеет об этом порыве, — я вовсе не буду ждать, и не надейся… — Стайлз замолкает, когда Дерек проводит ладонью по его плечу.  
  
— Я обязательно напишу тебе, — он улыбается, а Стайлз заторможено кивает и выходит из машины, аккуратно закрывая дверцу.  
  
Он доходит до крыльца, оборачивается и машет рукой, и только тогда Дерек уезжает. А Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что воспоминания о мудаке, трахнувшем его фактически против его желания, заменяются воспоминаниями о приличном альфе, проявляющим заботу в рамках позволяемого.  
  
* * *  
  
Телефон вибрирует, когда Джон пытается объяснить Стайлзу, что не будет есть овощи и курицу на пару шестой раз за неделю. На самом деле сигнал о сообщении прерывает чрезмерно эмоциональную речь, и Стайлз мгновенно замолкает, разрываясь между желанием взять телефон в руки и продолжить проповедь. Побеждает любопытство, и Стайлз подхватывает смартфон со стола, не замечая удивленно-ироничного взгляда Джона.  
  
— Кто пишет? — интонация максимально нейтральная, но любопытный взгляд не отрывается от лица Стайлза, по которому расползается счастливая ухмылка, — Стайлз? — тот сразу дергается, прокашливаясь и делая серьезное лицо, от чего Джон поднимает брови еще выше.  
  
— Никто.  
  
— И из-за этого «никто» ты так странно себя ведешь. Как прошло свидание с Дереком? — пользуясь случаем он достает из холодильника ветчину и сыр, сооружая себе сэндвич и быстро его поглощая, пока Стайлз вновь утыкается в гаджет.  
  
Стайлз вскидывает голову на озвученный вопрос, замирая, будто опоссум в момент опасности. Джон не может сдержать смешок, от чего сразу улавливает укоризненный взгляд.  
  
— Это было не свидание. Просто встреча.  
  
— Ага. Встреча в кино. И вы же потом наверняка поехали перекусить. Он же тебя отвез перекусить? — Стайлз согласно кивает, — твоя пара повезла тебя перекусить и наверняка кормила тебя с рук. Кормила же?  
  
Стайлз заливается румянцем, а Джон кивает, будто только что получил подтверждение всем своим предположениям. Оно так и есть на самом деле.  
  
— Значит, это было _свидание_.  
  
— Ладно. Пусть свидание. Это ничего не значит.  
  
— Ну конечно. Совершенно ничего не значит. Оставляю тебя наедине с твоим «никто» и «ничего не значит». Напомню лишь о том, что когда _альфа кормит с рук своего омегу_ , на самом деле это значит чертовски _много_ всего, – он выходит из кухни слишком довольный собой.  
  
— Что? О чем это ты? — требовательный возглас настигает Джона где-то на середине лестницы и заставляет его еще раз фыркнуть.  
  
— _Ни о чем_ , сын.  
  
Стайлз жмет плечами, вновь гипнотизируя экран телефона. Он ощущает себя примерно как семнадцатилетка, которой впервые написала любовь всей жизни, но ему даже ничего не хочется с этим сделать. Он наслаждается этим воодушевлением и легким беспокойством. Тем более смс переписка самое безопасное, что вообще может быть в отношениях, ведь вряд ли ты внезапно окажешься распят на какой-то горизонтальной поверхности, раздетый, с раздвинутыми ногами и умоляющий трахнуть себя, потому что в твоей заднице уже хлюпает смазка. Он слегка смущается собственных мыслей, но дергает плечом, отвлекаясь.  
  
«Отец отказался есть что-то зеленое на обед шестой день подряд. Сказал, что умрет быстрее от тоски по нормальной пище, чем от повышенного холестерина».  
  
«Не думай, что я не поддерживаю тебя, Стайлз, но шесть дней подряд есть овощи — перебор».  
  
Стайлз хмурится, не понимая без смайликов, шутит Дерек или нет, и решает просто сменить тему.  
  
«А еще он сказал, что у нас было свидание. Со всеми этими заморочками пары. Смешно, правда?».  
  
«А ты сам как думаешь?».  
  
Если бы Стайлзу дали возможность перемотать время назад, он бы остановился на моменте своего предыдущего сообщения, потому что теперь он сидит и обдумывает все, что произошло сегодня днем, будто с глаз снимают шоры. И легкие прикосновения к своему локтю, и взгляды исподтишка, и это чертово мороженое. Дерек реально включил альфу и обхаживал его, как свою пару, которую надо завоевать.  
  
«О, БОЖЕ МОЙ, ты действительно обхаживал меня! Какого хера, чувак? Мы так не договаривались! НЕ КРУТО».  
  
«Скажи, что конкретно тебе не понравилось? Может то, что я ухаживал за тобой? Или как кормил с рук?».  
  
Стайлза бросает в жар, когда он вспоминает порочную усмешку затаившего дыхание Дерека, когда он слизнул с ложки шоколадное мороженое. Не один он в тот момент возбудился, и достаточно было поднести спичку, чтобы они оба взорвались от похоти.  
  
«Окей, вынужден признать, что это было горячо. И мне все понравилось. Стайлз не трус».  
  
«Если Стайлз собрался говорить о себе в третьем лице, может, тогда он расскажет, что он решил относительно переезда со мной?».  
  
Он закатывает глаза, потому что иногда Дерек напоминает бульдога, вцепившегося в добычу и не желающего разжимать челюсти, пока не получит удовлетворяющий его ответ. Стайлз рассеянно проводит пальцами по поверхности стола, анализируя собственные чувства, которые вроде как изменились даже за такое короткое время. За несколько встреч Дерек сумел превратиться из самоуверенного альфы, коллекционирующего доступных омег, в интересного мужчину, с которым можно было попытаться построить что-то более серьезное, чем кратковременную интрижку. Он невидящим взглядом смотрит на кухонное окно, закрытое веселенькими занавесками, и думает, что сейчас он бы уже не отказался попробовать сойтись ближе с Дереком. Стайлз конечно понимает, что его альфа вовсе не ангел, и что он не превратится по мановению волшебной палочки в образцового партнера, в идеальную пару. Он знает, что идеальных пар не бывает. Даже у его родителей довольно часто возникали ссоры, иногда даже на пустом месте, просто потому что два человека не могут совпадать полностью во всем. Всегда остается буферная зона, в которой будет идти притирка.  
  
Но Стайлз понимает, что мысли о Дереке больше не вызывают той неконтролируемой смеси злости, обиды и тщательно скрытой зависти. Ему спокойно думать о своем альфе. Он хмыкает, осознавая проснувшийся с новой силой собственнический инстинкт. Будто разум уже все решил за него. Видимо, так и есть. И теперь мысли переключаются в иное русло, ведь слишком много изменится, если он согласится на предложение Дерека. Ему придется уехать от отца, в чужой город. Новый дом, новая обстановка и никого, кроме альфы рядом. С одной стороны — проверка их отношений. Стрессовая школа выживания — либо они сойдутся, либо нет. С другой стороны, Стайлз еще никогда не уезжал из родного города и любые перемены, даже мысленные, слишком сильно его пугают. Утекающий в другом направлении поток мыслей прерывает сигнал телефона.  
  
«Стайлз слишком долго молчит».  
  
Стайлз фыркает довольно — самоуверенному засранцу тоже надо немного попереживать. Не одному же ему отдуваться в этом плане.  
  
«Стайлз думает над твоим вопросом. И, Дерек, мы же говорим начистоту?».  
  
Ответ приходит почти мгновенно, и это очередной повод для немного мелочной радости — значит, их переписка действительно интересна и важна Дереку.  
  
«Я почти готов обидеться на твой вопрос, но ладно, так и быть, на первый раз прощаю».  
  
«Хейл, ты засранец, в курсе?».  
  
«Стайлз не сказал ничего нового или удивительного сейчас».  
  
«Ох, ты просто отвратительный. Не хочу даже с тобой больше разговаривать».  
  
«Прости, Стайлз. Ты же знаешь, я не хотел тебя обидеть».  
  
«Нет, не знаю, Дерек. Ладно, приходи завтра в полдень. Спокойной ночи».  
  
«Время девять часов вечера. Не верю, что ты ложишься спать».  
  
«СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ».  
  
Стайлз довольно ухмыляется, когда поднимается в свою комнату, подбрасывая телефон в руках. Забывает даже, что хотел сказать, как ему страшно соглашаться на что-то столь радикальное для него. До этого столь сильным потрясением для него была лишь потеря мамы. Именно поэтому Стайлз улегся на свою кровать, не включая свет или ноутбук. Впервые его больше волнует поток мыслей в голове, чем статьи глупенькой японки. И если бы полгода назад кто-то сказал ему, что он перестанет общаться с Лидией, найдет свою пару, переживет с ней первую течку, понесет щенка, он бы рассмеялся чудаку в лицо. Похлопал бы его по плечу и еще долго бы потом смеялся. Ему казалось, что в его жизни три константы — отец, работа и Лидия. И от понимания того, насколько серьезно все поменялось всего за несколько месяцев, захотелось крикнуть кому-то на небе: «Эй, чувак, притормози. Все слишком быстро. В жизни так не бывает!». Он грустно улыбается и сам не замечает, как проваливается в теплый сон, в котором определенно слишком много Дерека Хейла.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз небрежным движением подтягивает сползающие пижамные штаны, пока готовит очередной завтрак для себя и отца. Закипающий чайник звенит, выключаясь, а отвратительно бодрые голоса ведущих новостей режут слух. Джон щелкает кнопками пульта, выискивая что-то более интересное, но безуспешно. Приходит к Стайлзу на кухню, устраиваясь за столом и разглядывая его спину.  
  
— Ты сейчас во мне дыру протрешь, пап, — он чешет поясницу, зевая во весь рот и игнорируя недовольное фырканье.  
  
— Где твои манеры, ребенок?  
  
— Мои манеры еще спят, — Стайлз раскладывает оладьи на тарелки, расставляя их на столе и доставая сироп из холодильника.  
  
Кружка зеленого чая, от которой Джон привычно морщится, затем и чашка настоя для себя, из которой Стайлз прихлебывает с удовольствием, ведь там же мята, а что может быть вкуснее мяты? Но горячие оладушки смягчают все недовольство родителя. Уютная тишина в кухне прерывается лишь звяканьем приборов. Джон дожидается, пока Стайлз доест свою порцию, и только потом скрещивает руки на груди, а тот действительно ничего не замечает, предвкушая приезд Дерека через несколько часов.  
  
— Так значит, ты решил ехать с ним? — к чести Стайлза, он даже не вздрагивает, лишь удивленно приподнимает брови.  
  
— Серьезно, ты начинаешь меня пугать, пап. Как ты понимаешь то, что я даже сам для себя не до конца сформулировал? — он предельно осторожно кладет приборы на тарелку, удерживаясь от детского порыва провести пальцем по оставшимся каплям сиропа и слизать их.  
  
— Ты забываешь, что я воспитывал тебя долгое время. И знаю, когда ты врешь, когда радуешься, иногда я по твоему лицу могу догадаться, о чем ты думаешь. И поверь, вчера мне не составило труда сложить дважды два. Серьезно, ты же не думаешь, что весь свой интеллект ты получил исключительно от матери? — Джон тяжело вздыхает, — так ты действительно хорошо все обдумал и готов попробовать, Стайлз?  
  
— Я не знаю. Это слишком внезапно, понимаешь? — Стайлз небрежным движением ерошит собственные волосы, всего одним жестом выдавая охватившее его волнение, — мне очень страшно. Я не готов выйти за него замуж, но и не хочу из-за собственной нерешительности лишить своего ребенка одного из отцов. Тем более Бикон-Хиллз совсем недалеко от Лос-Анджелеса.  
  
— Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой на первое время? — Джон понимает, что от него в этой ситуации ничего не зависит, и Стайлз должен принять решение самостоятельно, но наверняка ему больно смотреть на растерянное лицо обычно дерзкого сына, — или можем просто устроить тебе судебный запрет. Хейл к тебе не подойдет, и ты успокоишься.  
  
Стайлз возмущенно вскидывает голову, собираясь высказать Джону все, что думает о подобном, но видит ехидную усмешку и улыбается в ответ, тихонько фыркнув.  
  
— Неделю назад я бы согласился, не раздумывая, но теперь… Может, он даже не такая сволочь, как мне показалось сначала.  
  
— Давай просто подытожим. Он чисто случайно приезжает в город на другой конец страны, узнает, что его пара, которую он видел один раз в жизни, беременный от него, и вместо того, чтобы убежать с криками, он остается и пытается наладить с тобой контакт. А ты, я просто напоминаю, не самый простой ребенок, — Стайлз обреченно смотрит на Джона, ожидая резюмирования, — честно говоря, сын, вряд ли кто-то другой на его месте не уехал бы обратно в свой Нью-Йорк, забыв о тебе и ребенке по щелчку пальцев.  
  
— Я говорю себе тоже самое, — он тяжело вздыхает, опуская голову на стол, отчего голос звучит приглушеннее, — и знаю, что могу его послать, и он уйдет. Но не хочу. Что мне делать, пап? — он протяжно стонет, а Джон тянется и ободряюще проводит ладонью по его плечу.  
  
— Я хотел предложить кинуть тебе монетку, — Стайлз ехидно фыркает, не поднимая головы, — но я понимаю, что это решение, достойное школьника, а не взрослого парня. Почему бы тебе действительно не попробовать? Ты ведь всегда сможешь вернуться сюда, ко мне. Пусть ты и принес в подоле, — шипение Стайлза и довольный смех Джона разряжают обстановку, — ладно-ладно. Я все равно тебя люблю. И буду любить моего внука.  
  
— Ох, ты опять напоминаешь мне о том, как я бездарно пропустил мимо ушей слова доктора Морелл. Бессердечный. Я-то знаю, что ты будешь любить и внука, и внучку, и даже двойню.  
  
— Раз мы все решили, может ты уже начнешь собирать вещи? По крайней мере то, что тебе понадобится в ближайшее время.  
  
— Тебе все-таки не терпится избавиться от меня, признайся, — Стайлз подозрительно щурится, но осознает правоту Джона, и составляет грязную посуду в раковину, — я начну, но обещай быть рядом, когда он придет, — сам не понимает почему, но чувство беспокойства ширится где-то внутри него.  
  
— Конечно, ребенок. Я еще пригрожу этому твоему Хейлу, не переживай, — Джон легко прижимает Стайлза к себе, потрепав по взъерошенным волосам.  
  
— О, мне стало легче, да, — он закатывает глаза, отстраняясь и приглаживая пряди.  
  
Оставшееся до полудня время Стайлз принимает душ и собирает спортивную сумку с вещами, без которых он точно не сможет обойтись. Самое веселье начинается, когда он упаковывает книги. На третьей коробке он слышит смешок Джона за спиной.  
  
— Ты думаешь, у тебя там не будет доступа к интернету? Зачем ты собираешься везти с собой все эти справочники?  
  
Стайлз даже зависает на несколько секунд, задумываясь.  
  
— Но, это же мои книги, — он выглядит действительно растерянным, будто эти книги самое важное, что есть у него на свете (не считая Джона, конечно).  
  
— И они никуда не денутся из этого дома, Стайлз. Зачем тащить их за собой, если можно просто найти электронный вариант. Кстати, ты собираешься продолжать и дальше работать или возьмешь перерыв?  
  
Стайлз хлопает себя по лбу, потому что за всеми этими переживаниями совершенно забывает о работе.  
  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, этот щенок делает из меня идиота, — он бессильно опускается на кровать, прислушиваясь к тихому смеху Джона, — серьезно, я ведь никогда не забывал о самых важных для меня вещах. А работа это важная вещь.  
  
— Это нормально, Стайлз. Просто ты меняешься вместе с ребенком внутри. Меняется твое мировоззрение, расстановка приоритетов — все. Самое сложное в этом остаться собой, сохранить себя, свои увлечения. Понимаешь, ты не должен жить ради ребенка. Не должен жертвовать чем-либо. Нужно как-то научиться жить вместе с этим ребенком и своей парой, — он прижимает Стайлза к своему плечу, а тот непонимающе хмурится.  
  
— Еще несколько месяцев назад я жил спокойной жизнью, все было хорошо. Но нет, дурной Дерек просто должен был ворваться в мою жизнь и перевернуть все вверх дном.  
  
— Ты опять забываешь, что ты ворвался в его жизнь так же внезапно. И про закон о рождении ребенка до двадцати пяти лет тоже, — Джон смотрит на Стайлза укоризненно, но тот дерзко вздергивает подбородок.  
  
— Даже если бы я не встретил Хейла, мне бы все равно подобрали подходящего альфу в лагере, — и вновь это неосознанное движение пальцев по метке пары, четко отслеживаемое глазами Джона.  
  
— Зачем ты говоришь то, чего на самом деле не думаешь? Ведь здесь только мы с тобой и тебе не от кого закрываться. Будь умнее. Пожалуйста, — Джон глубоко вздыхает, поднимаясь, и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Стайлза наедине с волной стыда, накатившей после его несправедливых слов.  
  
За следующие несколько минут Стайлз ухитряется перескочить из сильнейшего расстройства к твердой решимости уехать вместе с Дереком, но только когда расставит книги обратно на полки.  
  
Джон вовсе не караулит приезд Дерека. И совершенно случайно открывает входную дверь именно тогда, когда черная камаро паркуется у их дома. Он ожидает, пока Дерек поднимется по ступенькам, совершенно не заметив Стайлза, замершего на верхней площадке лестницы.  
  
— Добрый день, Джон. Я так и думал, что вы захотите со мной поговорить. Вы слишком сильно любите своего сына, чтобы пустить все на самотек, правда? — Дерек замирает на пару секунд, ожидая, пока Джон отойдет от двери, пропуская его внутрь.  
  
— Ты прав, я никогда не упускаю из вида происходящее в жизни Стайлза. Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в ваши отношения. Или в вашу попытку их построить, — Дерек фыркает, а Джон скупо улыбается, — но если ты вздумаешь обидеть моего сына еще раз, или расстроишь его так же, как когда он вернулся из Нью-Йорка, лучше сразу беги. Куда-нибудь в Монголию, на границу с Китаем. Потому что меня не остановит ни твое состояние, ни твое положение в обществе. Тебя не спасет даже то, что ты из моей любимой баскетбольной команды, — Джон теряет даже те крохи доброжелательности, буравя Дерека тяжелым взглядом.  
  
— Джон, если вы думаете, что я сейчас же начну оправдываться или убеждать вас в том, что подобного никогда не произойдет — не надейтесь. Я реалист и понимаю, что Стайлз не самый легкий человек во всех отношениях. И я тоже не подарок. Но могу вам пообещать, что я не оставлю вашего сына, пока он сам меня не прогонит. Надеюсь, что наши с ним отношения перерастут в нечто большее, чем просто инстинкты альфы и омеги, связанные общим ребенком, но даже если этого не произойдет, я верну вам его вместе с внуком. Только хочу сказать, что не оставлю своего ребенка даже при самом плохом раскладе.  
  
Дерек даже не вытащил руки из карманов кожаной куртки, только сделал предельно серьезное лицо, сосредоточившись на Джоне и все еще не замечая Стайлза, внимательно слушающего его тираду.  
  
— Это, конечно, офигенно романтично. И меня умиляет твой практичный подход к нашим отношениям. Но вы задолбали решать какие-то вопросы за моей спиной, — Стайлз сжимает ладони в кулаки, сдерживая порыв злости, усиленный гормональным всплеском как призмой, — пап, я люблю тебя, но какого черта? Я просто просил побыть со мной, когда Дерек приедет. Не устраивать ему показательные пытки, не пытаться испугать его инквизиторским костром. Просто быть рядом. А ты, — он укоризненно смотрит на Дерека, — я думал, ты уже понял, что мне лучше давать возможность самому принимать решения. Что я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Дерек, ну что за херня?  
  
— Сын, это был обычный разговор. Мы живы, видишь? Улыбаемся друг другу, и никто не принимал никаких решений за тебя. Ты же знаешь, все зависит только от тебя, правда, Дерек? — Джон переводит взгляд на Дерека, и тот согласно кивает, — ну вот. Ты, наверное, хотел что-то сказать?  
  
— Да. Я хотел сказать, что готов буду через полчаса, и хотел попросить тебя развлечь Хейла, пока я упакую технику, но видимо теперь в этом нет необходимости, потому что я не уверен, что все еще хочу куда-либо ехать.  
  
— Он твоя пара, вот сам и решай этот вопрос, — Джон жмет плечами и уходит в комнату, не реагируя на возмущенно-оскорбленный взгляд Дерека.  
  
— Помощник вы так себе.  
  
Стайлз разворачивается и уходит обратно в свою комнату, хлопнув дверью, но не проходит и минуты как раздается негромкий стук.  
  
— Хейл, свали. Дай мне оплакать свой очередной эмоциональный срыв в одиночестве.  
  
— Я так-то не особо спрашивал, просто ставил тебя в известность, что я сейчас войду. Вдруг ты решил подрочить, — Дерек открывает дверь и заходит внутрь как к себе домой.  
  
— Хамло, — грустный Стайлз сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, опираясь головой на руки. — Тиран, деспот.  
  
— Придумай что-нибудь оригинальнее, — он садится рядом со Стайлзом, так что тот приваливается к его плечу. — Из-за чего ты так взбесился?  
  
Стайлз молчит, будто задумавшись, стоит все-таки доверять Дереку или ну его к черту. Понимает, что все его размышления за последние сутки не могут быть перечеркнуты одним гормональным всплеском и тоскливо вздыхает.  
  
— Этот ребенок делает из меня непонятно кого. Я совершенно не контролирую свои эмоции. И с каждым днем это проявляется все сильнее. Я забыл о том, что мне завтра на работу, и был готов уехать с тобой сегодня, — он смотрит на Дерека с тоской.  
  
— Если это твоя единственная проблема, то я легко могу ее решить, — Дерек говорит осторожно, обдумывая каждое слово, словно устройство ускоренного выхода в декретный отпуск — слишком просто, чтобы тратить на это столько нервов.  
  
— Далеко не единственная. Если опустить все неприглядные побочные эффекты беременности, то в основном меня беспокоит то, как я буду работать. Еще я не знаю, чего мне ожидать от тебя, не знаю, что я буду делать в новом городе, без друзей — и не говори мне, что их и так нет, я все прекрасно понимаю, важен сам факт. Я не знаю, смогу ли я быть далеко от отца так долго. Я не знаю, понравится ли мне новый врач. Я не знаю, как примет меня твоя семья — точнее, я почти уверен, что она меня не примет, потому что я не готов выйти за тебя замуж.  
  
На каждую фразу Стайлз эмоционально взмахивает руками, и его лицо все больше искажается от сильных переживаний, Дереку ничего не остается, кроме как обнять его за плечи, вжимаясь носом во влажный висок.  
  
— Успокойся. Все будет хорошо, — Дерек кажется позволяет себе подпустить в голос немного альфа-сил, Стайлз это ощущает на себе, — сделай глубокий вдох. Ну же, Стайлз, — Дерек дожидается, пока тот не выполняет указание, — а теперь просто пойми, что мы с тобой _вместе_. Мне все равно, выйдешь ты за меня сейчас или через какое-то время. Я не собираюсь тебя бросать, и с любой проблемой мы справимся вместе. Или я хотя бы постараюсь облегчить ее для тебя. Понимаешь?  
  
Стайлз кивает, сосредоточившись на медленных вдохах и выдохах. Ощущение горячего тела, прижатого к нему, и давление силы отвлекает от накатывающей паники. Он сжимает руку в кулак, впечатывая ногти в кожу до красных лунок и слушает голос Дерека, шепчущего какую-то чушь ему в висок. Даже не хватает сил, чтобы язвительно заявить, что он не лошадь, чтобы успокаивать его интонациями, вместо дерзкой фразы раздается лишь какой-то истерический смешок.  
  
Они сидят так какое-то время, пока Стайлз все-таки не берет себя в руки. Конечно, ему сразу становится неловко, как и в любом другом случае, когда он выставляет себя полным идиотом, не способным контролировать себя и свои эмоции.  
  
— Теперь ты можешь уйти отсюда и сделать вид, что никогда не был со мной знаком, — Стайлз просто радуется про себя, что хотя бы не разрыдался. Хоть за месяцы беременности с ним еще такого не бывало, но вполне можно ожидать и подобной подставы.  
  
— Это был бы слишком простой выход для тебя. Нет, ты должен изрядно помучиться, Стайлз. Возвращаясь обратно к вопросу работы. Мы вполне можем заехать сейчас к твоему руководителю, и отдать ему заявление об уходе в отпуск.  
  
— Хейл, я понимаю, что в своем Нью-Йорке ты не малая величина, но это ЛА, здесь другие правила, — Стайлз реабилитируется, возвращая себе любимую язвительность, вынуждая Дерека закатить глаза.  
  
— Спорим, что я решу этот вопрос за пять минут разговора с Харрисом?  
  
— На что? — Стайлз щурит глаза, пытаясь разгадать в чем подвох, потому что Харрис никогда не пойдет ему навстречу, не смотря на все реверансы, что он отвешивает его интеллекту и научным изысканиям.  
  
— А мы еще не перешли на ту стадию отношений, когда можно спорить на постельные утехи? — в голосе Дерека звучит такая неприкрытая надежда, что Стайлз не может сдержать смешка, — тогда на ужин. Выиграю я — готовишь ты. Не выиграю — приготовлю тебе твое любимое блюдо.  
  
— Осторожнее, Дерек, я ведь могу и влюбиться в тебя, — Стайлз замирает, понимая, что только что ляпнул, но Дерек не обращает внимания. Или делает вид, что не обращает внимания, что, в принципе, одинаково подозрительно для Стайлза, но он тушуется и подхватывает сумку с вещами, оставляя коробку с техникой и книгами на Дерека.  
  
Они спускаются вниз, Стайлз даже ни разу не спотыкается. Джон выходит их проводить, считая, что они уже все обсудили и больше разговаривать не о чем. Только напоминает звонить почаще и держать его в курсе. Причем Стайлз не очень понимает к кому конкретно Джон обращается — к сыну, который стоит и внимательно его слушает, или к Дереку, который гипнотизирует узор на обоях, изредка кивая головой на реплики Джона.  
  
Стайлз крепко обнимает Джона, который подозрительно долго не размыкает объятий, будто безмолвно переговаривается с Дереком за его спиной, но он решает никак не комментировать то, в чем совсем не уверен. Дерек даже ставит коробку с вещами на пол и уважительно жмет Джону руку, опять же слишком долго по мнению Стайлза, но кто его спрашивает.  
  
Теперь, когда самые важные решения на данный момент приняты, и остается уладить несколько вопросов, в омеге просыпается любопытство. Ему интересно узнать, как Дерек решит проблему с Харрисом. Не терпится посмотреть на дом, куда тот его привезет. Хочет познакомиться с его семьей, хоть и понимает, что до сих пор не горит желанием выходить за него замуж. Стайлз ведь всегда был слишком любопытным, но когда вещи уложены в багажник камаро («Стайлз, ну зачем тебе столько книг?»), он пристегивается на переднем сидении и машет рукой Джону, стараясь удержаться от слез, потому что это действительно слишком тяжелый момент для него.  
  
Дерек лишь спрашивает адрес Харриса и тактично молчит, пока Стайлз вертится в кресле, не желая упускать из вида родной дом, который оставляет ради возможности построить отношения с его парой.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз выходит из машины, когда Дерек скрывается внутри дома самого дьявола — его руководителя, Харриса. Он ожидает побежденного Дерека, который не сможет решить вопрос с его внезапным отъездом, и уже предвкушает момент триумфа. В принципе, его устроит любой вариант, а если Дерек сумеет все уладить, то они смогут спокойно уехать, не оставляя за собой каких-то нерешенных дел.  
  
Стайлз приваливается боком к капоту Камаро, надеясь, что его за подобное не убьют. Скрещивает руки на груди и нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы. Когда Дерек проводит в доме пятнадцать минут, он теряет терпение и уже собирается идти внутрь, как дверь распахивается, и на крыльцо выходит улыбающийся Дерек с каким-то бланком в руках и напряженный, как струна, Харрис.  
  
Дерек поворачивается к его начальнику, что-то тихо говоря, но продолжая улыбаться, а Стайлз не слышит, но с каждой секундой его удивление растет, потому что Харрис растягивает губы в кислой усмешке и поднимает ладонь, «приветливо» помахав.  
  
Нет-нет, Стайлз себя идеально контролирует, возвращая на лицо нейтральное выражение, и машет в ответ. Дерек учтиво раскланивается с мужчиной и легкой уверенной походкой идет прямо по газону к нему. Стайлз смотрит на Харриса, лицо которого тут же кривится, будто он съел лимон вместе с кожурой и теперь пытается его проглотить, не жуя, но все тут же меняется, когда Дерек оборачивается. Очень трудно удержаться от смеха. Труднее, чем даже не стонать, когда пробуешь безумно вкусное шоколадно-лимонное мороженое, которое продается лишь в единственном кафетерии в ЛА. Но серьезно, оно лучшее на свете.  
  
— У тебя такое же выражение, какое было, когда ты мне делал минет, — Дерек стоит прямо напротив него, наслаждаясь мгновенным замешательством Стайлза, плавно перешедшим в злость.  
  
— Знаешь, у меня складывается впечатление, что ты снова решил превратиться в ублюдка, хотя мы уехали из моего дома лишь полчаса назад, — Стайлз щурится, а Дерек жмет плечами.  
  
— На самом деле нет, просто ты должен понимать, что когда я вижу подобное выражение лица, я сразу думаю совсем не о том. Не о приличных вещах. И если ты хочешь, чтобы мы вместе строили наши отношения как незнакомые люди, пусть и с неким отягощающим обстоятельством в виде щенка, то постарайся избегать подобных инцидентов. Серьезно, Стайлз. Я не думаю о сексе постоянно, я не животное. Но ты моя пара и я тебя хочу. Даже когда ты поддаешься гормонам. Если честно, в такие моменты я хочу тебя еще больше, — Дерек ухмыляется немного криво, а Стайлз застывает, мгновенно теряя весь запал.  
  
— Ты странный. Серьезно, Дерек. Ты чертовски странный.  
  
— Зато твой, — Стайлз сжимает губы, пытаясь проигнорировать то тепло, что разливается по телу от этих двух слов. Господи, ну почему эти омежьи инстинкты проявляются в самый неподходящий момент?  
  
— Как в итоге решился мой вопрос с работой? — он переводит стрелки, просто потому что пока не готов говорить о чем-то таком важном, как принадлежность друг другу.  
  
— О, мистер Харрис услужливо подписал твое заявление об уходе в ранний декретный отпуск, — Дерек распахивает дверь авто перед Стайлзом, ожидая, пока тот сядет, и мягко ее закрывает, обходя машину и устраиваясь на водительском кресле.  
  
Стайлз, удивительно быстро справившийся со своим ремнем безопасности, сверлит его подозрительным взглядом, ожидая более полной информации, но Дерек демонстративно сосредотачивается на дороге, быстро пристегнувшись.  
  
— Мне нужно больше данных. Ты его пытал? Бил носком, набитым песком, по почкам, чтобы не оставлять следов? Угрожал его любимой собаке?  
  
— Мерзкая, кстати, тварь, пыталась трахнуть мою ногу, — Дерек выезжает на пятнадцатую автостраду, ускоряясь и лавируя в потоке машин. Стайлз не может сдержать смешок, а Дерек косится на него недовольно, — думаешь, это смешно?  
  
— Довольно забавно. Ведь такая маленькая псинка осмелилась залезть на большого и страшного альфу. У нее должна быть недюжинная смелость. Или полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения, — он уже готов уйти в дальнейшие размышления об отважном животном, но понимает, что Дерек вновь увиливает от ответа, — хэй. Не веди себя как мудак. Что с моей работой? Меня уволят задним числом, будто я никогда и не работал в этой лаборатории?  
  
— Что? С чего ты взял? — Дерек смотрит так, будто его только что оскорбили в самых лучших чувствах, — Харрис действительно отпустил тебя в декрет и оставил возможность удаленного подключения к твоему логину. Ты можешь продолжать работать, но при этом никаких отчетов тебе писать не надо. В общем, ты можешь тратить свое время исключительно на исследования, минуя всю бюрократию.  
  
Стайлз восторженно распахивает глаза, потому что работать, не отвлекаясь на заполнение кипы никому не нужных бумажек — что может быть лучше? У него буквально начинают зудеть кончики пальцев, а во рту пересыхает от предвкушения. Он прокашливается, облизывая губы.  
  
— Окей, ладно, это заслуженная победа, я даже не буду спорить. Возможно, теперь мне стоит узнать твое любимое блюдо?  
  
Дерек задумывается на пару секунд, потом изучающе глядит на Стайлза и кивает сам себе.  
  
— Мы с тобой пытаемся как-то наладить контакт. Поэтому приготовь мне, что хочешь. Свое любимое или просто то, на что у тебя будет настроение.  
  
И снова это теплое чувство внутри, от которого Стайлз щурится, будто довольный кот, греющийся на солнце. Он ловит легкую улыбку Дерека и улыбается в ответ, стараясь ни о чем не думать, разглядывая дорогу впереди.  
  
Правда, когда они съезжают с межштатной автострады на шоссе, ведущее к Бикон-Хиллз, им приходится останавливаться каждые два часа, потому что из-за долгого сидения на заднице у Стайлза затекает тело и ему вечно хочется в туалет. В обычный рабочий день эта потребность теряется на фоне других дел, но тут волей-неволей приходится концентрироваться на желаниях организма.  
  
Сначала ему неловко просить Дерека заезжать почти на каждую заправку, что встречается на их пути. Но на третьей остановке он возвращается в машину с вздернутым подбородком, глядя на нетерпеливо барабанящего пальцами по рулю Дерека.  
  
— Я предупреждал. Я говорил о неприглядных побочных последствиях этой беременности. Я, знаешь ли, тоже не бьюсь в восторге от того, что маточный пузырь давит на мочевой, — он защищается инстинктивно, понимая, что мало кому понравятся подобные задержки в пути, но Дерек удивляет его и здесь.  
  
— Я ни слова не сказал тебе, Стайлз. Не надо превращать меня снова в чудовище, особенно сейчас, когда мы только начинаем. Если тебе надо остановиться и выйти, значит, мы остановимся и никаких проблем. Мы вместе, понимаешь? Твоя проблема — моя проблема, — Дерек ждет, пока Стайлз вновь пристегнется, и кладет руку на его колено, несильно сжимая пальцы.  
  
Тот замирает, будто боясь даже дышать, и смотрит на широкую ладонь с довольно длинными пальцами, с коротко остриженными ногтями. Та самая омежья суть рвется к альфе, желая ластиться под его ладонь, выпрашивая похвалу и нуждаясь в одобрении. Но где Стайлз и скулеж? Он не скоро позволит одержать верх этой части его личности, а возможно, вообще никогда. Просто потому что не в его правилах жить инстинктами. Он не слабая омежка, способная существовать лишь за счет альфы и его милости.  
  
— Скажу тебе честно, Дерек, я пытаюсь осознать то, что ты повторяешь уже не первый раз. Но пока верится с трудом. Спасибо тебе за это, только пусть все идет постепенно, не торопи меня. Пожалуйста, — Стайлз изо всех сил старается не быть грубым, потому что Дерек действительно не заслуживает его истерик из-за надуманного повода или проблем с собственной идентификацией, но так чертовски трудно удерживать все бушующее море гормонов внутри.  
  
Дерек кивает головой и вновь сосредотачивается на дороге, включая какую-то нейтральную радиостанцию, и Стайлз ему за это очень благодарен, потому что выдержать еще один сложный разговор он не сможет. Не после боя с самим собой. Он расслабляется, буквально стекая по креслу, и сам не замечает, как засыпает.  
  
* * *  
  
Дерек выдыхает с облегчением, замечая, что Стайлз спокойно дышит, погрузившись в сон. Он чувствует, будто все это время ходил по тонкому канату, и только сейчас под ним оказалась страховочная сетка, и теперь не страшно оступиться или потерять равновесие, неловко взмахнув палкой в руках. Он украдкой смотрит на Стайлза, отмечая мешки под глазами и впалые щеки. Скулы все еще грозят разрезать тонкую кожу, но легкий румянец и порозовевшие губы внушают надежду, что с его помощью Стайлз придет в норму.  
  
Альфе внутри совершенно не нравится, как измождена его пара. Волк рвется ухаживать за избранником, не слушая никаких аргументов против. Важно, чтобы щенок и омега были счастливы, были довольны. И Дерек прекрасно понимает недовольство Стайлза, который не хочет идти на поводу гормонов и инстинктов. Его самого совершенно не устраивает то, что хочется взять Стайлза на руки, спрятать от всего мира, кормить с рук и трахать. Медленно, вдумчиво, затыкая дырку узлом, помечая пару своим запахом, стирая лишние ароматы, осевшие раздражающим пятном на коже. Дерек гордится своим каменным контролем, гордится тем, что все его инстинкты в итоге ограничиваются предельно корректными репликами, в которых он позволяет себе выражать желание заботиться о Стайлзе.  
  
Им предстоит слишком долгий путь вместе, чтобы навязывать гордому Стайлзу свою волю. Он должен действовать постепенно, завоевывая доверие и право вести себя так, как ему говорит натура альфы. Дерек готов взмолиться кому угодно, чтобы ему хватило терпения. Потому что его взрывной характер плохо сочетается с любыми ограничениями, тем более, когда в этих ограничениях замешаны его омега и его щенок. Он недоволен несколькими своими порывами, когда не смог сдержаться и положил ладонь на плоский живот Стайлза, прикрытый изношенной футболкой. Тепло, что охватило Дерека в то же мгновение, он лелеет, как самое дорогое в воспоминаниях о Стайлзе. Это важнее секса, важнее взаимных подколок. Моментально возникшая связь между ним и Стайлзом, между альфой и щенком, который был не больше стручка фасоли. Ему даже сейчас, по прошествии времени, хочется зажмуриться от этого внутреннего света, и в то же время недовольно сощуриться, из-за инстинктов, прорвавшихся сквозь его контроль.  
  
Дерек тормозит разыгравшееся воображение, которое упорно говорит ему, что все будет хорошо, подсовывая радужные картины безоблачного будущего. Едва удерживается от смешка, понимая, что без усилий с обеих сторон они не достигнут ни одной из этих фантазий. И он, конечно, не уверен, что Стайлз хочет того же, но Дерек сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы оправдать свои собственные ожидания и сдержать все обещания, данные себе, Стайлзу и его отцу.  
  
Дерек паркуется на небольшой площадке у своего дома, достаточной для нескольких машин, если вдруг к нему приедут гости или родственники. По радио Хозиер приглушенно поет о том, как будет выть прямо за дверью. Дерек выстукивает ритм по рулю и нерешительно глядит на спящего Стайлза. Он не волнуется, что в доме не прибрано (потому что Кора и Лора убрались еще на выходных). Он просто не может решить, что ему делать, потому что будить сладко посапывающего Стайлза не хочется. На какое-то мгновение он всерьез рассматривает вариант остаться в машине на несколько часов, чтобы просто смотреть на нежный румянец на скулах, слегка приоткрытые пухлые губы и взъерошенные пряди волос, но Стайлз все как обычно решает сам. Дерек с умилением наблюдает, как тот причмокивает губами и медленно просыпается, открывая ничего не соображающие глаза. На лице покерфейс, но ему хочется заскулить от восторга, охватившего натуру альфы.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз приходит в себя, выпрямляясь в кресле и потирая ладонями лицо. Смотрит в окно на дом Дерека, но видимо все еще наполовину спит, поэтому лишь зевает, прикрыв рот рукой. Переводит взгляд на Дерека, который все еще пялится, не в силах отвести глаз, и легко ему улыбается.  
  
— Я не спал так хорошо последние две недели, — только уголки губ опускаются, когда он понимает, что не высыпается с момента повторного появления Дерека в его жизни, — правда, все мое тело затекло и, наверное, я не смогу нормально разогнуться.  
  
Дерек замечает перемену настроения, только ничего не говорит, отстегивая ремень и выходя из машины. Стайлз следует за ним, растирая озябшие плечи — на улице свежо, чувствуется наступающая осень. Нерешительно подходит к крыльцу, окидывая дом взглядом. Дерек, конечно, говорил, что тот огромен, но представительный фасад навевает ассоциации с фамильным особняком с широкой удобной террасой, огороженной изящными перилами. Совершенно непрактичные огромные окна в прохладном климате наверняка вынуждают тратить довольно много средств на отопление зимой, но Стайлз дергает плечом, отгоняя неуместную мысль. Выглядит красиво, а материальные вопросы вряд ли волнуют Дерека в той же мере, как его.  
  
Он поднимается по удобным ступеням и оборачивается назад, рассматривая лес, окружающий дом, пахнущий влажной землей, палой листвой и осенью. В большом городе смена времен года не так ощущается, как в уединении природы. Он глубоко вдыхает, распрямляя спину. В плотном частоколе деревьев виднеются протоптанные дорожки, и Стайлз смотрит на них с интересом — слишком редко выбирался куда-то из ЛА, проводя все свое время в уединении лаборатории. Он уже предвкушает, как будет проводить свои дни в прогулках по лесу и изучении тонкой материи, но совершенно забывает о Дереке, который захлопывает багажник машины локтем и движется к нему. Легкий укол совести — все-таки это вещи Стайлза, а тащит их не он, но Дерек не выглядит раздраженным, так что он пожимает плечами. Дерек замирает у двери, а Стайлз все еще изучает деревья вокруг дома.  
  
— Стайлз? Не мог бы ты мне помочь? — Стайлз подходит к Дереку, вопросительно поднимая брови, — у меня в левом переднем кармане лежат ключи, достань, пожалуйста? — у Дерека в руках коробка, а на плече — сумка с вещами Стайлза, и просьба звучит логично.  
  
— Давай я лучше возьму у тебя книги и ноутбук, — покерфейс и попытка не залиться румянцем смущения, а Дерек фыркает, — хэй, мы с тобой не настолько близко знакомы.  
  
— Ребенок, которого ты носишь, говорит об обратном, — Дерек отдает ему коробку и достает из кармана связку ключей, — перенести тебя через порог? — он лукаво смотрит на Стайлза, но тот хмыкает и не покупается на подколку.  
  
Стайлз входит в просторную прихожую, наслаждаясь ароматом деревянных полов и свежести. Дом выглядит ухоженным. Лестница, уводящая на второй этаж, сверкает лакированными перилами, а на стенах развешены семейные снимки. Стайлз мельком видит улыбающихся темноволосых и безумно красивых людей, между ними виднеется мальчишка с кислым выражением лица. Он узнает Дерека, но очень трудно сопоставить того обаятельного ублюдка, которого он знает, с этим хмурым подростком. Даже злющий Дерек не слишком вяжется с образом с запечатленного кадра.  
  
— Кто отобрал у тебя конфетку, что ты похож на злого волчонка? — он кивает головой на рамку, а Дерек смотрит на снимок и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мы с тобой не настолько близко знакомы.  
  
— Все-таки решил включить мудака. Ну ладно. Проведешь экскурсию, или мне самому искать спальню?  
  
Дерек забирает у него коробку и поднимается по ступеням, предоставляя Стайлзу возможность самому решить, следовать за ним или нет. Тот бурчит себе под нос что-то об отвратительных манерах, но идет за ним, с любопытством заглядывая в приоткрытые двери второго этажа. Ни одной темной комнаты, светлые обои или деревянные панели. Слишком уютно, слишком по-домашнему, он буквально захлебывается эмоциями, понимая, что этот дом предназначен для большой семьи. Фантомный бег маленьких ножек и детский счастливый смех смолкает, когда Дерек заходит в предпоследнюю дверь по коридору.  
  
— Это была комната Коры — моей младшей сестры. Следующая комната — моя. Ванная смежная, но если хочешь, на другой половине дома есть еще одна — бывшая родительская, и на первом этаже рядом с гостевой спальней другая, — он ставит коробку на стул, а сумку на пол, и скрещивает руки на груди, будто не зная, куда их еще можно деть.  
  
Стайлз осматривается, замечая личные вещи сестры Дерека — небольшую шкатулку на письменном столе, очередные фотографии на комоде. Нейтральные обои никак не выдают прежнюю хозяйку, и если бы Дерек не сказал, то Стайлз даже не догадался бы, что здесь раньше жила девочка.  
  
— Почему твоя семья уехала отсюда? Это же идеальное место, — он, не удержавшись, проводит пальцами по комоду из светлого дерева.  
  
— Слишком далеко от города. Дети выросли, разъехались, и родители решили переехать в городскую квартиру, — Дерек жмет плечами, будто для него в этом нет ничего необычного.  
  
— Но это семейный дом. Он слишком большой для двоих, — сам не знает, почему так напрягает мысль, что они в этой громаде будут лишь вдвоем.  
  
— Зато больше места для уединения. Ты спокойно сможешь работать, даже если я соберусь потренироваться под свою любимую музыку.  
  
— Тренироваться где? — Стайлз вопросительно выгибает бровь, и нет, он совсем не представляет Дерека с голым торсом, тягающего штангу или отжимающегося. Или подтягивающегося. Господи, нет-нет-нет, он приличный омега, а приличные омеги не мечтают о том, как бы им вылизать кубики пресса альфы, покрытые соленой пленкой пота.  
  
Стайлз с трудом сглатывает набежавшую слюну, а Дерек смотрит на него с любопытством, наверняка ощущая внезапную волну возбуждения, шибанувшую от него.  
  
— В подвале тренажерный зал. Я сделал небольшую перестановку, когда родители отдали дом мне. Так что с утра можешь выбрать себе комнату — переделаем ее в кабинет. Сможешь работать, а я не буду тебя трогать, занимаясь спортом. Правда, не могу гарантировать, что не буду тебя отвлекать звуком мяча. Мне же надо отрабатывать броски, а кольцо на улице, за домом. Играть со мной я не буду предлагать, потому что ты беременный, а я не идиот.  
  
Стайлз уже хочет сказать что-то язвительное, но сжимает зубы, потому что зачем придираться к Дереку из-за ерундовых причин? Он должен доказать, что он такой же сознательный и взрослый. Если не Дереку, то себе. Никому, кроме себя, он ничего доказывать не собирается. Постойте, что? Баскетбольное кольцо? За домом? Ох, видимо, не судьба Стайлзу спокойно работать в моменты подобных тренировок, но он запрещает себе заранее расстраиваться. Он будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления.  
  
— Все нужное — постельное и полотенца — найдешь в комоде, не бойся, он пустой, Кора все вывезла, когда переезжала, — Дерек проводит ладонями по своим бедрам, а Стайлз конечно не прослеживает это нервное движение глазами, — я, наверное, пойду. Ты пока разбирай вещи, если что — зови.  
  
— Если ты не сильно голодный, то я займусь ужином чуть позже, — Стайлз смотрит немного неуверенно, но Дерек кивает головой и выходит из комнаты, оставляя его одного. Тот опускается на кровать, еще раз осматривая доставшееся ему пространство.  
  
Просторная двуспальная кровать, письменный стол, несколько полок, комод, большое окно со стилизованным под скамью подоконником. Да, это точно комната девочки. Хорошо, что на постели нет обилия маленьких мягких подушечек, а у окна нет цветастого покрывала. Стайлз растирает переносицу длинными пальцами, чувствуя усталость. Пусть он и проспал почти всю дорогу, но он слишком выбит из колеи кардинальными изменениями в жизни.  
  
Телефон заливается вибрацией в кармане джинсов, и Стайлз вспоминает, что надо позвонить отцу и отчитаться, что все в порядке, что он жив и здоров. Достает гаджет и недовольно морщится — Хани звонит каждый день не по одному разу, но он не хочет с ней говорить. Ее поступок, конечно, несравним с падением Лидии в его глазах, но все же он слишком злится на нее. Если бы не ее желание помочь, Дерек бы до сих пор сидел спокойно в Нью-Йорке, а Стайлз бы планировал тихую и спокойную жизнь в ЛА, где бы он растил щенка и наслаждался бы любимой работой.  
  
Может когда-то позже, через пару десятков лет (или никогда), он найдет в себе силы сказать спасибо и Хани, и Лидии. Но сейчас он слишком злится на единственных женщин в своей жизни. Слишком больно на душе от предательства одной, и чрезмерной заботы другой. Но он переворачивает телефон экраном вниз, откладывая его в сторону так же легко, как отгоняет от себя ненужные в данный момент мысли. Ему есть чем заняться и без этих упаднических настроений. Он с энтузиазмом раскладывает вещи в ящиках комода аккуратными стопками и ставит рамку с фотографией семьи на тумбочку. Со снимка ему улыбается мама и отец, а сам Стайлз еще совсем маленький и у него нет передних зубов — молочные выпали как раз накануне съемки, и Клаудия усиленно отвлекала Стайлза, чтобы он расслабился и не думал об этом перед фотографом. Он сдерживает трепетный порыв и просто выходит из комнаты, спускаясь вниз на кухню.  
  
Спор есть спор, и он не забывает о том, что должен Дереку ужин. Кухню он ищет сам, ведь экскурсии по дому так и не было произведено, но найти ее не так уж сложно — с одной стороны от лестницы он видит проход в общую гостиную и библиотеку, с другой стороны — дверь видимо в гостевую спальню и арку, за которой виднеется большая кухонная поверхность. Он лишь утверждается в понимании, что этот дом для большой семьи, когда видит обилие посуды и плиту с шестью конфорками. Профессиональную плиту, к слову сказать. Большой обеденный стол у панорамного окна с видом на задний двор — по утрам наверняка эта зона залита ярким солнечным светом. Он методично обследует все шкафчики, запоминая, где стоят какие приправы, и изучая запасы. Приятно удивлен количеством еды, видимо кто-то недавно закупился, забив под завязку двухдверный холодильник и кладовую, прилегающую к кухне.  
  
Стайлз опирается на кухонную поверхность, раздумывая, что можно приготовить, закусив нижнюю губу, и улавливает негромкую вибрацию, отдающуюся где-то в грудной клетке — видимо об этом говорил Дерек, когда предупреждал о громкой музыке, под которую любит тренироваться. Сама мелодия не слышна, но по ритму басов понятно, что она довольна быстрая, и Стайлз отгоняет прочь мысли о полуголом Дереке в свободных шортах, выполняющем очередной комплекс упражнений. Готовка. Да, именно готовка поможет ему отвлечься от видений горячего мужика перед глазами.  
  
Он включает себе музыку на телефоне и погружается в процесс приготовления спагетти болоньезе, вдыхая аромат мясного соуса. Соблазнительный запах разносится по всему первому этажу, а Стайлз даже не замечает, что у него появились зрители. Просто в какой-то момент он, пританцовывая в процессе, оборачивается к проходу и видит Дерека, привалившегося к дверному косяку. Слова песни Криса Мартина застревают где-то в глотке, и Стайлз судорожно кашляет, не в силах отвести глаз от торса Дерека, обтянутого майкой, лишь подчеркивающей накаченные мускулы. Он никогда не замечал в себе желаний облизать чью-то потную грудь. Он даже находил подобное действие омерзительным. Но все меняется, когда перед его глазами оказывается потный Дерек Хейл.  
  
Колдплей все еще поют о том, что никто не говорил, что будет легко, и Стайлз как никогда согласен с этим. Жить с его парой будет чертовски нелегко, если он будет часто ходить в таком виде. Его отвлекает запах подгорающего соуса и он, взмахнув руками, пытается спасти остатки их ужина.  
  
— Знаешь, я обещал накормить тебя приличным ужином, а не угольками. Как на счет свалить отсюда и не отвлекать Стайлза от готовки? — он колдует над плитой, не обращая внимания на язвительное фырканье Дерека.  
  
— Что конкретно тебя смущает?  
  
— Может то, что ты топчешься здесь и мешаешь мне готовить? — Стайлз огрызается, понимая, что не сумеет уйти от ответа на прямой вопрос.  
  
— Стайлз любит обманывать самого себя. Но так и быть, ухожу в душ, — Дерек разворачивается и демонстративно выходит из кухни.  
  
И Стайлз, конечно же, не залипает на широком развороте плеч и упругих ягодицах Дерека. Черт, он действительно обманывает самого себя. От этого понимания помешивание соуса получается слишком агрессивным, насколько таким вообще может быть.  
  
Когда Дерек возвращается в кухню, Стайлз уже накрывает на стол, расставляя тарелки и раскладывая приборы. Устраивается на стуле, наблюдая за ним и стараясь не обращать внимание на урчание внутри. Альфа доволен тем, что пара заботится о нем. Он открывает рот лишь когда еда разложена по тарелкам, и они приступают к трапезе.  
  
— Я бы предложил открыть бутылку вина, но тебе нельзя, поэтому придется произносить тост, поднимая кружки с… А что это ты вообще пьешь? — смеривает кружку с настоем трав подозрительным взглядом.  
  
— Эм, это травы, которые мне рекомендовали пить в больнице, — Стайлз выгибает одну бровь, глядя на напрягшегося Дерека, — не помню, что там конкретно, но точно есть зверобой, липа и мята. Все становится вкуснее с мятой, — он жмет плечами, делая глоток отвара.  
  
— От чего они? — Дерек пытается расслабиться, отвлечься на вкус еды, но кажется беспокойство сильнее него.  
  
— Хейл, это просто травы. Успокойся, — Стайлз хочет язвительно фыркнуть, но сдерживается, — Морин говорила, что это иммуностимулирующий сбор, со щенком все в порядке. Я бы сказал, если бы было нет.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него пару секунд, но расслабляется и кивает, понимая, что Стайлз действительно бы сказал, если бы что-то было не так. Остаток ужина проходит в молчании, кроме благодарности Дерека за вкусную еду. Стайлз смущенно кивает, напоминая себе, что это только условия спора, и ему вовсе незачем так остро реагировать на похвалу. Гребаные инстинкты.  
  
Они неловко расходятся в разные стороны у лестницы. Дерек уходит в гостиную смотреть телевизор, а Стайлз сбегает в свою новую комнату под предлогом усталости от дороги. Обманывает сам себя, потому что слишком остро чувствует присутствие альфы из-за благодушной атмосферы за столом. Все-таки приготовление пищи омегой для пары — слишком интимный процесс, чтобы его можно было просто проигнорировать. То удовлетворение, что проснулось в нем, когда Дерек с удовольствием ел спагетти, оно было слишком глубокое, слишком примитивное и слишком отвлекающее. Надо срочно переключиться на что-то другое, например, на работу, о которой он забыл за эти выходные.  
  
О том, что он не спросил пароль от вай-фая, Стайлз вспоминает только когда запирается в своей спальне, но приятнее думать, что это знак свыше, а не рассеянность, растущая в геометрической прогрессии во время беременности. Поэтому на эту ночь приходится забыть о желании почитать что-то более сложное, чем художественная литература. Он звонит отцу, отчитываясь о том, что все хорошо, и быстро принимает душ, старательно отводя взгляд от влажного полотенца, оставшегося сохнуть на батарее после Дерека, ложится в постель, укрываясь теплым одеялом. Стайлз уверен, что долго не сможет заснуть на новом месте, но усталость берет свое и он отрубается, коснувшись головой подушки. Правда, Дерек не оставляет его даже во сне, и ему мерещится, как тот заботливо поправляет край одеяла и выключает настольную лампу, которую забыл Стайлз.  
  
* * *  
  
Сквозь неглубокий сон Стайлз морщится. Слишком часто он просыпается от солнечных лучей, бьющих прямо в глаза. Здесь, конечно, они смягчаются ветвями деревьев, но все равно ему не слишком комфортно. Стайлз переворачивается на бок, надеясь вновь заснуть, но сон уже ускользает, оставляя его наедине с зябким утром. Он обреченно вздыхает, переворачиваясь обратно на спину и сердито сопя в потолок. Не радует даже то, что он, в принципе, уже выспался.  
  
Спускает ноги с постели, вылезая из-под одеяла, и шлепает в ванну, поджимая пальцы на босых ступнях. Холодная вода должна бодрить, но он только морщится, покрываясь гусиной кожей, и откидывает в сторону мысль о душе. Во всем доме тихо, Дерек наверняка еще спит, он натягивает на себя теплые носки и штаны с толстовкой, спускаясь вниз. Как Стайлз и думал, кухонный стол заливает солнечным светом, пока еще робким, с трудом пробивающимся сквозь ветви деревьев. Он отодвигает задвижку на кухонной двери и выходит на улицу, глубоко вдыхая осенний воздух, наполненный утренней свежестью.  
  
На траве видна изморозь, и Стайлз ступает аккуратно, натягивая капюшон на голову и входя под сень леса. Городское дитя наслаждается чистым воздухом, насыщенным кислородом, а не выхлопами машин. Пение птиц завораживает и манит вглубь, будто песнь сирены. Он идет по утоптанной тропинке, озираясь, будто попав в сказочный мир, который все это время скрывался буквально в двух шагах от него.  
  
Стайлз слишком рано расслабляется, забывая о собственной неуклюжести, и путается в собственных ногах, едва удерживая равновесие, когда влетает в паутину, растянутую прямо на тропке. Он брезгливо отплевывается и пытается снять с лица тончайшие нити, находя в себе силы, чтобы мысленно извиниться перед бедным пауком, которому придется заново выполнять всю филигранную работу. Но липкое ощущение его не оставляет, и он продолжает чувствовать фантомное касание, даже когда растирает свое лицо до яркого румянца.  
  
Он слышит плеск воды и двигается на него, сходя с тропинки и раздвигая ветви орешника руками. Небольшой ручей с чистейшей прозрачной водой протекает по камням, покрытым мхом. Стайлз садится на сухой пень, корни которого тянутся к руслу. Он даже видит тонкие язычки тумана, плывущие над водой, но они рассеиваются буквально тут же.  
  
Какое-то время он сидит, бездумно пропитываясь спокойной атмосферой окружающей природы, но, кажется, теряет счет времени, потому что солнце светит ярче, играя бликами на воде, ослепляя глаза. Стайлз поднимается, растирая уставшую поясницу, и пытается сориентироваться, чтобы понять в какую сторону ему идти, чтобы выйти из леса. Он движется в сторону, как он надеется, дома, и радостно вскидывает кулак, когда выходит на тропинку.  
  
И все идет прекрасно ровно до того момента, как он, засмотревшись на дрогнувшую ветку под вспорхнувшей птицей, цепляется мыском кеда за торчащий корень и падает, распарывая себе ладонь неудачно попавшимся камнем. От резкой боли на глазах выступают слезы, и он морщится, поднимаясь на ноги и осматривая повреждения. Одежда цела, но похоже, что он ухитрился стереть кожу и на коленях тоже. Одна ладонь в небольших царапинах и ссадинах, а из глубокого пореза в середине другой течет кровь. Пальцы начинают дрожать, и он с трудом втягивает в глотку воздух, начиная паниковать. Дома он никогда сильно не ранился, хотя постоянно падал. Но синяки и глубокий порез, в который наверняка уже попала какая-то дрянь, это совершенно разные вещи.  
  
Давай, Стилински, успокойся и иди к дому. Дерек тебе поможет. Дыши. Дыши, черт возьми!  
  
Он догадывается поднять ладонь, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться унять кровотечение, и делает глубокие вдохи. От влажного запаха земли смешивающегося с металлическим крови начинает мутить, подмышки намокают холодным потом, и все труднее удерживать сознание на грани паники. Он механически переставляет ноги, глядя на тропинку, но будто не видя ее, и даже не думает смотреть на пораненную ладонь, хотя манжета толстовки уже похоже пропитывается кровью, оставляя мерзкое ощущение, от которого хочется поежиться.  
  
Стайлз закусывает губу, удерживая всхлипы в груди, рука наливается пульсирующей болью, и все его внимание концентрируется на ней. Он бредет по лесу с каждой секундой все медленнее, хотя сквозь просветы между деревьями уже виднеется дом, но из-за слез все расплывается, и он прислоняется спиной к первому попавшемуся стволу, смаргивая влагу и пытаясь все-таки рассмотреть рану. Стайлз судорожно дышит, отводя взгляд от ладони, и замечает, что к нему кто-то бежит. Когда понимает, что здесь не очень много вариантов тех, кто может бежать к нему со стороны дома, он бьется затылком о твердую неровную кору, даже заскулив от жалости к себе.  
  
— Стайлз, какого черта? — Дерек тормозит прямо перед ним, переводя дыхание и сжимая пальцы в кулаки, будто удерживаясь от желания хорошенько встряхнуть Стайлза, — что с тобой случилось, почему ты весь в грязи? — он замечает капли крови, срывающиеся с опущенной бессильно ладони, и меняется в лице, — в дом. Живо. Или я понесу тебя на руках.  
  
Стайлз только открывает рот, чтобы гордо послать Дерека в задницу со своим командирским тоном, но тот рычит, с трудом себя контролируя и удерживаясь от ухода в бета-релиз, и Стайлз лишь клацает челюстью, покорно следуя за Дереком, вцепившимся в здоровую руку. Стайлз слышит скрип зубов, видит выступившие от злости желваки, и ему становится немного не по себе, но беспокойство Дерека отвлекает его от боли. Акцент смещается на возмущение бесцеремонным обращением, но благоразумие заставляет его молчать.  
  
Они заходят на кухню, где Дерек толкает Стайлза к раковине, включая холодную воду и засунув ладонь под поток. Стайлз охает от резкой боли и одновременно принюхивается к запаху горелого. Только сейчас он обращает внимание, что Дерек выбежал из дома в пижамных штанах, майке и нелепых сланцах, стоящих у двери, на плите все еще стоит сковорода с омлетом, который теперь превращается в подгоревшие угли, нестерпимо воняющие. Он залипает на сильной линии шеи, на напряженных бицепсах, на всклокоченных со сна волосах. Видимо, мозг переключается на волну возбуждения, ведь за здоровье уже можно не переживать — альфа рядом, альфа поможет, альфа защитит.  
  
Стайлз недовольно шипит, выдергивая пострадавшую ладонь и отшатываясь назад. Дерек стоит слишком близко, ледяные капли от бьющего в дно раковины потока воды попадают на их одежду, охлаждая. Они смотрят какое-то время друг другу в глаза, после чего Дерек спокойно выключает воду и поворачивается к плите, снимая сковородку с конфорки. Стайлз опускает взгляд на глубокий порез на руке с рваными краями. Все мелкие щербинки вымыло водой, и рана выглядит чистой, хоть и пульсирует тупой болью, от которой сводит зубы.  
  
Дерек выходит из кухни, возвращаясь через несколько минут с бинтом в руках. Стайлз смотрит на него насторожено, но тот подходит ближе и берет его ладонь, внимательно изучая. И все было прекрасно, пока Стайлз не понимает, что Дерек склоняется и начинает вылизывать порез, задевая шершавым языком кусочки содранной кожи. Он замирает, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди, бухая молотом по ребрам, а Дерек не останавливается, смачивая рану своей слюной для скорейшего заживления и обеззараживая таким образом.  
  
— Дерек, блядь, хватит, — Стайлз сипит еле слышно, и Дерек успешно его игнорирует, не отрываясь и проводя кончиком языка по самой середине пореза. Это больше похоже на какую-то извращенную пытку, смешанную с острой и тонкой, как лезвие стилета, болью и наслаждением. Он откашливается, — Хейл. Прекрати.  
  
Дерек отстраняется лишь тогда, когда считает процесс завершенным, быстро заматывая ладонь подготовленным бинтом и завязывая кокетливый бантик, на который Стайлз смотрит очумевшими глазами. Переводит взгляд на бесстрастное лицо Дерека, вопросительно изгибая брови.  
  
— Младшая сестра. Я спец по плетению косичек и завязыванию красивых бантов, — все его спокойствие моментально улетучивается, и он хмурится, нависая над Стайлзом, — о чем ты думал, Стайлз? Как можно было распороть себе руку во время прогулки по лесу?  
  
— Для начала — не надо на меня орать. Ты мне не отец, чтобы меня так воспитывать. Я просто споткнулся!  
  
— Да ты себя не видел. У тебя лицо было белее мела, — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, — и мы же говорили про инстинкты альф. Я не могу с собой бороться, мне надо тебя защищать. Неужели мне нужно будет даже гулять с тобой? Неужели ты не способен позаботиться о себе самостоятельно?  
  
— Что? Что значит не способен о себе позаботиться? По чьей вине я нахожусь в этом богом забытом месте? — он зло щурится, забывая, что только что именно Дерек оказал ему первую помощь.  
  
— То, что мы живем не в городской черте, еще не значит, что это глухомань. Я упустил тебя из вида на полчаса. Полчаса, Стайлз, и ты уже подвергаешь щенка опасности, путаясь в своих ногах. Не вздумай теперь выходить без меня куда-либо, ясно?  
  
— Пошел ты в задницу. Ты мне не указ. Я не собираюсь сидеть в четырех стенах, пока ты не соизволишь прийти и выгулять меня, как большую собаку. Я не твоя зверушка, заруби себе на носу, — Стайлз подступает еще ближе к Дереку и тычет его указательным пальцем здоровой руки в плечо, — если я захочу уйти гулять — я уйду, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать.  
  
Он разворачивается на пятках, чтобы гордо удалиться в свою комнату, но Дерек дергает его за плечо, вновь разворачивая к себе, и сминает его рот в жестком поцелуе, раздвигая губы языком, агрессивно вылизывая влажное нутро, пока Стайлз не может даже пискнуть от внезапности. Дерек отстраняется раньше, чем Стайлз приходит в себя, слегка прикусив его нижнюю губу.  
  
— Никаких. Прогулок, — и уходит из кухни, оставляя Стайлза в одиночестве. Лишь хлопок двери в подвал выводит его из прострации, вынуждая бессильно топнуть ногой.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз слоняется по дому, разглядывая каждую комнату и выбирая себе кабинет. Библиотека, уставленная стеллажами с книгами, такая же светлая и уютная, как и весь остальной дом, и он придирчиво изучает письменный стол, признавая его достаточно удобным для работы. На углу столешницы находит лист с паролем от вай-фая. Никакой безопасности, хотя от кого тут скрываться? Вокруг ни одного строения на несколько километров. Он радуется, что не лишен всех благ цивилизации, несмотря на не самую приятную компанию. Не самую приятную и очень вредную, язвительную, неуступчивую щетинистую компанию, врубившую AC/DC в своем подвале, от чего вибрация басов расходится волнами, сотрясая стены.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз приносит ноутбук из своей комнаты, мимоходом поражаясь, как он быстро привык считать эту комнату личной. Это видимо все та же химическая реакция в мозгу, отвечающая за связь альфы со своей парой. Он устраивается в удобном кожаном кресле, сдержавшись от детского желания подогнуть под себя ноги, подключаясь к интернету и первым делом проверяя почту.  
  
Напряженный тон письма из больницы ЛА заставляет его тяжело сглотнуть — очередная вещь, о которой он совсем забыл — еженедельные осмотры. Он звонит Мелиссе, выслушивая мягкий упрек и объяснения, куда ему теперь нужно обратиться. Лишь повесив трубку, он понимает, что ему сегодня же сказано отметиться в центральном госпитале Бикон-Хиллз, а для этого надо попросить Дерека отвезти его. Чертовски не вовремя. Стайлз ищет сервисы по заказу такси онлайн, которые принимают оплату банковской картой, и находит подходящий вариант, когда уже почти опускает руки от неудач. Он заказывает себе машину, оставляя заметку на рабочем столе, что надо взять машину напрокат. А лучше пригнать его джип из ЛА.  
  
Потом он плавно переключается на закладку с базой данных Инспек, обновляемой несколько раз в сутки. Радостно потирает руки, видя очередную теорию своей любимой японки. Господи, Стайлз просто обязан как-нибудь ей написать, чтобы выразить восхищение ее упорством и несгибаемой волей. Если бы его гипотезы уничтожались с таким постоянством, он бы забыл про науку, сберегая собственные нервы.  
  
Пальцы Стайлза мелькают слишком быстро, едва поспевая за очередной мыслью, когда легкое покашливание раздается от двери. Он моргает, отвлекаясь от яркого монитора, и переводит взгляд на Дерека, привалившегося к косяку в своей излюбленной позе со скрещенными на груди руками. И вновь Стайлз залипает на потной майке и всему тому, что ему так нравится в своем альфе, игнорируя вопль сознания «Идиот, ты называешь его своим альфой!».  
  
— Зачем ты вызывал такси, Стайлз? — зеленые глаза смотрят пытливо, вырывая из счастливых грез, где Дерек молчит и улыбается (не бывать такому никогда).  
  
— Надо, — прикладывая некоторое усилие, Стайлз переводит взгляд с шеи на его лицо.  
  
— Вау, ты поражаешь меня своим красноречием сегодня. Машина все равно уехала, — Стайлз закашливается, возмущенно вставая с кресла, а Дерек поднимает ладонь, останавливая поток красноречия, — я предупреждал, что не выпущу тебя одного. Ты согласился, что мои инстинкты альфа-защитника тоже важны. Еще тогда, в ЛА.  
  
— Хейл, давай ты не будешь прикрываться желанием меня защитить, окей? Мы оба знаем, что это только нелепая отмазка, чтобы удержать меня в доме, — он сцепляет длинные пальцы в замок, чтобы удержать их на месте. Изображать из себя ветряную мельницу — последнее, чем он собирается заниматься перед этим эгоистом, — мне нужно в больницу. Какого хера ты снова принимаешь за меня решения?  
  
— Зачем в больницу? — он оказывается рядом со Стайлзом в несколько шагов, — что-то с рукой? Или с ребенком? Или с ребенком из-за руки? — в зеленых глазах столько неподдельного беспокойства, что Стайлзу на секунду становится стыдно за собственные гормональные срывы.  
  
— Эй, успокойся. Все в порядке. Просто ты решил вопрос с моей работой, но я опять кое о чем забыл, — он удерживается от порыва погладить Дерека по предплечью. Серьезно, это не самое подходящее действие в данный момент, особенно с учетом того, что они вроде как ругаются, и Стайлз вроде как злится на него, — мы не перевели меня в клинику Бикон-Хиллз. И Мелисса сегодня отругала меня за плохую память.  
  
Дерек ощутимо расслабляется и склоняет голову на бок. Конечно, он видит, что Стайлз хотел погладить его, но удержался в последний момент. Карма сегодня точно не на его стороне.  
  
— Почему ты не попросил меня отвезти тебя?  
  
— Как на счет того, что мы поругались несколько часов назад?  
  
— Мы не ругались.  
  
— Нет, ругались.  
  
— Стайлз, я с тобой не ругался. Я просто сказал, что не выпущу тебя из дома одного, — Дерек буквально видит, как Стайлза разрывает от злости, но он лишь шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
— Отвези. Меня. Пожалуйста. В гребаную. Больницу, — он сжимает ладони в кулаки, забывая о порезе, и тут же охает от боли, а Дерек моментально скидывает с себя маску засранца, взяв пострадавшую руку в свои и ласково распрямляя пальцы.  
  
— Пойдем, детка, — в голосе сквозит неприкрытая забота, и Стайлзу как никогда хочется прижаться к твердому плечу и позволить ему самому решить все проблемы. Он просто следует за Дереком, держа язык за зубами.  
  
— А ты не собираешься, например, переодеться? — Стайлз обводит его красноречивым взглядом, покорно устраиваясь на переднем сидении Камаро и пристегивая ремень безопасности.  
  
Дерек недоуменно осматривает свою потную майку и спортивные шорты с кедами и жмет плечами, усаживаясь на место водителя.  
  
— А тебя что-то смущает?  
  
— Меня слишком много всего смущает. Но если ты хочешь, я могу рассказать.  
  
— Начинай, нам ехать где-то пятнадцать минут, — Дерек смотрит на Стайлза с любопытством, но кажется готов застонать от досады, когда Стайлз действительно начинает методично перечислять все те черты и вещи, которые смущают его.  
  
Например, что он потный и вонючий сидит в салоне спортивной тачки, хотя если бы Стайлз сел на сидение в грязной одежде, Дерек бы выкинул его не раздумывая. Или, что у него вообще непрактичная спортивная тачка, на заднее сидение которой будет слишком проблематично прикрепить детское сидение. Он даже говорит, что Дерек смущает его, когда влезает в его личное пространство, демонстративно очерчивая довольно большую область вокруг себя (Дерек фыркает иронично — бесчувственная скотина). Когда Стайлз начинает говорить о раздражающей способности выбивать его из колеи нестандартным и непредсказуемым поведением, Дерек кладет большую ладонь на его колено, пользуясь красным светом светофора. Стайлз закашливается, пытаясь удержать нейтральное выражение лица (конечно же, ничего не получается), и радует Дерека заполошным биением сердца, мгновенно отреагировавшего на прикосновение пары.  
  
Остаток дороги до больницы Стайлз молчит, гипнотизируя улицы, проплывающие за окном. Он не смотрит на Дерека, даже когда тот паркуется недалеко от входа в приемный покой. Только осторожно отстегивается и выходит из машины в надежде, что Дерек его дождется (скорее наоборот, что ждать не будет, и позволит ему умереть от стыда в туалетной кабинке стерильного здания).  
  
Он долгое время добивается внимания персонала, но все выглядят такими занятыми, что ему неловко. Только когда он выключает воспитанность и выпускает на волю всю свою дерзость, его ведут в процедурную, обещая, что доктор Дитон вот-вот придет. Дверь открывается через несколько минут, впуская моложавого мужчину, представившегося Аланом Дитоном. Стайлз смотрит на него искоса, даже когда доктор задает несколько стандартных вопросов.  
  
Стайлз ощущает дежавю — каждая фраза будто эхом отдается в воспоминаниях о первом осмотре в госпитале ЛА. Только Мелисса Маккол нравится ему намного больше медсестры, работающей с Дитоном. Жгучая брюнетка с именем на бейджике «Кали» не внушает ему никакого доверия. Рядом с ней возникает подсознательное желание прикрыть живот ладонью, не давая рассмотреть ничего, даже прикрытую одеждой кожу. Алан смотрит на него успокаивающе, отвлекая вопросами о травме руки. Разматывает бинт, чтобы увидеть стянувшиеся края раны. Но обрабатывает ладонь антисептиком и вновь перематывает. Стайлз фыркает про себя — бант, завязанный врачом, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что завязывал Дерек.  
  
Когда Дитон замечает, что в его документах, присланных факсом из ЛА, отсутствует имя отца ребенка, он пытливо смотрит на Стайлза, пытаясь мотивировать его лаской. Такое двуличное поведение не вяжется с образом доброго доктора, и Стайлз едва удерживается от желания сбежать из больницы тут же. Он даже почти пропускает мимо ушей бестактный вопрос об изнасиловании. Просто сжимает зубы и тактично прощается с врачом, не обещая, впрочем, вернуться на следующий осмотр.  
  
Стайлз выходит из больницы, обхватив себя ладонями в защитном жесте. Ему кажется, что его только что обваляли в грязи и оскорбили, хотя в общем-то ничего не произошло. Возможно это побочный эффект маленького городка, где внезапно появляется беременный омега без пары на грани того возраста, когда их уже забирают в лагеря для подбора партнера и соблюдения закона. Дерек ждет его, облокотившись на капот Камаро, но выпрямляется, увидев расстроенного Стайлза.  
  
— Детка, что случилось?  
  
— Не надо меня так называть, Дерек, — он медленно подходит ближе, замирая в метре от Дерека, вопросительно вскинувшего брови.  
  
— Я помню несколько моментов, когда тебе нравилось подобное обращение, — он пытается притянуть Стайлза к себе, но тот замирает статуей, не желая подходить ближе, но и не вырываясь явно.  
  
— Честно, Хейл, у меня нет настроения. Поехали домой, — огрызается, но как-то вяло, без прежнего энтузиазма.  
  
— Стайлз. Что произошло?  
  
— Ничего. Просто мой врач — мудак, и я не хочу снова к нему на прием. Я откажусь от него. Поможешь найти другого акушера?  
  
— Конечно, что за врач? — Дерек открывает переднюю дверцу, дожидаясь, пока Стайлз сядет, и прикрывает ее, обходя машину и устраиваясь на водительском месте.  
  
— Некто Алан Дитон с медсестрой по имени Кали.  
  
— Стайлз, это лучший врач города, — Дерек внимательно смотрит на него, пока стоит на выезде с парковки больницы.  
  
— Мне плевать. Я у него обследоваться и рожать не буду. Я не доверю своего щенка каким-то маньякам. Лучше кататься каждую неделю в ЛА. Заодно и папу буду видеть.  
  
— Стайлз, нет.  
  
— Стайлз да! Это отличная идея! — Стайлз даже радостно хлопает в ладоши, в очередной раз забыв о порезе и тут же ойкая от боли.  
  
— Стайлз, ты не будешь ездить к врачу в другой город. Не говори ерунды. Тем более, когда у меня начнутся тренировки и игры, — Дерек раздражается и недовольно рычит на Стайлза, но тот лишь отмахивается, баюкая больную ладонь, — мы придумаем какой-то другой выход. Хорошо?  
  
Стайлз сначала хочет послать его к черту, но лишь жмет плечами. Главное, чтобы он больше не видел этого странного врача с его пугающей помощницей.  
  
* * *  
  
Следующие полторы недели проходят настолько спокойно и тихо, что Стайлз расслабляется, отгоняя от себя мысли о преждевременности такого поведения. Дерек проявляет заботу, готовя еду, не переходя при этом границы личного пространства, вытаскивает его на прогулки, чутко и «незаметно» отслеживая каждый шаг. Серьезно, трудно удержаться и не привыкнуть к хорошему отношению. Особенно, если можно не думать ни о чем, кроме работы и отдыха. Стайлз пропадает на часы, залипая в своем ноутбуке. Стопка маленьких белых бумажек, лежавшая на письменном столе, расходится мигом, засоряя любую комнату в доме. Каждый доступный клочок бумаги исписан непонятными Дереку формулами и символами. Какие-то из них перечеркнуты в ярости, рядом с какими-то стоят восклицательные знаки, но если Дерек спросит Стайлза, каким образом он оказался в той или иной комнате, тот лишь бессвязно моргнет, выныривая из своей научной комы, отмахнется и вновь пропадет.  
  
Кажется, несколько раз Дерек даже уводит его спать, когда Стайлз засыпает на клавиатуре, слишком истощенный, чтобы двигаться самостоятельно. Припоминает какие-то нелицеприятные слова из разряда «идиот», «придурок», «угораздило же», но возможно это ему привиделось в очередном сне. Да и прогулки каждый день действуют весьма расслабляюще, особенно, когда ладонь заживает, и большая часть боли уходит. Они гуляют в молчании, Стайлз наблюдает, как изо дня в день листья желтеют и опадают на землю, прикрывая все каверзные места тропки ровным слоем.  
  
И на какие-то секунды в его голову залетает мысль, что все складывается хорошо. У них с Дереком.  
  
Пропущенный осмотр в больнице он в расчет не принимает — просто потому что он об этом осмотре забывает. Как и Дерек забывает об обещании найти ему другого врача. Но Стайлз ощущает себя прекрасно и не слишком переживает. Если бы со щенком было что-то не так, он бы наверняка об этом узнал.  
  
Поэтому, когда в пятницу днем в кабинет заходит Дерек и говорит, что вечером они поедут ужинать в ресторан, он лишь жмет плечами. Ресторан так ресторан. Совершенно не чувствует никакого подвоха (гребаная интуиция в очередной раз молчит) и уходит вновь в работу, закапываясь в ворохе листов, исписанных формулами. Дерек бормочет «шизик» и выходит из библиотеки, но Стайлз этого уже не слышит. Он потерян для реального мира.  
  
Дерек вновь напоминает об их планах за час до выхода, и Стайлз пытается уговорить его все отменить и остаться дома, потому что «Ну, серьезно, Хейл, я на пороге мирового открытия, ты не можешь так со мной поступить! Мне нужно время!», но тот неумолим, и Стайлз плетется в свою комнату, чтобы принять душ и одеться «на выход». И в его понимании клетчатая рубашка, футболка с мишенью, старые джинсы и кеды идеально попадают в разряд приличной и парадной одежды. Жаль только, у Дерека нет.  
  
— Стайлз, может, ты переоденешься? — сам Дерек выглядит не слишком официально, но иначе, чем обычно (и этот черный джемпер так идеально обрисовывает мускулистый торс, что Стайлз готов прямо сейчас облизать его, даже через одежду).  
  
— Что конкретно тебя не устраивает в моей одежде? — Стайлз вопросительно изгибает бровь, осмотрев себя пристальным взглядом. На секунду пугается, что забыл одеть, например, штаны, но все в порядке.  
  
— Мы идем в ресторан, а ты одет так, будто мы собираемся в Макдональдс, — он поджимает губы, а Стайлз все больше ощущает недоумение — Дерека раньше никогда не заботил его внешний вид.  
  
— Хейл, ты не мог меня раньше предупредить, что хочешь меня видеть в более приличной одежде? — карие глаза смотрят, мягко говоря, непонимающе.  
  
— А ты сам не мог догадаться после слов про ресторан? — Дерек зеркалит его изогнутую бровь.  
  
— Чувак, ты какой-то странный. Я не буду переодеваться, просто потому что тебе чем-то не угодила моя рубашка.  
  
— Нет, ты переоденешься.  
  
Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и скрещивает руки на груди, ощущая, что Дерек чего-то ему не договаривает, а тот напряженно смотрит на часы и трет пальцами переносицу.  
  
— Стайлз, пожалуйста, — но Стайлз протестующе мотает головой, — блядь, неужели ты хочешь знакомиться с моей семьей в подобном виде?  
  
— Что?.. Что значит — знакомиться с твоей семьей? — Дереку кажется, что Стайлз даже бледнеет от этих слов, — не говори мне, что ты забыл упомянуть о таком маленьком уточнении, — Дерек сверлит его взглядом, а Стайлз начинает задыхаться, чувствуя подкатывающую волну паники, — я никуда не иду, — сквозь сдавленное горло слова протискиваются с трудом, но он справляется.  
  
— Идешь, — терпение Дерека на исходе, но Стайлз вдруг внезапно становится плевать на его мысли и переживания. Он просто разворачивается и поднимается по лестнице, выражая подобным образом свой протест, — Стилински, вернись немедленно! — голос Дерека гремит на весь дом, но тот упрямо шагает в комнату — альфа-силы бесполезны на некотором расстоянии.  
  
— Иди нахер, — бубнит едва слышно, вспоминая, есть ли в его двери замок, но вроде нет. Еще один повод для расстройства.  
  
На первом этаже что-то разбивается, но это очередной не самый важный факт в данный момент, и Стайлз лишь закатывает глаза. Он припирает ручку двери стулом, но это скорее маленькая пакость, потому что вряд ли получится остановить Дерека подобной профанацией. Стоит только ему устроиться на кровати, сложив руки за головой, как Дерек распахивает дверь, отшвыривая преграду и, кажется, даже не заметив ее присутствия. Стайлз смотрит на него удивленным взглядом, будто не он только что демонстративно послал альфу нахер и сбежал в свою комнату с единственным желанием проигнорировать внезапный ужин с семьей.  
  
— Вот именно поэтому я и не сказал тебе заранее, — Дерек зло сверкает глазами, но Стайлз не ощущает давления сил, а значит, тот взял себя в руки, — мы не можем просто закрыться в этом доме и игнорировать всех.  
  
— А что, это слишком сложно, сказать то же самое, не доводя до скандала? — Стайлз действительно не понимает проблему Дерека, потому что эти спокойные слова нормально воспринимаются даже его гормонально-нестабильным сознанием.  
  
Он смотрит на моментально сдувшегося Дерека и понимает, что все-таки готов ради него пойти на этот гребаный ужин. Пусть ему безумно этого не хочется никуда, но он пересилит себя и пойдет. Только переодеваться не станет все равно, и попробует выторговать себе что-то взамен.  
  
— Предлагаю сделку, — Стайлз садится на кровати, скрещивая ноги по-турецки, а Дерек смотрит на него вопросительно, — я иду на смертную казнь, но в этой одежде. А ты взамен пригонишь мой джип из ЛА и найдешь мне нового акушера. А то я пропустил один осмотр из-за того, что ты не соизволил помочь мне раньше.  
  
— Я бы тебе помог, если бы оторвал свою задницу от кресла и отвлекся от компьютера на период дольше, чем время, необходимое для сна.  
  
— Не делай опять меня виноватым, — Стайлз оскорбленно поджимает губы, — нельзя просто так взять и перестать совершать научные открытия к шести часам вечера. Это же непредсказуемый процесс! — Дерек фыркает, а Стайлз возмущенно пыхтит, — знаешь, все же иди в задницу. Раз тебе так трудно мне помочь — не надо. Я не иду на ужин и со всем остальным справлюсь сам.  
  
— Стайлз, прекрати. Будет тебе новый акушер, обещаю. Только пойдем. Даже в этих лохмотьях.  
  
Стайлз пропускает унизительные эпитеты к одежде, но подозрительно щурится на пропущенную часть о машине.  
  
— А джип?  
  
— Я не позволю ездить моей паре на подобной развалюхе, — но Дерек осекается, когда видит, что Стайлз вновь закрывается и отстраняется, — может, купим тебе другую машину? — надежда в голосе не спасает положение, Стилински все еще хмурится, — ладно, пригоню тебе твой джип. Господи, убожество-то какое, — он бурчит себе под нос, выходя из комнаты и слыша довольный смешок Стайлза за спиной.  
  
— Скажи спасибо, что я эмоционально и гормонально нестабилен, иначе ты бы так легко не отделался. Гнусный хитрец, — Стайлз спускается на первый этаж, с интересом рассматривая разбитый журнальный столик в гостиной.  
  
Дерек ждет его на крыльце, закатив глаза на последнюю фразу. Наверняка думает, что проще было сразу согласиться и выпустить Стайлза на улицу в таком виде, но сделанного, в любом случае, не вернуть. Стайлз усаживается на переднее сидение, сохраняя осторожность в действиях — привычка после пореза руки въелась в кожу, пусть ладонь и зажила некоторое время назад. Дерек проверяет ремень безопасности и выруливает на подъездную дорогу, молясь беззвучно, чтобы этот ужин не закончился ничьим смертоубийством.  
  
Всю недолгую дорогу (какой же этот город маленький) Стайлз с интересом рассматривает улицы, людей, витрины, небо — все, на что падает его взгляд, потому что Дерек впервые с приезда привез его в город — поездка в больницу не в счет, потому что ему тогда было не до видов. И он не может сказать, что это дыра. Нет, обычный провинциальный город, в котором две школы, три больницы, одна психушка и один торговый центр — оплот культурной жизни Бикон-Хиллз. Дерек посматривает на него искоса, словно прислушиваясь к эмоциям пары, но Стайлз спокоен, потому что выплеснул накипевшее дома и смирился с предстоящим вечером.  
  
Камаро заезжает на парковку перед рестораном, и Стайлз смеется язвительно, глядя на вывеску.  
  
— «У Хейлов»? Серьезно? Твоя семья владеет рестораном с таким оригинальным названием?  
  
— Сетью ресторанов. И пекарен. И пивоварен, — Дерек поправляет его невозмутимо, выходя из машины и открывая дверцу перед клацнувшим челюстью Стайлзом.  
  
— Слушай, когда мы с тобой переспали, мне надо было проверить золотую ложку у тебя в заднице. Мало того, что игрок НБА, так еще и из такой семьи. Меня же сейчас сожрут, — с него слетает вся веселость, интуиция наконец-то орет, что не следует идти в этот личный филиал ада.  
  
— Не говори ерунды, у меня совершенно адекватная семья. Сегодня все хотят с тобой познакомиться, поэтому будут только свои. Родители, мои сестры и дядюшка, — Стайлз застывает на месте, не реагируя на попытки Дерека сдвинуть его с места, — ну же, Стайлз. Пойдем, мы и так уже опаздываем.  
  
— Я не хочу туда идти. Дерек, давай не пойдем, пожалуйста, — он прижимается к плечу Дерека, шепча ему в ухо, — придумай что угодно, только не заставляй меня туда идти.  
  
— Стайлз, не веди себя как ребенок. С тобой ничего не случится, — Дерек легонько встряхивает Стайлза, желая привести его в чувство, отчего тот ощущает себя тряпичной куклой, почти марионеткой, — посидим немного, они с тобой познакомятся, и уедем домой.  
  
— Ты реально ничего не понимаешь, да? — Стайлз загнанно смотрит на Дерека, отстраняясь и отпуская его руку, — они порвут меня сейчас. А ты, видимо, даже не думаешь, как может отреагировать подобная состоятельная семья на появление в твоей жизни непонятного омеги. Но как скажешь, Хейл, — он смиряется с недалеким будущим, гордо вздергивает подбородок, первым заходя в уютный зал, разделенный на зоны.  
  
Стайлз окидывает взглядом ресторан, но он пуст и только в дальней части слышатся голоса. Он удерживается от смеха, собирая все свои силы в кулак и понимая, что этот вечер вряд ли принесет ему что-то хорошее. Эти люди закрыли все заведение только чтобы подвергнуть одного беременного омегу инквизиторским пыткам. Но Стайлз храбрится и дожидается Дерека у большого круглого стола. Дерек подходит и кладет ладонь на талию Стайлза, слегка прижимая его к себе. На стадии представления все вроде бы идет нормально. Все темноволосое, слишком красивое, слишком идеальное семейство улыбается добродушно, никто не говорит ни слова против. Первый звоночек раздается, когда Стайлз видит лишь два свободных места — между родителями Дерека и между дядюшкой Питером и сестрой Корой: все это настолько продуманно, что Стайлз даже готов восхититься семейным коварством, но Дерек тупит и не понимает, что должен сидеть рядом. Стайлз выбирает место рядом с Корой — она кажется ему довольно милой. Милее, чем остальные пираньи, ждущие его первой оплошности, чтобы сожрать его, оставляя лишь обглоданные кости.  
  
Он устраивается на неудобном стуле с прямой спинкой, чувствуя, как немеют мышцы спины. Услужливые официанты приносят какие-то тарелки с закусками, но он даже смотреть на них не может из-за того напряжения, что его охватывает. Кора Хейл на несколько лет моложе Стайлза, омега, которая пока не нашла свою пару, учится в Беркли на искусствоведа и обожает горький шоколад. Стайлз кивает на каждое ее откровение, сжав зубы и отказываясь расслабляться. Он буквально чует, как его заманивают в ловушку, будто какого-то пушистого и в меру тупого зверька. Питер по правую руку тоже больше рассказывает о их семейном бизнесе, чем спрашивает о чем-то. Сирена опасности воет в его голове, не замолкая. Стайлз пытается сосредоточиться, но его начинает мутить от нервов. И где-то в момент смены блюд все его опасения сбываются, а в мозгу воцаряется звенящая тишина. И начинает все именно Кора.  
  
— Так значит, это твое ненастоящее имя, Стайлз? — Кора задает этот вопрос, не отвлекаясь от размазывания джема по мягкой булочке, но за столом мгновенно стихают остальные разговоры, и взгляд пяти пар глаз сходится на нем.  
  
— Да. Мое настоящее имя слишком сложно произносить, поэтому я придумал себе это, когда ходил к психотерапевту после смерти мамы, — он откашливается, чувствуя себя еще более неловко, чем минутой ранее.  
  
— А как вы познакомились с Дереком? — это Талия со своим пронзительным взглядом — сразу видно главу семьи.  
  
— Моя подруга — пара одного из его товарищей по команде, мы познакомились на общей вечеринке, — Стайлз решает, что не стоит скрывать правду, которая все равно вскоре выплывает на поверхность.  
  
— Ты же не из тех, кто охотится за богатыми холостяками, Стайлз? — ехидный голос Питера заставляет его вздрогнуть, но пока что тот озвучивает именно тот вопрос, который заботит и всех остальных.  
  
— Стайлз — физик. Выдающийся и обеспеченный. Единственный омега в Калифорнийском, — Дерек перебивает уже открывшего рот Стайлза, и он отчетливо слышит гордость в его голосе. Стайлз даже не может скрыть своего удивления, но дальнейшая беседа вновь переключается на какие-то внутренние темы, и он с облегчением выдыхает. Жаль, что ненадолго.  
  
— Милый, а почему Стайлз пропустил осмотр у Алана? — снова Талия со своим мелодичным голосом и внимательным взглядом.  
  
Стайлз в шоке выгибает брови, глядя на Дерека.  
  
— Мама, а ты уверена, что этот вопрос тебя касается? — Дерек предельно аккуратно кладет приборы и смотрит на Талию со своим любимым хмурым выражением, и за этот вопрос Стайлз готов его расцеловать.  
  
— Конечно, касается, речь идет о здоровье моего внука, а твоя пара пренебрегает своими обязанностями. И я хочу знать, почему? — Талия повторяет движение Дерека, только еще более грациозно — хотя куда уж грациознее.  
  
— Я отвечу только из уважения к тебе. Ему не нравится этот врач, и он хочет найти себе другого акушера, — все взгляды вновь сходятся на напряженном Стайлзе, но только Дерек пытается как-то ободрить.  
  
— Наш лучший врач города недостаточно хорош для тебя, Стайлз? — язвительность Питера режет больнее, чем даже взгляд Талии. Но Стайлз вздергивает подбородок, не собираясь оправдываться перед чужими ему людьми.  
  
— Ваш лучший врач вместе со своей помощницей ведет себя с пациентами отвратительно. И я найду себе другого доктора, пусть с худшей квалификацией, но который не будет на меня смотреть, как на грязь под ногами. И кстати, откуда вы вообще узнали о том, что он мой врач? — до него слишком поздно доходит то, что он должен был заметить в первую очередь.  
  
— Алан позвонил, когда узнал, что Дерек является отцом ребенка, которого ты, кстати, не указал в карте. Почему? Ты стесняешься моего сына? — Талия скрещивает руки на груди, и тут же становится ясно, откуда это у Дерека.  
  
— Ты не указал мое имя, как отца? Серьезно, Стайлз? — Дерек непонимающе щурится, а Стайлз готов побиться головой о стол, потому что его единственный защитник переметнулся в лагерь противника из-за одного недоразумения.  
  
— На его месте я бы тоже не слишком афишировал факт беременности от тебя, дорогой племянничек, — Питер прихлебывает виски из толстостенного стакана и ухмыляется вроде бы добро, но непонятно. Слишком непривычно-язвительно для Стайлза.  
  
— Знаете, почему я отказался от Дитона? — терпение у Стайлза кончается, он вскакивает из-за стола, поморщившись от громкого скрипа ножек стула по натертому полу, — потому что все, абсолютно все, кто встретился в этом городе за две недели, обращаются со мной так, будто я никто. Будто я приложение к вашему роскошному сыночку. И будто весь город принадлежит Хейлам. Я ничего вам не должен, я вам никто, чтобы вы смели так со мной разговаривать и обсуждать мои поступки и действия. А ты, — он переводит взгляд на Дерека, — теперь я понимаю, в кого ты вырос таким ублюдком. Поздравляю, вы — семья того типа, который я больше всех не могу терпеть. Мне нахрен не нужны ваши подачки, как и ваш сын. Будто это я на него вешался и уговаривал увезти меня из Лос-Анджелеса, — каждое слово должно ранить, но бездушным людям перед ним будто безразлично, что он говорит. Поэтому он просто разворачивается и выходит из ресторана.  
  
Его спина напряженно выпрямлена, а подбородок высоко задран, пальцы сжаты в кулаки, задевая заросший порез на одной, и он кажется хладнокровным, хотя все внутри дрожит от злости и обиды. Он даже не может сформулировать, что конкретно его настолько вывело из себя, но понимает, что это не его отец, который принял Дерека настороженно, но радушно. Особенно обиден переход Дерека из защитника в стан нападающего, как плевок в спину. Стайлз уходит от ресторана по главной улице и сворачивает в небольшой переулок, обессиленно прислоняясь к кирпичной стене. Джон бы точно гордился тем, что он не дал себя в обиду, только легче от этого не становится. Он лишь морщится от вывернутого нутра. Прячет руки в карманах и, ссутулившись, идет прочь дальше по улице.  
  
В голове молотком стучит мысль, что он не хочет связывать свою жизнь с подобными людьми только потому, что природа решила пошутить и подобрать ему в пару мудака, каких свет не видывал. И кажется, что это семейство отберет у него щенка, не давая растить так, как ему будет казаться верным. После эпического провала ему хочется максимально избежать с ними контакта, поэтому он всерьез обдумывает возможность аборта. И настолько уходит в свои мысли, что вскрикивает, когда его рывком разворачивают. Дерек зол до чертиков, но Стайлз его не боится.  
  
— И куда ты идешь? — зеленые глаза пронизывают взглядом, от которого у Стайлза бежит дрожь по спине.  
  
— Подальше от тебя. Давно надо было это сделать, — вздернутый подбородок и дерзость в глазах — естественная защита от мудаков — запатентовано Стайлзом Стилински.  
  
— Стайлз, высказался и хватит. Поедем домой, — он тянет Стайлза за рукав рубашки, но тот вырывает руку, отшатываясь.  
  
— Нет. Мне следовало раньше догадаться, что ты такой же, как твоя семья, — Дерек пытается к нему подойти, но Стайлз пятится от него, сохраняя дистанцию.  
  
— Какой такой? Тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь палку? — Дерек останавливается, скрещивая руки на груди, а Стайлз кашляет, поперхнувшись от удивления.  
  
— Твоя мать следила за мной, а перегибаю я? Серьезно? Иди-ка ты в задницу, Дерек. Я не напрашивался в твою пару. Я не хотел переезжать в этот город. Я ничего этого не хотел и не просил. И я не собираюсь терпеть подобное отношение, — Стайлз смотрит в глаза Дереку, но тот его не слышит или не хочет слышать.  
  
— Что это значит? Ты уедешь обратно к отцу? Бросишь все, на что мы уже потратили время из-за какого-то своего очередного психа? — у Дерека даже губы белеют от злости, он цедит слова, слегка подрагивая от ярости.  
  
— Уеду? Нет, Хейл, бери выше. Я сделаю аборт. Чтобы меня ничто уже не связывало с тобой и твоей долбанутой семейкой. Лучше уж на год попасть в лагерь для воспроизведения, чем родить от тебя, — он выплевывает последние слова и разворачивается, уходя дальше, оставляя Дерека позади.  
  
Дерек даже не пытается его остановить, и от этого Стайлзу становится обидно до слез. Не то чтобы Дерек сумел бы его переубедить, но мог бы хотя бы попробовать. Еще одно подтверждение тому, что Стайлзу здесь не место. Все, что у них было, это просто притворство. Не будет ребенка — не будет необходимости быть здесь. Все слишком просто.  
  
Он тормозит такси, как только отходит подальше — не хочет, чтобы Дерек видел. Просит отвезти его в больницу, выскребая последнюю мелочь из кармана.  
  
Когда он сидит в акушерском отделении центрального госпиталя Бикон-Хиллз (судьба, сука, имеет очень странное чувство юмора), мимо несколько раз проходит черноволосая бестия Кали, но она демонстративно его игнорирует, и он уходит в свою скорлупу. У него на руках папка с бумагами об аборте, с описанием возможных последствий вплоть до летального исхода. Нижняя губа Стайлза подрагивает, он бледен, как мел, но не теряет решительности закончить начатое, ожидая, когда его пригласят к врачу. Его не могут переубедить ни ужасные перспективы, обрисованные в тексте, ни подробности, довольно кровавые, особенно с учетом его физиологии. Он только представляет, как ему будут делать разрез внизу живота, чтобы удалить маточный пузырь с зародышем щенка. Радует только, что ему не нужно выбирать вид аборта. Для мужчин-омег есть только один подходящий — операция под общим наркозом и недельный стационар после нее.  
  
Он просто впадает в прострацию, хлопая глазами и втягивая воздух в легкие. В голове бьется мысль, что это невероятно сложное и одновременно простое решение в его жизни. Когда участливая медсестра трогает его за плечо, он приходит в себя и идет в кабинет, соглашаясь со всеми словами доктора Торн — милой женщины, которая и будет проводить операцию. Она дает Стайлзу больничную робу и провожает в его палату, чтобы он мог подготовиться. Все происходит слишком быстро — операцию назначают через полчаса, и Стайлз проводит их лежа в позе зародыша, съежившись на жесткой больничной койке. Слез нет, только недоумение, как же так получилось. Почему все выходит именно так.  
  
Ровно через тридцать минут за ним приходит сестра Робертс и увозит на каталке. Зеленые стены коридора, хлопок дверей с надписью «Операционная» — Стайлз собирается совершить самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.


	4. Chapter 4

— Уеду? Нет, Хейл, бери выше. Я сделаю аборт. Чтобы меня ничто уже не связывало с тобой и твоей долбанутой семейкой. Лучше уж на год попасть в лагерь для воспроизведения, чем родить от тебя, — Стайлз выплевывает последние слова и разворачивается, оставляя Дерека позади.  
  
Дерек замирает, чувствуя дикую боль в груди, не понимая, что же так может рваться на части. Он стискивает кулаки, глядя на уходящего по улице Стайлза. Глубокое чувство предательства захлестывает с головой и хочется выть волком, но разум твердит, что не все так просто. Господи, такое ощущение, будто судьба решила отыграться на нем за все его предыдущие похождения и разбитые сердца, подкинув ему в пару дерзкого омегу. Будто последней хлесткой репликой ему отплатили за все «Знаешь, мне кажется, мы друг другу не подходим, прости», с широкой виноватой улыбкой.  
  
Следом за болью в груди набухает клубок первобытной ярости отвергнутого альфы. Обида отравляет сознание, и последние тормозящие мысли вылетают из головы. Глупый идиот, просто так пославший к черту тот идеальный шанс, который ему преподнесли буквально на блюдечке. Дерек пытался, серьезно пытался измениться ради него. Но почему он один должен дорожить этими отношениями? Почему он один должен терпеть эти гормональные истерики? Тихий голос пытается напомнить ему, что это идеально подходящий для него человек. Тот, с кем Дерек должен быть в полнейшей гармонии. Но он лишь разворачивается, чеканя шаг и распугивая всех прохожих на своем пути. Идет к стоянке и накручивает себя, не ощущая должной вины, не прислушиваясь все к тому же тихому голосу, который убеждает его замереть, выдохнуть, задуматься хотя бы на секунду.  
  
Запах омеги в машине вынуждает лишь еще громче зарычать, резко ударяя ладонью по рулю. Он даже не может разозлиться нормально. Будто все это притворство, «посмотрите на меня, я злой и страшный Дерек Хейл, гррр» (и почему даже эта фраза звучит голосом Стилински, черт возьми?!) и он все еще ощущает эту нить, которая тянется к глупому идиоту и их ребенку. «Ребенку, которого Стайлз собирается убить». Но ведь Дерек тоже виноват в этом, он обиделся на какую-то запись в бумажке. И Стайлз, наверное, имел право так отреагировать. Все же это он гормонально-нестабильный. У Дерека подобного оправдания нет.  
  
Он горестно стонет, понимая, что тоже предал доверие своей пары. А ведь Стайлз говорил, нет, он даже умолял не ходить на этот ужин. Ничему Дерек так и не научился, и сейчас одна маленькая жизнь расплачивается за его ошибку. Стайлз пожертвовал слишком многим, чтобы приехать сюда. И как Дерек ему отплатил? Даже не защитил от своей родни, накинувшейся на него, будто гиены на раненную антилопу. Какая разница, что указано в какой-то долбанной бумажке, когда под сердцем у _пары_ его _ребенок_.  
  
_Ребенок_.  
  
Маленький щенок, в котором причудливо смешаются их общие гены. Его и Стайлза. Волчонок с карими глазами папочки, темными волосами отца. Слишком умный для своих сверстников и слишком любящий. Слишком доверчивый и слишком упрямый.  
  
И именно этого уникального малыша он теряет прямо сейчас из-за собственной глупости и тщеславия.  
  
Дыхание перехватывает, Дерек заводит двигатель и срывается с места. Он несется по дорогам вечернего города, надеясь, что еще не слишком поздно, нарушая все возможные правила дорожного движения и благодаря кого-то наверху, кто включает ему зеленые сигналы светофора, будто подгоняя вперед. Залетает на парковку госпиталя, молясь уже практически в голос.  
  
Только в больнице все идет через задницу — лифт спускается на первый этаж непростительно долго, и потом так же непростительно долго поднимается на уровень акушерского отделения, медсестра на сестринском посту ищет данные Стайлзе слишком неторопливо, пока Дерек сверлит ее злым и нетерпеливым взглядом, барабаня пальцами по стойке, мысленно подгоняя клушу.  
  
— Мистер Стилински уже в операционной. Вам придется подождать, — она откладывает какие-то бумажки в сторону так спокойно, будто не уничтожила только что весь его мир.  
  
— В какой именно? Где она? Мне нужно туда попасть прямо сейчас, — он почти перегибается через стойку, чтобы схватить медсестру и хорошенько ее встряхнуть, удерживаясь на месте героическим усилием воли.  
  
— Сэр, вас туда не пустят. Наберитесь терпения, — она смотрит на него над стеклами очков, сползших на кончик длинного носа, и ему никогда не хотелось сделать женщине больно до этого момента.  
  
— Скажи. Мне. В какой. Он. Операционной, — он рычит, выпуская на волю силу альфы, но дуре перед ним плевать, она все еще глядит на него, но теперь уже не просто с отрешенным любопытством, а с насмешкой и осуждением.  
  
— Вы серьезно думаете, что можете меня запугать своими красными фонарями? Здесь каждый день сотни таких альф, которые не сумели удержать своих омег от глупостей. Так что, либо вы успокоитесь и сядете на вон те кресла, либо будете орать на парковке.  
  
Дерек открывает рот, высказывая медсестре все, что он думает о ее родственниках, родителях, муже и детях, и сам не замечает, как его выкидывают на улицу двое альф охранников в больнице. Они отряхивают руки брезгливо, будто он не гребаный нападающий НБА, а просто пьянчужка, доставляющий неприятности под конец смены.  
  
Дерек поднимается на ноги, слегка теряясь и не зная, что теперь делать. Ждать, пока закончится операция? Или попытаться вновь пробраться в больницу? Он опустошен от чувства осознания, что опоздал. В этот самый момент Стайлз лежит на операционном столе под общим наркозом с разрезом внизу живота. Руки опускаются, впервые Дерек чувствует себя таким беспомощным и бесполезным. Когда деньги ничего не значат, а все человеческие качества, которыми он обладает, оказываются просто бесполезной фикцией. Пустышкой. Даже его пара это поняла и захотела порвать с ним те хрупкие нити, что у них зародились. Комок в горле разрастается, воздух с трудом проходит в легкие, он задыхается.  
  
Дерек видит недалеко от входа скамейку, наполовину укрытую кустами, и медленно бредет к ней, чувствуя, что слабеет с каждой секундой. На самом краю примостился какой-то парень в больничной робе, уткнувшийся лбом в свои колени. С замиранием сердца Дерек узнает в нем Стайлза, и ноги сами подкашиваются. Но он срывается с места, в пару длинных прыжков оказываясь около заветной скамейки. Дерек падает на колени перед Стайлзом, не смело протягивая к нему руки.  
  
— Детка, почему ты здесь? — голос хрипит, будто его горло до сих пор зажато тисками.  
  
Стайлз вздрагивает, выпрямляясь. Его лицо бледное, пересохшие красные губы выделяются слишком сильно, особенно когда он проводит распухшим языком по потрескавшейся коже. Он обхватывает себя руками, отстраняясь и закрываясь от Дерека.  
  
— Я не смог, Хейл. Я просто не смог, — Дерек задерживает дыхание, не смея даже надеяться, — ты ублюдок. Ты вытер об меня ноги и позволил сделать тоже самое своей семье. И все равно я не смог избавиться от ребенка. От _нашего_ ребенка.  
  
Безразличный взгляд пустых глаз сверлит дыры в Дереке, но тот может лишь счастливо выдохнуть — не смог. _Не смог_. У него еще есть шанс все исправить. Он хочет прижать Стайлза к себе, покрыть его усталое лицо поцелуями, рассказать, что все теперь будет иначе. Уж он, Дерек, постарается. Сделает свою пару счастливым. Но не время и не место.  
  
— Детка, поехали домой. Я заберу завтра твою одежду, только поехали. Все будет хорошо. Я никуда тебя не отпущу, — он шепчет эти слова, чтобы не молчать, хотя обычно именно Стайлз пиздит, не затыкаясь.  
  
Сейчас же он молча садится в машину, пристегивается и поворачивает голову в сторону, не глядя на Дерека.  
  
— Не старайся. Мне все равно.  
  
Дерек стискивает зубы, рассчитывая лишь на то, что еще не поздно все изменить.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда они возвращаются из больницы, Стайлз закрывается в своей комнате, и Дерек ничего не говорит, потому что это был слишком тяжелый день для них обоих. Он смотрит на лестницу, где несколько секунд назад стоял Стайлз, прислушиваясь к приглушенному хлопку двери. Душу рвет в клочья от происходящего, но осколки радости все еще греют, он все еще будет отцом, и лишь это ощущение внушает оптимизм.  
  
Он слоняется по первому этажу, пытаясь отвлечься тренировкой, но лишь с тоской вновь глядит на деревянные ступени наверх. Впервые за долгое время он ложится спать раньше полуночи, заметив полоску света, пробивающуюся из-под двери комнаты Стайлза. Только постель кажется каменной, белье перекрученными жгутами, и даже шум ветра за окном раздражает сильнее обычного. За стеной лежит Стайлз также без сна, но Дерек даже не думает о том, чтобы приоткрыть дверь в его комнату и скользнуть в помещение, освещенное лунным прямоугольником на полу.  
  
Нитка связи к нему подрагивает, но она есть. Очередной момент, который вселяет надежду. Слишком долго ворочается, но в итоге засыпает, просыпаясь вместе с солнечными лучами, проникшими в комнату. Серьезно, проходит всего несколько часов, и он не чувствует себя отдохнувшим, но понимает, что больше не заснет. Холодная вода помогает взбодриться, но Дерек замечает, что Стайлз тоже уже ушел из своей комнаты, оставив след из аромата усталости, ведущий в лес через кухонную дверь.  
  
Дерек накидывает на себя толстовку, влезая босыми ногами в кеды и неслышно следует за ним в сумрачный лес, едва освещенный встающим солнцем. Стайлз находится у ручья, и Дерек наблюдает за фигурой, сидящей на сухом пне, прижавшей колени к груди. Стайлз выглядит одиноким и от него веет такой усталостью, что волку хочется выть — паре плохо, альфа не понимает, почему Дерек стоит на месте и не помогает. Почему не хочет прислушаться к тихому стуку маленького сердечка, ведь сейчас наконец-то можно его уловить, если склониться и прикоснуться ко все еще плоскому животу. Но Дерек, постояв несколько минут, также тихо отступает назад, давая необходимое Стайлзу пространство и время, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Он возвращается в дом, чтобы приготовить им обоим завтрак — овсяная каша не самое идеальное блюдо, но полезное для их странной семьи. Несколько ягод черники из лукошка в холодильнике должны компенсировать вкус хотя бы немного. Дереку хочется, чтобы Стайлз вообще постарался оценить если не заботу о нем, так хотя бы заботу о его правильном питании. Стайлз возвращается домой как раз когда Дерек раскладывает кашу по тарелкам, будто приходит на запах пищи. Его лицо, которое было осунувшимся до переезда в Бикон-Хиллз, сейчас похоже на лицо живого мертвеца, с мешками под глазами, кожей, натянувшейся на скулах, и слишком яркими губами, которые своим красным цветом скорее вызывают мысль об остром заболевании.  
  
Дерек съедает свою порцию и смотрит, как Стайлз ковыряется в тарелке, из него будто по капле выцедили все то желание жить, которое раньше наполняло шиложопое пиздливое создание. Но все равно он съедает все до последней ложки, ставя пустую тарелку на край мойки. Дерек сразу споласкивает посуду, прислушиваясь к приглушенным шагам. Но Стайлз не уходит наверх, а запирается в библиотеке, и Дерек из уважения не включает музыку в подвале вообще. Тренируется в тишине, слушая гул сердца в груди и общий шум в доме.  
  
К концу дня эта тишина начинает напрягать, потому что Стайлз никогда еще не молчал так долго с момента их знакомства. Но все равно Дерек не пытается вывести его на разговор, даже когда он выбирается из библиотеки на ужин, который, опять же, готовит Дерек. Будто не только замаливает грехи, но и ухаживает за своей парой, доказывая ей на уровне инстинктов, что ему не все равно. Наверное, если бы было нужно, он бы дал сожрать Стайлзу себя целиком. Не пожалел бы ничего.  
  
Очередной вечер со взглядом на полоску света, пробивающуюся из-под двери Стайлза, с тяжелым вздохом и мягким хлопком своей собственной двери. Очередные часы в попытке заснуть на смятых простынях. Только в середине ночи он слышит какие-то скулящие звуки, которые не могут идти ниоткуда, кроме как из комнаты Стайлза. Он тревожится и спешит в коридор, замирая у входа и напряженно прислушиваясь. Так и есть — тихие стоны, без намека на страсть, скорее полные ужаса. Дерек приоткрывает дверь и скользит внутрь, ориентируясь в неверном лунном свете.  
  
— Стайлз? — напряженно всматривается в клубок на постели: Стайлз запутался в одеяле, оказавшись спеленатым, будто младенец, и теперь ему видимо снится кошмар из-за того, что он не может пошевелиться. Осунувшееся лицо искажено мукой, на лбу выступают капли пота, а единственная свободная рука лихорадочно мечется, но не помогает совсем.  
  
Дерек подходит ближе, осторожно тянет за уголок одеяла, вытягивая плотную ткань из-под тяжелого ото сна тела. Стайлз даже не просыпается, но мгновенно затихает. Только ненадолго. Глаза приоткрываются, когда Дерек уже хочет выйти из комнаты, фокусируясь на мужчине в своей спальне.  
  
— Хейл? Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — Стайлз садится на кровати, потирая ладонью припухшие веки.  
  
— Ты запутался в одеяле и стал стонать. Помнишь, что тебе снилось? — Стайлз непонимающе хлопает глазами и мотает головой, — ну ладно. Я пойду. Засыпай, — он кладет пальцы на дверную ручку, замирая от неожиданности, когда слышит за спиной тихий голос Стайлза.  
  
— Останься…  
  
— Что? — смотрит на Стайлза через плечо, и тот неуверенно кивает на свою постель.  
  
— Я все равно пока не смогу заснуть. Посиди со мной, если тебе не сложно. Или ты даже ночью будешь вести себя как уебок? — он прижимает колени к груди, выглядя большим комком, прикрытым одеялом, на двуспальной постели.  
  
Дерек путается в смешанных чувствах, сбиваемый с толка волной эмоций. Он рад тому, что Стайлз снова готов сделать шаг вперед, рад, что молчание окончено, но оскорбление царапает острым ножом. И сам Стайлз фонит неуверенностью и застарелой безысходностью. Дерек подходит к другой стороне кровати, и ложится. До него остается еще прилично места, так что Стайлз все также не двигается, будто утепленный кулек, а Дерек оглаживает взглядом тонкую и длинную шею, болезненно морщится при виде четкой линии позвонков, выступающих сквозь тонкую ткань линялой футболки, определенной Стайлзом в стан ночных. Его пара измождена, истощена, и Дерек не понимает, на чем тот держится. Кажется, будто на чистом упрямстве, и возможно так оно и есть.  
  
— Детка, ложись, — и видимо сон действительно был выбивающий из колеи, потому что Стайлз жмет паузу в их ругани, и послушно укладывается на подушку со вмятиной от затылка, даже никак не реагируя на мягкое обращение Дерека, — расскажешь, что снилось?  
  
Стайлз неопределенно дергает плечом. Видимо, не собирается отвечать на вопрос Дерека, и он уважает это решение.  
  
— Можно… только не посылай меня сразу, ладно? — Стайлз настороженно смотрит на Дерека, ожидая окончания фразы, — можно я потрогаю твой живот? — брови Стайлза ползут вверх от удивления, — я читал, что примерно на этом сроке ребенок начинает воспринимать звуки, а мы можем услышать, как бьется его сердце. Можно? — Стайлз нерешительно кивает, и Дерек робко кладет пятерню на тонкую кожу, чуть сжимая пальцы.  
  
Он не чувствует никаких ударов тока, никакого озарения — это все романтичные бредни из романов для омежек. Но единение, которое он ощущает со своей парой в этот момент, и тихий стук маленького сердца, отдающийся эхом — будто сердце Стайлза бьется с опозданием, вся эта лавина чувств заставляет Дерека зажмуриться. Он никогда такого не испытывал. И хочется прижать Стайлза к себе, вместе с его упрямством (он уверен, что тот даже в таком истощенном состоянии начал бы вырываться из крепких объятий, осыпая Дерека ударами острых локтей и коленей), вместе с нерастраченной нежностью и любовью, прорывающейся сквозь все щиты.  
  
— Ты слышишь? — Стайлз кажется даже не дышит и говорит шепотом, хотя в комнате и так тихо.  
  
— Да, — Дерек отвечает едва слышно, — будто твое сердце бьется с эхом. Он подстраивается под тебя, — губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, а Стайлз смотрит на него неверяще, но с благодарностью.  
  
Дерек придвигается ближе, повернувшись на бок. Стайлз косится на него глазами и поворачивается спиной, притираясь задницей к бедрам Дерека и вздыхая. Дерек обхватывает его руками, устраиваясь удобнее и вдыхая запах шампуня, и уже почти родной, принадлежащий только его паре, исходящий от взъерошенных волос. Ему наконец-то спокойно.  
  
— Спи, Стайлз.  
  
— Сплю, засранец.  
  
Дерек шутливо рычит, сжимая зубы на шее Стайлза, а тот тихонько фыркает, затихая со счастливой улыбкой и проваливаясь в сон. Следом засыпает и Дерек.  
  
* * *  
  
Солнце не светит прямо в глаза, и ничто другое не беспокоит, но просто в один момент Стайлз просыпается. Он еще не слишком привык к новому дому и каждый раз осматривается. Но сейчас это сделать проблематично, потому что он лежит на чертовски горячем (во всех смыслах, господи) Дереке, на плече которого расплывается небольшая лужа слюней, натекших из приоткрытого уголка губ Стайлза. Он рассерженно или скорее сконфуженно шипит, вытирая улики пальцами, и надеется, что Дерек не проснется прямо сейчас.  
  
Перспектива вновь стать мишенью для его шуточек не слишком прельщает, поэтому он пытается отстраниться в сторону и сползти с кровати, но тяжелая пятерня придавливает его вниз, особенно когда Дерек поворачивается на бок и подгребает Стайлза к себе поближе.  
  
План отступления проваливается, и он обреченно вздыхает, вжимаясь носом во влажную шею. От кожи едва уловимо пахнет феромонами альфы, как и всегда, когда пара находится рядом, и Стайлз не отказывает себе в желании провести носом вдоль ключицы. Сейчас, пока Дерек спит, это безопасный, хоть и очень дерзкий поступок. Он втягивает притягательный аромат в легкие, пропитываясь им и рефлекторно потираясь бедрами о тело Дерека. Тут же замирает, понимая, что двигается куда-то не туда, и смотрит на лицо Дерека, ожидая, что тот уже не спит, а смотрит своими понимающими зелеными глазами. Но нет, Дерек не просыпается, а лишь двигает бедрами, будто в ответ, и Стайлз чувствует чужой стояк. Утро, близость пары — ничего удивительного, но Стайлза прошибает волной возбуждения. Хочется опустить ладонь вниз, проникая под резинку свободных домашних шорт, обхватить пальцами толстый член Дерека, размазав по головке выступившую каплю смазки, и сжать основание с чувствительным узлом. Стайлз облизывает пересохшие губы и поднимает взгляд на лицо Дерека.  
  
Он уже не спит, а сильнее вжимает в себя Стайлза, потираясь бедрами и едва слышно урча. Стайлз пытается отодвинуться, но это невозможно, когда сильные ладони приподнимают его, как пушинку, и подносят ближе к лицу Дерека.  
  
— Доброе утро, детка, — он нежно касается губ Стайлза, оглаживая их языком, и Стайлз всхлипывает, чувствуя всепоглощающее желание распластаться поверх Дерека, обхватить его руками, трахнуть рот своим языком и насадиться задницей на член.  
  
Героическое усилие, чтобы высвободиться из рук Дерека и сесть на край кровати, чувствуя лопатками недоумевающий взгляд.  
  
— Ты сдавил меня ночью, еще и сграбастал, не желая выпускать утром, так что я теперь хочу в туалет, — Стайлз смотрит на дверь в ванную так, будто там спасение от инквизиторских пыток. Надеется, что Дерек поверит в эту наскоро придуманную чушь, и он, вроде как, действительно верит. Тяжелая ладонь легко касается шеи Стайлза, будто извиняясь.  
  
— Прости, тогда с меня завтрак, — даже не поворачиваясь Стайлз чувствует улыбку в голосе Дерека и ему становится стыдно. Он смазано кивает головой и уходит в ванную, ему ведь действительно очень надо, не сильно и врет.  
  
Приглушенный хлопок двери в коридор, и Стайлз выдыхает. Эта ночь как-то незаметно все изменила в их отношениях. В темноте намного проще откинуть в сторону все разногласия. Когда тебя опутывает нить кошмара, становится все равно, что говорил тебе человек, оказавшийся рядом. Ты просто нуждаешься в участии. И Дерек сделал все, чтобы вновь завоевать доверие. Услышал страдание, пришел, не проигнорировал, остался и показал маленькое чудо. Стайлз теперь постоянно прислушивается, пытаясь различить биение сердца щенка.  
  
С первого этажа пахнет оладьями, и Стайлз почти вслух возносит благодарность этому, потому что каша у Дерека получается отвратительной. Стайлз умывается, разглядывая собственное худое лицо. Из-за всех переживаний последних дней он похож на оживший скелет, и тем страннее та сила желания, с которой Дерек его хотел буквально десять минут назад. Он переодевается в обычные джинсы и толстовку, решая сходить на прогулку после завтрака — все-таки свежий воздух залог здоровья.  
  
Дерек встречает его широкой улыбкой и горкой вкуснятины на тарелке рядом с плитой. Чувство неловкости из-за инцидента в спальне вновь накатывает жаркой волной, и Стайлз прячет глаза, устраиваясь за столом.  
  
— Ты теперь меня будешь кормить на убой? — Стайлз хочет пошутить, но внимательный взгляд Дерека сводит на нет его усилие.  
  
— Ты себя давно в зеркале видел? Конечно, я буду тебя кормить. Не на убой, но так, чтобы ты хотя бы перестал выглядеть мертвецом.  
  
Честно, Стайлз понятия не имеет, что такого возбуждающего он слышит в последней фразе, но возможно от представления, как Дерек подносит к его губам самые лучшие кусочки и кладет их на язык, его пах пронизывает жаром, а во рту мгновенно пересыхает.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него с удивлением видимо почувствовав волну возбуждения от Стайлза приятна, но не отвлекается: последняя порция оладий как раз на сковородке. Стайлз смущенно смотрит в окно и пытается успокоиться, чтобы больше не привлекать к себе внимания. Дерек ставит перед ним тарелку, с удовольствием наблюдая, как он поглощает еду, запивая привычным травяным настоем, предусмотрительно налитым в кружку. И лишь когда инстинкт немного стихает, Дерек позволяет себе съесть свою порцию, слизывая капли вишневого джема с пальцев под пристальным взглядом Стайлза.  
  
Когда Стайлз предлагает после еды прогуляться по лесу, Дерек сначала думает, что ему послышалось, но посмотрев в серьезные, хоть и смущенные глаза напротив, понимает, что тот действительно зовет гулять. Он радостно кивает головой, быстро надевая свободную толстовку — ему всегда был безразличен легкий осенний холод.  
  
Они шаркают подошвами обуви, идя по тропинке, наступая на ветки и листья, почему-то наслаждаясь этим звуком. Дереку кажется, что это чертовски идеальное утро, в отличие от всех предыдущих. Он держит в ладони озябшие длинные пальцы Стайлза, растирая их и согревая, а тот прижимается к его плечу и рассказывает о своей жизни. Дерек слушает очень внимательно, но при этом не перестает рассматривать длинные ресницы, вздернутый нос и пухлые губы, думая, какой Стайлз все-таки красивый (особенно выспавшийся, сытый и спокойный). Они медленно возвращаются к дому, и Дерек сам не замечает, как останавливается и говорит:  
  
— Ты не хочешь сходить со мной на свидание? — Стайлз клацает челюстью, потому что Дерек прерывает его на середине пространного рассказа о любви к Дэдпулу.  
  
— На настоящее свидание? — он уточняет, а глаза немного щурятся.  
  
— Самое настоящее на свете, — Дерек улыбается и проводит пальцами по щеке Стайлза, наслаждаясь его мгновенным откликом.  
  
— И там не будет твоей семьи? Или тех, кто будет меня смущать?  
  
— Семьи не будет, но буду я. А я очень люблю тебя смущать, детка, — его голос обволакивает волю Стайлза, и тот послушно кивает, — умница. Тогда иди, собирайся, я зайду за тобой через час.  
  
Стайлз ухмыляется, разворачиваясь на пятках и исчезая в доме, а Дерек думает, что у них все могло быть иначе, если бы не та таблетка, подсунутая Лидией. Такой отзывчивый, хоть и дерзкий омега, раскрылся бы в их отношениях, если бы Дерек сделал все по-другому. Но он хотя бы попытается все исправить, и сегодняшнее свидание — маленький шаг к решению их проблем.  
  
* * *  
  
Следующий час Дерек проводит в уборке кухни после приготовления завтрака и сборах на импровизированное свидание. Попутно, правда, он зависает на воспоминаниях о теплом Стайлзе под боком, отчего процесс мытья посуды растягивается на полчаса вместо десяти минут, и Дерек приходит в себя, лишь когда вода брызгает на него, попав на ложку.  
  
Быстрый душ за оставшееся время, удобная одежда, и он готов покорить сердце Стайлза, будучи настроенным довольно оптимистично. Правда, он малодушно берет с собой кожанку, вдруг его красоты недостаточно, чтобы достичь нужного эффекта, а куртка поможет.  
  
Дерек ловит себя на волнении, щекочущем низ живота, но не признается даже себе, что переживает. Брутальные альфы, а тем более нападающие из команды НБА не испытывают паники перед свиданиями. Пусть даже их пара самая едкая и язвительная омега на свете. И, возможно, самая умная. Нет-нет-нет.  
  
Он легко стучит костяшками по двери в комнату Стайлза и отказывается признавать, что его ладони влажные. Даже под страхом смерти.  
  
— Открыто, — Дерек толкает дверь и ошарашенно смотрит на развалившегося на кровати Стайлза.  
  
Тот листает какой-то комикс и даже не поднимает глаз на Дерека. Это почти обидно, но Дерек одергивает себя, не стоит напрягаться раньше времени.  
  
— Ты передумал идти со мной на свидание? — помимо воли в голосе звучит обида, и он откашливается, пытаясь сделать вид, будто не очень-то и хотелось, но это не так. Хотелось, и еще как.  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз наконец-то смотрит на Дерека своими невозможно ехидными глазами.  
  
— Тогда почему ты не готов? — он скрещивает руки на груди в привычном защитном жесте. А Стайлз непонимающе себя оглядывает.  
  
— Тебя опять не устраивает моя одежда, Хейл? Серьезно? Я думал мы идем на обычное свидание без ресторанов и прочего пафоса, — Дерек смущается, потому что тот действительно одет в повседневную одежду, но ему хотелось увидеть Стайлза в брюках и рубашке.  
  
— Да, на обычное, но я думал, ты захочешь принарядиться. Ладно, неважно, забудь. Идем?  
  
— Что?.. Дер, если хочешь, я переоденусь, — Стайлз слетает с кровати и хватает Дерека за плечо (удивительно, как не спотыкается ни обо что), но тот лишь дергается, скидывая чужую руку.  
  
— Не надо. Просто пойдем. Пицца сама себя не съест, — он криво усмехается и спускается на первый этаж, оставляя за собой чертыхающегося Стайлза, который совершенно не подумал о какой-то особенной одежде. Не принял во внимание, что они пытаются наладить контакт.  
  
Дерек ждет его в машине, барабаня пальцами по рулю в такт бодрой песенке. Старается не думать о пренебрежении Стайлза, зато погружается в мысли о теплом чувстве, охватившем его при обращении «Дер», так легко сорвавшемся с его губ. Стайлз назвал его так, будто имел на это право, будто он всю жизнь только так его и звал, и это компенсирует все остальное, возвращая прелесть этому дню.  
  
Стайлз с привычным отсутствием грации падает на сидение, пытаясь щелкнуть замком ремня. От него отчетливо веет смущением.  
  
— Дер, прости. Я не подумал, — он заламывает пальцы на руках, будто ему действительно неприятен инцидент, а Дерек вновь слышит это мягкое «Дер» с раскатистой буквой «р», и ему хочется свернуться волком вокруг пары, урча и согревая своим теплом.  
  
— Кто ты, и что ты сделал с моим Стайлзом? — Стайлз вспыхивает еще сильнее и хмурится, пока до него не доходит, что Дереку так же неловко от этого нового внимания после совместной ночи, — ладно. Я же сказал, забудь. Все хорошо, детка, — Стайлз сверкает глазами, видимо наконец-то вспомнив, что обычно ему не нравится подобное обращение, но Дерек щелкает его по носу и выруливает на дорогу к городу.  
  
— И какую ты придумал для нас программу? — Стайлз переключается на другую тему разговора, решительно отметая то, что может расстроить свидание. Их общие провалы, естественно, относятся к неугодным предметам для обсуждения.  
  
— Смотря, чего ты хочешь. Сегодня твой вечер, так что можешь выбрать что угодно, кроме нескольких часов на закате, — он улыбается, глядя на воодушевленного Стайлза, предвкушающего миллионы развлечений.  
  
Казалось, Стайлз задается целью посмотреть весь город, ведь все его поездки до этого ограничивались больницей или их семейным рестораном, поход в который, опять же, закончился в госпитале. Они обедают в какой-то нелепой закусочной ("Хейл, останови сейчас же, это же кафе 80-е, как в «Назад в будущее», и не надо на меня так смотреть"), гуляют в парке, пугая мамаш с детьми своим видом, и заезжают в мороженицу на выезде из города уже ближе к вечеру ("господи, Дер, это мороженое вкуснее лимонного из ЛА, я в раю").  
  
Дерек действительно рад, что, несмотря на истощенность, Стайлз вновь то же слегка сумасшедшее и болтливое чудовище, которое он встретил на той вечеринке после очередного матча. И, оглядываясь назад, он видит огромную разницу между тем омегой, которого он уносил на руках в спальню, и тем, кто улыбается и вкладывает пальцы в его протянутую ладонь. Волна доверия бьет поддых, но у него не возникает никакого иного желания, кроме потребности оправдать, не подвести. Быть рядом и наслаждаться этой радостью, что обрушивает на него Стайлз.  
  
Когда они, обессиленные, устраиваются в салоне Камаро, Стайлз кажется уже хочет попросить отвезти его домой, но заканчивать чудесный день таким образом не хочется. Тем более, он нашел еще одно место, где продают лимонное мороженое, и он не врал, когда говорил Дереку, что оно вкуснее его же аналога из Лос-Анджелеса. Он пристегивается и откидывает голову назад, прикрывая глаза.  
  
— Хочешь домой? — тяжелая ладонь Дерека на колене должна заставить его взбодриться, но он лишь расслабленно хмыкает и мотает головой. Дерек слегка сжимает пальцы, поглаживая его бедро, и Стайлзу так хорошо от этой незатейливой ласки, что он едва сдерживает довольное урчание, — прокатишься со мной еще в одно место? — он неопределенно дергает плечом, а Дерек смеется, убирая руку и заводя двигатель.  
  
Рокот машины усыпляет Стайлза, и Дерек изучает его лицо, пока на светофорах горит красный свет. Но ехать совсем недалеко и уже скоро он глушит двигатель, сжав плечо Стайлза.  
  
— Ого, Дер, ты меня увез в лес? — Стайлз потирает припухшие веки и широко зевает, вылезая из машины и ежась на прохладном воздухе.  
  
— Лучше. Тебе должно понравиться, — Дерек достает из багажника плед, и совсем небольшую коробку. Расстилает его на теплом капоте Камаро, и улыбается непонимающему взгляду Стайлза.  
  
— Хейл, что с тобой? Ты заболел? — он подходит ближе к Дереку и демонстративно кладет пальцы на его лоб, тут же их отдергивая — «обжигается», — у тебя жар.  
  
— Ты должен это увидеть, — Дерек игнорирует подколку, забираясь на капот, и тянет Стайлза на себя, помогая ему забраться и усесться рядом.  
  
— Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но я не позволю себя убить за случайную царапину на твоей крошке, — он замолкает, когда Дерек прижимает палец к его губам. Поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть вперед, и задерживает дыхание от открывающейся красоты.  
  
Дерек привез его на обрыв, с которого открывается потрясающий вид на весь город, утопающий в смешанных лесах и залитый светом закатного солнца. Он видит кроны деревьев в парках, видит даже блеск водной глади, и это такое восхитительное зрелище, что трудно оторваться. Дерек протягивает ему сэндвич и бутылку настоя, вытащив снедь из коробки.  
  
— Как ты можешь думать о еде, Дер, когда такая красота перед глазами? — Стайлз берет предложенное, но не открывает, а просто держит в руках, сминая белые кусочки хлеба.  
  
— Тебе нужно есть. Так что будь хорошим омегой, съешь ту еду, которую я тебе дал, — Дерек фыркает и усмехается в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Стайлза, — не упрямься, детка. Сделай мне приятное.  
  
— Не думал, что для этого надо будет всего лишь съесть два куска хлеба с ветчиной и сыром, — Стайлз хмыкает, но тут же ойкает, стоит только смыслу сказанного дойти до мозга, — ладно-ладно. Я ем, смотри, — он демонстративно разворачивает пищевую пленку и откусывает кусочек, тщательно пережевывая, — фкушно.  
  
Дерек не может удержаться и притягивает Стайлза к своему плечу, быстро целуя его в висок, но тот даже не отстраняется, когда горячие губы обжигают кожу. Хотя кажется, что Стайлз редко когда может позволить себе слабость и прижаться к тому человеку, к кому хочется. Дерек почти уверен, что внутренний голос Стайлза вопит, что он самостоятельный и успешный физик, который не нуждается в плече альфы для нормальной жизни.  
  
Он смотрит на темнеющее небо, солнце стремительно исчезает за горизонтом, а Дереку хочется остаться здесь. Только прижимать к себе Стайлза, вдыхать его запах и больше ни о чем не думать.  
  
— Это самое лучшее свидание в моей жизни, — кажется, Стайлз не может промолчать и Дерек усмехается в ответ, — технически, довольно просто было побить рекорд предыдущего, потому что их было всего два, и первое было с тобой. Меня никто никогда не приглашал, — и он почти готов расстроенно вздохнуть, но горячая ладонь Дерека прижимает его сильнее, буквально выдавливая кислород.  
  
— Я знаю. Я хотел подарить тебе незабываемый вечер, — Дерек поворачивает его лицо свободной рукой и прижимается губами в нежном поцелуе. Просто ласкает его рот, не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь языком. Стайлз едва слышно вздыхает, а Дерек отстраняется на несколько сантиметров, давая необходимое пространство.  
  
Стайлз мягко высвобождается и соскальзывает с машины, опираясь на капот бедрами. Пальцами взволнованно ерошит волосы и спускается ниже, задевая отметку альфы, которая так никуда и не исчезает. За эти дни Дерек уже заметил, что Стайлз заводится от малейшего прикосновения, от легкого поглаживания. Но Дерек надеется, что Стайлз не подумает о нем паршиво из-за места их свидания. Он, конечно, надеялся на бонусы, но не собирался изначально соблазнять Стайлза.  
  
— Я ощущаю себя школьницей, которую капитан команды по баскетболу увез в лес, чтобы трахнуть на заднем сидении его спортивной тачки. Совершенно непрактичной, к слову сказать, тачки, неприспособленной для установки детского кресла, — Дерек слезает с капота, вставая рядом со Стайлзом, — разве я похож на неудачницу, которая готова отдаться просто из-за того внимания, что на нее оказали?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Какая же из тебя школьница-неудачница? Скорее очень сексуальный мальчик из группы поддержки, который пялится на женские ножки, когда девочки отрабатывают стойки, — Дерек мурлычет, открыто провоцируя Стайлза.  
  
— В любом случае, вряд ли мальчик из группы поддержки согласится опереться руками на роскошный капот тачки, прогибаясь в спине и раздвигая ноги, чтобы капитан мог трахнуть его, впиваясь пальцами в бедра.  
  
Дерек щурится: в голосе Стайлза отчетливо звучит приглашение, которое будет понятно даже самому непроходимому дураку. А Дерек ведь вовсе не идиот.  
  
— А на что согласится моя детка, которая зачем-то приписывает себе ненужные социальные ярлыки из школьной жизни?  
  
— Детка согласится на глубокий минет, — Стайлз откровенно плавится от похоти во взгляде Дерека, но дерзко смотрит в ответ, — как доказательство серьезности отношений.  
  
Когда Дерек растягивает губы в порочной усмешке, по лицу Стайлза становится понятно, что идея поставить Дерека на колени была не самой хорошей. Не в плане того, что зрелище будет не очень, а в плане того, что Стайлзу это ой как аукнется. Но Дерек уже опускается на колени перед Стайлзом, подтягивая его ближе к себе за шлевки на штанах. Непонятно, кто в итоге кого заставляет, потому что Дерек не выглядит недовольным. А у Стайлза кажется подгибаются колени, когда Дерек расстегивает тугую пуговицу, вжикая молнией и рывком спуская джинсы Стайлзу на бедра. Твердо стоящий член оказывается прямо перед лицом Дерека, и облизывает губы, прежде чем взять розовую головку в рот, обсасывая ее и слизывая солоноватые капли смазки. Стайлз едва дышит, а Дерек слышит как бешено колотится его сердце.  
  
Дерек насаживается на ствол до самого основания и оглаживает ладонью напряженную мошонку, а Стайлз шипит от удовольствия и вцепляется пальцами в волосы Дерека, остро реагируя на каждое движение языка по чувствительному члену.  
  
Стайлз постыдно скулит, двигая бедрами глубже, толкаясь в рот Дерека. А Дерек прекрасно знает, какое впечатление производит на Стайлза, как и то, что сложно сдержаться после нескольких месяцев воздержания. Дерек поднимает глаза и некоторое время не отводит взгляда и кажется именно это вкупе с движениями губ по члену доводит Стайлза до оргазма.  
  
Дерек выпускает член из губ с мягким хлюпом, сглатывая последние капли спермы, а Стайлз дрожит от посторгазменных судорог. Дерек поднимается на ноги, приглаживая всклокоченные волосы, и хмыкает, когда Стайлз краснеет от смущения.  
  
— Удовлетворил свои юношеские фантазии, детка? — Дерек притягивает Стайлза в свои объятия, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Стайлзу кивает головой, пряча пылающее лицо на плече Дерека, — можем ехать домой?  
  
— Это было офигенно горячо, Дерек. Но… как же ты? — он отстраняется и подходит к дверце машины, глядя как Дерек собирает плед и упаковки от еды.  
  
— Даже если моя детка больше ничего не захочет, например, когда мы доедем до особняка, я переживу, Стайлз. Честно, — Дерек ухмыляется, и сразу становится понятно, каким образом он намеревается справиться с этой проблемой.  
  
— Извращенец, — Стайлз не может сдержаться от фырканья и садится в машину, щелкая ремнем безопасности.  
  
— Этот извращенец только что пошел у тебя на поводу, отсосав, стоя на коленях. Где твоя благодарность, маленький паршивец? — наигранное возмущение разряжает обстановку, расслабляя Стайлза.  
  
Он смотрит через лобовое стекло на город, над которым растекается ночная тьма. Уличное освещение придает иное очарование пейзажу с обрыва, и хочется задержаться здесь еще на какое-то время, но жар возбуждения спадает, оставляя излишнюю чувствительность к вечерней прохладе.  
  
— Мы же приедем сюда еще раз? — он впитывает всю красоту Бикон-Хиллз, не замечая пристального взгляда Дерека.  
  
— Конечно. Если ты захочешь — мы поедем куда угодно.  
  
— Даже к отцу?  
  
— Даже к Джону, — Дерек улыбается детской радости, прозвучавшей в голосе Стайлза на последнем вопросе, и разворачивает машину, медленно выезжая на дорогу к дому, старательно игнорируя болезненный стояк, трущийся о промокшее от смазки нижнее белье.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз юлой уносится в дом, стоит только притормозить. Дерек следит за ним взглядом и даже не знает, то ли разозлиться, то ли рассмеяться. Только он все равно даже не думал нападать на «беззащитного» омежку. Теперь он точно знает, что Стайлз придет к нему сам. Надо просто выждать какое-то время, которое потребуется тому, чтобы смириться с этой мыслью.  
  
Дерек расслабленно запирает машину и заходит в дом, прислушиваясь краем уха к шуму в кабинете — Стайлз сразу бросился проверять свою почту, но так как альфа решает следить за состоянием своей пары, то через полчаса максимум у него пропадет подключение к интернету — какая жалость.  
  
Дерек поднимается на второй этаж и проверяет свой планшет: Хани интересуется, живы ли они, несколько сообщений от Коры, еще какие-то мелочи. У них есть полтора месяца со Стайлзом, чтобы окончательно привыкнуть друг к другу, потому что потом начнутся тренировки, новый сезон, который он никак не может пропустить, если не хочет вылететь из основного состава команды, и Хани это прекрасно знает.  
  
Когда проходят обещанные тридцать минут, он, насвистывая, спускается в подвал к электрическим щиткам, выискивая автомат кабинета и щелкая переключателем. На девяносто пять процентов уверен, что Стайлз даже не заметит отсутствие света. Потому что его ноутбук обычно не подключен к сети, а еще он любит портить зрение, не включая настольную лампу. Значит, выключится лишь роутер, а Дереку только это и надо — оставить Стайлза без связи, чтобы тот шел спать. Конечно, маловероятно, что Стайлз не прибежит устраивать скандал, но почему бы и нет? Дьявольская усмешка на лице Дерека очень красноречива, но никто не видит его, поэтому он может позволить себе гримасу и похуже.  
  
Дерек возвращается к себе в комнату, скидывая одежду. После подобного насыщенного дня самое время принять душ, да и комочки земли на любимых джинсах ему не сильно нравятся. Конечно, минет и эмоции, которыми окатил его Стайлз, стоили того, но все же. Он находится в прекрасном расположении духа, особенно после проказы со светом в библиотеке, и что-то даже напевает, стоя под струями горячей воды. Мыльные ладони привычно оглаживают тело, не пропуская ни миллиметра, и водные процедуры занимают достаточно времени. Когда он уже стоит напротив зеркала, промакивая влажные пряди, остывшие капли с которых стекают по коже, из своей комнаты залетает Стайлз, пышущий праведным гневом.  
  
— Хейл, какого… _чл_ … черта, — он застывает каменным изваянием, потому что Дерек разворачивается к нему лицом, и на нем нет ничего, кроме полотенца на плечах, — кхм.  
  
— Мое лицо находится выше, детка, — от пристального внимания к своему члену Дерек возбуждается, и все его попытки сохранить спокойствие идут прахом.  
  
— Может и так, но мои глаза уже сделали свой выбор, — скулы Стайлза заливает румянец, но он все-таки поднимает голову, чтобы поймать ехидный взгляд Дерека.  
  
— Нравится? — даже бровь изгибается ехидно, и Стайлз вновь опускает взгляд, застонав от неловкости, — тебе придется хорошенько попросить, чтобы получить это, — Дерек обхватывает ладонью свой член, сжав пальцы и проведя по всей длине, не забыв приласкать головку.  
  
— А кто тебе сказал, что я хочу твой член? — Стайлз мужественно пытается сопротивляться своим желаниям.  
  
— Для того чтобы это понять, вовсе не надо произносить что-то вслух, — Дерек делает шаг к Стайлзу, — достаточно просто вдохнуть волну возбуждения, которая исходит от тебя, — еще один небольшой шаг, а Стайлз отступает к стене. — Или увидеть бугор на твоих штанах, — ванная вовсе не такая огромная, как хотелось бы, и Стайлз упирается лопатками в стену, совершенно забывая, что дверь до сих пор открыта, и он может попытаться сбежать.  
  
Он тяжело сглатывает, когда Дерек блокирует отступление, опираясь ладонью около его головы и склоняясь ближе, вдыхая запах. Такое животное движение заставляет напрягшиеся яйца болезненно заныть, а член запульсировать, но Стайлз все еще не хочет соглашаться с очевидными вещами. Сейчас у него нет течки, он не под наркотой, но он чертовски хочет свою пару просто из-за того, что это роскошный мужик с толстым членом, который не стесняется проявлять свое желание.  
  
— Детка, решайся. Или я помогу принять тебе это решение, и поверь, ты не пожалеешь, — порочный низкий голос обжигает жаром нервные окончания, а влажный язык, скользнувший по шее, вынуждает протяжно застонать, подаваясь вперед и вжимаясь в голое тело Дерека.  
  
Может потом он пожалеет об этом. _Скорее всего_ он пожалеет. Но сейчас он хочет получить все, что Дерек готов ему дать. Поэтому он покусывает губы Дерека, облизывая их языком. Тот сначала сбивается от подобного напора, но осознание, что Стайлз согласен, меняет все. Он вновь притискивает Стайлза к стене, лихорадочно стягивая с него всю одежду. Это кажется вопросом первой необходимости — почувствовать горячую кожу под своими пальцами, иметь возможность прикоснуться, пометить, вылизать. Рефлексы на уровне генетической памяти, пришедшей из прошлого, и Стайлз не выглядит так, будто он против подобного, потому что длинные пальцы путаются в рукавах, избавляясь от толстовки. Они лишь на секунду размыкают губы, чтобы стянуть бесполезную футболку, и вновь соединяются, исследуя языками рты друг друга.  
  
Это их первый раз. Когда они оба в сознании, и оба этого хотят. И оба наслаждаются жаром, охватывающим их тела. Стайлз всхлипывает, когда Дерек довольно грубо стягивает с него штаны вместе с бельем, мельком замечая промокшие боксеры и довольно урчит. Ему необходимо получить хоть что-то, хоть какую-то ласку, и он просяще хнычет, когда Дерек притискивает его ближе к себе, скользнув пальцами к влажному, припухшему и пульсирующему анусу. Облегченный вздох, но и этого прикосновения недостаточно, Стайлз ерзает бедрами, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы, но Дерек подхватывает его под ягодицы, поднимая в воздух и вынося из ванны в комнату. Бережно опускает его на мягкую постель и замирает на долю секунды.  
  
— Детка, ты уверен? — во взгляде мелькает нерешительность, но Стайлз кивает головой и протягивает к нему ладони, наплевав на свои жизненные и моральные установки.  
  
Дерек ложится рядом, и волна животной похоти уходит, оставляя после себя желание узнать тело пары. Он завороженно проводит пальцами по родинкам на животе, будто он их никогда и не видел по-настоящему. Ведь на самом деле, тогда его разум был затуманен первой встречей с парой, он не помнит ничего, кроме звериного удовольствия, выламывавшего поясницу, жар и тепло жадной задницы, безумные карие глаза, и сам Стайлз, соглашающийся на любое безумство, какое только могло прийти в голову.  
  
— Хватит уже просто пялиться, Хейл, мне нужно больше, — Стайлз не выдерживает, когда пальцы Дерека в миллионный раз рисуют узор из его родинок, задевая чувствительные соски, пройдясь по бедрам до самых стоп, он же весь усыпан коричневыми точками, будто крошками шоколада, но совершенно не касаясь напряженного члена. Дерек смеется, продолжая пытку теперь уже языком, — да ты издеваешься надо мной, гребаный волк.  
  
— И тебе нравится так, что смазкой из твоей задницы пахнет вся комната. Разве так себя ведут послушные и хорошие мальчики, Стайлз? — Дерек не может удержаться от подколки, наслаждаясь видом широко разведенных ног Стайлза и терпким ароматом возбуждения.  
  
Они оба задыхаются, с члена Стайлза на живот уже натекла приличная лужица, которую Дерек слизывает широкими мазками языка, причмокивая от удовольствия. Стайлз двигает бедрами, проводя членом почти по губам Дерека, но тот быстро отстраняется, обжигая головку горячим дыханием.  
  
Дерек тянет ладонь к напряженному анусу, и он не ошибся, когда говорил про обилие смазки. Простыня действительно пропиталась тягучей жидкостью, и очень трудно сдерживаться, чтобы не трахнуть Стайлза прямо так, не растягивая. Но он вставляет сначала один палец, прислушиваясь к прерывистому дыханию и тихим стонам, перемежающимся с проклятьями.  
  
Когда в анусе скользит три пальца, Стайлз скулит не прерываясь — Дерек понимает, что сдерживает себя исключительно за счет долгих лет тренировок контроля. Это, серьезно, очень трудно, потому что Стайлз выгибается, подаваясь бедрами и насаживаясь на пальцы. Еще чуть-чуть и он сможет засунуть в задницу весь кулак, и эта мысль обжигает низ живота болезненным возбуждением, вызывая громкий стон.  
  
Дерек устраивается между широко разведенных бедер, закидывая одну ногу Стайлза на свое плечо, а вторую обхватывает ладонью, отводя чуть в сторону. Глаза Стайлза распахнуты, а припухшие от поцелуев покрасневшие губы приоткрыты. Язык пытается их увлажнить, но лишь вызывает еще одну волну похоти в теле Дерека. Он приставляет головку члена к влажному и растянутому анусу и скользит до конца одним плавным движением. Очередной стон смешивается со влажным шлепком яиц о кожу, и Дерек полностью теряет контроль, натягивая Стайлза на свой член рывками, беспорядочно оглядывая распластанное тело перед собой, с трудом фокусируясь на безумном взгляде глаз. Губы лихорадочно шепчут мольбу двигаться быстрее, и Дерек покоряется, втрахивая того во влажную постель.  
  
Когда в основании члена начинает разбухать узел, Дерек пристально следит за любимым изменением выражения лица Стайлза, но тот буквально плавает на волнах удовольствия, когда узел начинает давить сильнее на простату. Очередной глубокий толчок, и Стайлз сжимается, заливая струей спермы свой живот, попадая каплями даже на грудь. Потемневшие глаза Хейла щурятся от ощущения сжавшейся задницы, и он выскальзывает, пока еще есть такая возможность, пережимая основание члена.  
  
Стилински чувствует себя обманутым, но Дерек ложится на спину, подкладывая под плечи подушку. Толстый член привлекает к себе взгляд, и Стайлз заползает на него, облизывая губы.  
  
— Детка, насадись на него как следует, ну же, — Стайлз послушно направляет член в растраханную задницу, и скулит от изменения угла. Каждое движение ощущается еще острее, приносит ощущение наполненности. Он только что кончил, но хочет еще, и член снова напрягается от давления на простату.  
  
Дерек подкидывает бедра, вбиваясь в податливое и горячее отверстие, сжав пальцы на бледных боках Стайлза, он на грани и, когда Стайлз в очередной раз выгибается, подстраиваясь под каждое движение, насаживаясь еще глубже, Дерек входит до упора и кончает, чувствуя, как набухает узел, запирая задницу. Стайлз всхлипывает, наверняка ощущая боль от растянутости, но Дерек слегка двигает бедрами, и тот снова кончает, но совсем слабо, попадая прозрачной струйкой семени на живот Дереку.  
  
Они задыхаются, даже когда оргазм отступает, и Стайлз обессиленно падает Дереку на грудь. Дерек уверен, что Стайлз бы не выдержал сцепки с ним в прежней позиции, но ему очень нравится, как Стайлз продолжает поскуливать и покрывает грудь Дерека поцелуями, позволяя поглаживать себя по спине.  
  
— Я не жалею… об этом, — шепот Стайлза прерывает тишину.  
  
— Я тоже, детка, — Дерек целует его во влажную всклокоченную макушку.  
  
* * *  
  
Дерек просыпается от легкой тяжести и жара, обволакивающего все тело. После еще одного захода ночью, правда уже без вязки, сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы расцепиться и устроиться удобнее, не говоря уже о душе. Он чувствует неприятно присохшую к коже пленку смазки и спермы, тянущую волоски — это почти дежавю, потому что с такими же ощущениями он проснулся после течки Стайлза. Только тогда он ничего не запомнил, кроме самих ощущений, а сейчас он помнит любую деталь, и образы впечатались ему в подкорку. И Стайлз никуда не исчез, а лежит, распластавшись по его телу, будто маленький осьминог, опутавший своими щупальцами, только сладко посапывающий в шею. Дерек, правда, не знает, умеют ли осьминоги сопеть во сне, и тем более пускать слюни.  
  
Дерек смотрит на солнечные лучи, заливающие комнату, и понимает, что они проспали неприлично, а так же непривычно долго. Он отцепляет от себя конечности Стайлза и перекладывает его на свободное место рядом, прислушиваясь к тихому и сонному бормотанию ("Хейл, мхм, я не хочу в больницу"), тут же вспоминая об обещании найти другого акушера.  
  
Спустившись вниз он готовит завтрак, и, будто четко подгадав момент, по лестнице, неровно шагая спросонья, идет Стайлз , подтягивая домашние спортивные штаны и одергивая майку. Дерек хочет сказать, что в одевании не было необходимости, но одергивает сам себя. Мало ли, вдруг Стайлз все-таки жалеет о своем поведении ночью? Они же об этом не разговаривали. Да и вообще им удалось не слишком плодотворно пообщаться, если не считать мольбы о движении или наоборот, просьбах замереть и, черт возьми, не двигаться.  
  
— Доброе утро, детка, — он осторожно обращается к сонному Стайлзу, а тот растягивает губы в радостной улыбке.  
  
— Привет, Дер. Что на завтрак? — он заглядывает через плечо и морщится при виде овсяной каши, — почему не оладьи?  
  
— Потому что кашу тоже нужно есть. Послушные омежки кушают то, что им готовят их альфы, — он щелкает Стайлза по носу, а тот фыркает и занимается приготовлением кофе для Дерека и завариванием настоя для себя.  
  
Дерек не говорит, но он готов урчать, слыша вновь «Дер» от Стайлза. Это как знак того, что они в порядке. Что ничего не изменилось, все налаживается. Его даже не обижает гримаса брезгливости на лице Стайлза, когда тот берет ложку завтрака в рот.  
  
— Без обид, но ты сосешь в кашах, — он заливает свою порцию вишневым вареньем в надежде хоть как-то скрасить это убожество, а Дерек фыркает.  
  
— В следующий раз вставай раньше и готовь сам.  
  
— Вот и встану, — он подносит ложку ко рту, и крупицы овсяных хлопьев просто утопают в обилии сладкого красного сиропа.  
  
Дерек сильно сомневается в пользе подобного блюда, но ничего не говорит, пока не доедает свою порцию. Когда Стайлз запихивает в рот последнюю ложку, на которую он уместил все остатки противной еды, Дерек смотрит на него пристально, а тот в ответ вопросительно изгибает бровь. Его щеки раздуваются, будто у хомяка, делающего запасы на зиму, и Дереку очень трудно удержать серьезное выражение лица.  
  
— Кстати, я думал, тебя полностью устраивает то, как я сосу, — он с наслаждением наблюдает, как Стайлз покрывается румянцем, тут же бледнеет, давится едой, но в итоге с усилием проглатывает все, фактически не жуя, и укоризненно тыкает Дерека пальцем в плечо.  
  
— Не круто, чувак!  
  
— Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, — Дерек забирает у него тарелку и решает сразу помыть посуду, — кстати, сходи в душ, я хочу свозить тебя в больницу. Нам нужно найти тебе нового акушера, помнишь?  
  
— Ты опять мной руководишь? — Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди, щуря глаза.  
  
— Нет, детка. Я просто о тебе забочусь, — Дерек смотрит на него мягко, — пара так иногда поступает со своим партнером. Разве ты не захотел бы обо мне позаботиться, если бы я попросил?  
  
Стайлз слегка расслабляется, признавая его правоту. Правда, еще две недели назад он бы все равно отказался, из принципа. Но, видимо, он уже слишком изменился, и он не может говорить, что расстроен подобными изменениями в себе.  
  
— Ладно, когда едем?  
  
— А сколько времени тебе надо на сборы? — Дерек иронично изгибает бровь, наблюдая, как Стайлз безотчетно чешет живот, где зудит корка засохшей спермы.  
  
— Пятнадцать минут — и я готов. Чур, ванная наверху моя, — Стайлз убегает, будто ему пять лет, и Дерек задерживает дыхание, опасаясь, что тот не впишется в поворот, или споткнется, или поскользнется, и выдыхает, когда подобного не происходит. Лишь смеется, когда дверь наверху хлопает и почти тут же включается вода.  
  
Он сам принимает душ в родительской ванной, оттирая присохшую корку, и выходит посвежевший. Стайлз все еще плещется, напевая очередную прилипчивую песню, и Дерек прислушивается к этим домашним звукам, пока натягивает свежие джинсы и хенли.  
  
Через несколько минут Стайлз спускается вниз, где Дерек уже сидит на тумбочке у входной двери. В руках он держит рюкзак, но Дерек ничего не спрашивает. Он лишь берет ключи от машины, выходя на улицу.  
  
Уже в машине, по дороге в больницу, Стайлз пытается напомнить об обещании пригнать джип из Лос-Анджелеса, а Дерек делает вид, что он пристально следит за дорогой. Заканчивается все демонстративным пением песни Майли Сайрус, и ведь Дерек даже не может заткнуть уши пальцами, пока он за рулем.  
  
В больнице они оба заходят к доктору Торн — той самой, которая почти лишила его ребенка, но она рада быть акушером Стайлза. Ее медсестра, мисс Форчун — судьба имеет специфическое чувство юмора, — очень приятная девушка с добрыми глазами и красивой улыбкой. Весь прием проходит как-то слишком легко, радостно. Наверное, так и должно быть у нормальных пар. Стайлз даже просит указать отца ребенка в его карточке, хоть и язвительно фыркает, когда Дерек ласково проводит пальцами по его шее.  
  
Только когда они выходят на парковку Стайлз чуть отстает и натыкается на Кали, которая толкает Стайлза плечом, но когда Дерек спрашивает, то он только пожимает плечами, хоть и напрягается немного. Дерек решает, что нужно отвлечь его, и справляется с этим отлично. По крайней мере Стайлз больше не выглядит обеспокоенным. 


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и невозмутимо смотрит на Дерека, собирающего вещи в объемный чемодан. Он никогда не покажет, как ему тоскливо от ощущения одиночества, накатывающего даже сейчас, пока Дерек еще не уехал. За месяц он успел привязаться и привыкнуть, врасти в пару, каждый день засыпая рядом, тесно прижатый к горячему мускулистому телу. Дерек всегда подгребает его к себе поближе, играя роль «большой ложки» и по-хозяйски устраивая огромную лапищу на небольшую выпуклость внизу живота.  
  
И завтра Дерек улетает на сборы, оставляя свою пару в одиночестве в огромном доме, а крошку — на парковке аэропорта. Он посматривает на обиженного Стайлза искоса, но все равно все уже сказано — он не может позволить себе больше оставаться в Бикон-Хиллз. Время, которое ему дала Хани, подходит к концу, и он и так уже пропустил несколько тренировок, а ведь скоро первая серия матчей нового сезона. Стайлз гордо фыркает, убеждая Дерека, что уж он-то точно не будет скучать, но глаза упорно сообщают обратное.  
  
Правда, сегодня в них нет того отчаяния, как на обеде с его семьей, но все равно. Дерек и сам не хочет оставлять его в одиночестве, против этого упорно бунтуют все инстинкты альфы, вынуждая убрать чемодан обратно в шкаф, как и все вещи. Утешает мысль о подключенном безлимитном тарифе на мобильном для звонков в любое время и наличие связи через скайп. И возможность прилета домой раз в две недели. Конечно, если произнести это вслух не будет никакого воодушевляющего эффекта, потому что слышать пару это не то же самое, что видеть ее. Главное им обоим не терять оптимизм и не делать глупостей. Второе, конечно, в основном касается Стайлза — Дерек улыбается нежно, а Стайлз лишь задирает нос, мол прекрасно знает, о чем тот думает, и с ним это не сработает.  
  
Дерек по их общему решению сегодня занимается готовкой, все-таки нужно по максимуму успокоить нутро альфы, напитав довольством от кормления омеги. В основном, конечно, весь терапевтический эффект будет оказан после неспешного секса. Скулящий Стайлз, которому Дерек не дает кончить, будит что-то темное в его душе, пошлое. Он застывает на месте, комкая пальцами несчастную футболку, и наверняка представляя, как Стайлз будет изгибаться под ним, а Дерек будет лихорадочно оглаживать окрепшее тело с округлившимся животом.  
  
— Прекрати думать о сексе со мной, — Стайлз кидает в него подушкой и слезает с кровати, — извращенец, — он разозленно топает по деревянному полу, но Дерек не дает ему выйти из комнаты, догоняя в несколько шагов и прижимая к себе.  
  
— Детка, ты опять обманываешь сам себя? — он мурлычет в ухо, а Стайлз сначала напрягается, скорее из принципа, но затем расслабляется, откидывая голову на плечо Дереку.  
  
Дерек скользит ладонями под растянутую футболку, проводя пальцами по животу. Стайлз уже давно как сплошная эрогенная зона, вспыхивает спичкой от любого невинного прикосновения, а сам Дерек готов боготворить его за то, что тот носит его ребенка. И каждый день, проведенный рядом, пропитывает его чувствами, которые еще полгода назад казались неуместными, если не сказать ненужными. Любовь, привязанность, зависимость от чужого счастья, настроения. Но здесь, вдали от всего, находясь лишь вдвоем, было трудно остаться безразличным. Ведь не зря же природа придумала пары. Чтобы никто не был один. Чтобы дополнять друг друга. И просто невозможно сопротивляться этой тяге, потребности.  
  
За пять месяцев, прошедших с момента их знакомства, оба кардинально поменялись. Хотя и не смогли обойтись без скандалов, но хотя бы сохранили ребенка, не совершив непоправимой ошибки. И они оба, если бы их, конечно, спросили, могли бы рассказать, как страшно было подставлять нежное мягкое нутро под возможный удар. Но без доверия у них нет будущего. Когда ты находишь пару, ты перестаешь быть один и учишься жить с кем-то. Верить, слушать, поступать так, как говорит другой, пусть не всегда тебе кажется это верным.  
  
Стайлз тянется одной рукой и ерошит темные волосы Дерека, а вторую кладет поверх его ладони. Он сам не сильно радуется, что выпуклость, наконец, стала видна, причем с каждым днем ему все больше не нравятся сопутствующие приколы. Честно говоря, он даже укоризненно шипит на щенка, когда в миллионный раз идет в туалет или начинает ныть поясница. Все эти боли, спазмы, неприятные ощущения — не то, о чем он мечтал, но нежность Дерека почти все компенсирует. А его толстый член компенсирует все остальное.  
  
Мягко выскользнув из объятий, Стайлз в сотый раз за день идет в ванную, а Дерек спускается на первый этаж. Он научился распознавать по нехитрым знакам почти все элементарные потребности пары, и сейчас даже не думает обижаться на прерванное объятие.  
  
Дерек подпевает Фрэнку Синатре пока готовит лазанью, не замечая зрителей, а Стайлз наслаждается видом домашнего — ручного — альфы в фартуке, повязанном поверх домашних растянутых штанов. Снова сам себя обманывает, что не прослеживает четкие контуры накаченных мышц и не вспоминает обо всех остальных частях тела Дерека, скрытых одеждой.  
  
Уютная атмосфера в кухне сохраняется, пока они вновь не поднимают избитую за эти дни тему.  
  
— Так когда у тебя следующий осмотр у доктора Торн? — Дерек с аппетитом пережевывает собственное блюдо, радуя взгляд сидящим напротив Стайлзом, который почти стонет от удовольствия.  
  
— Не порти мне еду, Хейл, — он отмахивается вилкой, но Дерек изгибает бровь, и тот тяжело вздыхает, начиная сразу ныть, — мы же уже миллион раз это обсуждали. Прием через две недели, на УЗИ, ты как раз вернешься и отвезешь меня на своей машине.  
  
— Правильно. И еду закажешь себе с доставкой, — Дерек смотрит пристально, а Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
  
— Какого черта мы тогда ездили в ЛА за джипом, если ты не даешь мне им пользоваться? — настроение мгновенно портится, и он преувеличенно осторожно откладывает вилку на тарелку.  
  
— Потому что ты хотел увидеть отца. И вынудил меня шантажом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты подвергал свою жизнь опасности, — Дерек говорит с ним, как с душевнобольным. Или идиотом. Или душевнобольным идиотом, и это бесит.  
  
— Где же ты был раньше, когда я ездил на этой машине несколько лет? Ни разу не произошло аварии, ни разу, Дер. А ты занимаешься ерундой, — он вскакивает из-за стола, ероша собственные волосы и глядя на Дерека с обидой.  
  
— Это ты занимаешься ерундой. Я предлагал тебе купить нормальную машину, а ты отказался, — он говорит об этом так, будто подобные подарки — нечто само собой разумеющееся, но Стайлз злится все сильнее, пока что себя контролируя.  
  
— Дерек, давай мы просто договоримся немного иначе. Мы же взрослые люди, правда? — Дерек настороженно кивает, — значит, тебе хватит моего обещания, что я постараюсь не ездить никуда до твоего приезда. Но если возникнет такая необходимость я поеду на джипе, — Дерек морщится, но Стайлз пресекает все его возражения.  
  
Дерек отступает, но ненадолго. Его терпения хватает лишь на то, чтобы дать доесть спокойно и составить грязную посуду в раковину, заливая ее сразу горячей водой.  
  
— Мне не хочется, чтобы ты ее брал только из-за того, что я до сих пор помню, как ты чуть не проломил себе череп, неудачно опершись на металлическую ручку двери, а я чуть не вывихнул плечо, задев коробку передач.  
  
— Господи, Хейл, я не собираюсь трахаться в этой машине ни с кем, кроме тебя, — Стайлз краснеет пятнами и уже набирает воздуха для следующей гневной тирады, как замирает, положив ладонь на живот, округляя глаза и сдуваясь, будто воздушный шар.  
  
Дерек роняет тарелки в мыльную воду и подскакивает к Стайлзу, испугавшись, ничего не понимая, не зная, можно ли трогать пару. Стайлз поднимает растерянный взгляд, находясь в сильнейшем шоке.  
  
— Он только что толкнулся.  
  
— Что? — Дерек словно моментально тупеет, не понимая, что происходит.  
  
— Ребенок. Дер, он толкнулся, — Стайлз кладет пальцы Дерека на живот, и щенок, как по заказу, вновь шевелится, слегка натягивая кожу.  
  
Дерек пытается бороться с собой, но счастливая улыбка сама расползается по его лицу, и он прижимает Стайлза к себе максимально бережно, покрывая лицо кусачими поцелуями, а тот лишь фыркает ехидно:  
  
— Уверен, ты достал его даже там, и он просто попросил тебя заткнуться, — Стайлз до сих пор стесняется тех чувств, что проявляет Дерек, как и тех, что чувствует он сам, поэтому пытается оттолкнуть Дерека, но бесполезно.  
  
Остаток вечера они проводят, прислушиваясь к ребенку, с трепетом ожидая следующих движений, но тот видимо засыпает, когда воцаряется относительная тишина — Стайлз не орет, значит можно отдохнуть. Только Стайлз старательно отгоняет от себя мысли, что Дерек все равно уедет, оставляя его одного. Он лишь будет надеяться, что тот вернется.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз, не просыпаясь, переворачивается на другой бок, рукой пытаясь нащупать горячее тело Дерека рядом, но ощущает лишь пустоту и холод простыни. Разочарование настолько сильное, что он открывает глаза, а сон слетает совсем. На его подушке очередное укоризненное влажное пятно — все никак не может отучиться от привычки пускать слюни во сне, за что Дерек его постоянно дразнит.  
  
Телефон на тумбочке заходится истеричной вибрацией, будто чувствует нужное время.  
  
— Привет, суровый оборотень. Как начался твой день? — хриплый голос полон тоски и нежности одновременно, и Стайлз сам удивляется, как получается их смешивать.  
  
— Привет, детка. Успел насладиться истерикой Финстока — он снова орал на Уиттмора, я решил, что тебе понравится эта новость, — Стайлз потягивается, разминая затекшее за ночь тело, вытаскивает подушки из-под поясницы и улыбается, довольный, что ящерице досталось, — как спалось?  
  
— Он снова не давал мне заснуть, — помимо воли в голосе звучит обида вместе с усталостью, — твой щенок ведет себя просто отвратительно, — Стайлз поджимает губы, поглаживая ладонью выпуклость живота, ставшую чуть больше.  
  
— Стайлз всегда будет приписывать щенка исключительно мне во время его проказ и косяков? — Дерек фыркает в трубку, а Стайлз почти готов разозлиться, но сейчас ребенок спит, ощущая спокойствие папочки, и его раздражает только мочевой пузырь, настойчиво привлекающий к себе внимание.  
  
— Конечно. Пока ты не увез меня в Бикон-Хиллз, он и не думал так капризничать. А теперь он к тебе привык, но ты исчезаешь надолго, появляясь на пару дней, ему этого недостаточно, — Дерек не идиот и понимает, что Стайлз говорит не только о щенке, но и о себе, — так что терпи все мои возмущения.  
  
— Детка, мне пора идти. Начинается тренировка, позвоню тебе позже, — Дерек не говорит, что очень скучает, но Стайлз знает это и без лишних упоминаний. Знает, что Дереку так же тяжело, как и ему, и что скоро он вернется, пусть ненадолго, но давая столь необходимую передышку и подпитку близостью пары.  
  
— И не думай, что я буду ждать, Хейл, — Стайлз не может сдержаться, это уже идет на грани рефлекса, но Дерек фыркает.  
  
— Конечно, будешь. Веди себя хорошо, — Дерек ждет несколько секунд, слушая дыхание Стайлза, и нажимает отбой первым.  
  
Стайлз выбирается из постели, с ужасом думая о том, как в ближайшее время осложнится его жизнь, когда он не сможет нормально нагибаться, даже завязывать шнурки. В горле будто застревает комок от жалости к себе, но чувство уходит также быстро, как и возникло — он вновь проклинает гормоны, которые все никак не угомонятся. В ванной на бортике стоит банка увлажняющего крема, и Стайлз хочет швырнуть ее в стену, потому что должен втирать эту субстанцию в кожу, а его это чертовски бесит. Глубокие вдохи и выдохи совершенно не помогают успокоиться. Он будто бомба замедленного действия, которая к тому же еще раздувается со временем.  
  
Стайлз умывается и спускается вниз, изучая содержимое холодильника и заодно составляя список для покупок. Легкий завтрак, прогулка по лесу, несколько часов работы за ноутбуком — слишком привычный распорядок дня — проходит буквально на автопилоте. А какое-то оживление приходит, когда Стайлз расстилает коврик для йоги в гостиной, включает диск с занятиями для беременных и отвлекается на комплекс упражнений. Он все еще не считает себя достаточно опытным, поэтому ограничивается самыми простыми асанами, снимающими напряжение с поясницы и ног. Ему даже дышится легче, когда он выходит из заключительной позы — Шавасаны на боку. При всей своей природной гибкости и небольшом животе, Стайлзу все равно помогают занятия — даже просто успокоить нервы, утихомирить гормоны и прийти в гармонию с собой хотя бы на какое-то время.  
  
Правда все усилия идут к черту, когда он слышит шорох шин на подъездной дорожке. Плавно выходя из позы, он поднимается на ноги, избегая резких движений, и идет к окну, рассматривая из-за занавески незнакомый серый пикап, из которого выходят две слишком знакомые фигуры. Стайлз напряженно обдумывает ситуацию, как и причину приезда этих гостей, но притвориться отсутствующим не получится в любом случае — джип припаркован рядом, да и свет горит по всему дому. Он идет в прихожую и распахивает входную дверь, скрещивая руки на груди и поджимая пальцы на ногах от мгновенно ворвавшейся в дом волны холодного ноябрьского воздуха. Серая широкая толстовка Дерека прикрывает живот и придает чувство защищенности, так необходимое ему сейчас.  
  
Лидия прячет озябшие ладони в карманах пальто, останавливаясь у ступеней крыльца, а Хани поднимается и подходит к самому порогу, нерешительно глядя на невозмутимого Стайлза. Он смотрит на девушек, склонив голову слегка набок и сжав губы — последний раз, когда они общались, каждая сделала не слишком приятные для него поступки. Пусть они и приехали первыми, он не собирается идти им навстречу. Обида и разочарование — по крайней мере, в отношении к Лидии — все еще слишком сильна.  
  
— Привет. Хорошо выглядишь, Стайлз, — Хани потирает пальцы, будто не зная, позволит ли он себя обнять.  
  
— Наверное, отстойно было сидеть в подобной тачке после твоей крошки? — он кивает в сторону обычного пикапа, а Хани кривит лицо в гримасе отвращения.  
  
— Не напоминай. Я даже не представляю, как мне теперь замаливать этот грех перед своей машинкой, — Стайлз закатывает глаза, потому что настолько привычная и знакомая Хани, что трудно удержаться и не прижать ее к себе.  
  
— Она хотела отказаться, но услышав о перспективе поездки на автобусе сразу передумала, — Лидия выглядит почти робкой, растерявшей всю свою самоуверенность и спокойствие, когда Стайлз переводит на нее мигом похолодевший взгляд. Она закашливается, — Дерек говорил Хани, что ты здесь один и ни с кем не общаешься с момента его отъезда, и мы решили приехать.  
  
Стайлз вопросительно выгибает брови, вновь глядя на Хани, но та лишь кивает головой, подтверждая слова Лидии. Несколько секунд он раздумывает, стоит ли впускать гостей в дом, но воспитание Джона побеждает обиду, грызущую изнутри, и Стайлз решает высказать все, прежде чем отступить от двери.  
  
— Не знаю, на что вы обе рассчитывали, когда ехали в этот город. Но не думайте, что я сильно рад вас видеть, особенно тебя, — он в упор смотрит на Лидию, вздернувшую подбородок, — я ничего не забыл и все еще считаю, что ты не имела права так поступать. Моя жизнь не игрушка в твоих руках, вне зависимости от того, кого я встретил — пару или просто подходящего альфу. А ты воспользовалась моим доверием и предала его, даже не осознавая, или специально пренебрегая моими желаниями. Если ты это понимаешь, может быть позже я смогу попробовать начать с тобой общаться, но не в этот раз. И предлагаю не поднимать эту тему сегодня, если вы не хотите громкого скандала, — он хмурит брови, дожидаясь от них ответа и отступая в сторону, увидев согласные кивки.  
  
Хани заходит в дом, стягивая с плеч жилетку и пристраивая ее на вешалку. Пока Лидия снимает пальто, Хани упирает руки в бока, будто не зная, что ей делать. Стайлз преувеличенно осторожно закрывает дверь, хотя ему хочется заорать — Лидия не выглядит пристыженной. Более того, она будто с каждой минутой все больше верит в то, что ее действие полностью оправдано полученными результатами.  
  
Следующие несколько часов проходят в напряженной попытке непринужденно поговорить, но каждый раз пауза длится все дольше, и под конец Стайлз начинает придумывать приличный предлог, чтобы выставить гостей. Он даже не пускает их на кухню, потому что это теплое место, наполненное их общими с Дереком воспоминаниями, которыми не хочется делиться ни с кем другим. Стайлз чувствует, что обида сильна, несмотря на все время, что уже прошло. Он должен отпустить ее, но не может, слишком глубоко в душу вошли кинжалы подставы. Пусть все и обернулось относительно хорошо, но, глядя на идеальный профиль Лидии, все сложнее удерживать бурлящую злость внутри.  
  
Хани находит прекрасную тему разговора — успехи Дерека в команде — Стайлз действительно слушает. Когда она смеется над забавным случаем с игры, он ловит себя на мысли, что сейчас искренне наслаждается обществом Хани, особенно когда забывает о присутствии здесь Лидии. Находясь фактически в изоляции, он скучает по общению с другими людьми намного сильнее, чем ему казалось две недели, прошедшие с момента отъезда Дерека. Но даже подобной радости приходит конец, когда она случайно — или специально — вновь касается в разговоре той вечеринки, на которой Лидия коренным образом изменила его жизнь. Он поджимает губы, уже формулируя в голове вежливую просьбу покинуть его дом, но тут второй раз за день слышит шорох шин на подъездной дорожке.  
  
Хочется выматериться, но он лишь сжимает руку в кулак и идет в прихожую, замечая осторожное переглядывание между девушками. Они идут следом, и Стайлз считает, что это довольно подходящая возможность, чтобы выпроводить их, когда он узнает, кого еще принесло к нему домой. Снова порыв ледяного ветра заставляет Стайлза вздрогнуть, но он видит, как из внедорожника, идеально подходящего хозяину, изящно выходит Питер Хейл. И Стайлз удивлен его визитом даже больше, чем гостьям, в недоумении топчущимся за его спиной.  
  
Питер в щеголеватом пальто выглядит смазливым франтом, а его преувеличенно жизнерадостная улыбка вызывает у Стайлза дрожь и мурашки по спине.  
  
— Питер, что тебе надо? — Стайлз хмурит брови, потому что он привык всего лишь к двум членам семейства Хейлов — к щенку внутри него и его папаше.  
  
— Как некультурно встречать так почти родственника, — Питер цокает языком укоризненно и заглядывает в дом через его плечо, — оу, у тебя гости. А я думал, ты здесь один скучаешь.  
  
— Вчера я тоже думал, что скучаю. А сегодня уже скучаю по моей скуке, — Стайлз не может убрать хмурое и недоверчивое выражение с лица, но отступает в сторону, пропуская Питера внутрь.  
  
— Ты очень похож на моего племянника, — Стайлз выгибает бровь, готовый рассмеяться от подобной чуши, но тут же видит себя в зеркале и понимает, что Питер прав. Он действительно вылитый Дерек — только немного субтильнее, — а что за прелестные леди? — леди язвительно фыркают почти синхронно.  
  
— Ханисакл Блу — менеджер команды Дерека и Лидия Мартин — причина моего знакомства с твоим племянником, — Питер учтиво кивает девушкам, а те смотрят на него с любопытством.  
  
— Меня зовут Питер Хейл, я дядя лучшего игрока Нью-Йоркских Вервольфов, — Хани демонстративно закатывает глаза, а Лидия усмехается.  
  
— Зачем ты приехал? — Стайлз прячет ладони в карманы толстовки, отогревая их от холода после нахождения на сквозняке.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, я был уверен, что ты здесь чахнешь без нормального человеческого общения, и я подумал, что тебе не помешает компания. Но если ты уже не страдаешь от одиночества, я могу и уйти, — он внимательно смотрит на Стайлза, а во взгляде читается немой вопрос — действительно ли он так рад гостьям, как показывает.  
  
— Они уже уходят, — Стайлз дергает плечами, ему вовсе не нужна чья-то помощь, чтобы выпроводить незваных гостей.  
  
— Стайлз, ты не можешь выгнать нас. Мы ехали специально к тебе с другого чертового конца страны, — Хани выглядит шокированной, а Лидия, все сразу поняв, начинает одеваться, — какого черта, Стилински? Что с тобой творится?  
  
— Со мной все в порядке. А вот что случилось с вами, что вы приперлись ко мне без предупреждения. Вы настолько меня не уважаете, что переломились даже мне позвонить? Серьезно, Хани, давно так принято? Может, я просто не в курсе?  
  
— Но мы же друзья, Стайлз… — она растерянно хлопает глазами, пока еще надеясь, что он передумает, но он отворачивается к Питеру, — почему ты общаешься с ним так, будто он тебе важнее нас? — она взрывается, как и всегда, когда не может контролировать свой характер.  
  
— Может быть, потому что он не обращается со мной так, будто я никто? Не пытается подложить под незнакомца или свести с полузнакомым мужиком, прикрываясь благими побуждениями, как вы? — карие глаза сверкают обидой, а рана, уже казалось подзажившая, вскрывается с новой силой.  
  
— Мы хотели сделать тебе сюрприз, — она хватает жилетку с вешалки, выходя за дверь, где ее уже ждет Лидия.  
  
— Вы и так сделали мне отменный сюрприз. Когда сначала дали мне наркоту, а потом прислали моего альфу в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы он смог узнать о моей беременности. Вы прекрасно помогли мне пережить стресс словами о том, как мне было плохо жить в одиночестве и без нужного альфы. А еще мне было очень приятно осознавать, каким ничтожеством вы обе меня считаете, раз решили настолько кардинально изменить мою жизнь. Мою, понимаете, мою! Не вашу! Огромное спасибо за офигенный подарок. От всей души, — Стайлз закрывает дверь, прислоняясь к ней спиной и сползая на пол. Его немного трясет от всплеска эмоций, а ребенок начинает усиленно толкаться, реагируя на состояние отца. Он успокаивающе поглаживает живот ладонью, а другой рукой трет переносицу, пытаясь не дать пелене слез пролиться.  
  
— Кажется, я очень вовремя приехал. Где у тебя травы? — Стайлз вздрагивает, забывая, что Питер все еще здесь, но машет в сторону кухни, не отвечая вслух из-за комка в горле. Лишь слегка жалеет, что тот узнал неприглядную правду об их знакомстве с Дереком.  
  
Питер на удивление быстро находит его отвар и приносит теплую кружку в прихожую, поднимая Стайлза на ноги и отведя его в гостиную. Стайлз приходит в себя через какое-то время, выжатый, как лимон, способный лишь благодарно кивнуть Питеру. А тот разговаривает с ним так, будто совершенно ничего не произошло, и он просто приехал в гости к паре своего племянника.  
  
Вскоре Стайлз со смехом рассказывает Питеру о теориях его любимой японки, а тот слушает так внимательно, будто прекрасно понимает, о чем идет речь, и Стайлз думает, что возможно в этой семье не все с гнильцой. Может, появится третий Хейл, который станет близок?  
  
Хотя загадывать заранее, конечно, не стоит.  
  
Питер уезжает, когда за окнами давно стемнело, а сам Стайлз клюет носом из-за эмоционального перенапряжения. Его сил хватает только на быстрый душ с последующим укладыванием в постель и сооружением удобного ложа с подушками под поясницей. Даже щенок не беспокоит, и Стайлз вырубается, едва нормально устраивается.  
  
* * *  
  
Декабрь пролетает как-то совсем незаметно. Во время отсутствия Дерека его обязанности выполняет Питер, и Стайлз даже не знает, у кого из них получается лучше выводить его из себя. Оба Хейла достигают невероятных высот по гипер-опеке и излишней заботе о нем. Порой они доходят до абсурда, проверяя его еду на количество соли и отмеряя объем отвара, который он пьет — все из-за доктора Торн, которая имела глупость сказать, что обязательно нужно контролировать количество выпиваемой жидкости.  
  
Стайлз ощущает себя будто в золотой клетке, продолжая бунтовать и сопротивляться происходящему, потому что подобному противится его натура. Но Питер спускает с чердака коробку с рождественскими украшениями, и Стайлз становится еще хуже. В момент понимания, что он не должен забираться на неустойчивые табуретки, предательский комок в горле вновь мешает дышать. Он хлюпает носом, сдерживая зарождающуюся ярость ради того, чтобы щенок оставался спокойным. Очередная атака по натянутой коже на раздувшемся животе не то, что ему сейчас нужно. Преувеличенно медленно развешивает гирлянды на том уровне, куда максимально достает рука без перенапряжения, но ему все равно приходится отдыхать каждые два часа. Конечно, другим беременным приходится еще хуже, а он сам по себе худой, жилистый и сильный — намного проще переносить всю ерунду, особенно когда Дерек (или Питер с нечитаемым выражением лица) поглаживает его живот. Ребенок замирает, ощущая близость альфы, и дает передышку.  
  
Из-за увеличенного размера Стайлз носит футболки Дерека, которые даже на седьмом месяце еще не плотно натягиваются на животе, а значит, ему все еще можно не покупать новую одежду. Правда, ходить в мягких спортивных штанах повсеместно немного неловко, но вполне в его стиле. Только кеды пришлось расшнуровать, чтобы можно было просто вдевать в них ноги, не наклоняясь особо и не унижаясь перед другими. Одна из проблем — то, что приходится просить его возить на осмотры и в магазин за едой. Питер привычно игнорирует чувство неловкости Стайлза, зато вдоволь издевается над нелепыми пристрастиями к супергероям из комиксов и неуемной любви к Звездным Войнам. И все равно Стайлз с каждым днем все сильнее проникается чувством привязанности к Питеру. Потому что как можно вообще игнорировать подобную доброжелательную язву, прикрывающую все свои порывы доброты за фасадом утонченных и ироничных оскорблений.  
  
«Лапушка, поставь кувшин на место, ты уже выпил свою обеденную норму, еще пара капель — и ты лопнешь. Ненавижу оттирать брызги крови со своих кожаных ботинок»;  
  
«Дорогуша, если ты продолжишь разговор на тему Человека-паука, я клянусь, твоего щенка будут звать в мою честь. Ты, конечно, сможешь утешать себя мыслью, что это имя твоего любимого героя, но мы-то будем знать правду»;  
  
«Стайлз, давай уже купим тебе нормальные джинсы для беременных. Сколько можно выезжать в город в этих обносках племянника».  
  
В самый сочельник они с Питером привычно ругаются, потому что он притаскивает огромную ель и устанавливает ее в угол гостиной. Правда, коварное дерево занимает намного больше места, чем ему отведено, растопырив ветки во все стороны и опасно кренясь в сторону центра помещения. Стайлз ехидно утверждает, что Питер не справится со своенравной елью, но сам наслаждается, вдыхая аромат смолы и маленьких иголок, смятых ногами. Чувствует себя немного наркоманом и перестает прислушиваться к бурчанию Питера, утверждающего что-то мерзопакостное о гадких омегах, которых совершенно точно никто не спрашивает, но украдкой отщипывает одну маленькую колючую веточку и уходит на кухню за вечерней порцией жидкости, стараясь не потирать поясницу — Питер, зараза, заметит и будет снова издеваться.  
  
На холодильнике магнитом прижато расписание приемов у доктора Торн, и оба Хейла безукоризненно его соблюдают, как и весь список предписаний, прижатый другим магнитом тут же: никаких сладостей, соленостей, копченостей, и кажется, что Стайлзу можно есть только омерзительно пресную пищу, зато богатую витаминами. Даже нет нужды напоминать о поездке — Питер и так все помнит, зато Стайлз с этими гормонами превратился в рассеянное существо с дырявой памятью касательно обычных бытовых вещей, но если бы он забыл хоть один факт из квантовой физики — он бы, наверное, кого-нибудь убил.  
  
Стайлз жует сладкое глянцевое яблоко, взятое из миски на столе, и смотрит на снежинки, кружащиеся за окном. Снег пошел только несколько дней назад, но тут же стал таять, превращая подъездную дорожку в мешанину из грязи и слякоти. Это еще один повод порадоваться брюзжанию Питера, доносящемуся из гостиной, потому что вряд ли ему стоило бы одному выходить из дома в подобную погоду, да еще и садиться за руль. Стайлз спокойно доедает, помыв руки от сока, и возвращается в комнату, где Питер побеждает ель в неравной борьбе. Она уже установлена на подставку с подпорками, прикрытую подобием ваты, а сам Питер аккуратно развешивает украшения на вкусно пахнущее дерево. Красные блестящие шары соседствуют с винтажными фигурками детей и животных, и Стайлзу хочется завернуться в клетчатый плед, который лежит тут же, на краю дивана, и смотреть на магию Рождества. Но Питер, коварное чудовище, стягивает его с удобного места и тянет к выходу, помогая вдеть ноги в свободные кеды, скептично при этом посмотрев на погоду на улице. Натягивает поверх клетчатой рубашки и футболки теплую парку, накидывая еще и капюшон, а Стайлз ощущает себя капустой. Или ребенком, которого заботливый родитель укутывает, предупреждающий взгляд Питера, намекающий, что тот не потерпит никаких шуточек на тему его заботы о беременном омеге, и Стайлз демонстративно защелкивает рот на замок, выходя на улицу и усаживаясь в машину. Как только не поскользнулся на подобной каше, уже замерзающей, непонятно. Может, повышенная неуклюжесть отступает?  
  
Пока Питер прогревает машину, Стайлз дует на ладони и достает телефон, набирая номер Дерека, но попадает на голосовую почту. Они разговаривали с утра, когда он собирался идти на последнюю тренировку перед послезавтрашним матчем. В этом году НБА дает своим игрокам шанс отпраздновать Рождество в кругу семьи, поэтому важная игра будет лишь двадцать шестого декабря, когда у всех нормальных людей уже начнутся новогодние каникулы, и они будут проводить свободные минуты у телевизора. Таким образом, Дерек сейчас летит к нему, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество, сходить завтра на семейный ужин (без Стайлза, нет, ноуп, нихт, неа — Стайлз к этим гадюкам с милыми улыбками больше не сунется) и улететь обратно в Нью-Йорк на очередной матч.  
  
Стайлз рад, на самом деле очень рад, что Дерек смог вырваться из бешеной круговерти, которая творится сейчас в НБА, потому что остаться в Рождество одному, без отца, который, конечно, наверняка опять взял на себя ночное дежурство, пришедшего домой под утро, и без пары — это был бы перебор даже для него. И весь Сочельник он бы провел, жалея себя, укутавшись в кокон из одеял, с кружкой запрещенного горячего шоколада в ладонях. Он наговаривает какую-то ерунду на голосовую почту, пока не звучит сигнал, и запись не кончается. Стайлз думает, что Дерек приземлится в аэропорту Бикон-Хиллз и улыбнется, прослушав его сообщение, вместо того чтобы злиться на погоду и грязь, облепившую его любимую крошку. И сам уже предвкушает, как Дерек удивится, увидев елку в гостиной, украшенную гирляндами и шарами. Может даже дотянется до верхушки и установит звезду, потому что Питер — Стайлз бросает на него гневный взгляд, на который тот лишь фыркает, разворачивая машину, — отказался заниматься самой важной частью под надуманным предлогом: «Лапушка, нам уже пора, потом Дерек насадит тебе этого ангела» — и ухмыльнулся еще более гадко.  
  
На парковке больницы Стайлз не дожидается Питера. Из-за погоды они немного опаздывают на прием, и он идет к лифтам, где уже толпится человек десять, гипнотизирующе уставившихся на табло с номером этажа, где он застрял. А рождественские мелодии, доносящиеся из динамиков, начинают раздражать примерно на десятой секунде. Стайлз нетерпеливо притоптывает ногой, старательно не замечая странные взгляды, бросаемые на него из-за его одежды, он просто расстегивает парку и стягивает с головы капюшон. Еще несколько драгоценных секунд проходит, и его терпение кончается — он идет к лестнице. Он беременный, а не умирающий, что ему какие-то четыре этажа? К сожалению, он слегка переоценивает собственные силы и на третьем этаже приходится опереться на поручни, давая отдых загудевшим ногам. Быстрый взгляд на часы доказывает, что он безбожно опаздывает, а расстраивать доктора Торн своей необязательностью, пусть и вынужденной, совершенно не хочется. Он поднимается на пролет между третьим и четвертым этажами и замирает, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он бы наклонился вперед, упираясь ладонями в колени, но набухший живот сделает эту позу только хуже.  
  
Стайлз только приходит в себя, отдышавшись, как внутренне подбирается, глядя на Кали, спускающуюся по лестнице вальяжной походкой. Она улыбается, а у него дрожь ужаса бежит по спине. Он никогда не оказывался с ней наедине, да еще и в таком опасном месте, как лестница со множеством довольно крутых ступеней. Стайлз проклинает свою непродуманность — он остановился прямо в слепой зоне между двумя видеокамерами, и интуиция орет, побуждая его бежать. Возможно, потом он пожалеет, что остался стоять на месте, гордо вздернув подбородок и прикрывая ладонями живот. Он тешит себя иллюзиями, что она все-таки ничего ему не сделает, просто обойдется словесными оскорблениями, но чернота в ее глазах не способствует укреплению этой мысли.  
  
Кали смотрит на него так, будто он — единственное, что отделяет ее от давно желанного приза, и если раньше он не понимал, почему она так ненавидит его, то сейчас все встает на свои места. Стайлз просто удивляется, как же до него раньше не доходило, что она мечтала хотя бы трахнуть Дерека. Его Дерека. Его чертову пару. А с появлением омеги, да еще и беременного, все ее планы по покорению лучшего альфы этого города пошли прахом, потому что вряд ли Дерек бы польстился на безродную, хоть и очень соблазнительную и агрессивно красивую бету, когда под рукой есть послушная омега, пусть никто и не знает, что Стайлзу далеко до идеала послушания.  
  
Это понимание придает Стайлзу сил, но холодный блеск глаз и крадущаяся походка вынуждают его пятиться прочь, опасно приближаясь к краю лестничного пролета и ступенькам, ведущим вниз.  
  
— Кто это у нас здесь? Маленькая омежка Хейлов. Карманная зверушка, миленький инкубатор, — она мурлычет, подходя к нему без опаски, будто он совершенно безобиден, но все рефлексы Стайлза сейчас сосредоточены на защите щенка. Его ладонь безотчетно поглаживает выпуклость живота, будто передавая щенку уверенность. Кали никогда не сталкивалась с беременной самкой, готовой рвать зубами за свое нерожденное потомство, поэтому она недооценивает Стайлза, проводя пальцем по его щеке унизительным жестом. — Такая милашка, — длинный ноготь сильнее нажимает на нежную кожу, а Стайлз отстраненно задается вопросом — как она с таким маникюром берет анализы у пациентов, но мысль быстро вылетает из головы. Улыбка Кали оскорбительная и пугающая, и он чувствует ручеек пота, стекающий по позвоночнику, он чертовски напряжен, но все равно пытается оставаться спокойным.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что, убрав меня с дороги, сможешь добиться его внимания? — он изгибает брови в недоумении, усилием воли оставаясь на месте и не отстраняясь от нее дальше, — Хейл никогда не обратит на тебя внимания. Ты не в его вкусе. Не омега, не мужчина, нет члена, яиц и текущей дырки. Мне продолжать дальше?  
  
Кали разгневанно шипит, сверкая темными глазами и, несомненно, придумывая какую-то коварную месть, но Стайлз допускает ту же ошибку, что и Кали. Он ее недооценивает. Стайлз пытается ее обойти, но длинный ноготь упирается в его грудь, останавливая на месте.  
  
— Ты ему не нужен. Ты никто и тебе не быть с ним, ты понял? — в ее глазах пробивается какое-то сумасшествие, а бровь дергается, будто у нее нервный тик. Пухлые губы сжимаются в полоску, ноздри раздуваются в ярости, но Стайлз не дает себе возможности испугаться, потому что это именно то, чего Кали добивается.  
  
— Кто же меня с ним разлучит? У меня через два месяца родится от него щенок, он уже привязан ко мне, и никакой вульгарной бете не суметь его увести, — он презрительно кривит губы, включая все то, что он уже давно оставил позади. Все те маски, без которых раньше он не мог обходиться, его внутренний стержень, который помогает ему выпрямиться, отстаивая себя, своего щенка и право на отношения с парой, будто от того, что он сейчас скажет, зависит вся его жизнь. — Ты ничего не сделаешь с его инстинктами альфы, — он даже не успевает закончить фразу и брезгливо усмехнуться, как победитель смеется над проигравшим в неравной борьбе, заведомо проигрышной, а Кали рычит, уходя в бета-релиз. Ее скулы заостряются, придавая лицу хищное выражение, оскаливая острые клыки, прорвавшие нежную кожу губ.  
  
Стайлз только втягивает воздух в легкие, а она с силой толкает его в грудь, почти улетая следом за ним по инерции, но удерживаясь на месте. Стайлз, будто в замедленной съемке, ощущает падение, он пытается как-то перевернуться набок, защищая живот и голову, но не успевает и первый же удар позвоночником о ребро ступени выбивает из него дух. Рот распахивается, он чудом не прикусывает язык, а голова беспомощно болтается, и, серьезно, он не знает, кто его защищает, но он ухитряется лишь проехать хребтом по остальным ступенькам, пересчитывая позвонками их количество (будто этого мало), хоть и не задевая их головой. Боль в спине выламывающая, словно дробящая позвонки в труху, от которой хочется заорать, но горло будто перехватывает, и он может лишь сдавленно сипеть и разевать рот, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег. Стайлз все еще не в силах отвести взгляда от застывшей на площадке Кали. Она медленно успокаивается, хрустнув шеей и выходя из релиза. Сверкающие глаза блекнут, возвращаясь к своему темному карему оттенку, а она будто не верит в то, что только сделала, но все равно растягивает губы в дьявольской усмешке, бросая на него последний взгляд и поднимаясь обратно на четвертый этаж.  
  
Стайлз пытается вдохнуть, но боль пересиливает все его инстинкты, пальцы, сжатые на пульсирующем животе, расслабляются, и он отпускает голову на бетонный пол, теряя сознание.  
  
* * *  
  
— Питер, он мог сделать это, пока ты не видел, — женский голос пробивается сквозь вату, в которой Стайлз увяз всем своим телом, — неужели ты думаешь, что анализ крови может врать? — он пытается прислушаться, напрягает все силы, но голос все равно едва слышен, особенно за гулом внутри его головы, перебивающим все.  
  
— Я ехал с ним в машине, ты думаешь, я бы не учуял запах алкоголя? Ты сомневаешься в моих способностях, Талия? — голос Питера слышен лучше, и Стайлз понимает, что тот с трудом держит себя в руках, выведенный недоверием Талии.  
  
Стайлз напрягается, пытаясь выбраться из темного марева, но чувствует лишь тупую пульсирующую боль в позвоночнике, заглушающую даже дальнейший разговор. Приходится вновь прислушаться, абстрагировавшись от всего остального.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Также, как не сомневаюсь в результатах анализа, который только что принесла Кали, — голос Талии — Стайлз уже понимает, что это именно она, даже без помощи Питера, — опускается еще ниже, становясь давящим и злым. — Не знаю, как, но этот хитрец обвел вокруг пальца тебя и нас всех. Если он украдкой напивается, пока Дерека нет в городе, он угрожает жизни моего внука, нарушает закон и должен быть за это наказан.  
  
— Что ты вообще несешь? Посмотри на него. Это гребаный физик, который занимается научными открытиями, а не пьет украдкой ром или виски, пока никто не видит. Он даже на учет в больнице Лос-Анджелеса встал через два часа после того как узнал о беременности, и ты утверждаешь, что он мог напиться, да еще и прямо перед приемом врача?! Он же не тупой идиот, — Питер злится не на шутку, а Стайлз чувствует тепло его пальцев и понимает, что тот держит его за руку. Это показалось бы ему милым, если бы не боль, накатывающая волнами и угрожающая вновь утянуть его в темноту.  
  
У него нет сил даже возмутиться, и кажется, что в капельнице, которую ему ставят резким уколом в вену на сгибе правого локтя, какое-то лютое обезболивающее со снотворным эффектом. Стайлз цепляется кончиками пальцев за ускользающее эфемерное ощущение реальности, пусть даже в ватном мраке со слабым слухом, ему нужно узнать, все ли в порядке со щенком, нужно сказать, что это Кали его толкнула и все подстроила, но сознание тускнеет. Стайлз не в силах сопротивляться действию препарата, растекающегося по его сосудам все дальше с каждым биением сердца. Эта тишина, заглушившая ругань его _не_ родственников, вовсе не спасение.  
  
* * *  
  
Из-за сильного снегопада в Бикон-Хиллз их самолету пришлось кружить над городом лишний час, а после многочасовой тренировки подобная задержка не самый лучший вариант для Дерека. Он включает телефон, как только шасси касается взлетной полосы, игнорируя окрик стюардессы, как и ее злой взгляд через стеклянную перегородку от выхода из самолета. В салоне даже не включили освещение, только замедляется ход, а он уже слушает сбивчивую ерунду от Стайлза и улыбается, предвкушая, как буквально через час затискает его, крепко прижимая к себе, покрывая поцелуями шею и лаская ладонью чувствительное тело, включая натянутую кожу живота. А после утоления первого голода будет шептать щенку правила поведения настоящего альфы, которые Стайлз, конечно, будет усиленно комментировать, хихикая из-за беспощадной щекотки. И представленные картины отвлекают его настолько, что он не сразу понимает следующее сообщение от Питера.  
  
**«Стайлз в больнице, где тебя черти носят»**  
  
Следующее сообщение от его матери беспокойным голосом:  
  
**«Дерек, приезжай в госпиталь, как только приземлишься, у нас беда».**  
  
Вновь сообщение от Питера, и Дерек будто слышит в нем рычащие нотки:  
  
**«Твоя мать сошла с ума, быстрее в больницу».**  
  
В салоне наконец загорается свет, капитан пространно вещает о погоде за бортом — будто и так непонятно, что там снегопад, — а у Дерека в голове лишь предположения о случившемся. Каждое хуже предыдущего, и его сердце бухает в груди, грозя выломать грудную клетку, если он не успокоится. Пытается дозвониться до Питера, но у того выключен телефон, как и у матери, как и у Стайлза. Самое время для приступа паники, но он старается успокоиться.  
  
Дерек проводит следующие несколько минут, повторяя дыхательные упражнения, которые советовал его психолог, когда у него были проблемы с контролем собственной агрессии. Не особо помогает, но в это время им разрешают покинуть борт, и Дерек вылетает из самолета самым первым, тут же попадая на следующую часть квеста — получи свой багаж. Он меряет шагами кафельный пол в зале с гудящими лентами, полном народа, но вокруг него буферная зона метра два — никто не рискует подходить ближе, даже когда он проходит прямо у конвейера, на которой сейчас ведется выдача багажа рейса из Техаса.  
  
Он замечает свое отражение в зеркальной перегородке — усталое и осунувшееся лицо, отросшая щетина, синяки под глазами, болезненные морщины на лбу и в уголках губ — выглядит, конечно, не так жутко, как выглядел Стайлз, но и не слишком привлекательно. Но когда, наконец, начинают выдавать багаж с его рейса — он готов ликующе вскинуть кулак — очередной заимствованный от Стайлза жест, мысль о котором мгновенно отрезвляет.  
  
Тяжелый чемодан оттягивает руку, но у Дерека нет времени, чтобы неторопливо катить его по проходам терминала, он несется, лавируя между людьми, к выходу, вылетая на платную долговременную парковку и благодаря сотрудников аэропорта за качественную уборку. Его крошка подмигивает фарами, скрытая под свежим слоем снега, который еще не успели смести, а вокруг машины нет завалов, будто каждый раз снег бережно убирают. Дерек убирает чемодан в багажник и садится в стылый салон, прогревая двигатель и включая печку на максимум. Пока Камаро мерно урчит, он вновь пытается дозвониться хоть до кого-то, но механический голос беспощадно сообщает, что абонент не абонент вовсе. Его разрывает на части от клубка сплетенных чувств — смятения, усталости, ярости, беспокойства. Он никогда не оказывался в подобной ситуации, но начинал опасаться, что с появлением Стайлза в его жизни, подобное будет повторяться чаще, чем хотелось бы. Особенно, если вспомнить его умение влезать задницей в самое пекло неприятностей.  
  
Дерек медленно выезжает с территории аэропорта, сдерживая желание вдавить педаль в пол, выжимая максимум, но замечает на обочине дороги легковую машинку, врезавшуюся в бетонный столб, и тяжело сглатывает, наоборот отпуская педаль и скидывая скорость даже ниже максимальной для подобных погодных условий. Пока он крадется до города, натыкается еще на три подобных аварии, одна из которых разрослась в целую цепочку столкновений, блокирующую весь левый ряд. Все машины покорежены и смяты в гармошку, хотя сила удара вряд ли была слишком большой. Дерек только надеется, что Стайлз не попал в аварию, и остаток пути до больницы проводит в сетованиях о том, что он вообще согласился привезти в этот город чертов джип, который дышал на ладан еще в момент его покупки счастливым студентом колледжа. И сейчас жизнерадостная синяя машинка превратилась в клыкастую капсулу смерти, подвергающую опасности как минимум две жизни.  
  
От напряжения сводит мышцы спины, пальцы дрожат, словно врастая в руль, а глаза пытаются разглядеть что-то дальше пяти метров перед собой, но сплошная пелена мокрого снега летит прямо в лобовое стекло, и видимость просто отвратительная. Когда он глушит мотор на парковке у госпиталя, его руки трясутся, а в глазах будто ведро песка насыпано. Да и общее самочувствие оставляет желать лучшего, но нельзя расслабляться, пока он не узнает, что произошло, поэтому Дерек собирает все оставшиеся силы и входит в приемный покой, где будто ураган пронесся.  
  
Вдоль стен и на каждом свободном стуле ютятся пострадавшие в ДТП, покоцанные, но живые и ожидающие своей очереди. Каждую секунду открывается дверь из крыла скорой помощи, взъерошенные врачи носятся туда и обратно, больничная форма испачкана кровью и пятнами от жидкостей, происхождения которых он не хочет знать. Дерек понимает, что проще сразу подняться в гинекологию, и начать поиски оттуда. Вряд ли Стайлз могут положить куда-то еще с учетом седьмого месяца беременности.  
  
Дерек подходит к лифтам, но видит очередь, понимая, что из-за аврала он может очень долго добираться до четвертого этажа, и решает подняться пешком, взлетая по ступенькам легко и быстро. Притормаживает только у странного кровавого пятна на полу между третьим и четвертым этажом, недоумевая, как это уборщики не досмотрели. Хотя бы в коридорах и на лестницах должно быть чисто, даже если из-за плохих погодных условий происходят перегрузки пациентами и за стерильностью уследить почти невозможно. Дерек не понимает, почему эта засохшая бурая лужа так притягивает его взгляд, но поднимается до двери и выходит в общий коридор. Резкое освещение ослепляет, и секунду он «наслаждается» полноценными черными пятнами, из-за которых все расплывается и теряет очертания, но опирается на стену, моргая несколько раз, и его вроде отпускает.  
  
В конце коридора стоят небольшие псевдоудобные диваны, и он видит мать, гипнотизирующую свой аккуратный маникюр на руках. Дерек подходит ближе, неслышно ступая по линолеуму, но Талия поднимает голову, когда до нее остается еще несколько метров, и сразу же кидается к нему.  
  
— Мама, ты можешь объяснить мне, что произошло, и почему у вас всех, черт побери, выключены телефоны, — он придерживает ее за плечи, потому что она выглядит чертовски взволнованной, на секунду он думает, что ее отношение к Стайлзу поменялось, но стоит ей только открыть рот, как эта мысль лопается, будто мыльный пузырь.  
  
— Твоя пара нарушила закон и подвергла жизнь твоего щенка опасности, — карие глаза щурятся, отчего очарование бесследно пропадает, уступая место злости на сына и его выбор.  
  
Дерек на секунду замирает, переваривая услышанное, и встряхивает Талию, чтобы та продолжала говорить, а не сверлила его укоризненным взглядом.  
  
— Он упал, когда поднимался по лестнице. Его нашла Кали, а анализ крови показал наличие алкоголя в крови…  
  
— Этого не может быть, — он даже не дает матери договорить, но та упрямо поджимает губы, будто не хочет верить в глупость Дерека, — где он?  
  
— Он в палате, и я не скажу тебе ее номер, пока ты не скажешь, что не оставишь этого просто так! Подобное поведение нарушает закон, Дерек, и он должен понести ответственность за свой проступок.  
  
— Ты сейчас задумайся, пожалуйста, мама, о разумности своего поведения, — его голос угрожающе низок и наполнен рычащими звуками, — ты _уверена_ , что хочешь встать между мной и моей беременной парой, когда она в опасности и лежит без сознания на гребаной койке в гребаной палате этой гребаной больницы? — каждое слово звучит, будто хлесткий удар, и Талия бледнеет, когда понимает, что Дерек в бешенстве, и причина его бешенства прямо перед ним — это она.  
  
— Дерек, но… Кали принесла анализ крови…  
  
— Кали может засунуть себе этот анализ крови глубоко в задницу. И если я узнаю, что она, или ты, или кто-нибудь другой, причастны к произошедшему со Стайлзом — уничтожу каждого. Ты поняла меня? — Талия тяжело сглатывает и отступает на шаг назад, понимая, что Стайлз полностью изменил ее любимого сына. Она никогда не видела Дерека в такой ярости, даже тогда, когда они пытались показать ему, что из себя представляет его пара. Но сейчас, когда Дерек сверкает красными искрами в глазах и едва держится на грани обращения, она, да и, наверное, никто другой не рискнет сообщить ему о тех изменениях, что с ним произошли после встречи с омегой.  
  
Дерек хрустит шеей, разминая напряженные мышцы, и оборачивается, собираясь узнать, где лежит его Стайлз, но натыкается взглядом на серьезного Питера, показавшегося в дверях одной из одноместных палат. Серьезно, Дерек чертовски рад, что Питер занял его сторону в семейном разладе из-за его отношений, потому что он, наверное, единственный, кому Дерек может доверить жизнь своей пары и своего щенка. Он подходит к палате, пытаясь понять, что его ожидает внутри, но видит лишь бессознательного Стайлза, с капельницей в руке. Он выглядит целым, кроме небольшой повязки на голове. Дерек переводит взгляд с бинта на Питера, и тот сразу поясняет:  
  
— Он упал на лестнице и ударился головой. Сначала мы ждали, что он придет в себя, но ушиб позвоночника слишком силен, — Дерек рычит, но Питер его успокаивает, — в капельнице раствор, стимулирующий регенерацию, соединенный со снотворным. Он спит, Дерек. Спит и выздоравливает.  
  
— Что со щенком? И со Стайлзом? Где доктор Торн? Что за чушь мама несла про какой-то алкоголь?  
  
— Его нашел Дитон и сразу позвал Кали. Как только Стайлза устроили в этой палате, она взяла у него кровь и вернулась почти сразу с папкой, в которой указано, что у него в крови алкоголь. Будто я бы не почувствовал запах от него, пока мы ехали в больницу.  
  
Дерек трет переносицу пальцами, в голове царит хаос, он не может понять, что же на самом деле произошло и насколько пострадал от этого Стайлз, а волк внутри тянет его к омеге, чтобы помочь, попытаться залечить быстрее, разбудить.  
  
— Сколько он будет спать? — светло-зеленые глаза скользят с лица Питера на больничную койку и обратно.  
  
— Не дольше часа, он фактически не пострадал. А его врач в данный момент принимает сложные роды. Из-за этой погоды здесь творится какой-то дурдом. Дерек, сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать. Надо просто дать ему время. Он придет в себя и все объяснит, — Питер ободряюще сжимает его предплечье и показывает на кресло, стоящее близко к постели больного, — я не отходил от него, с того момента, как его нашли. Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Спасибо тебе. Серьезно, я обязан тебе, Питер, — Питер усмехается, мол, конечно, ты мне обязан, я же мучаюсь с твоим монстром, но лишь идет к выходу из палаты. Дерек устраивается в кресле, сжимая пальцами ладонь Стайлза, — самый ебанутый Сочельник в моей жизни. И все из-за тебя, чудовище.  
  
* * *  
  
Давящее ощущение тяжести на груди выдергивает Стайлза из забытья, и в этот раз у него получается открыть глаза. Почти сразу он видит большую ладонь Дерека (от которой и возникло тяжелое ощущение), лежащую на солнечном сплетении — будто тот прикасается и к самому Стайлзу, и воздействует на щенка внутри, успокаивая своим присутствием и давая силы.  
  
Стайлз анализирует собственные ощущения, отмечая тянущую боль в позвоночнике. Похоже на обычный спазм, который преследует его во время беременности, но чуть сильнее. Терпимо. Из вены на сгибе локтя все еще торчит катетер, а рядом с койкой пустая стойка для капельниц. Он хочет выдернуть раздражающий предмет из кожи, но сдерживается, чтобы не потревожить Дерека, уснувшего, уткнувшись лбом в его кровать, почти касаясь вытянутой ладони Стайлза.  
  
Щенок не двигается, но Стайлз не ощущает паники, лишь уверенность в том, что почувствовал бы, если бы что-то было не так. Поглаживает живот свободной ладонью, успокаивая больше себя, потому что в голове всплывают обрывки сна-яви, в котором Талия и Питер скандалили из-за него. Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу, мимолетно удивляясь, как он не убился после подобного падения, но потом вновь переключается на коварство Кали. Он уверен в том, что Питер его поддержит хотя бы в том, что он не пил, потому что ну, серьезно, разве он похож на алкоголика, украдкой нарушающего закон? Ни разу. Он, черт возьми, законопослушный омега, и, если Дерек опять встанет на сторону своей матери, он будет рвать и метать.  
  
Да, он, конечно, понимает, что совершенно напрасно накручивает себя сейчас, когда Дерек спит. И что он не знает точно, что рассказали Дереку его родственники, но это не мешает заранее злиться на мужлана, который никогда не доверяет ему и всегда верит в самое плохое. Или нет? Стайлз морщится и тяжело вздыхает, и от этого звука Дерек просыпается, рывком поднимая голову и моргая расфокусированными глазами.  
  
Сердце Стайлза делает кульбит, когда он видит сильную усталость на его лице. Он тянется провести пальцами по заостренным скулам и старательно не обращает внимание на неприятную боль от катетера. Все слова и упреки застревают в горле комком, потому что он не может обвинить Дерека ни в чем, когда видит явное беспокойство о себе. Дыхание перехватывает, потому что тот подставляется под его ласкающие прикосновения, прижимаясь колючей щекой к пальцам.  
  
— Детка, как ты? Что произошло? — Дерек убирает ладонь с его тела, и Стайлз чувствует какую-то пустоту от этого движения и не знает, что можно рассказать, а что лучше не стоит. Лицо Дерека мрачнеет с каждой секундой его молчания, — я знаю, что ты упал с лестницы, но я не понимаю, как это случилось. Расскажи мне, Стайлз. Пожалуйста.  
  
— А что ты уже слышал? Если ты опять веришь своей матери, я даже не буду распинаться лишний раз, — он сжимает губы в полоску, и Дереку хочется треснуть Стайлзу по упрямой заднице — если он правильно понимает выражение лица. На секунду ему даже становится обидно, что Стайлз думает, что Дерек не поверит его словам, а сразу поверит Талии, но потом видимо вспоминает инцидент в ресторане и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Питер сказал мне, что ты упал с лестницы. Во всю остальную чушь про алкоголь я не поверил. Серьезно, Стайлз, ты думаешь, я поверю в подобное? От этого за версту несет сфабрикованной чертовщиной, и я мог бы обидеться на такую слабую веру в меня.  
  
— Дер, но ты же уже один раз перешел на их сторону. Я понимаю, мы оба изменились с того момента, но встань на мое место, — Стайлз отводит взгляд, потому что не может смотреть на упрек в глазах Дерека. Тот вроде бы и прав, а вроде не до конца понимает позицию Стайлза, но потом он дергает плечом, решая, что Дерек заслуживает знать правду о произошедшем. — Я поднимался пешком, потому что с лифтом была какая-то беда, между третьим и четвертым этажом остановился отдохнуть, и тут с четвертого вышла Кали. Мы с ней сцепились. Я ведь говорил, что она меня ненавидит! А потом она меня толкнула в грудь. Я собрал хребтом все ступеньки, чудом не долбанулся головой и потерял сознание, а она ушла обратно, — он жмет плечами, будто ему все равно (кто бы знал, насколько нет), переводит взгляд на Дерека и не узнает его.  
  
Лицо Дерека перекошено от ярости, и на какую-то долю секунды Стайлз пугается, что ему не поверили, что он снова наступил на те же грабли, доверился и получил под дых. В голове что-то щелкает, и от него идет такая волна ужаса, что Дерек дергается, приходя в себя, будто по мановению волшебной палочки. Но только его все равно трясет от ярости, он даже не может как-то успокоить Стайлза, лишь сжимает его длинные пальцы и идет к выходу из палаты, видимо намереваясь убить эту суку Кали. В дверях Дерек сталкивается с предельно уставшей доктором Торн, просматривающей на ходу папку с документами. Самоконтроля хватает на вежливый кивок, он уже хочет просочиться мимо, но она тормозит его легким прикосновением к плечу.  
  
— Мистер Хейл, я не знаю, что произошло со Стайлзом, у него почти идеальные результаты анализов, возможно, просто был скачок давления из-за резкого ухудшения погоды, — она просматривает еще раз листы бумаги, исписанные мелким текстом, и виновато жмет плечами. У Дерека помимо воли сжимаются кулаки, что не остается незамеченным, — простите, мы, конечно же, можем отпустить Стайлза вместе с вами, если вы обязуетесь…  
  
— А что про алкоголь? — Дерек перебивает врача рычащим голосом, — найден ли в крови алкоголь?  
  
— О чем вы? Нет, говорю же, почти идеальные результаты, он образцовый пациент, — она хочет сказать еще что-то, но Дерек уже выбегает из палаты, оставляя ее в недоумении. — И часто он такой? — вопрос адресован Стайлзу, который растерянно жмет плечами, ошеломленный темпами изменения… всего, — итак, как ты себя чувствуешь? Как голова? Спина?  
  
Доктор Торн проводит стандартный осмотр, когда в палату заглядывает Питер:  
  
— Стайлз, я очень рад, что твоя тощая задница вновь в порядке, но позволь нескромный вопрос, а куда делся твой угрожающе рычащий альфа?  
  
— Я ему рассказал, что это Кали столкнула меня с лестницы. Он переменился в лице и хотел уйти, но пришла доктор Торн и сказала, что никакого алкоголя у меня в крови нет. Я уверен почти на сто процентов, что сейчас он где-то душит эту гадину, так что скоро ему понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы избавиться от трупа, — Стайлз слишком спокоен, пока говорит довольно шокирующие вещи, особенно для его врача, которая клацает челюстью от удивления.  
  
— Ты должен был напомнить ему, чтобы он был аккуратнее. Знаешь же, я ненавижу оттирать кровь со своих ботинок, — Питер укоризненно смотрит на Стайлза, а тот лишь безразлично пожимает плечами, игнорируя взгляд доктора Торн, полный ужаса.  
  
— Эта тварь хотела заполучить Дерека, избавившись от меня. И если он не объяснит ей доступно, что с ней будет, если она еще раз подышит в мою сторону, придется мне самому этим заняться, — лицо Стайлза неуловимо ожесточается, насыщаясь почти ощутимой угрозой, — я не какая-то беззащитная омега, которая не может за себя постоять.  
  
— Стайлз, я надеюсь, ты не серьезно? — дрожащий голос врача возвращает привычное ехидное выражение лица Стайлзу.  
  
— Конечно нет, доктор. Это такой Лос-Анджелесский юмор. Простите, — он не сильно понимает, стало ли доктору Торн легче от этих, мягко говоря, сомнительных утешений, но осмотр продолжается, а Питера исчезает из проема двери, оставляя их вдвоем.  
  
* * *  
  
Дерек вылетает из палаты, не останавливаясь у замершего в недоумении Питера. Чтобы не испортить все, ему надо сначала успокоиться. Холодный воздух и мокрые хлопья снега, летящие прямо в разгоряченное лицо, успокаивают даже лучше ледяного душа, и он уже может мыслить более связными категориями, минуя такие примеры как «убить» и «прямо сейчас».  
  
Кали должна прочувствовать каждую каплю боли, которую испытал Стайлз. Пропитаться ею насквозь. Он уничтожит ее во всех смыслах этого слова, но нельзя действовать под влиянием эмоций. Все должно быть рассчитано до мелочей. И как жаль, что Дерек не может следовать даже собственным планам. Когда он думает, что из-за происков какой-то никчемной и никому не нужной беты он мог потерять свою пару и своего ребенка, здравое мышление отключается, оставляя лишь жажду крови.  
  
Он звонит отцу, зная, что тот занял нейтральную позицию в вопросе отношения к Стайлзу, но в таком случае просто не сможет не поддержать его. Ему нужно подготовить почву для плана, мгновенно сложившегося в его мозгу. Не придется даже применять силу, хотя очень хочется сломать гадкой медсестре шею, провернув ее с легким хрустом, наслаждаясь этим мгновением. Но приходится объяснить Ричарду, что произошло, причем избегая нечленораздельного рычания, которое тот почему-то не может никак идентифицировать, хотя в детстве, когда Дерек долгое время отказывался разговаривать с семьей никак иначе, все его прекрасно понимали.  
  
Наверное, сейчас первый случай, когда Дереку оказывается выгодно то, что Ричард занимает пост в совете директоров этой больницы, и приказ об увольнении Кали будет готов примерно через минуту после того, как он повесит трубку. Остается самая малость — размазать ее по стенке и выгнать из города. Он потягивается, ощущая дикую усталость в каждой мышце. Хотя еще не время расслабляться, но определенно, его настроение улучшается. Это будет отличный подарок Стайлзу на Рождество — избавление от той, кто пыталась его убить. Не кровная месть, конечно, но лучше, чем просто оставить подобное безнаказанным.  
  
Дерек возвращается в больницу, поднимаясь обратно в гинекологическое отделение, не находя там Питера, но он справится сам — он прекрасно знает, где кабинет Алана, а там же обычно находится его медсестра. Жаль, конечно, Дитон был ею доволен, но тут не может быть никаких вопросов. Он предельно вежливо стучится в дверь, заходя только дождавшись ответа, и сам удивляется полному спокойствию. Видимо, уверенность в абсолютной безопасности Стайлза, как и в том, что проблема будет решена в ближайшее время, действуют как отличное успокоительное.  
  
Алан обеспокоенно смотрит на него, выражая сочувствие произошедшему со Стайлзом, и, когда Дерек рассказывает ему о недействительном результате анализа, он выглядит неподдельно шокированным, да и сердце его бьется ровно — он не врет, ему и незачем. Конечно, Алан не без греха (а кто же без?), но он не стал бы заниматься столь низким делом, пытаясь развести пару путем членовредительства не только омеге, но и нерожденному щенку.  
  
Дерек рассказывает, не утаивая ничего, Алан пытается его отговорить от самостоятельного решения вопроса с Кали — вероятно, опасается за ее жизнь, — но хотя бы не отрицает ее вину, вполне допуская подобное поведение от самоуверенной беты. Дерек остается в его кабинете, дожидаясь виновницу, а Алан хотел бы так же присутствовать на их встрече, но его срочно вызывают к одному из пациентов, у которого начинаются роды. Дерек считает это хорошим знаком и устраивается удобнее в кресле, скрещивая руки на груди и нетерпеливо зевая. Это чертовски насыщенный событиями день, который все никак не оканчивается, и часы отчетливо сообщают, что сейчас лишь восемь вечера.  
  
Когда Кали входит в кабинет, также грациозно, как и обычно, Дерек едва удерживается от пародии сцены из любого фильма про шпионов. Ему не хватает лишь пушистого кота на руках и кольца-печатки на безымянном пальце с надписью «Слет злодеев — в сердце навсегда». Он поднимается, придвигаясь к ней слитным движением и не давая ей уйти в сторону, прижимая ее к стене. Лицо помимо воли приобретает хищное выражение, будто перед ним именно та слабая добыча, которая станет его завтраком. Наверное, так и есть, он сожрет эту глупую дурочку и не подавится ни одной косточкой.  
  
— Мне кажется, нам есть что обсудить, как ты думаешь? — он предельно внимательно следит за малейшим изменением ее лица, за резким рваным вдохом, за морщинкой между бровями.  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, Дерек.  
  
— О, давай мы не будем разыгрывать эту сцену. Ты здесь не оскорбленная и пострадавшая сторона, — он будто акула, которая кружит вокруг жертвы кораблекрушения — от него невозможно скрыться, и нет пути спасения.  
  
— Если вы поясните, что вы имеете в виду, я уверена, что все cмогу объяснить, — и, если бы Дерек не знал правду, он бы усомнился — настолько прекрасно Кали изображает оскорбленную невинность. Как-то забывается, что это слишком коварная женщина, интриганка, но какой-то осторожный взгляд карих глаз отрезвляет и возвращает все его изначальные намерения.  
  
Больше вранья Дерек не любит, когда им пытаются манипулировать (Стайлз, конечно же, не в счет — его можно за подобное выпороть). Но еще он не любит ходить вокруг да около, поэтому просто чуть сильнее вжимает Кали в стену, добавляя взгляду красных искр и выпуская альфа-силу, давящую на беспомощную перед ней бету. Она, заскулив, выставляет шею, как знак покорности, и это выглядит довольно странно, когда такая изворотливая женщина вынуждена признать собственную слабость, склоняясь перед более сильным противником. Непонятно, на что она вообще рассчитывала, когда нападала на Стайлза. Видимо, просто была введена в заблуждение его обманчивой слабостью.  
  
— Я тебе помогу. Стайлз Стилински. Давай поговорим о моей паре, — он оскаливает клыки, а Кали смотрит на них зачарованно, тяжело сглатывая и с трудом поднимая взгляд на его глаза.  
  
— Я нашла его на лестнице без сознания, когда его поместили в палату. Затем взяла у него анализ крови и обнаружила там алкоголь. Скажите спасибо, что я не стала сообщать никому об этом, — у нее хватает смелости вздернуть подбородок, возвращая себе прежнюю уверенность легким движением, и, серьезно, это достойно восхищения.  
  
— Попробуй еще раз. Потому что я знаю правду. Ну, а еще твое сердце отчетливо отстукивает мне ритм лжи, дорогуша, — его оскал вновь сбивает ей настрой, а на изящном лбу выступает испарина.  
  
— Мистер Хейл, вам не кажется, что вы вообще не имеете права здесь находиться? — она меняет тактику поведения, пытаясь надавить на его совесть. Глупая. Он едва сдерживает желание расхохотаться, — я понятия не имею, что вам наговорил ваш омега, но я спасла ему жизнь и иду на должностное преступление, скрывая результаты его анализов.  
  
— Ладно. Мне это надоело. Я прекрасно знаю, что это ты толкнула Стайлза с лестницы. Еще я знаю, что нашел его Алан, а не ты. И так же мне известно, что ты сфабриковала результаты анализа, и на самом деле никакого алкоголя в его крови нет. Честно, я не понимаю, на что ты вообще надеялась, но твое время в этом городе подошло к концу. Ты не работаешь в этой клинике уже примерно, — он демонстративно смотрит на циферблат, — час. У тебя есть сутки, чтобы убраться прочь. И послушай моего совета — уезжай как можно дальше. Желательно на другой континент, и считай это моим рождественским подарком. Забавно, правда? Твоя жизнь — подарок тебе. Попробуй оценить его по достоинству, — он холодным взглядом окидывает бледное, как простыня, лицо Кали, которая даже не может ни слова вымолвить, будто ее ударили по затылку тяжелым предметом, и она потеряла дар речи.  
  
Ему вдруг становится так противно, что он отступает на шаг назад, вытирая руки о штанины, будто испачкался в чем-то гадком. Он выходит из кабинета, слыша, как в дверь за его спиной врезается что-то стеклянное и разбивается, осыпаясь осколками на пол. Осталось всего лишь увезти отсюда Стайлза и проверить, что Кали прислушалась к его настоятельному совету и исчезла из города.  
  
* * *  
  
Доктор Торн долгое время перечисляет все предписания, которые необходимо соблюдать для полного выздоровления Стайлза, и он уже почти в голос стонет, потому что словосочетания «постельный режим», «никакой активности» и «правильное питание» вгоняют его в состояние депрессии, от чего щенок начинает беспокойно ерзать в животе.  
  
Дерек и Питер синхронно шикают на очередной его вопль, и он бы рассмеялся, если бы не понимал, что оба тирана не дадут нарушить ни одно из указаний врача — просто потому что он мог отделаться не так легко, но сейчас их гипер-опека обретет воистину немыслимые масштабы. Стайлз упирается всеми силами, когда Хейлы пытаются усадить его на инвалидное кресло, чтобы довезти до машины. Он даже использует несколько нецензурных слов, за которые ему потом становится стыдно, потому что никто кроме них не заслуживает слышать подобные ругательства, а тем более щенок. Он виновато гладит живот ладонью, надеясь, что до ребенка еще не скоро дойдет, что его папочка сквернослов.  
  
За всеми этими хлопотами он даже забывает спросить о судьбе Кали, но когда они идут — да, он все-таки отбивается от инвалидной коляски, — по больничным коридорам — Стайлз в центре и оба Хейла по бокам — это не самое подходящее место для подобных разговоров. В машине поговорить об этом тоже не удается, потому что его, укутанного в теплые вещи, вновь усаживают в салон к Питеру, а Дерек едет позади них на Камаро.  
  
Питер отбивается от очереди вопросов простым «я не в курсе», и Стайлз даже нечего на это возразить, потому что Питер действительно все время после осмотра провел рядом с ним, пока не вернулся Дерек, и они не отправились домой. Наверняка, они даже не успели перекинуться и парой слов, поэтому пытать его бесполезно. Стайлз набирается терпения, но пока они медленно едут из города домой, он понимает, что слишком устал. И эта апатия забивает остальные переживания, перекрывая их душной и влажной темнотой, в которую он снова проваливается, прислонившись головой к стеклу.  
  
Стайлз просыпается, когда Питер заглушает мотор, но бессознательно хлопает глазами. Больше всего не любит такой короткий сон, когда и не высыпаешься толком, и становишься вареным. Бесполезным и выпадающим из ритма на то время, пока приходишь в себя. Поэтому даже не возмущается, когда Дерек осторожно щелкает ремнем безопасности, отстегивая его и вытаскивая из салона.  
  
Жуткий снегопад наконец закончился, с неба падают мягкие снежинки, прикрывая мокрую грязь, в которую превратились те осадки, что обильно укрыли землю за этот день. Может, если ночью будет мороз, то с утра весь лес преобразится во что-то прекрасное.  
  
Особняк радует зажженным светом, а через окна гостиной видна украшенная ель, которая даже не упала за время их отсутствия. Когда Стайлз восхищенно говорит об этом Питеру, тот лишь фыркает почти оскорбленно, мол, он никогда бы не проиграл какому-то дереву, и это было вопросом чести.  
  
И этот вечер выправляется, когда ему разрешают улечься на диван, разглядывая включенную гирлянду на елке, и даже приносят запрещенный горячий шоколад. Дерек принимает душ, смывая с себя усталость и негативные эмоции, устраиваясь рядом со Стайлзом, укладывая его голову к себе на колени. Питер цедит виски, сидя рядом в кресле, и все прекрасно, особенно когда Дерек дотягивается до его живота, где беспокойно шевелится щенок, и поглаживает напряженную кожу, передавая спокойствие и уверенность в будущем. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и их чувства вовсе не надо озвучивать вслух. Они же не идиоты, правда?


	6. Chapter 6

Возможно, Стайлзу чертовски нравится так проводить утра. Когда тяжелая лапища Дерека удивительно бережно лежит на выпуклом животе, а мочевой пузырь не намекает, что немедленно взорвется, если он останется лежать в постели секундой дольше. Когда за окном серо от низких туч, несущих в себе мириады неповторимых снежинок куда-то в сторону ЛА, угрожая пролиться там простым дождем из обыкновенных ледяных капель. Возможно, подобное спокойствие навевает на него излишне романтичное настроение, от которого хочется лягнуть жаркого Дерека пяткой, вырывая из сладкого утреннего сна и, хей, оказывается не один Стайлз любит пускать слюни, но и некий брутальный альфа тоже — вот же радость какая, лишний повод для шантажа.  
  
Питер, почетно оставленный ночевать в своей же бывшей комнате в другом крыле в честь Рождества, уже готовит завтрак — Стайлз слышит аромат кофе и сладких вафель, желудок ощущает тоже самое и начинает бурчать, совершенно ни на что не намекая, и теперь просто невозможно не разбудить Дерека. Он старательно переворачивается, не особо осторожничая, но Дерек не просыпается, пока Стайлз не дует ему в лицо. Причем очень забавно наблюдать, как он морщится, ресницы вздрагивают, но Дерек упрямо не хочет выныривать из сна, вредничая. Приходится подуть сильнее, и губы помимо воли растягиваются в усмешке, когда широкие ладони прижимают его к Дереку, и тот шутливо рычит, даже не открывая глаз.  
  
— Вредные омеги, которые не дают своим парам спать, получают по заднице тем самым паддлом, спрятанным в нижнем ящике комода, — Стайлз ошарашенно округляет глаза, не в силах выбрать вопрос, который стоит задать первым, — ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько соблазнительна эта сцена у меня в воображении. Ты стоишь коленями на стуле, опираясь руками на спинку, выставив свои ягодицы, я шлепаю тебя, а одной рукой поглаживаю твой округлый живот. Мне кажется, у меня появился кинк на беременного тебя, — Дерек задумчиво смотрит на Стайлза, сжимая пальцы на его боках. — Есть что-то низменно-пошлое в виде моего беременного омеги, подающегося бедрами на каждый шлепок, будто это самое лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось, — Стайлз с трудом сглатывает, а хрипотца в голосе Дерека объясняется не только тем, что он лишь недавно проснулся, — ты такой отзывчивый, детка. Каждый день у меня в голове рождается новая пошлая фантазия, которую мне хочется с тобой совершить, только чтобы послушать твой постыдный тонкий скулеж и насладиться твоими движениями.  
  
— Довольно… внезапное начало рождественского утра, Хейл, — Стайлз откашливается, а Дерек целует его в кончик носа, — твой дядюшка уже готовит завтрак, думаю, нам надо спуститься. И всякие такие извращенные штуки, — он заливается жарким румянцем, но все равно дерзко продолжает, — лучше оставить на то время, когда мы будем в доме одни.  
  
— Извращенные штуки? Детка, а обычно ты говоришь совсем другие вещи. «Вылижи мою дырку, Дер», «заткни мою задницу узлом, Дер», «глубже, быстрее, жестче». Куда делся тот Стайлз, который не стеснялся говорить о своих желаниях? — Дерек смотрит лукаво, не в силах удержаться от подколок.  
  
— Он ждет, пока Питер свалит из дома, — Стайлз зло щурится, выворачиваясь из объятий и сползая с кровати, сохраняя максимально возможное достоинство при условии,что его задница обтянута игривыми боксерами с эмблемой супермена.  
  
Дерек фыркает насмешливо, наблюдая за Стайлзом, растирающим ладонью поясницу. Стайлз знает, Дереку вовсе не надо видеть, как он морщится — это и так понятно. С каждой неделей Стайлзу все тяжелее справляться со щенком, и Дерека гложет чувство стыда за то, что в такой важный момент для их пары ему постоянно приходится отсутствовать и он не может толком помочь. Не то, чтобы Стайлз давал часто ему помогать, но это слабо утешает Дерека.  
  
Стайлз входит на кухню, когда завтрак уже дожидается его на тарелке, политый клубничным сиропом — празднично-вредная пища, которую никогда не одобрит доктор Торн, но которой так рад сам Стайлз и тот, кто сейчас радостно толкается ножкой внутри его живота. Ему даже милостиво заявляют, что лимит на жидкость сегодня снят, и Стайлз буквально затыкает рот себе ладонью, удерживая привычные саркастичные ответы внутри, потому что возможность пить что угодно для него сейчас будто манна небесная.  
  
И этот день кажется компенсацией за вчерашние волнения и ужасы — спокойный просмотр романтичной комедии о рождественских чудесах, праздничная серия Доктора Хауса и умиротворенные мужчины, которым не надо кого-то спасать, лечить, защищать. Дерек улетает только завтра, и Стайлз наслаждается каждой минутой. Пока не слышит шум мотора на подъездной дорожке, от которого он готов застонать в голос. В этом звуке ему слышатся аккорды реквиема по Стайлзу Стилински. Добивает переглядывание Хейлов и голос Талии, который он слышит с крыльца прихожей. Супермен на небесах определенно не любит скромного физика, подкидывая ему испытание за испытанием. Пыталась убить сумасшедшая поклонница твоего альфы? Почему бы не устроить очень неловкий вечер с семьей, которая, если брать в общем и целом, тебя не любит? Отличная идея, чувак. Стайлз бьется головой о подушку, пытаясь сдержать ненужное сейчас раздражение и не запороть ситуацию, которая и без его истерик будет достаточно напряженной.  
  
Ричард Хейл входит в гостиную, улыбаясь Стайлзу, и очень трудно сдержать удивление. Но, если вспомнить, отец Дерека и на ужине сохранял спокойствие, не проявляя агрессии или недоброжелательности в сторону Стайлза, так что он старается реагировать не так активно. Лишь подавляет желание забиться в угол дивана, игнорируя то, что ему так не нравится.  
  
— Мистер Хейл, как вы провели Сочельник? — Стайлз находит в себе силы начать светскую беседу под внимательным и ободряющим взглядом Питера, вернувшегося в гостиную. Фигура Питера придает сил, а Ричард делает вид, что вовсе не замечает, как Стайлз распрямляется.  
  
— Ну, никого из нас не пытались убить, поэтому нам было довольно спокойно вчера. Особенно в первой половине дня, — Стайлз не сильно понимает, к чему Ричард это говорит (видимо, с поддержкой у Хейлов проблемы семейные), и покрывается пятнами румянца, — Дерек вчера позвонил, рассказал, что на самом деле произошло. Не переживай, Кали тебя больше не побеспокоит, — он мгновенно становится предельно серьезным.  
  
— Что вы с ней сделали? И зачем вам это? — Стайлз не умеет держать язык за зубами, но сейчас не та ситуация, когда он может позволить себе промолчать, — вы могли еще вчера избавиться от меня. Я же знаю, что вы не в восторге от меня, неподходящая пара, не по статусу, и все такое. Что поменялось?  
  
— Дерек, — Ричард жмет плечами, — сын с тобой совершенно другой. Если ты беспокоишься по поводу отношения Талии и моих дочерей…  
  
— Сэр, при всем моем уважении к вам, — Стайлз морщится из-за того, что приходится перебивать Ричарда, но иначе нельзя, — поймите, пожалуйста, что больше всего меня волнует мнение Дерека. Не ваше, не миссис Хейл, не даже Питера. И не смотри так на меня, — он фыркает в сторону возмущенного Питера, чувствуя, как разрядилась атмосфера.  
  
— То их мнение не особо должно тебя волновать, потому что жить тебе предстоит с Дереком. И если бы ты дал мне договорить, то услышал бы свою собственную мысль, — Ричард улыбается, а Стайлз вновь заливается румянцем, — как мой внук? Не шалит?  
  
Щенок, как по команде, довольно сильно толкается ножкой, и Стайлз охает, потирая живот.  
  
— Дерек до родов не давал мне покоя, путая день и ночь. Я не могла спать без Ричарда, — Талия входит в комнату, а следующий за ней тенью Дерек закатывает глаза на подобные откровения. Стайлз смотрит на Талию с недоумением, не понимая, куда делась та агрессивная женщина, которая была готова поверить любому плохому слову, сказанному о паре сына. — Стайлз, я не буду перед тобой извиняться, — у него хватает сил, чтобы не комментировать и не перебивать Талию раньше времени, и этим он зарабатывает еще несколько очков в глазах всех присутствующих в комнате. — Но хочу тебе сказать, что Дерек и мне рассказал все о Кали. Я знала, что сын ей нравится, но даже не думала, что она может пойти на преступление ради близости к нему.  
  
— Никто не думал, никто не предполагал, никто не хотел слушать мою интуицию, которая тогда просто вопила. Однако выжил я по чистой случайности, — Стайлз вздергивает подбородок, сжимая губы, чтобы те, не дай бог, не задрожали от воспоминания о резкой и сильной боли в спине.  
  
— Не говори ерунды, — Талия отмахивается от его фразы, будто он только что не смешно пошутил, хотя сам Стайлз думает, что ему реально повезло упасть так, что он сам остался почти цел и не навредил щенку, — никто не дал бы тебе умереть.  
  
Он почти восхищается уверенностью этой женщины, потому что, серьезно, она даже не допускает мысли, что он мог погибнуть от рук сумасшедшей медсестры из-за того, что он пара Дерека Хейла. Будто в таких вопросах имя что-то значит. Хотя, в данном случае, это имя наоборот сыграло против Стайлза, но ему слишком дороги собственные нервы, чтобы вновь начинать скандалить с Талией. Он просто дергает плечом, оглядывая все умиротворенное семейство незаметным взглядом, ладонь Дерека, лежащая на его плече, слегка сжимается, будто выказывая свою поддержку, и все выглядят довольно спокойными, кроме чрезмерно деятельной матери.  
  
Едва договорив, Талия деловито уходит обратно на кухню, сообщая оттуда, что рождественская трапеза вот-вот будет готова, и чтобы никто не вздумал исчезать из гостиной. На немой вопрос Стайлза, Дерек пожимает плечами:  
  
— Вчера я сказал, что не приду на семейный ужин. И она решила, что семейный ужин сам придет к нам вместе с ней и отцом, — Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе поближе, целуя его сухими губами в висок, а тот думает, что, возможно, у него получится сохранять нейтралитет в общении с матерью его пары. По крайней мере, если больше никто не будет пытаться его убить.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Дерек возвращается домой после очередной серии игр, январский мороз неприятно царапает щеки и нос, даже пока он идет от машины к крыльцу. Из кабинета приглушенно звучит лиричная песня Стинга, и Дерек недоуменно выгибает бровь, осторожно закрывая за собой входную дверь.  
  
Елка все еще сверкает гирляндами из гостиной, и он уверен, что Стайлз не позволит ее убрать до самой весны. Удивительно только, как она до сих пор не осыпалась, ведь на полу почти нет иголок, а хвойным запахом пропах весь дом, лишь усиливая ощущение уюта. Дерек оставляет чемодан в прихожей, стягивая теплое пальто и ботинки, босиком подходит к библиотеке, натыкаясь взглядом на очередной ворох исписанных листочков — Стайлз снова выписывает свои расчеты на любой бумажной поверхности, пока контроль Дерека ослабел из-за разъездов. Дерек хрустит шеей, разминая затекшие в самолете и за рулем мышцы, и приоткрывает дверь, вслушиваясь в тихий голос, подпевающий грустной мелодии.  
  
Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла, устроив уставшие ноги на пуфике перед собой, сложив обе ладони на разбухшем животе. Его глаза прикрыты, ресницы подрагивают, создавая дополнительные тени на осунувшемся лице, и у Дерека щемит сердце от того одиночества и грусти, что идет от Стайлза ровной волной.  
  
Последние аккорды песни смолкают, чтобы тут же вновь заиграть — песня стоит на повторе, и Дерек старается не думать о времени, которое Стайлз провел, напевая щенку и себе эту классику. Он входит в кабинет, прикрывая за собой дверь, неслышно двигаясь к креслу, но Стайлз не поет снова. Чувствует присутствие Дерека, хоть и не открывает глаза. Его лицо расслабляется, как и вся поза — будто вынимают стальной стержень, и Стайлз наконец-то может побыть слабым, как и требует его уставший разум.  
  
Сильные ладони Дерека прикасаются к его плечам, умело разминая напряженные мышцы, и Стайлз едва сдерживает желание заурчать, сохраняя тишину, пока длится песня. Будто это кощунство, да и в грудной клетке бьется слишком много грусти, чтобы позволить ей выплеснуться сквозь некрепко сжатые губы. Он наслаждается легкими надавливаниями, тем, как скользят чужие пальцы под каемку ворота футболки, оглаживая теплую кожу с шероховатостями родинок, сжимая его тонкие ключицы. Дерек за восемь месяцев изучил его тело, как свое собственное, поэтому тихий вздох, все же слетающий с губ, звучит музыкой, будто подтверждая что-то негласное для него. Например, принадлежность Стайлза ему.  
  
— Детка, я скучал по вам, — Дерек ведет пальцами ниже, растягивая ткань футболки, но обжигая кожу жаром ладони, останавливаясь на животе, ощущая приветственный толчок щенка, почувствовавшего присутствие отца и спокойствие папочки.  
  
— Мы тоже скучали, Дер, — Стайлз наконец-то открывает глаза, — выглядишь паршиво, — Дерек смеется и удерживается от ответной реплики, потому что хоть Стайлз и не похож на мертвеца, каким выглядел после неудачного аборта, но и до цветущего жизнью, отдыхающего в меру, физика, тоже не дотягивает.  
  
— Это определенно шаг вперед в твоем воспитании, вместо простого оскорбления ты сначала сказал приятную для меня вещь, и только потом уже решил приласкать в своем стиле, — Стайлз фыркает, но никак не комментирует, потому что он действительно чертовски скучал.  
  
Их оптимистичный план видеться раз в неделю пошел псу под хвост после первой же недели, когда Дерек чуть не заснул в раздевалке прямо перед началом очередного матча с Бостон Селтикс, и тренер Финсток отхлестал его мокрым полотенцем, доводя волка до бешенства надрывным звуком свистка. Стайлз все прекрасно понимал, потому что восемьдесят две игры за сезон с учетом пропущенных предсезонных игр и сборов в тренировочном лагере, это безумно много. Дерек должен был выложиться на полную, чтобы остаться в основном составе, и он не мог требовать от того еженедельного присутствия рядом. Просто старался довольствоваться малым: ежедневными звонками, когда голос Дерека звучал либо устало, либо смертельно устало, его приездами раз в две недели или реже, и Питером. Питер пытался компенсировать отсутствие Дерека как мог, и его гадкое чувство юмора отвлекало от текущих проблем, наверняка заставляя жалеть о том дне, когда он все-таки открыл дверь и впустил его на порог.  
  
Даже все проблемы, которые возникли в итоге, не прошли мимо Дерека. Только сейчас, на восьмом месяце, Стайлзу с каждым днем все тяжелее, все сложнее переносить и переживать. Даже банальные, казалось бы, вещи: оставаться одному, засыпать, заниматься домашней работой. А просить Питера помогать ему со всем не позволяет гордость. И сегодняшний приезд Дерека действительно ощущается как долгожданная передышка, позволяющая расслабиться хотя бы ненадолго.  
  
— Стайлз? — пальцы Дерека вновь возвращаются на его плечи, разминая мышцы, а Стайлз тихонько урчит, наслаждаясь движениями, — я давно должен был спросить еще раз. Ты станешь моим мужем? — он ожидает, что Стайлз напряжется. Или обрадуется. Но в итоге напрягается сам, когда слышит совершенно спокойный ответ:  
  
— Нет, — его голос полон безмятежности, а в пульсе не слышно ни одного скачка, и Дерек этого, мягко говоря, не понимает.  
  
— Почему нет? — зубы сжимаются от приступа злости, который он пока еще может контролировать, но, когда слышит тяжелый вздох Стайлза, будто тот знал, что рано или поздно произойдет подобный неприятный разговор, и просто оттягивал неизбежное, голову срывает. Преувеличенно осторожно он убирает руки от тонкой и длинной шеи, которую так легко сейчас можно сдавить пальцами, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в хрипы, вглядываясь в синеющие губы и закатывающиеся глаза. Но он стряхивает с себя наваждение, напоминая себе, что это вообще-то его пара, которая носит его щенка, хоть и ведет себя совершенно по-пидорски.  
  
— А почему да? — голос Стайлза звучит действительно удивленным, он даже поворачивается в кресле, чтобы было удобнее смотреть Дереку в глаза.  
  
— Ты носишь моего ребенка, ты моя пара, я думал, между нами не только холодный расчет, — Дерек цедит слова, пытаясь за злостью скрыть смятение, охватившее его от укола в самое сердце.  
  
— Так все и есть, — Стайлз выгибает брови в недоумении, — разве обязательно становиться мужьями, чтобы и дальше продолжать жить вместе? Или я не могу родить ребенка вне брака? Или ты боишься, что я сбегу, и думаешь, что какая-то закорючка в государственной книге сможет меня от этого остановить?  
  
— Так принято, — Дерек упрямо вскидывает подбородок и скрещивает руки на груди, не допуская даже мысли, что Стайлз может от него уйти — не хочет ощутить даже малейший намек на дрожь ужаса,бегущую по спине, — это традиции. Ты же не хочешь расстроить своего отца? — тут он чертыхается про себя, понимая, что Джон Стилински никогда не отвернется от Стайлза из-за рождения внука вне брака. Он открывает рот, чтобы попытаться исправить положение, но Стайлз отмахивается от него нетерпеливо, поднимаясь с кресла.  
  
— Послушай меня сейчас очень внимательно. Я не собираюсь выходить за тебя замуж. Молчи, — он жестом затыкает Дерека, — ты мне очень дорог, Дер. Я не шучу. Но я не хочу привязываться к тебе и становиться прилипалой при твоей семье. Ты же знаешь, именно так все и подумают, когда ты им расскажешь о нашей свадьбе.  
  
— Мне плевать, что подумают какие-то другие люди, — Дерек рычит, не смягченный даже ласковым обращением.  
  
— Тогда просто прислушайся к моему мнению. Пожалуйста. Сейчас я не хочу выходить за тебя замуж, — Стайлз тянется и проводит пальцами по отросшей жесткой щетине Дерека, склоняя голову набок и улыбаясь. Удивительно — в нем нет ни капли злости, и, глядя на это умиротворенное выражение лица, Дерек сам успокаивается.  
  
Он не опускает руки, надеясь все же вынудить Стайлза выйти за него, просто отступает, будто море во время отлива.  
  
Стинг все еще поет о мастях карт, а Стайлз прижимается к Дереку, фыркая, когда упирается животом, чувствуя очередные толчки щенка. Дерек поглаживает ладонью его поясницу, слегка оттягивая боль, протекающую по венам серыми нитями, и радуется тихому вздоху облегчения. Ему досталась весьма специфичная и упрямая пара, но разве он не упрямее?  
  
* * *  
  
И вроде бы Дерек не поднимает эту тему в следующий месяц. На самом деле это даже смешно — он находится рядом всего два дня из этого времени, и просто старается максимально помочь Стайлзу с оформлением детской. Они решают переделать комнату Дерека, оставляя Стайлзу ту, к которой он уже привык. Все равно они спят вместе в одной постели с того ночного кошмара, а перетащить вещи в другой комод не составляет особо много труда.  
  
Стайлз упрямо командует сопротивляющимся Дереком, вынуждая двигать мебель, вытаскивая ненужное, и теперь просторное помещение постепенно превращается в обитель маленького волчонка, который скоро огласит своим писком и рычанием огромный дом. Сам особо не замечает, как, но постепенно пустая комната заполняется семейной детской кроваткой с поручнями, погрызенными маленькими клычками, пеленальным столиком, светлым комодом для детских вещей, стеллажом для игрушек. Стайлз даже уговаривает поставить ему кресло, чтобы он мог больше здесь бывать, пока Дерека нет.  
  
Питер давно открывает дверь своим ключом, не желая напрягать Стайлза лишний раз — с таким животом, при всей его хорошей спортивной форме, довольно неприятно спускаться и подниматься даже на второй этаж. И оказывается не так трудно «не замечать» ту тяжесть, что проявляется в задерживаемом дыхании Стайлза, пока он что-то делает. Питеру и так хватает тем для иронии, вовсе незачем задевать уставшего Стайлза, называя его, например, пингвином.  
  
Он ожидает найти его в детской, закинувшего уставшие ноги на пуфик, гипнотизирующего потолок со скользящими тенями от дневного освещения — Стайлз может находиться там часами, иногда даже забывая о потребностях мочевого пузыря и тем более желудка. Но в итоге ехидный голос ловит его уже на подходе к лестнице:  
  
— И куда это ты крадешься? — Питер оборачивается, глядя на Стайлза, скрестившего руки над животом и сидящего за кухонным столом, покрытым подобием зеленого «сукна».  
  
— Спасать несчастную маленькую принцессу из заточения на вершине высокой башни? — Питер смеется, когда Стайлз хмурится, поджимая губы.  
  
— Опять обзываешься. Все вы, Хейлы, одинаковы.  
  
— Трахаем и бросаем с ребенком? — Питер устраивается за столом, с интересом глядя, как надувшийся во всех смыслах Стайлз тасует колоду карт.  
  
— Оскорбляете Стайлза Стилински и наслаждаетесь его осадным положением, — он огрызается, обращаясь с картами, будто заправский жулик и лис.  
  
— Бог с тобой, лапушка, мы бы не посмели, — они ухмыляются друг другу, считая приветственный диалог завершенным — будто ежедневный ритуал по взаимным колкостям.  
  
Следующие несколько часов проходят в привычной Питеру атмосфере сарказма. Правда его глаза все равно подмечают, как Стайлз морщится от очередного сильного толчка маленькой ручкой, или как он вздрагивает от боли, когда колет мышцу где-то под сердцем, потирая ее пальцами. Несколько партий в покер, расслабленное распитие виски из толстостенного стакана (Стайлз в угоду себе наливает темный отвар в такой же стакан — не алкоголь, но иллюзия) — этот вечер может считаться спокойным, если не считать того уныния, в которое изредка погружается Стайлз.  
  
— Лапушка, а ты не думал о том, чтобы войти в нашу злодейскую семью, опутавшую весь город своими сетями? — он исподтишка смотрит за сосредоточенным Стайлзом. Тот упорно пытается выиграть хоть одну партию, но Питер читает его, будто книгу, со всеми привычками к блефу, а упоминание о женитьбе действует предсказуемо — Стайлз вскидывает голову и щурится.  
  
— Хоть ты не начинай, а? Хватает мне одного идиота, который не теряет надежды уволочь меня под венец. Сам-то ты не женат и не замужем, так зачем толкаешь меня на подобные мучения? — он вновь утыкается носом в карты, будто там что-то изменилось за несколько секунд.  
  
— Я мог бы и обидеться на подобное пренебрежение с твоей стороны. Лучше бы посочувствовал. Я же не встретил свою пару, — Питер поджимает губы в притворном разочаровании и с трудом сдерживает улыбку, когда Стайлз хохочет, — невоспитанный, дерзкий и гадкий омежка.  
  
— У тебя почти каждую ночь новая пара, не надо мне тут лапшу на уши вешать. Сам же не даешь мне есть мучное, — почти незаметный оттенок обиды из-за гипер-опеки, который все равно улавливает Питер и сочувственно ухмыляется, а Стайлз щерится, будто лис, хищно поблескивая острыми клыками.  
  
— Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, лапушка, — он пафосно прижимает ладонь к груди, будто Стайлз не знает, где находится этот орган. Все-таки эти колкости помогают им обоим оставаться в форме, но Питеру это требуется просто ради развлечения, а Стайлзу чтобы не умереть от скуки и одиночества. Какое-никакое, но подспорье в быту, — так что там с браком, почему ты упрямишься?  
  
— Потому что все твое семейство — сплошь манипуляторы и сволочи. Зачем мне, порядочному омеге, связываться с вами и портить себе репутацию? — он цинично усмехается на недоверчивую мину Питера.  
  
— Как насчет того, что ты любишь Дерека? А он в свою очередь, и это очень удивительно, любит тебя? — Стайлз, конечно, прав, но зачем упрямиться чувствам, которые есть между ними, Питер кажется не сильно понимает.  
  
— Старый анекдот очень четко описывает почти аналогичную ситуацию, — пальцы вновь тасуют колоду карт, — я, конечно, все понимаю. Любовь, чувства. Но почему именно в жопу? — Питер вежливо усмехается, а Стайлз продолжает свою мысль, — зачем вписываться в подобное, если можно просто жить вместе и любить друг друга? Незачем портить отношения какими-то материальными вопросами? Я не хочу, чтобы Талия вынуждала меня подписывать брачный контракт, не хочу, чтобы за мной ходили, наблюдая и выжидая, когда же я захочу украсть тот набор столового серебра, что лежит на кухне.  
  
— А ты захочешь? — Питер фыркает, отхлебывая виски из стакана и слушая тихий стук кубиков льда друг о друга.  
  
— Конечно. Все это, — он обводит себя, изможденного большим животом и сильным волчонком, тянущим все соки из папочки, — ради набора серебра. Просто в детстве мама мне рассказывала, что любой омега должен найти тот самый единственный набор серебра, который останется с ним на всю жизнь, — вся серьезность слетает с него и он ухмыляется, зеркаля выражение Питера.  
  
— А если отбросить все твои надуманные причины — ты просто боишься, да? — Питер следит взглядом за Стайлзом, но у того не дергается ни один мускул и сердце продолжает биться спокойно.  
  
— Смешно. Чего мне бояться? Дер сделал все, что я просил, даже то, что ему не нравилось самому. И сбежал на уикенд всех звезд, позорно поджав хвост, — он фыркает, и Питер бы повелся на смену темы , если бы не уловил оттенок горечи, который Стайлз сглатывает.  
  
Питер вновь отхлебывает виски и остаток вечера концентрируется на том, чтобы не дать Стайлзу даже задуматься о том, что Дерек оставил его ради супер-события в мире НБА. Наверняка же он не мог позволить себе пропустить подобное сборище.  
  
* * *  
  
Даже оказавшись в больнице в собственной палате в день, намеченный для плановой госпитализации за два дня до операции, Стайлз больше думает о том, какой Дерек Хейл гребаный мудак. Из-за этого его почти не беспокоит большой живот, который не опускается, как у женщин-омег. Ему все так же тяжело дышать, потому что маточный пузырь все так же давит на внутренние органы. Он чувствует себя измученным. Резкие и достаточно сильные тычки и пинки щенка заставляют еле слышно материться и морщиться. Но все равно злость на Дерека затмевает почти все.  
  
Питер пытается его как-то утихомирить, но Стайлз выгоняет его из палаты без права возвращения, потому что сейчас ему нужен другой Хейл. Другой гребаный Хейл, который находится в гребаном Нью-Йорке на тренировочной базе его гребаной команды. Едва он понял, что пара не приедет к его госпитализации, он глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и вызвал Питера. Спортивная сумка с вещами давным-давно собрана, он даже позволил вновь укутать себя, хотя снег уже стаял, являя бурую влажную землю, кое-где прикрытую прошлогодней листвой. Март радовал ясными солнечными днями, и Стайлз сумел отрешиться от бешенства настолько, что насладился хорошей погодой за время поездки до больницы.  
  
Доктор Торн ласково улыбается, нахваливая Стайлза за то, что он все-таки не стал делать аборт, и тот привычно морщится, вспоминая об этом не самом умном решении. Мисс Форчун помогает ему переодеться в просторный больничный балахон и выкачивает из его вены несколько пробирок крови, а он бледнеет сильнее обычного, неловко откидываясь на подушки, ощущая слабость во всем теле. Врач с медсестрой переглядываются обеспокоенно, и он прекрасно понимает значение подобных взглядов — статистика неутешительна для мужчин-омег, рожать им намного тяжелее, несмотря на то, что всегда появление щенка происходит через кесарево сечение.  
  
В принципе, процесс аборта и родов для мужчин одинаков — никак иначе невозможно извлечь ребенка вместе с маточным пузырем, кроме как через разрез в нижней части живота. И, несмотря на то, что операции проводятся опытными акушерами-хирургами с квалифицированными ассистентами, все равно уровень смертности среди мужчин-омег велик. Только эта статистика вспоминается тогда, когда уже поздно и особого выхода нет. От ребенка не избавиться, и надо рожать. Причем с возрастом опасность выше, и это один из ключевых моментов закона о воспроизведении, в котором говорится, что любая омега должна родить ребенка до двадцати пяти лет.  
  
Когда он остается в палате один, невеселые мысли отказываются покидать голову, поэтому пальцы привычно набирают номер человека, который помогал ему всю жизнь.  
  
— Ребенок, ну как ты там? — усталый голос отца выдает то, о чем Джон молчит — он также переживает за жизнь Стайлза в первую очередь, — уже в палате, да?  
  
— Расскажи мне, что ты сегодня ел, — Стайлз откашливается, потому что голос хрипит от накатывающего волнами беспокойства. Джон покорно отчитывается о своем режиме питания, понимая, что Стайлзу необходимо отвлечься, и жалея, что тот не разрешает приехать, хотя бы чтобы поддержать.  
  
Даже через трубку можно почувствовать: Джон старается не думать о том, что, возможно, через два дня жизнь его _сына_ оборвется, чтобы дать жизнь _внуку_. Больше того, он начинает рассказывать про очередное дело, про случайную встречу с миссис МакКол — про что угодно, лишь бы не дать ни себе, ни Стайлзу упасть в водоворот фатальных мыслей, из которого будет не выбраться.  
  
Стайлз до конца разговора старается не думать, что это может быть последний раз, когда он слышит отца.  
  
Прощаются они скомкано, и Стайлз усилием воли не позволяет голосу дрожать, когда говорит отцу, как сильно он его любит.  
  
***  
  
Питер улавливает волну тоски, идущую из палаты, и заглядывает внутрь, несмотря на приказ Стайлза «не смей являться ко мне без Дерека». Плачущий Стайлз, отвернувшийся к противоположной стене, самое жуткое, что он когда-либо видел. Сквозь больничную робу остро выступает ряд позвонков, а спина, сотрясающаяся в рыданиях, не позволяет Питеру прикрыть неслышно дверь. Он пытается утешить Стайлза, но как можно успокоить человека, который может умереть, оставаясь в одиночестве, без поддержки пары и родных?  
  
Стайлз утирает слезы кулаком, прерывисто дышит и когда чувствует, как ладонь Питера гладит напряженную спину, не вытягивая боль, но принося хотя бы какое-то облегчение. Пытается нацепить циничную усмешку, чтобы показать, что ему-то, Стайлзу Стилински, все по плечу, но стоит только повернуться и посмотреть в понимающие голубые глаза, как ему вновь хочется свернуться комком (ну, насколько это возможно с таким объемным животом) и зарыдать, жалея себя.  
  
Питер не уходит из палаты до тех пор, пока Стайлз не проваливается в беспокойный сон в середине ночи. За все эти часы они не обмениваются и парой слов, но Питер все также гладит его по плечу, делясь своими силами и спокойствием альфы.  
***  
  
Под утро Стайлз пытается повернуться на другой бок, но упирается в горячее тело коленом.  
  
— Дер, подвинься, опять сдвинул меня на самый край, — он не просыпается, когда широкие ладони прижимают его к себе, поглаживая спину и обжигая жаром сквозь тонкую ткань робы. Лишь когда до мозга доходит заторможенный сигнал, он распахивает глаза, неверяще разглядывая сонного и очень усталого Дерека, лежащего на его узкой больничной койке.  
  
Стайлз моргает, сгоняя пелену влаги, вновь застилающую глаза, и тыкает Дерека кулаком в грудь, не стесняясь слез, скатившихся по щекам.  
  
— Какой же ты мудак, я так тебя люблю, — он прижимается к Дереку, пряча лицо на чужом плече, и прерывисто вздыхает, — придурок. Спасибо, что приехал.  
  
— Детка, я же не мог иначе, ты же знаешь, — Дерек стирает соленые дорожки со щек Стайлза пальцами и прижимает того к себе, невесомо целуя взъерошенные пряди, — я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
* * *  
  
Непоколебимая уверенность Дерека в хорошем исходе операции скрашивает весь следующий день, который Стайлз не отлипает от него, таская его за собой даже в маленький туалет, как помощника. Это довольно неловко для обоих, но момент для скромности и смущения неподходящий. Стайлз пытается оставаться спокойным, ради себя и ради щенка, а Дерек просто не сомневается, что он выживет, отвешивая Стайлзу щелбаны каждый раз, когда тот хмурит лоб, обдумывая статистику, которая взрывается в его мозгу.  
  
Они даже ухитряются поругаться, но Стайлз даже не запоминает повод, осознавая, что Дерек таким образом просто отвлекает его. Правда, понимание настигает, когда мисс Форчун увозит его на каталке в операционную. Он нервно шутит, улавливая ответную вежливую улыбку («надеюсь, ваша фамилия меня сегодня не подведет, ха-ха»), но немного успокаивается, когда видит Дерека за прозрачным стеклом смотровой.  
  
Мысль, что его пара будет рядом все время, пусть и не на расстоянии вытянутой руки, утешает и дает возможность облегченно выдохнуть, послушно считая от десяти до, кажется, восьми и засыпая под общим наркозом.  
  
Дерек пристально следит за каждым действием доктора Торн. Он не сомневается в компетенции акушера, но все равно не может перестать волноваться. Ведь теперь Стайлз не видит его и можно слегка отпустить волка с поводка. Его нутро рвется прямо в операционную, чтобы защитить и помочь паре, спасти его и щенка, если будет необходимо. Защита близких — первоочередная задача, и очень трудно удерживать себя на месте. Но ширма, которую устанавливают между ним и Стайлзом, не дает толком ничего разглядеть. Он будто плывет во времени, не понимая, сколько находится в смотровой. Ему кажется, что проходит всего несколько минут, но такие операции занимают намного больше времени, а он приходит в себя, только когда видит своего ребенка.  
  
Дерек слышит его крик даже сквозь заглушающее звуки толстое стекло. Губы помимо воли растягиваются в счастливой улыбке, когда мисс Форчун подносит щенка ближе к стеклу. Он не может насмотреться, впитывая каждую деталь своего сына. Маленькое сморщенное личико, искаженное недовольством, едва приоткрытые глазки с неяркими красными искрами, волчьи ушки, покрытые коротеньким пушком, как знак того, что малыш сможет оборачиваться, и Дерек не понимает, что с ним происходит, когда в глазах все расплывается. Пока доктор Торн заканчивает операцию, контролируя жизненные показатели Стайлза, Дерек размазывает слезы счастья по щетинистым щекам, а сердце тяжело бухает в груди, готовое разорваться от любви к своей паре и своему ребенку.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз приходит в себя в палате интенсивной терапии с уже почти привычным катетером, торчащим из вены на правой руке. Если честно, он чувствует себя избитым и обессиленным, не ощущая никакого облегчения. Лишь радуется тому, что видит нижнюю часть своего тела, прикрытую светлым больничным пледом, без хитроумных ухищрений. Тупая боль внизу живота выматывает, его разрывает от желания попросить вкатить себе двойную дозу обезболивающего и узнать о ребенке. Яркое освещение бьет по сетчатке, вынуждая морщиться.  
  
Он тянется к кнопке вызова медсестры, когда за большой стеклянной перегородкой видит Дерека, который еще секунду назад выглядел уставшим и обеспокоенным, но сейчас расцветает в счастливой улыбке и подходит ближе к стеклу. Стайлз слабо улыбается, пересиливая себя, и слегка приподнимает левую руку, Дерек зеркалит его движение, двигая ладонью. Что-то говорит, но он не может разобрать по губам, и все сильнее хочется соскользнуть обратно в темноту, которая на этот раз принесет облегчение, позволит забыться хотя бы на пару часов. По лицу Дерека становится ясно, что все хорошо, и Стайлз совершенно точно может позволить себе отдохнуть. Пусть даже в интенсивной терапии в окружении медицинского персонала и противно пищащего оборудования. Он расслабляется, отдаваясь поглощающей боли, охватывающей все тело жаром, проваливаясь в темноту.  
  
Следующее пробуждение застает Стайлза в его «родной» палате с приглушенным мягким освещением и Дереком, уснувшим на кресле рядом с его койкой. Он чувствует себя не в пример лучше, боль, жрущая тело, отступила, оставляя после себя лишь ноющее неприятное ощущение внизу живота. Видимо, регенерация отменно потрудилась, залечивая организм в ускоренном режиме под катализатором из препаратов. Стайлз осторожно приподнимает край одеяла и больничной робы, рассматривая повязку на том месте, где находится зашитый разрез. Довольно странное ощущение не покидает его, потому что еще вчера на этом месте был крупный живот с маленьким щенком внутри, а сейчас лишь заживающая рана, прикрытая слоем бинта.  
  
— Детка, — хриплый со сна голос Дерека разрезает тишину палаты и вынуждает Стайлза вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он роняет одеяло обратно и переводит взгляд на Дерека, слегка краснея, будто занимался чем-то неприличным, — все хорошо? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Будто меня недавно разрезали, вытащили один из основных органов, а потом вновь зашили. Непривычно. Немного больно. И, наверное, пустовато, — он потирает левой рукой шею, потому что чертов катетер все еще воткнут в вену на правой руке, и, реально, ну сколько можно?  
  
— Это пройдет. Теперь все будет хорошо, — Дерек улыбается широко, но Стайлз не отвечает улыбкой, потому что чувство беспокойства ширится внутри, забивая легкие и не давая дышать.  
  
— Серьезно? И сложностей, наверное, никаких не будет, да? Хейл, ты такой неисправимый оптимист, — он сипит горлом, сжатым в тиски от подкатывающей паники, начиная задыхаться и не понимая, какого черта вообще происходит, но Дерек склоняется к нему, сжимая сильной ладонью плечо, и его слегка отпускает.  
  
— Я не говорил, что будет легко. Но ты жив. И щенок жив. И я не собираюсь умирать. Так почему все не должно быть хорошо? — он пересаживается на кровать, потеснив Стайлза, привычно влезая в личное пространство, но сейчас тот даже рад близости пары.  
  
Стайлз хочет ответить, но в палату входит мисс Форчун с копошащимся свертком в руках. Он замирает, будто кролик, ослепленный светом фар, и лишь хлопает глазами, глядя на медсестру, приближающуюся к нему с неотвратимостью цунами. Стайлз бледнеет, даже не ощущая с силой сжатые пальцы на плече, не в силах отвести взгляд от ребенка, которого ему протягивают. Маленькие ладошки с крошечными пальчиками тянутся к нему, ощущая папочку, а он задыхается от ужаса. Только мисс Форчун будто все это прекрасно понимает и бесцеремонно укладывает сверток на его трясущиеся руки, которые он едва успевает правильно (как ему кажется) подставить. Стайлз не ощущает мгновенно установившейся эмоциональной связи, никакого пения ангелов, он просто завороженно смотрит на личико щенка с пухлыми щечками. Малыш спокоен и счастлив, он чувствует рядом обоих родителей и сверкает красными искрами в светлых глазках, которые все равно еще поменяют цвет.  
  
Стайлз дотрагивается несмело до нежной кожи, поражаясь контрасту размеров — щенок кажется совсем крошечным на фоне ладони, а Стайлз выдыхает воздух, как спущенный шар — с присвистом, и переводит ошарашенный взгляд на Дерека. Тот улыбается, потому что он прошел через это днем раньше, пока Стайлз был в интенсивной терапии. Точно так же неверяще смотрел на своего сына, невесомо касаясь его головки, покрытой пушком, оглаживая маленькие волчьи ушки подушечкой пальца.  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как от напряжения у него вновь начинает болеть низ живота, руки дрожат, а новая волна паники захлестывает с головой. Он боится не удержать сына и откашливается, все еще рассматривая тельце щенка и умиляясь его ушкам.  
  
— Дерек, забери его, пожалуйста, — голос срывается на писк, за который в другой момент его, несомненно, высмеяли бы, но не сегодня, — я его сейчас уроню.  
  
— Давай, я помогу, — Дерек пересаживается ближе к изголовью кровати и обнимает Стайлза руками, поддерживая его и прижимаясь ближе, отдавая часть своих сил и вслушиваясь в облегченный вздох Стайлза, — видишь? Все не так плохо, как тебе кажется, детка, — он целует пару в висок, стараясь передать и свое спокойствие.  
  
Стайлз кивает, старательно игнорируя струйку ледяного пота, стекающую по спине. Все ведь действительно не так плохо, как ему кажется.


	7. Chapter 7

За неделю, которую Стайлз проводит в больнице, страх уходит и он спокойно держит малыша на руках. По крайней мере, он не дрожит, как осиновый лист, когда Коннор (Дерек удивительно спокойно соглашается назвать щенка так, как хочет Стайлз) начинает пищать недовольно или от боли. Там есть страховка — доктор Торн помогает ему провести первое кормление из бутылочки, а Стайлз так чертовски рад, что ему не надо кормить грудью, потому что, несмотря на особенности физиологии, это было бы уже перебором. Хотя во взгляде Дерека он видит вульгарное и пошлое желание, из которого становится ясно, что тот бы не отказался попробовать подобного молока.  
  
Проблема в том, что, как только они вчетвером возвращаются домой, на него вновь накатывает какая-то паника, из-за которой Стайлз впивается пальцами в плечо Дерека и шипит ему остаться, когда тот хочет выйти из детской, оставляя их наедине. Первый вечер вне больницы заканчивается полноценным скандалом, потому что Дерек и Питер так достают его своим неусыпным и осторожным контролем, что Стайлз швыряет в них пустую бутылочку из-под детской смеси, стоит только Коннору уснуть в своей кроватке, и уходит в лес, ежеминутно оскальзываясь на влажной почве. И только у ручья вспоминает, что ему не стоит совершать резких движений и напрягаться хотя бы еще какое-то время. Пульсирующая боль внизу живота отчетливо сообщает ему, что он проебался и с этим заданием.  
  
Он пялится на воду, обхватив себя руками в безуспешных попытках согреться. Адреналиновая волна сходит на нет, и Стайлз дрожит на прохладном весеннем воздухе, в котором не остается ничего от дневного тепла. На него накатывает страх. Страх перед ответственностью, что свалилась на его плечи, которую он пока не готов был признать. Он откидывал мысли о ней, пока был беременным, но сейчас, когда проблемы возникли прямо перед его носом, больше нельзя их игнорировать. Он в ответе за маленького ребенка, за их семью, и пусть Дерек оказывает всю помощь, которую только можно попросить, но рядом его почти никогда нет, и этот груз лежит целиком на Стайлзе.  
  
В доме тихо, лишь из радио-няни, установленной в каждой комнате слышится голос Дерека, который урчит в детской. Дверь в комнату Питера приоткрыта, будто тот страхует даже тогда, когда родители дома, и Стайлз признателен ему за подобное. Да и вообще, он обязан третьему члену семьи Хейлов, который подставил свое плечо и оставался рядом именно тогда, когда был больше всего нужен.  
  
Стайлз замирает на пороге детской, вглядываясь в мощную фигуру Дерека, держащего в руках крошечное тельце Коннора так бережно и нежно, будто это самое дорогое, что есть у него на свете. Дерек поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь Стайлзу, забывая, как тот швырнул в него пластиковой бутылочкой, готовый простить что угодно за то чудо, которое он сейчас держит, лишь благодаря им двоим.  
  
Стайлз молча подходит и смотрит, как Дерек укладывает Коннора в кроватку, укрывая легким одеяльцем, а тот причмокивает пухлыми губками, спокойно засыпая. Родители рядом, все спокойно, и он сопит носиком, всматриваясь в разноцветные детские сны. Стайлз проходит в их спальню, включая радио-няню и здесь, и укладывается в постель, осторожно снимая с себя одежду, чтобы не потревожить заживающие швы. Дерек ложится рядом, тесно прижимая его к себе, обжигая жаром и стирая любые сомнения, которые только могут возникнуть в голове Стайлза. Жаль только, что через несколько дней Дерек уедет, оставляя после себя ощущение пустоты и того, что Стайлза будто бросили, одиночества и паники, близкой к безумию.  
  
* * *  
  
Металлическая крышка от кастрюли с грохотом падает на пол, и Стайлзу кажется, что этот звук гремит на весь дом, пробуждая с таким трудом уснувшего Коннора. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, но из-за накатывающей волнами усталости ему хочется сесть на пол, прижать колени к груди, и закачаться болванчиком в разные стороны.  
  
Будто по мановению волшебной палочки радио-няня передает звук недовольного писка. Коннор никогда не вопит, как другие расстроенные дети, но этот скулеж действует так же, как и громкий вой. Только Стайлз за несколько недель устает так, будто он один со щенком долгие годы. Одиночество выматывает, а редкие визиты Питера хоть и спасают, но ненадолго.  
  
Он слышит успокаивающий рокот Питера по устройству, уговаривающий Коннора не доводить своего психованного папочку до очередного припадка, и Стайлз бы рассмеялся, если бы не закусывал губу в попытке удержать навернувшиеся на глаза слезы усталости. Он поднимает крышку с пола, споласкивая ее горячей водой и укладывая на подставку, и занимается приготовлением смеси. Время кормить Коннора, а он совершенно не успевает. У него все валится из рук, рядом со стиральной машинкой накопилась недельная куча детской и не только одежды, холодильник почти пуст и лишь батарея памперсов и баночек с порошком для детской еды радует глаз разноцветными упаковками. Снежный ком домашних проблем, покатившийся, стоило лишь Дереку выйти за порог дома и уехать на Камаро в аэропорт, ширится, захватывая все больше и больше, с каждым днем угрожая погрести Стайлза под своей массой.  
  
— Смотри, Коннор, это твой папочка, который снова расстраивается из-за ерунды, — Питер входит в кухню, прижимая счастливого Коннора к груди, — сейчас он вспомнит, что его мошонка все еще на месте, что он не плаксивая барышня, и все-таки приготовит твою еду, чтобы ты перестал слюнявить свои кулаки.  
  
— Помощник ты так себе, Хейл, — Стайлз рывком выдыхает и расправляет плечи. Питер прав, сейчас не время раскисать. Этим можно заняться и ночью, когда он остается один со спящим Коннором. Самое время предаваться унынию и печали, — и, если первым словом моего сына будет ругательство из тех, что ты говоришь ему сейчас, я оторву тебе ту самую мошонку, о которой ты так переживаешь.  
  
— А мне совсем не страшно, правда, Коннор? — Питер ехидно фыркает, а Коннор бьет его раскрытой ладошкой по гладковыбритому подбородку. Питер (дедушка, как напоминает себе Стайлз) ловит маленькие пальчики губами и грозно (на самом деле нет) рычит, сверкая красными глазами, — где наша бутылочка, глупый омежка? — Питер рычит, не выходя из роли, а Стайлз закатывает глаза, капая смесью себе на запястье и проверяя температуру.  
  
Коннор урчит, будто чувствуя запах еды, а Питер прижимает его к себе одной рукой, забирая у Стайлза бутылочку.  
  
— Возьми полотенце, — Стайлз пытается предостеречь Питера, но тот слишком самоуверен и отмахивается от предложения.  
  
Через десять минут Стайлз идет в гостиную, прислушиваясь к воркующему мату, с которым Питер щекочет животик Коннора, испачкавшему отрыжкой плечо. Стайлз смеется, потому что комичность момента невозможно игнорировать — вся пафосность Питера теряется на фоне влажного пятна на лопатке и смущенного выражения лица.  
  
— Ни слова, Стилински, иначе твой сын останется сиротой, — растянутые в добродушной усмешке губы не стыкуются с ледяным взглядом, но Стайлз смеется еще громче, — это была моя любимая рубашка. Любимая, — Питер вновь переводит взгляд на Коннора и грустно вздыхает, — весь в отцов.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз прижимает Коннора к своей груди, прислушиваясь к тихому урчанию и поглаживая кончиками пальцев мягкий пушок на голове и шерстку на ушке. После дневного кормления тот обычно засыпает довольно быстро, но сегодня чувствует нервозность папочки, тыкается носиком в шею, привлекая к себе внимание, и елозит измазанными в смеси ладошками по старенькой футболке с эмблемой Человека-Паука.  
  
Стайлз показал щенку каждый уголок дома, они исходили вместе каждую комнату и коридор, просто потому что Коннор спокоен, только когда рядом кто-то из его стаи, куда он уже записал двух отцов и Питера. К Талии и Ричарду он относится настороженно, а шумная и нетерпеливая Кора его откровенно пугает, заставляя пищать и звать к себе хотя бы кого-нибудь, кто может его защитить. Старшего, смелого и родного. Когда Кора случайно довела Коннора до первого испуганного воя, Стайлз выгнал ее из дома без права возвращения в одиночестве, и даже Питер не мог его утихомирить, так тот разозлился.  
  
Никто не хотел понимать, что все эти взгляды на Коннора, да и на самого Стайлза, действуют очень раздражающе. Находиться под прицелом чужих Хейлов было тяжело, он не справлялся с давлением и расстройством психики, которое началось после возвращения домой из больницы. Питер помогал, как мог, сдерживая подобные приступы агрессии и паники, ухаживал за Коннором, а иногда даже укладывал их обоих спать, когда Стайлза просто выключало в кресле рядом с детской кроваткой.  
  
И сейчас, когда снизу раздается гул голосов, в голове снова коротит, вызывая волну раздражения на неугомонных родственников, вновь пришедших, чтобы посмотреть на них с Коннором, будто в цирк на шоу уродов. Стайлз крепче прижимает к себе Коннора и спускается на первый этаж, прикрываясь им, будто живым щитом. Талия увлеченно что-то обсуждает с кем-то, еще не вошедшим в дом, Ричард стягивает дорогое пальто, пристраивая его на вешалку, а Питер шуршит пакетами на кухне, разгружая еду.  
  
— Чем обязан? — Стайлз усиленно пытается держать себя в руках, понимая, что он слишком остро реагирует на вполне обычный визит Хейлов. Никого же не волнует, что он устает намного сильнее, когда кто-то следит за каждым его шагом. Все считают, что они, наоборот, делают ему легче.  
  
Только почему-то никто из родственников (кроме Питера, благослови господь его грешную душонку) ни разу не помыл за собой чашку, не привез еды, не помог загрузить стиральную машинку с детскими распашонками, и даже не подумал предложить любую другую помощь. Видимо, намного проще считать свой визит приятной забавой, призванной скрасить одиночество Стайлзу, который, на самом деле, просто мечтает о хотя бы одном часе тишины и спокойствия. Хотя бы пяти минутах полнейшего, глобального, вселенского одиночества, в которое он пустил бы разве что Дерека и Коннора, родных и любимых. Но уж никак не тех, за кем после нужно убирать посуду или подметать коврик около входной двери.  
  
— Приехали полюбоваться на своего внука, — Талия растягивает губы в вежливой улыбке и скидывает свое пальто на руки мужу.  
  
— Мы с Коннором, конечно, очень вам за это признательны, но вам не кажется, что следовало позвонить заранее? Может, мы уехали в город к доктору Торн? Или просто не хотим никого видеть? — от вымученной улыбки сводит скулы, и хочется выгнать незваных гостей на улицу, захлопывая дверь пинком и оставаясь наедине с собой, своим припадком и малышом, нуждающимся в нормальном и спокойном папочке.  
  
— Но вы же здесь, — усмешка на лице Талии вынуждает сильнее сжать зубы, чтобы не наговорить совсем уж грубостей. Стайлз краем глаза замечает ехидно ухмыляющегося Питера, стоящего у холодильника, и почти показывает ему фак, когда слышит недовольное кряхтение Коннора, моментально переключаясь и уходя в гостиную.  
  
— Могли бы проявить хотя бы каплю уважения. Я понимаю, вы считаете меня недостойным своего сына, но вы не цари и боги этого города, — успокаивающая интонация, с которой звучат довольно жесткие слова, совершенно не вяжется с яростью, плещущей на дне карих глаз, но в первую очередь нужно успокоить Коннора. И он давно уже научился говорить самые разные вещи с добротой в голосе, — в следующий раз, когда вы приедете — я не пущу вас на порог.  
  
Талия проходит в комнату вместе с Ричардом, у обоих совершенно невозмутимые выражения лиц, и Стайлзу даже интересно, стыдно ли им вообще, или же они просто считают его психованным истериком. Он только набирает воздуха для следующей обвинительной тирады, как видит на пороге гостиной отца и замирает.  
  
— Меня ты тоже так же будешь отчитывать, ребенок? — Стайлз захлебывается воздухом и чувствует, как глаза застилает пеленой слез. Они не виделись будто целую вечность. И столько всего успело случиться, что в груди ширится комок, забивающий дыхательные пути, — хэй. Нам вовсе не нужна паническая атака, правда? — Джон быстро оказывается рядом с диваном, становясь на колени рядом со Стайлзом и крепко сжимая его плечи руками.  
  
Стайлз кивает головой, будто китайский болванчик, стараясь максимально быстро успокоиться, не желая плакать перед родителями Дерека.  
  
— Лапушка, там в холодильнике кто-то сдох и воняет. Ты опять питаешься правильной пищей? — Питер привычно вызывает у него усмешку даже сквозь слезы и приступ паники, — если нет, то мог бы позвонить. Я бы помог тебе избавиться от трупа.  
  
Несколько глубоких вдохов и Стайлз снова в норме, неверящим взглядом рассматривая Джона. Честно, он даже не надеялся, что они еще увидятся, из-за высокой смертности во время родов. Но после возвращения из больницы все завертелось настолько быстро, что у него банально не хватало времени, чтобы поговорить с Джоном дольше десяти минут.  
  
— Я приехал сюда познакомиться с моим внуком и дать тебе возможность отдохнуть. Так что, сэр, передайте мне щенка, или мне придется вас арестовать, — Джон улыбается ласково и немного виновато, будто не мог представить, что Стайлз так остро отреагирует на сюрприз.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никаких «но», ты наверняка с самого возвращения не проверял почту. Вот иди и займись полезным делом. Мы с Коннором отлично проведем время, — Джон осторожно вытаскивает Коннора из цепких пальцев Стайлзов, подхватывая его с ловкостью опытного человека, — иди. Не заставляй меня повторять дважды.  
  
Стайлз лишь смотрит на Коннора, который доверчиво хлопает глазками, оглядывая нового человека, но не сомневается, что Джон мгновенно попадет в стаю — не только из-за схожих запахов, но и из-за той любви, что щедро распространяет его отец. Пусть и не позволяет себе особых откровений при почти чужих людях (Питер не в счет, он же уже свой).  
  
Питер незаметно оказывается рядом и тянет Стайлза в сторону кабинета, не давая обернуться или остаться, и не отстает от него, пока не захлопывается дверь, оставляя Стайлза одного внутри библиотеки.  
  
Довольное урчание Коннора, слышное сквозь дерево, как и смех Джона, успокаивают Стайлза, и тот позволяет себе впервые за долгое время погрузиться в научный мир, догоняя упущенное, проглатывая залпом свежие статьи и отвечая на вопросы Харриса.  
  
* * *  
  
Присутствие отца дает Стайлзу такую необходимую передышку. Он расслабляется на две недели, потому что Джон берет на себя заботу о Конноре, почти не подпуская папочку к нему, но ни один, ни второй, не чувствуют никакой потери, потому что скрепляющий клей Джона просто не позволяет ощутить какой-то ущерб. Наоборот, наконец-то появляется то осознанное чувство связи, закрепляющее любовь к Коннору, и Стайлз смотрит на него без недоумения и паники первых недель.  
  
Они даже сидят втроем в гостиной, наблюдая за последним матчем Дерека в регулярном сезоне этого года, радостно хлопая в момент победы Нью-Йоркских Вервольфов. Стайлз действительно рад, потому что выход в плей-офф, пусть и повторяющийся уже который год, это важное достижение для команды Дерека. Хоть ему и предстоит еще много работы до начала июля, но дома теперь он будет бывать чаще. Особенно если они не выйдут в финальную серию игр. Но об этом Стайлз старается не думать, потому что ему хочется видеть Дерека счастливым, а не расстроенным небольшим спадом карьеры.  
  
Больше он сосредоточен на получении тепла и любви от Джона, потому что его отпуск подходит к концу, и Стайлз не знает, когда они смогут увидеться в следующий раз. Коннор, как и предсказывалось, считает Джона таким же близким родственником, как и Питера, и вписывает того в их стаю, радуя всех своим счастливым писком и радостно горящими глазками, в которых безотчетно сверкают красные всполохи.  
  
Маленькие бровки недовольно хмурятся, стоит ему остаться в одиночестве, и Коннор не стесняется манипулировать родственниками, но Стайлз все равно не идет на поводу у каждого каприза, который даже не пытается общаться как-то иначе, кроме скулежа. Хотя более сознательные (казалось бы) Питер и Джон растекаются лужицами при виде хмурого личика, сурово сжатых кулачков и недовольных губ. Но никто не спорит с тем, что недовольный Коннор полностью совпадает с Дереком.  
  
* * *  
  
Дерек едет по дороге к дому, приоткрыв окна в Камаро, впуская в салон утреннюю свежесть, не дающую сомкнуть усталые глаза. Шесть часов утра — так рано он еще никогда не приезжал, но он улетел, как только тренер Финсток и Крис выпустили его из своих цепких рук. Хотя сейчас ему больше всего хочется полюбоваться пару секунд сыном и упасть на кровать, подгребая к себе теплого Стайлза.  
  
Припарковавшись, он оставляет чемодан в машине, осторожно поднимаясь на крыльцо и входя в дом. Слишком рано, чтобы шуметь и будить свою семью, тем более, если он действительно мечтает хотя бы пару часов поспать. Солнечные лучи освещают стены и деревянный пол, и Дерек на цыпочках поднимается по лестнице, стараясь не скрипеть половицами. Дверь в детскую неплотно прикрыта, свет ночника совсем не ярок из-за светлеющего неба за окном, но Коннор спит безмятежным сном, повернув головку на бок и раскинув ручки в стороны.  
  
Приступ умиления, любви и восторга вновь накатывает волной, и Дерек считает себя чертовски счастливым человеком. У него есть пара, сын, прекрасная работа, любящие родственники, и почти ничто не омрачает его настроения. Не считая того, что Стайлз отказывается стать его мужем. И сейчас, когда уже прошло полтора месяца с рождения Коннора, он думает, что пришло время попробовать еще раз. Только не немедленно, а хотя бы после завтрака.  
  
Дерек крадется в их спальню, осторожно прикрывая за собой двери, стараясь создавать как можно меньше шума. Но все равно пряжка ремня предательски громко звякает, когда он снимает джинсы и вешает их на спинку стула. Он втягивает голову в плечи, а Стайлз переворачивается с одного бока на другой, сопя вздернутым носом. Дерек выдыхает и осторожно устраивается рядом со Стайлзом, прижимая его теплое и разморенное тело к себе.  
  
— Дрк, хлдный, отдвнся, — он бормочет, даже не просыпаясь, и пытается отстраниться, но Дерек лишь крепче его перехватывает, утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею, вдыхая привычный аромат дома, пары, и сладкий запах ребенка.  
  
Ему хватает нескольких минут, чтобы погрузиться в сон, полностью умиротворенному спокойствием волка внутри и близостью семьи.  
  
Дерек не знает, то ли из-за его возвращения, то ли просто из-за усталости, Коннор просыпается ближе к полудню, бессовестно пропустив время приема смеси и тихонько заурчав, привлекая к себе внимание через радио-няню. Дерек чувствует себя отдохнувшим и радуется, что Стайлз не просыпается на зов Коннора, будто подсознательно чувствует, что его есть, кому подстраховать. Синяки под глазами и усталое выражение лица даже во сне говорят о многом, и Дерек выбирается из-под одеяла, отцепляя от себя конечности Стайлза, прилепившегося к нему, будто осьминог, помечая своими слюнями горячую кожу.  
  
Он вытаскивает Коннора из кроватки, вслушиваясь в радостный лепет, за обычную процедуру смены памперса и щекотания животика дыханием малыш успевает поведать все свои истории, жаль только, Дерек ни слова из них не понимает, но это не беда. На лице прочно поселяется широченная усмешка, потому что невозможно остаться равнодушным к обаятельному пушистому созданию с крошечными волчьими ушками. Особенно, когда он натягивает на Коннора костюмчик Человека-Паука (и когда только Стайлз успел его купить). Коннор уютно устраивается на руках отца, когда они спускаются на кухню.  
  
В искусстве приготовления смеси Дерек еще уступает Стайлзу, но за две недели отдыха до следующего матча он твердо рассчитывает наверстать упущенное. Предусмотрительно подстеленное на плечо полотенце, трогательность жадного Коннора, поглощающего теплую смесь, и нежное поглаживание животика — уровень умиления в нем зашкаливает, но это самое лучше, что произошло с ним в жизни, а Коннор отвечает ему взаимностью, дергая цепкими ладошками за отросшие черные пряди. Будто удивляется, почему у отца волосы темнее, чем у него самого.  
  
Они выходят на прогулку, натянув легкий комбинезон на Коннора и толстовку на себя. В небольшом пакете лежит толстый плед, а малыш зачарованно рассматривает чистое небо над головой и ветви деревьев с зелеными листьями. Дерек расстилает покрывало на берегу ручья, рядом с пнем, который так любит Стайлз, и опускает Коннора между своих ног. Он понимает, что тот пока не может по достоинству оценить окружающую красоту, но это не мешает ему морщиться от солнечных бликов, попадающих на маленькое личико. Зато Дерек едва успевает вытащить грязную травинку, до которой дотягивается цепкая ладошка, прежде чем она оказывается во рту. Стайлз определенно не оценит, если Коннор попробует траву, землю или что-то подобное в столь раннем возрасте.  
  
Плеск воды по камням, шелест веток над головой и урчание сына — не хватает только Стайлза под боком, и тогда это утро могло стать одним из лучших за последнее время. Да, определенно, Дерек чувствует себя счастливым.  
  
* * *  
  
— Так что, скоро снова уезжаешь, Дер? — Стайлз не поднимает глаз от тарелки, на которой лежит кусок индейки с овощами, приготовленными на пару. Дерек, не торопясь, дожевывает пищу, и откладывает приборы в стороны, понимая, что спокойно поесть уже не удастся.  
  
Он знает этот тон наизусть. Этот сварливо стервозный голос, когда Стайлз слишком сильно устает, когда ворохом проблем засыпает до самой вихрастой макушки, и вместо запаха тепла от него пахнет горечью разочарования, будто это именно Дерек виноват во всех напастях, что сыплются на его голову. И, возможно, в чем-то он на самом деле прав.  
  
— На следующей неделе начинается первая серия игр плей-оффа. И не делай вид, что ты этого не знаешь, ладно? Хочешь начать ссору — начинай, не надо вот этих хождений вокруг да около, детка, — Дерек склоняет голову набок, изучающе рассматривая Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз недовольно сжимает губы, потому что Дерек смотрит в самую суть, и это чертовски раздражает. В нем опять нарастает усталость, несмотря на присутствие рядом пары. Просто с каждым днем Коннор тянет из него силы, и он еще ухитряется не забрасывать свои исследования. Но получать за формулы, написанные на нежной пяточке, Стайлзу надоело.  
  
— Возвращаясь к теме ссор. Я хотел бы снова предложить тебе стать моим мужем, — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку кухонного стула, а Стайлз закатывает глаза, будто этот вопрос сидит у него уже где-то в печенке.  
  
— Может лучше не надо? Давай я закрою сейчас глаза на несколько секунд, потом открою, и мы сделаем вид, что ты не сделал очередную глупость? — в голосе Стайлза звучит неприкрытая надежда, но Дерек мотает головой, и тот тоскливо вздыхает, — зачем портить такой чудесный день?  
  
— Это не я его порчу, а ты. Своим упрямством и трусостью. Я люблю тебя, люблю нашего сына, и хочу стать твоим законным супругом. Ты же отказываешься без веской причины.  
  
— У меня очень веские причины, — Стайлз протестующе фыркает и сцепляет пальцы в замок, чтобы не начать заламывать себе руки от беспокойства — все-таки ему в очередной раз надо отказать Дереку так, чтобы тот не обиделся.  
  
— Почему-то свои «очень веские причины» ты держишь в тайне, рассказывая мне только о какой-то полной чуши, которая для меня не кажется оправданием.  
  
— Это не моя проблема, что ты не воспринимаешь мои слова всерьез, Дер. А сугубо твоя, — Дерек сжимает челюсти, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь гадость, а Стайлз продолжает, — мы уже обсуждали с тобой. И тогда, в библиотеке, и еще несколько раз. Я не хочу выходить за тебя замуж, я не хочу связываться с Хейлами. Почему мы не можем продолжать жить так, как живем сейчас? Чем плоха такая жизнь? Тебя все равно здесь нет. Я живу будто один. И, честно говоря, Питер мне больше муж, чем ты. Он привозит мне еду, заботится обо мне и Конноре, помогает по дому, в то время как ты воплощаешь свои мечты где-то на другом конце страны. Я не говорю, что это плохо, Дер, — видя, как Дерек ощутимо напрягается, Стайлз тянется и берет его ладонь в свою, сжимая пальцы. — Просто я не понимаю, зачем это надо? Если все равно все останется так же, как есть сейчас. Давай мы не будем все портить ненужными церемониями, хорошо?  
  
— Я не знаю, на что ты рассчитываешь, но надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я так легко не отступлюсь, — Дерек выдергивает свою ладонь и уходит из кухни, хлопая дверью в подвал. Он старательно гонит от себя мысль, что Питер действительно проводит намного больше времени со Стайлзом, чем он сам.  
  
В который раз он завел этот разговор, обещая себе, что не будет злиться вне зависимости от той ерунды, что опять будет говорить Стайлз, и в который раз тот отшил его, используя все новые и новые бредовые аргументы, которые казались ему совершенно очевидными, серьезными и заслуживающими внимания. Дерек отказывается мириться с подобным, но пока ему больше ничего не остается. Только сжать зубы, запастись терпением и взять эту крепость по имени Стайлз Стилински. Если потребуется — измором.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда в середине июня Дерек возвращается домой, Стайлз думает, что не следовало даже допускать мысль о вылете Нью-Йоркских Вервольфов из плей-оффа, но это все-таки происходит. Команда не выходит в финал, а значит до сентября он возвращается домой. Это определенно возможность выдохнуть и взять небольшой тайм-аут для возвращения к стабильному состоянию, но Стайлз все равно максимально поддерживает замкнувшегося Дерека.  
  
Дерек заковывает себя в стальной кокон терпения и невозмутимости, потому что гибкий и похудевший Стайлз притягивает к себе его взгляд, но чувство такта не позволяет подойти и прижаться. И даже ночью он старательно отодвигается, не давая возможности прочувствовать стоящий член, реагирующий на близость пары. Когда Стайлз забывает запереть дверь в ванную и Дерек заходит, замирая на пороге при виде стройного тела под струями воды. Он с шумом выпускает воздух из легких, не в силах отвести взгляд от упругих ягодиц, бормочет извинения и выходит из помещения, не замечая взгляда Стайлза и возбуждения, которым от него ощутимо пахнуло.  
  
И вообще, Дерек проявляет чудеса тупости, когда игнорирует все попытки Стайлза соблазнить его, и он уже потерял надежду вновь почувствовать все прелести жесткого секса (Дерек по-другому не умеет, но в этом и кайф). Ему вновь снятся мокрые сны, которых Дерек попросту не замечает, вылезая из кровати рано утром, когда Коннор начинает пищать через радио-няню, а потом игнорирует запах смазки в спальне, списывая его непонятно на что (кто его знает, что происходит в голове Дерека). Стайлз так скучает по растягивающему задницу члену, что готов пойти в секс-шоп и купить себе вибратор — не ахти какая замена, но иначе он просто взвоет. И когда он совсем отчаивается, идея оплакать собственную сексуальность, уходящую в песок, кажется ему весьма логичной.  
  
Именно поэтому он дожидается, пока Дерек, измученный гиперактивным Коннором, заснет, и спускается на кухню, доставая из бара бутылку текилы. Солонка и нарезанные дольки лайма разложены перед ним на столе, и он самоуверенно выпивает первую стопку, наслаждаясь резким вкусом и жаром, растекшимся по пищеводу следом за алкоголем. Это первый раз, когда он пьет за год. Сначала была беременность, потом безумные дни с ребенком в одиночестве, да и не любитель он пустого алкогольного опьянения. Но сейчас тот туман, который окутывает уставшее и исстрадавшееся сознание, в тему. Злость и обида на Дерека крепнут с каждой секундой, и Стайлз совсем не виноват, что блюдце с лаймом падает на пол, сметенное неосторожной рукой. Хорошо хоть не бьется, но кусочки цитруса разлетаются по всей кухне. Он грустно провожает их взглядом, заливая в себя еще две стопки. Кристаллики соли так божественно ощущаются на языке, смываемые терпким напитком, что он причмокивает от удовольствия, но тут же морщится — закуски никакой нет.  
  
Ему хватает четырех или пяти стопок, чтобы напиться. Ошметки лайма укоризненно поблескивают соком в свете лампы, но Стайлз грустно смотрит на темень за окном. Сонный Дерек неслышно спускается по лестнице, проснувшийся из-за шума упавшей тарелки, и замирает на пороге кухни, глядя на румяного Стайлза, замершего в одной позе с неподвижным взглядом.  
  
— Детка? — хриплый голос вырывает Стайлза из задумчивости, он переводит взгляд на Дерека, и тот замечает початую бутылку на столе, соль и стопку. Дальнейшие выводы сделать вовсе не сложно, и он с этим справляется за несколько секунд, — что происходит? Что-то случилось? — он подходит и устраивается на коленях рядом со Стайлзом, чудом не поскользнувшись на куске лайма.  
  
— Кроме того, что я больше тебя не привлекаю? Ничего. Просто, наверное, ты разлюбил меня. Особенно, после того, как видел меня с огромным животом, — Стайлз горько всхлипывает и утыкается лбом в ладони, сложенные на столе. Дерек непонимающе хмурится и сжимает пальцы на его плече, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
— Не неси ерунду, — Стайлз вскидывает голову, возмущенно сверкая влажными глазами и закусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
— Не несу! Ты не замечаешь меня с момента возвращения домой. И вообще. Сколько мы уже не занимались сексом? Я пытаюсь тебя соблазнить все это время, а ты будто каменный. Если я тебе больше не нужен, так и скажи, — он покусывает губу ровными белыми зубами, а Дерек гипнотизирует это движение, понимая, что возбуждается, — Стайлз хочет секса. Стайлз хочет член в свою задницу. Стайлз соскучился по твоему узлу, — Стайлз бормочет почти неразборчиво, но пах Дерека опаляет жаром, когда до него доходят эти слова, отдающиеся волной дрожи по спине.  
  
— Стайлз хочет получить по заднице за подобные мысли, — и снова это возмущение в карих глазах.  
  
Стайлз встает, отталкивая Дерека слабым движением, и выходит из-за стола, слегка пошатываясь.  
  
— Я думал, мы говорим с тобой откровенно. Оказывается, ты снова пришел надо мной издеваться, — он опирается рукой о стену, — мне просто нужно будет какое-то время, чтобы собраться и уехать вместе с Коннором.  
  
Дерек понимает, что с ним сейчас говорит не его пара, а ничего не соображающий, пьяный Стайлз, которого развезло от алкоголя без закуски моментально. Он понимает, да. Но от нелепого предположения, что он позволит просто так уехать, оставить его одного, без сына и без любимого идиота, он зло рычит и толкает Стайлза к стене, буквально утыкая в нее того лицом и наслаждаясь недоуменным возгласом. Дерек прижимается к нему всем телом, потираясь бедрами о ягодицы.  
  
— Чувствуешь мой член, Стайлз? — тот задушено всхлипывает, потому что пальцы Дерека крепче сжимаются на его шее, мешая дышать. — Именно так я тебя не хочу, — он вжимается бедрами, удобно проводя напряженным членом, скрытым тонкими домашними штанами, по ложбинке между ягодиц. — И вот так я тебя не хочу последний год, и так не хотел тебя всегда, даже когда ты был на девятом месяце беременности.  
  
Стайлз скребет непослушными пальцами по шершавой поверхности стены, прерывисто дыша и прогибаясь в пояснице, прижимаясь бедрами к Дереку и хрипло вздыхая.  
  
— Почему тогда ты не реагировал на все мои попытки тебя соблазнить? Даже в ванной. Ты просто вышел, будто не увидел меня только что голым, — Стайлз, облизывает покрасневшие от покусывания губы, — я думал, тебе на меня плевать после того, как я родил.  
  
— Да, я вышел из ванной, но пошел в душевую в другом крыле дрочить, потому что слишком трудно сдерживаться, когда моя пара щеголяет своей подтянутой задницей по всему дому, — рычание вырывается из груди Дерека рефлекторно, и трудно признать то, что Стайлз действительно верит в свои слова.  
  
Ладони Дерека оглаживают горячую кожу на боках, скользнув под тонкую ткань футболки, поясницу и ребра. Ему так хочется насытиться своей парой, что голова кружится от нетерпения. Будто он задыхается и мучается от жажды, но тут попадает к источнику, может напиться и успокоиться. Стайлз поскуливает, подаваясь под каждое ласкающее движение, лишь разжигая огонь в венах Дерека, а длинные пальцы нетерпеливо стягивают домашние штаны на бедра, будто ему тотчас надо почувствовать прикосновение к живой коже, неразделенное тонкой тканью. Он облегченно вздыхает, когда ладони Дерека опускаются на его ягодицы, а сам он жадно втягивает запах возбуждения, и становится на колени.  
  
— Прогнись сильнее, детка. Дай мне вспомнить твой вкус, — он урчит, сжимая упругие бедра и вслушиваясь в горловой стон Стайлза, который послушно выгибается и раздвигает ноги, показывая напряженный анус, уже поблескивающий тягучими каплями смазки.  
  
Влажный язык широким мазком проводит от мошонки по сжавшейся дырке, слизывая пахучую жидкость, а Стайлз не может молчать. По всем нервным окончаниям будто пускают слабый ток, и его потряхивает. Дерек вылизывает анус, ввинчиваясь в тугие мышцы кончиком языка, всасывая смазку и наслаждаясь ее вкусом. Ткань спортивных штанов потемнела от влаги, натекшей с головки его члена, и ему немного неприятно, но он полностью сосредоточен на вылизывании постыдно скулящего Стайлза, будто это самое лучшее занятие для двух часов ночи после насыщенного дня.  
  
— Стайлз хочет получить узел прямо здесь и обкончать обеденный стол, или отнести Стайлза в постель и хорошенько выебать там? — Дерек на секунду отнимает язык от поддающихся растягиванию мышц, но тут же заменяет его своими пальцами, проникая сразу двумя до самого основания, а зубами прикусывает ягодицы.  
  
— Стайлз… м-хм… хочет… о-о-о, Дер, еще, пожалуйста, — беспорядочные движения головой и громкие стоны меньше всего похожи на адекватный ответ, но это, наверное, единственное, что Дерек сможет выжать из Стайлза в настоящий момент. Он самодовольно усмехается, проворачивая запястье и задевая пальцами набухшую простату, от чего Стайлза сильно встряхивает, он закатывает глаза и замирает, — нет-нет-нет, обожеДеректвоюмать, — Стайлз выгибается и кончает, сжимаясь на пальцах Дерека и пачкая спермой невинную стену.  
  
Дерек ухмыляется, целуя место недавнего укуса и освобождает пальцы из плена тесной задницы. Поднимается на ноги и прижимает Стайлза к себе, понимая, что он наверняка не продержится дольше. У них слишком долго не было нормального секса, а запах их возбуждения ведет голову только так.  
  
— Ну что, детка, в постель? — Стайлз бездумно кивает, глядя на Дерека расфокусированным обдолбанным взглядом, — а ты обещаешь вести себя тихо? Или мне придется тебе заткнуть рот. И хорошо если это будет член без узла, — Стайлз облизывает припухшие губы и пытается осознать сказанное ему.  
  
— Я буду вести себя тихо. Только дай мне свой узел в задницу. Он мне нужен, Дер. Пожалуйста, мне так мало, — его голос срывается на какой-то безотчетный скулеж, а Дерек властно проводит языком по длинной шее Стайлза, собирая соленую пленку испарины, смакуя вкус, смешанный с феромонами пары, и тащит его за собой по лестнице.  
  
Его выдержки хватает только на то, чтобы проверить, закрыта ли дверь в ванную, чтобы хоть как-то минимизировать возможный шум от незатыкающегося Стайлза (Дерек ни на секунду не верит обещаниям вести себя тихо). Он скидывает с себя нехитрую одежду, Стайлз рядом занимается тем же, падая на постель и распространяя вокруг себя аромат недавнего оргазма и текущей смазки из задницы. Дерек сглатывает обильную слюну, потому что он такой голодный до секса, что его хочется сожрать целиком, но вместо этого он ложится рядом со Стайлзом и впивается поцелуем в его губы, оглаживая ладонями подставляющееся тело.  
  
Тихие вздохи и всхлипы — музыка для Дерека, который будто дорвался до любимой сладости, стараясь поглотить за один раз как можно больше, облизывая шею, посасывая нежную кожу ключиц, оставляя красные отметки рядом со своим же клеймом. Стайлз подается навстречу каждому движению, сжимая длинными пальцами плечи Дерека до безобразных следов, но им это безразлично, потому что хочется стать еще ближе, вплавиться в тело пары, разделяя всю бурю чувств.  
  
Стайлз широко раздвигает бедра, и Дерек не может сопротивляться подобному предложению, устраиваясь между, потираясь членом о его напряженный член. Стайлз нетерпелив, будто это не он кончил десять минут назад от пальцев Дерека глубоко в заднице, и тот восхищается им, проводя ладонью по припухшему и текущему анусу.  
  
Дерек приставляет головку члена к заднице и слегка надавливает, поддразнивая заскулившего Стайлза, двинувшего бедрами навстречу. Он опирается на локоть, чтобы не придавить Стайлза своим весом, но когда он плавно входит в дырку, наслаждаясь тугим жаром сжавшихся мышц, очень трудно удержаться, и Дерек прижимается плотнее, зажимая член Стайлза между их животами, мерно двигая бедрами, старательно выдерживая один и тот же ритм, натирая простату головкой члена.  
  
Он был уверен, что Стайлз не сможет молчать, и мелочное удовольствие растекается по телу истомой, когда скулящие вздохи и мольбы срываются с припухших губ нескладным неделимым речитативом. Приходится зажать ему рот ладонью, но зеленые сумасшедшие глаза Дерека не отрываются от таких же рехнувшихся глаз Стайлза, даже в тот момент, когда кажется, что уже просто невозможно, и надо моргнуть, но это смерти подобно. И Дерек втрахивает Стайлза в постель, подводя каждым толчком к грани, выражая всю свою любовь одним из миллиона способов, прижимая ближе к себе и обещая никогда не отпускать. Даже когда пропихивает узел глубже в распухшую дырку. Даже когда кончает внутрь горячей спермой и чувствует жидкую струйку семени между их животами. Это все лишь способ выразить свою любовь, которую послушно принимает Стайлз, обессилено и счастливо прикрывая глаза лишь после второго крышесносного оргазма.  
  
Хочешь выбить дурь из головы Стилински — вытрахай ее.  
  
* * *  
  
В новом сезоне Дерек не рискует пропускать тренировочный сбор и уезжает в середине сентября, как только они празднуют шесть месяцев с рождения Коннора. Празднуют — конечно слишком громкое название для обычного ужина, но тарелка с кашей малыша украшена свечкой с широким основанием, а сам Коннор радостно скидывает ее со своего столика, заливисто хохоча.  
  
— Хейл, ты все еще сосешь в кашах, — Стайлз просто не может промолчать, когда вытаскивает с высокого стульчика измазанного в овсянке Коннора, а Дерек язвительно фыркает, решая оставить напоминание о прошлой подобной реплике на ночь.  
  
Он привычно собирает ошметки еды с пола, задумавшись о чем-то своем, но слышит детский чих по радио-няне и следующую за ним гробовую тишину. Ни реплик Стайлза, дразнящего сына, ни урчания Коннора, радующегося близости обоих родителей. Дерек поднимает пластиковую тарелку с веселым лисенком на ней и ставит ее в мойку, когда слышит очень напряженный голос Стайлза. _Очень_.  
  
— Дерек. Не мог бы ты подняться в детскую? _Прямо сейчас_.  
  
В этот момент он еще не переживает, потому что знает, как Стайлз остро реагирует на вполне обычные вещи. Но когда он заходит в комнату Коннора, то видит растерянное выражение лица пары и мигом напрягается. Стайлз переводит взгляд с Дерека на пеленальный стол, и тот быстро подходит ближе, застывая на месте.  
  
На поверхности, укрытой детской пеленкой, сидит маленький серый волчонок, трогательно зевающий и совершенно не понимающий, как ему управляться с четырьмя лапками. Коготки беспорядочно скребут мягкую ткань, а он сам сидит на заднице, видимо не удержавшись на лапах и упав. Светлые глазки с красными искрами настороженно осматривают комнату, втягивая влажным носом запахи, которые стали намного ярче.  
  
— Это… нормально? — голос Стайлза хрипит, и он откашливается, протягивая ладонь к Коннору, который подается лбом навстречу, утыкаясь головой в папочкину руку, поскуливая.  
  
— Конечно. Он полгода жил с волчьими ушками, ты же не думал, что это единственная его особенность? — Дерек мягко усмехается и склоняется к Коннору, мигом лизнувшему его нос.  
  
* * *  
  
И вот Дерек уехал на сборы, оставив Стайлза одного в обществе гиперактивного волчонка, который намного резвее передвигается теперь, когда у него есть аж четыре лапки. Мягкая щетка для расчесывания шерстки, коврики на деревянному полу, чтобы не царапать лакированные доски, любимый резиновый мячик. Стайлз изо всех сил сдерживает неуместные смешки, когда Коннор приносит мяч в зубах и тыкается носом куда-то в его икры, уговаривая с ним поиграть. Приходится постоянно себя одергивать, потому что это его ребенок, а не собака.  
  
В один из подобных дней, Стайлз тщательно вытирает полотенцем мягкие подушечки на лапах, отчищая их от грязи влажной лесной почвы, и укладывает Коннора на дневной сон. Тот устало зевает, игриво прикусив указательный палец папочки, и засыпает, свернувшись трогательным клубочком в кроватке. Стайлз спускается вниз, где его уже ждет Питер, приезжающий в гости через день, а то и чаще. Эти посиделки как отдушины для него, потому что с каждым днем взросления Коннора проще не становится. Становится только хуже. Но он просто привыкает к перманентной усталости, к напряжению, когда он теряет Коннора из вида, да и когда он на виду тоже трудно перестать напрягаться. Постоянно ожидает, что что-то произойдет, Коннор пострадает, а он не успеет среагировать. Стайлз снова чувствует подступающую истерику или паническую атаку, но спокойный голос Питера выдергивает его в реальность.  
  
— Лапушка, должен тебе сказать, что сегодня ты выглядишь еще хуже, чем обычно, — голубые глаза смотрят предельно внимательно, то ли ожидая взрыва на подобный отстойный комплимент, то ли встревоженно.  
  
— Знаешь, комплименты у тебя такие же паршивые, как и у твоего племянника. Это, видимо, у вас наследственное, — Стайлз падает на кухонный стул, прихлебывая божественный кофе, уже остывший, но зато кофе.  
  
— Зато у меня роскошное чувство юмора, которое ты обожаешь, — Питер ухмыляется, а Стайлз приподнимает кружку — справедливо.  
  
Несколько минут проходят в спокойной тишине, пока Питер вновь не заводит тему, набившую оскомину.  
  
— Так, когда вы с Дереком станете мужем и мужем? Мне нужно знать, чтобы запланировать свой отпуск. А то в прошлом году я так прекрасно провел время в Малибу, что хотелось бы повторить без необходимости срочно возвращаться в опостылевший Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
— Никогда. Серьезно, сколько раз мне еще надо повторить? Я не собираюсь становиться мужем Дерека, и давай закроем эту тему раз и навсегда.  
  
— Лапушка, но наверняка есть что-то, что заставит тебя изменить свое решение, — Питер выглядит омерзительно самоуверенным, и это даже не оскорбление из-за принадлежности к омегам — слабым, переменчивым натурам, а скорее именно подкол на основе их личного долгого и тесного знакомства.  
  
— Конечно, есть, — Стайлз серьезно кивает головой, а Хейл не отводит внимательного взгляда, — я выйду за Дерека только тогда, когда ты выкрасишь волосы на голове в ярко зеленый цвет, — он жмет плечами в ответ на высоко поднятые брови Питера, — я не шучу, дядюшка. С этого момента все зависит исключительно от тебя.  
  
— Ловко.  
  
— М-м-м?  
  
— Ты очень ловко переложил ответственность за это решение с себя на меня. Но я даже не буду ничего говорить. Это твое право. Просто постарайся подумать, ты действительно хочешь зависеть от моей прихоти в таком серьезном вопросе? — Питер поднимается из-за стола, потому что на самом деле заскочил всего на секунду, проведать Стайлза и проверить, все ли в порядке.  
  
— Может, и не хочу. Но только теперь я могу на подобные вопросы переводить все стрелки на тебя. И сейчас это кажется самым удачным выходом из тупика, в котором я оказался из-за вашей настойчивости. Вали давай.  
  
— У молодого поколения совершенно отсутствуют манеры, — Питер фыркает, закатив глаза, а Стайлз смеется ему вслед.  
  
Он твердо уверен, что Питер никогда не согласится испортить свою прическу за несколько сотен баксов только ради того, чтобы Стайлз вошел в их семью.  
  
* * *  
  
По дому расплывается аромат свежей хвои. Украшенная гирляндами ель мигает огнями в гостиной, гипнотизируя Коннора — лучше любого другого средства, мгновенный эффект (Стайлз на полном серьезе хочет запатентовать). Из кухни доносится запах почти готовой индейки, и первые гости уже паркуются перед домом. Не то чтобы Стайлз жаждет кого-то увидеть, но здесь его мнения никто не спрашивает, потому что «Стайлз, ну ты же не хочешь никуда ехать, значит, они приедут сами. Можешь ничего не делать, только останься дома, со мной. Пожалуйста, детка». Будто он может оставить Дерека с его ублюдочной семьей и немного неублюдочным дядюшкой. А так как это их дом — приходится соответствовать и приготовить хотя бы одно блюдо. Остальное должны принести женские члены семейства.  
  
Он осторожно достает противень, прислушиваясь к голосам в прихожей. Радостные поздравления, писк Коннора при виде Питера — вызывают лишь желание поморщиться. Из всего этого Стайлза радует только Джон, который сумел выбраться из завала бумажной работы и приехал на праздник в семью. Он замечает хвостик Коннора, подрагивающий в восторге от обилия родных, вся его стая в сборе, и не пугает даже присутствие Коры — он слишком взволнован.  
  
Питер заглядывает на кухню, улавливая волну недовольства — для этого не нужна связь пары, ведь он прекрасно знает, как Стайлз относится к большей части Хейлов, не считая трех счастливчиков. Это даже забавно — Дерек даже не думает еще как-то приободрить Стайлза, концентрируясь на родственниках и упуская из вида нарушение в эмоциональном фоне. Но Стайлз отсылает Питера небрежным взмахом руки, чтобы он не мешался под ногами и не приставал со своими идиотскими шутками.  
  
За праздничным столом все так наигранно (как ему кажется) улыбаются, что у Стайлза с трудом получается удержать на лице добродушную усмешку — губы помимо воли складываются в недовольную гримасу, и он сам напоминает себе Гринча, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Джон настороженно смотрит на него с другого конца комнаты, а Дерек предостерегающе сжимает пальцы на колене, когда чувствует эту бомбу замедленного действия рядом с собой. Но Стайлз все-таки контролирует себя и держится до того момента, пока Коннор не засыпает в своей кроватке, лизнув на ночь отцов и дедушку ("конечно, он будет спать у нас, где же еще, Хейл?"). Джон аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь отведенной ему комнаты, пожелав сладких снов и обняв непутевого сына, а Стайлз спускается в гостиную и садится на пушистый ковер у елки, скрестив ноги по-турецки и наслаждаясь виски в стакане рядом с собой.  
  
Блаженная тишина — лекарство для исстрадавшегося за сегодня Стайлза. Лишь шорох шагов пары за спиной и волна тепла, охватывающая от близости Дерека. Жаркое дыхание и поцелуи в шею, которым так просто отдаться, отпуская напряжение этого дня. Расслабляющие касания пальцев, незаметно вытягивающие боль из натруженных мышц, желание, огнем растекающееся по венам, заставляющее выгибаться в сильных руках.  
  
Дерек стягивает нелепую рубашку со Стайлза и свою футболку, проходясь пальцами по телу, наслаждаясь каждым коротким вздохом, каждым доверчивым всхлипом. Он раздевает себя и пару медленно, неторопливо, будто у него в запасе все время мира, и Стайлз в этом даже не сомневается — настолько вдумчивым выглядит Дерек. Стайлз послушно опускается на ковер, не задумываясь, что сотрет себе спину до крови от слишком резких движений — кого это волнует, когда над тобой нависает самый красивый мужчина на свете, который к тому же принадлежит тебе по прихоти судьбы? Смуглая кожа Дерека причудливо расцвечивается мигающими лампочками гирлянды, завораживая перекатами мышц, Стайлз проводит кончиками пальцев по предплечьям, а тот склоняется и целует свою пару, лаская отзывчивое тело.  
  
Все происходящее напоминает сцену из сопливой мелодрамы для омег, но это не съемки, а реальная жизнь, в которой Стайлз задыхается, выгибаясь от каждого четкого движения, поскуливая и покусывая пухлые губы. Дерек выцеловывает одному ему понятный узор на тонкой и светлой коже Стайлза, особое внимание уделяя низу живота, где еще меньше года назад был шрам, оставшийся после операции. Он его жутко стеснялся, но Дерек не позволил тогда, и не позволяет сейчас прикрыться ладонями, скрывая даже крупицу того, что по праву принадлежит ему. Член Стайлза истекает смазкой, мажет солоноватой жидкостью живот, и Дерек широкими мазками слизывает ее, избегая прикосновений к ноющему члену, выбивая просящие стоны.  
  
Он скрещивает руки Стайлза над головой, придерживая их одной ладонью. И терпение кончается все быстрее, поэтому Дерек раздвигает бедра и устраивается между ними, потираясь своим возбужденным членом о член Стайлза. По смазке эти порывистые движения восхитительны, но он опускает ресницы, ощущая запах их возбуждения. Дерек проводит пальцами по влажному анусу и на секунду задерживает дыхание, сохраняя максимально возможное спокойствие, но ненадолго. Сложно сдерживаться, когда Стайлз закидывает ноги на его поясницу и скрещивает их в щиколотках, притягивая еще ближе к себе, впечатывая и вплавляя в свое тело, и Дерек поддается. Он приставляет головку члена к сжатому анусу и неглубокими толчками движется внутрь, давая возможность привыкнуть к своему размеру, ведь Стайлз вновь такой узкий, будто и не занимался сексом и не принимал узел. Дерек не позволяет двинуть ему руками, оставляя метки на длинной шее, прикусывая ее, когда входит в задницу до шлепка яиц. Только тихий стон не дает удержаться в одном ритме, вынуждая двигаться все быстрее и быстрее. Он пытается приподнять Стайлза, придерживая и не давая поранить кожу на спине о ворс ковра, но тот лишь отпихивает его, впиваясь пятками в поясницу и нетерпеливо подгоняя ("Твою мать, Хейл, не вздумай, блядь"), и он послушно втрахивает свою пару, методично сдвигая их обоих в сторону елки.  
  
Через несколько глубоких рывков Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз сжимается, заскулив так тонко, будто на грани боли и удовольствия, и, наверное, так и есть, но он ощущает теплую сперму между их животами, а обдолбанные распахнувшиеся карие глаза толкают и его за грань оргазма, вынуждая зарычать и излиться в задницу на очередном толчке, чтобы секундой позже замереть, переводя дыхание. Он утыкается носом во влажный висок, невесомо целуя отросшие пряди волос. И та нежность, что живет в нем и поднимает свою голову в такие умиротворенные моменты, снова заставляет его совершить ошибку.  
  
— Выходи за меня, Стайлз.  
  
Дерек слышит, как Стайлз истерично смеется и в прямом смысле бьется головой об пол.  
  
— Может, ты хотя бы достанешь свой член из меня? — Дерек немного смущается, но все равно невозмутимо откатывается в сторону, поморщившись от иголок, кольнувших лопатку.  
  
— Так что? — Дерек вновь заговаривает, когда Стайлз молчит слишком долго.  
  
— Знаешь, я бы с радостью, — Дерек приподнимается на локте, удивленно глядя на него, — но теперь это зависит не от меня. Мы поспорили с дядюшкой, что я выйду за тебя, только когда он покрасится в зеленый цвет.  
  
— Какого хера, Стайлз? Ты же понимаешь, что это звучит как очередная дерьмовая отмазка? — все умиротворение будто смывает волной, и Дерек снова рычит, не в силах сдержаться.  
  
— Не ори. Он меня спровоцировал, и я был вынужден. Если ты так хочешь взять меня в мужья — договаривайся с Питером, — он поднимается на ноги, а Дерек от злости даже не может смотреть на Стайлза, так его хочется придушить.  
  
Стайлз неслышно выходит из комнаты, не утруждая себя натягиванием одежды, а Дерек остается лежащим на полу в гостиной и пытается вспомнить грехи из прошлой жизни, за которые ему могло так достаться в этой.  
  
* * *  
  
Задний двор уставлен связками воздушных шаров, украшен гирляндами и бумажными фонариками. Для середины марта погода просто роскошная, о чем свидетельствуют нежные листочки на ветвях деревьев и свежая трава на газоне. Несколько столов, вокруг которых сидит вся стая маленького Коннора, еще один стол с подарками, а сам виновник торжества носится серой юлой между ногами родных, чудом удерживающихся и не летящих кубарем от игр сверхподвижного волчонка. Обычно его может угомонить спокойный взгляд Дерека и глубокий вздох Стайлза (тогда он понимает, что родители на грани, и если он не уймется — станет очень плохо). Но сейчас они отвлечены, а Джон общается с Талией, поэтому Коннор игриво скалит клычки и покусывает протянутые к нему ладони.  
  
Ему все равно, что в настоящий момент Стайлз роняет на пол вазу с фруктами, потому что натыкается на Питера с зелеными волосами.  
  
— Ты что, мать твою, надо мной издеваешься? — в голосе Стайлза звучит неподдельный ужас, вкупе с осознанием неотвратимости грядущего.  
  
— Лапушка, ну мы же договорились. Просто решил тебя поторопить, — Питер одергивает лацканы вычурного пиджака, избавляясь от коробки с подарком, и невозмутимо проходит в кухню, осторожно переступая через крупные осколки хрустальной вазы. Возвращается через несколько секунд, а Стайлз все также неподвижно стоит у двери с обалдевшим выражением лица.  
  
Питер преувеличенно тяжко вздыхает и сметает куски стекла на совок, а Стайлз прикасается к ярким прядям пальцами, будто все еще не может поверить в то, что Питер действительно пожертвовал своей стрижкой ради вплетения имени Коннора и Стайлза в семейное древо Хейлов.  
  
— Ты сошел с ума. Вы все настолько помешались на желании получить меня в семью, что не поскупились даже на подобное безумие, — он сам понимает, что вновь звучит несколько истерично, особенно, когда начинает смеяться, но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
  
— Просто помог принять тебе верное решение. Ты же сдержишь свое слово? — Питер склоняет голову набок, изучающее глядя на рваный кивок Стайлза, — вот и умничка.  
  
Он вновь скрывается в кухне, избавляясь от битой вазы, а Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, разворачиваясь и утыкаясь в широкую грудь Дерека. Он вскидывает подбородок, рассматривая Дерека, силясь понять, сколько тот видел, но он лишь обхватывает плечо Стайлза, придерживая его, чтобы не упал.  
  
— Почувствовал твое беспокойство, — одно из преимуществ отношений пары, которым они изредка пользуются, правда на ограниченном расстоянии, к сожалению, — что случилось, детка?  
  
Стайлз дергает плечом и не хочет ничего говорить, пусть лучше он сам увидит, чем что-то объяснять. Ведь наверняка Дерек тут же начнет танцевать победный танец — конечно, теперь у Стайлза нет другого выхода. И ему приходится слишком сильно сжать губы, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Например, насколько его уже задолбало стремление Хейлов сделать все по-своему, не оставить никакой другой возможности, никакого выбора, подгребая все под себя и играя чужими судьбами. Семейство великих манипуляторов-кукловодов со всем городом под пятой. Дерек не идиот, он чувствует, как Стайлз напрягается и распространяет злость вокруг себя ровной волной, но, прекрасно разбираясь в чужом поведении, не трогает, оставляет в покое, и непонятно, правильно это или лучше наоборот прижать его к себе и не отпускать, выбивая назойливые и несомненно тупые мысли из головы.  
  
Стайлз вырывается из рук Дерека и уходит на задний двор, тут же попадая под прицел Коннора, который изрядно соскучился по папочке за пятнадцать минут его отсутствия. Это хороший способ отвлечься, потому что Стайлз просто не может показать Коннору, что он чем-то расстроен — тот тут же воспримет это на свой счет и праздник будет испорчен. Поэтому он смеется маленьким проказам, чешет Коннора между ушками и подхватывает на руки небольшое тельце, покорно принимая вылизывание влажным и шершавым языком.  
  
Когда Дерек выходит на улицу, следуя за Питером, Стайлз мимолетно изучает его выражение лица (невозмутимое, будто дядюшка только что не обеспечил ему пополнение семейства двумя сопротивляющимися членами). Он даже отворачивается, не желая смотреть на вытянувшиеся лица гостей. Ему кажется, что все знают об этом споре. И сейчас все кинутся поздравлять Дерека с победой, но не слышит ничего кроме удивленного вздоха и категоричного вопроса Талии о том, не сошел ли Питер с ума (конечно сошел, только идиот мог совершить подобное).  
  
Дерек подходит к нему и легонько толкает плечом, будто прекрасно понимает причину злости, и Стайлз не может понять, чего ему хочется сильнее, придушить того за способность читать его как открытую книгу, или поблагодарить за понимание, которое тот поневоле проявляет, зная неуемную гордость Стайлза. По крайней мере, Дерек открыто не злорадствует.  
  
— Детка, ты же понимаешь, что это ничего не значит? — Дерек смотрит на него с теплотой во взгляде, а Стайлз недоуменно хлопает глазами, удерживая Коннора, тянущего мордочку ко второму отцу, — я не собираюсь принуждать тебя выходить за меня, даже с учетом зеленых волос моего сумасшедшего дядюшки.  
  
— Не говори ерунды. Ты же год пытаешься заставить меня стать твоим мужем. И сейчас так легко отступишь? — Стайлз неверяще смеется, а Дерек выгибает бровь.  
  
— Это важное решение. И я не хочу вынуждать тебя делать что-то против твоей воли. Забываешь, что я люблю тебя, да? — Дерек склоняется и целует в нос заурчавшего Коннора.  
  
— Если ты пытаешься меня сейчас разыграть, то это на редкость дерьмово выбранная тематика. И лучше тебе прямо сейчас это прекратить, — Стайлз щурится, потому что с одной стороны очень хочет поверить в благородство своей пары, а с другой — все еще ожидает подвоха.  
  
Дерек даже не отвечает на эту тираду, продолжая общаться с Коннором урчащими оборотническими звуками, а Стайлз «забывает» о суперспособностях и закусывает нижнюю губу, решая закончить этот разговор раз и навсегда.  
  
— Я согласен, — он смотрит, не отрываясь, на лицо Дерека, не желая упускать смену эмоций, и тот его не разочаровывает. Неверие сменяется удивлением, будто Дерек на самом деле думал, что Стайлз отмажется и в этот раз, оставляя его самую заветную мечту (не считая пятого кольца чемпионов НБА) невыполненной.  
  
— Если ты пытаешься меня сейчас разыграть, то это на редкость дерьмово выбранная тематика. И лучше тебе прямо сейчас это прекратить, — Дерек повторяет слово в слово недавно сказанную Стайлзом фразу, и тот фыркает, будто это не круто, но Стайлз не пытается отказаться от своего согласия, и Дерек притягивает к себе свою семью, пока еще не веря до конца.  
  
Стайлз усмехается ему куда-то в шею, а Коннор недовольно урчит, потому что отцы зажали его и почти лишили кислорода, поэтому он выворачивается из рук папочки, спрыгивая на землю и убегая к дядюшке Питеру, который пахнет как обычно, но выглядит иначе. Это необходимо срочно исследовать, пока родители занимаются какими-то своими взрослыми непонятными штуками. Все-таки от них обоих волной расходится счастье, а значит все хорошо, и ему вовсе незачем задерживаться рядом.  
  
* * *  
  
Пальцы до побелевших костяшек стискивают кремовую керамическую раковину. Карие глаза пристально смотрят в зеркало, а пухлые губы распахнуты. Считает про себя до десяти, делая глубокие вдохи. Паническая атака выбирает совершенно неподходящий для нее момент и его отражение выглядит испуганным, но милым. Нью-Йоркские Вервольфы в этом году стали обладателями кубка Ларри О’Брайена, а для Дерека это успех на всех фронтах — и в работе, и в личной жизни. Он возвращается домой счастливым, с головой погружаясь в подготовку к свадьбе. И сейчас, когда до церемонии остаются считанные часы, Стайлзу больше всего хочется собрать его вещи и вещи Коннора, и сбежать ко всем чертям в Лос-Анджелес. Останавливает только тепло в груди, когда он вспоминает о своей семье.  
  
Деликатный стук костяшками в дверь приводит Стайлза в себя. Он расправляет плечи и делает несколько вдохов, еще раз оглядывает себя — все идеально. Застегивает непослушными пальцами верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Ему не хватает решимости выйти из ванной комнаты несмотря на призыв. Ему кажется, что Дерек вот-вот поймет, что он хочет совершить самую большую ошибку. Поймет, что теперь ему вовсе не нужен омега. Он, роскошный альфа, может найти себе кого-то помоложе. Кого-то не такого придирчивого. Кого-то, кто будет готов мириться со всеми недостатками, с лихвой компенсирующимися толщиной члена. Жаль только, что нельзя забаррикадироваться здесь, прячась от всех проблем враждебного внешнего мира.  
  
— Соберись, Стилински, — он встряхивается и открывает дверь, выходя из ванной.  
  
Коридор залит солнечными лучами, проникающими через окно рядом с комнатой, где он приводил себя в порядок ( _прятался_ ). Стайлз видит пылинки, пляшущие в свете, на столиках вдоль стен расставлены вазы с изящными букетами свежих гортензий. Их нежный аромат насыщает воздух, расслабляя. Он одергивает лацканы пиджака, застегивает тугие пуговицы и поправляет запонки на манжетах рубашки. Спускается на первый этаж, прослеживая пальцами гладкие деревянные поручни, и подходит к выходу на задний двор. Даже отсюда видит уставленную стульями лужайку и арку, увитую пухлыми бутонами нежных пионов. В который раз удивляется их количеству, но его _пара_ никогда не жалеет ничего для него.  
  
_Пара_.  
  
Стайлз до сих пор не верит в то, что он нужен. Что он любим.  
  
Не верит в то, что Дерек действительно хочет быть с ним. Но, несмотря на собственную неуверенность, уходящую корнями в юность одинокого, но слишком умного подростка, он набирается смелости для самого главного решения в его жизни (после решения уехать в Бикон-Хиллз, конечно же).  
  
Он делает шаг на улицу и уверенной походкой идет по проходу к цветочной арке, у которой его ждет Дерек. Стайлз вежливо кивает Талии и Ричарду, которые не могут отвести счастливого взгляда от него (видимо, все-таки смирились с его присутствием в жизни Дерека). Замечает Кору и Лору, утирающих влажные уголки глаз ажурной тканью платков. И, серьезно, что за сырость в его самый счастливый день? Гости издают синхронные вздохи восхищения, и Стилински с трудом удерживается от желания закатить глаза — все они будто видят совершенно незнакомого человека, а не шиложопое создание, плотно вошедшее за два с лишним года в их жизнь.  
  
Лишь Питер усмехается привычно-язвительно, будто ничто не в силах вывести его из равновесия. Даже зеленоватые кончики волос — тоник смылся, но не совсем. Если бы это еще волновало Питера больше, чем никак. Харизматичный и хладнокровный сукин сын (и если кто спросит — это, конечно же, комплимент). Ближе всего к арке стоит его отец с Коннором на руках. Коннор усиленно пытается вырваться из рук, вертится серой юлой, но Джон успокаивающе поглаживает ушко, покрытое мягким пушком. Стайлз привычно задумывается о том, нормально ли, что Коннор уже больше полугода не оборачивается в человеческую форму, но отгоняет эти мысли, переводя взгляд на ожидающего Дерека.  
  
Дерек, который так чертовски хорош в смокинге, что Стайлз готов рухнуть перед ним на колени, даже не принимая во внимание его визжащую и скулящую омежью сущность (с ней они теперь на редкость единодушны).  
  
Дерек, улыбка которого заставляет биться его сердце в два раза быстрее, и кажется, что это слышат все чертовы оборотни вокруг, улыбаясь понимающе, когда они проговаривают собственные клятвы ("Дерек, ты для меня важнее законов Ньютона, хватит ржать!")  
  
Дерек, который говорит твердым голосом _«Я согласен»_ (в мозгу становится звеняще-пусто, и он просто пялится в ответ).  
  
Пальцы цепляются за широкую ладонь _мужа_. Стайлзу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы заторможено осознать, что он теперь _Дерека_. А Дерек — _его_. На самом деле. Навсегда. _Пара_. Дерек ободряюще и аккуратно сжимает его руку, и Стайлз улыбается ему. В их глазах отражается счастье, пока что ничем не омраченное. Пусть они оба понимают, что легко не будет — сейчас их праздник.  
  
Дерек смотрит в карие глаза Стайлза, стоящего напротив него. Они только что принесли друг другу клятвы, и он сумел невинно прикоснуться губами к этому развратному рту. А у него в голове звучит лишь один вопрос.  
  
— Ты счастлив, Стайлз?  
  
— Больше, чем когда-либо, Хейл.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просто еще чуть-чуть милоты.

Стайлз с головой уходит в описание очередной заумной гипотезы, связанной с теорией струн, и мимолетно треплет Дерека по темным волосам, просит искупать малыша. И тот не спорит, потому что из-за постоянных тренировок и игр редко бывает дома и почти не видит Коннора. Волчонок выскакивает на него из укрытия за спинкой дивана и цепляется за ногу отца и виснет на нем всей тушкой, счастливо скалясь. Дерек не может сдержать улыбки, хотя в шальной голове проскакивает мысль, что Стайлз передал всю свою шиложопость сыну. Но потом Дерек видит сосредоточенную мордашку с нахмуренными бровками, и сердце тает от нежности к своей вылитой копии. Тащит Коннора в ванну, загружает щуплое тельце в теплую воду и обреченно вздыхает, когда вода льется через край от слишком бурных игр.  
  
Коннор счастливо разбрасывает клочки гипоаллергенной пены, не вызывающей слез у маленьких альфа-оборотней. Дерек сидит рядом, устало наблюдая за малышом, который вновь не способен контролировать трансформацию и щеголяет темными волчьими ушками, покрытыми мягкой короткой шерсткой. У него щемит в груди, когда Коннор улыбается, обнажая маленькие остренькие клычки, и лопочет что-то, слегка урча.  
  
— Хэй, альфа. Нужна помощь? — голос Стайлза раздается от входной двери, и Коннор радостно взвизгивает, вытягивая руки к папочке. Дерек поворачивает голову и видит обнаженного мужа, прикрывшего бедра небольшим полотенцем. Его тело привычно отзывается на близость пары, низ живота опаляет жаром возбуждения, но он силой воли давит желание, слыша довольный писк Коннора.  
  
Когда Стайлз забирается в теплую воду, Дерек вздыхает, понимая, что купание превращается в профанацию. Он устало трет переносицу пальцами, надеясь снять напряжение, но тихий смешок Стайлза заставляет поднять голову обратно.  
  
— Дерек, смотри, у нас есть Росомаха, — Стайлз изобразил пеной на лице Коннора суровые бакенбарды. Растрепанный волчонок шлепает по поверхности маленькими ладошками, заливаясь хохотом, когда папочка щекочет его длинными пальцами.  
  
Ежедневный процесс купания оканчивается потопом, потому что ванная залита мыльной водой и превращается в полосу препятствия. Коннор не желает сидеть спокойно на руках отца, закутанный в полотенце, он рвется к папочке, оставшемуся в пене, и Дерек с трудом удерживает ерзающий пушистый комок, в шутку прикусывая клыками маленькое нежное ушко. Коннор урчит и послушно замирает, реагируя на слабый наказ альфы, утыкаясь носом в шею Дерека. Весь заряд бодрости пропадает, будто его и не было. Коннор буквально засыпает, пока он натягивает на малыша пижаму и укладывает в кроватку, ложась с края и стараясь не намочить постель. Ерошит влажные пряди, поглаживая чувствительное местечко за ушками, и тихо поет низким хриплым голосом любимую колыбельную, которая спасала Стайлза еще во время беременности.   
  
Дерек прислушивается к ровному стуку маленького сердечка, включает ночник в виде месяца и уходит в их спальню, привычно запирая за собой дверь и разглядывая развалившегося на постели Стайлза.  
  
— Иди сюда, мой хмуроволк, — Стайлз облизывает пухлые розовые губы. Дерек послушно падает на матрас, притягивая его в объятья и покрывая кожу легкими поцелуями.  
  
Его жизнь и-де-аль-на.


End file.
